I belong to you
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Longfic. Spiritshipping. Universo Alterno. Johan se prostituye para sobrevivir en la gran ciudad de París, mientras que Juudai, un japonés, escapa hasta allá de una mala relación. Cuando estos dos se encuentren, ¿cómo se ayudarán a sanar mutuamente?
1. Chapter 1

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo uno**  
**Algo inesperado**

Las farolas de todas las calles estaban encendidas y un bonito río se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. La romántica ciudad de París le prometía a Juudai muchos secretos, aunque él no tuviese tiempo para pensar en ellos, sumido en la depresión en la que estaba. Juudai Yuuki solía ser un chico agradable y con una personalidad infantil que invitaba a todos a acercarse a él, porque nunca los despreciaría. Sus ojos, de un sorprendente marrón, parecido al café cargado que su madre solía tomar en las mañanas, casi siempre traslucían felicidad. Y todos sus amigos podían imaginarlo divirtiéndose como loco en Francia, un país que no conocía, que prometía miles de aventuras; si ellos lo hubiesen visto como estaba en esos momentos, con el flequillo castaño cubriéndole los ojos y vagando sin rumbo, sin duda habrían afirmado que ése no era su amigo. Pero es que ellos no sabían todo lo que Juudai había pasado para llegar allí.

Dejó que su mente vagara hasta el momento exacto en el cual sus penurias comenzaron. A pesar de que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez que no valía la pena. Incluso el recuerdo le parecía de una vida lejana, quería que fuese así, porque él planeaba empezar de nuevo todo. Una mancha en su corazón simplemente arruinaría esos planes, pero ahí estaba y no quería borrarse. Una mancha dorada y azul, cuyo nombre era Asuka.

Él la conocía desde que eran pequeños, habían crecido juntos e incluso había un sinfín de fotos desde su kinder-garden hasta su graduación en la preparatoria y unas pocas más de sus primeros semestres en la Universidad. Pensaron que siempre estarían juntos y que se complementaban bien. Los primeros años de relación fueron divertidos, al ser tan diferentes, siempre solían chocar en opiniones, pero lo arreglaban con una sonrisa. No obstante, conforme los años comenzaron a transcurrir, los problemas y diferencias de pensamiento empezaron a ser más difíciles de resolver, a pesar de que seguían estando juntos y sus madres ya hablaban de boda.

Asuka alegaba que Juudai era demasiado irresponsable, a pesar de que estando más chicos eso le había fascinado. También decía que éste le prestaba tan poca atención que pensaba podía estar engañándola, aunque ambos sabían que eso era lo que menos se podría esperar de alguien tan fiel a sus amigos, familia y por supuesto, novia. Simplemente ya no se aguantaban, o al menos, él no la aguantaba a ella, a pesar de que seguía queriéndola como nunca. Asuka también lo quería, también se preocupaba por él. Pero sus diferentes personalidades no se complementaban de manera que pudieran superarlo, ambos tenían un sentido diferente del amor.

Esa había sido su discusión hacía ya varias horas, mientras ambos 'disfrutaban' de una tarde de películas en la casa de la mujer. Ella se había repantigado cómodamente sobre las piernas de su novio y todo parecía ir en calma, hasta que la película se tornó romántica, provocando un suspiro en ambos, aunque con diferentes connotaciones, el de Juudai fue resignado, mientras que el de Asuka, anhelante. Al muchacho no le pegaba demasiado eso de las cursilerias y jurarse amor eterno, por eso nunca le había expresado a Asuka sus sentimientos de la manera en que a ella le hubiese gustado y parecía que la rubia lo había recordado en esos momentos.

—Juudai —murmuró, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, con un tono que no le auguraba nada bueno—, ¿verdad que no irás a París, a perderte con alguna francesa?

—Te dije que no iría —respondió éste, torciendo el gesto, aunque quería parecer más animado—. No tengo ninguna razón para ir a París.

—Pero, ¿si te irías con la francesa? —y ahí estaba su ceño arrugado, ese que tanto le molestaba. A veces se descontrolaba tanto que la desconocía. Casi como a un niño que se le explica un tema muy delicado, musitó—:

—Si no voy a Francia, ¿por qué debería irme con una, Asuka?

Aquello enervó los nervios de la mujer, a tal punto que dio un salto del sillón y la melosa declaración de amor de la pareja de la televisión quedó sofocada por sus gritos.

—¡No me hables como si fuera una tonta, Yuuki Juudai! ¡Suelo pensar que estás conmigo porque no tienes nada más que hacer!

Él no se iba a poner a discutir con una mujer, aunque sí afirmó, con una mueca amarga:

—Nah, sí tengo cosas que hacer. Y mejores que ésta, pero prefiero pasar un tiempo que tú no aprecias, oyendo tus quejas.

Asuka se quedó momentáneamente sin habla y luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Juudai no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella maldita relación. No iba a volver a ceder a su llanto y tristeza, no podía ser tan blando... aunque la visión de sus ambarinos ojos bañados en saladas lágrimas le removían el alma. Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron hacia ella y dudaron ahí unos minutos, antes de cerrarlas en fuertes puños para después marcharse de ahí.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que conducía a toda velocidad hasta su apartamento, empacaba a trompicones toda la ropa que tenía, los libros del semestre, las fotos de sus amigos y le dejaba una nota a su madre. 'Me voy. He decidido tomar la beca en el extranjero. Discúlpame, mamá, pero no puedo seguir más con esto.' Acto seguido, tomaba un taxi al aeropuerto y hacía válidos sus boletos a París, cortesía de su Universidad, para estudiar arquitectura en un intercambio.

Estaba furioso mientras esperaba a la salida del avión y mientras subía a éste, aunque su enojo se quedó un poco atrás nada más despegó, pues su sentimiento fue reemplazado por el miedo y el arrepentimiento. Había sido tan impulsivo como siempre y ahora estaría en un lugar prácticamente desconocido, conviviendo con nuevas personas, muy lejos de Asuka. Se arrepentía de su inmadurez, de su cobardía, de su rabieta, pero no podía darle vuelta al avión para regresar y aún si lo hacía, ¿qué iba a decirles a todos? Lo mejor era seguir con lo planeado, quizá un tiempo separados les haría mejor. Quizá Asuka recapacitaría su penosa actitud...

Y allí estaba, a media hora de haber llegado a París, con el anochecer ciñiéndose sobre él, sin saber a dónde ir ni dónde estaba exactamente. El semestre no empezaría hasta dentro de otras dos semanas, así que no podía pedir el alojamiento gratis que ofrecía el intercambio para tener un lugar dónde quedarse y con lo poco de francés que hablaba no sabía si podría llegar a un lugar decente. Tampoco llevaba demasiado dinero. Volvió a maldecir su berrinche.

Arrastrando su pequeña maleta de color rojo y temiendo por la hora, dado que las calles parecían casi desérticas, siguió avanzó unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que el río se perdió de vista, llegando a un conjunto de casas de aspecto lujoso, con automóviles deportivos fuera de las fachadas y de luces apagadas. Fuera, se apiñaban un montón de jóvenes que sin duda iban a disfrutar de la vida nocturna en grupitos de varios. También había otros que estaban solos (quizá esperaban a alguien) y algunas cuantas prostitutas. Él decidió no acercárseles demasiado.

Miró alrededor pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, unas bonitas francesas pasaron por su lado charlando rápidamente mientras se reían como tontas, por lo cual no le dio tiempo ni de preguntar dónde estaba el hotel más cercano. Aunque seguro que no estaba muy a su alcance, dado que seguía en una zona residencial, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Debería dormir a la intemperie, como un vago, escondido en un parque? La idea lo desanimó, pero no contemplaba otra opción. Echó a andar con prudencia y abatimiento hacia la parte más alejada de la zona, porque si era una zona de ricos, entonces habría un parque decente en el cual dormir.

Conforme caminaba, se dio cuenta que había más y más hombres y mujeres fuera de las casas. Quizá eran los ¿cuidadores? Y si así era, ¿sabrían dónde podía alojarse? Decidió preguntarle a alguien, aunque a todos los que miró los descartó inmediatamente, al verse demasiado sofisticados, demasiado malos... iba a darse nuevamente por vencido, cuando un muchacho le llamó la atención, estaba recargado en un bonito deportivo de color rojo brillante, frente a una casa que aún tenía las luces encendidas. Su mirada, de un impresionante verde, le transmitía confianza y además, parecía tener su edad o a lo máximo unos veinticuatro. Su cabello era azul, era bastante más alto que él y ciertamente, musculoso. Traía ropa de color oscuro, un tono extraño de azul, ceñida, pero no tanto como para considerarse fea y parecía esperar algo pacientemente.

Juudai se acercó a él con una sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle el sentimiento de confianza que éste le inspiraba. Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de esto, también le sonrió y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como si evaluara la situación. Parecía conforme, aunque Juudai no sabía con qué exactamente.

—Bonjour —saludó, de manera muy rudimentaria, su interlocutor amplió su sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos, pero no respondió—. ¿Est-ce que tu parles espagnol, anglais, allemand, italien? Bueno, soy Yuuki Juudai y...

—¿Japonés? Se nota —luego vaciló, antes de agregar—: ¿Qué necesitas?

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que hablas japonés! No sé qué hubiera hecho si no... no sabría ni cómo explicarte lo que necesito —suspiró aliviado el castaño, pasándose una mano por entre los cabellos.

—Igual no sería necesario —murmuró, más para sí mismo—. Casi siempre es lo mismo.

—Hmmm —dudó el de ojos color chocolate—, ¿sabes dónde hay un hotel...?

—¡Ajá! Vas directo al punto —se rió él, con un tono que hizo que se pusiera nervioso—. Bueno, hay varios, pero depende de tu economía.

—En realidad no tengo mucho dinero —admitió—, algo más o menos económico, preferiblemente sin bichejos, nunca me han gustado las cucarachas.

—A sus órdenes, señor —ironizó el europeo, poniéndose en marcha. Juudai miró con buenos ojos que éste le ayudara sin conocerlo, aunque le confundió el hecho de que todos se les quedaran viendo al pasar. Quizá estaba mal ayudar a los extranjeros perdidos.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —recordó Yuuki, mientras lo seguía por lo que parecía un callejón de casas normales, hasta llegar a un hotel pasable, bonito, cómodo.

—Johan —dijo, abriendo la puerta del lugar y dejándolo pasar primero—. ¿Comment ça va, André? —el hombre de la recepción le dirigió una mirada curiosa y divertida, al mirar como Juudai se detenía a su lado, observando la decoración y demás—. Mi amigo japonés necesita una habitación.

—¿Una noche de suerte, Johan? —dedujo, mientras descolgaba una llave y se la entregaba. Juudai también agradeció mentalmente a Johan por conseguirle un hotel donde al menos hablaban algo de japonés e inglés, ya que el francés le costaría mucho más trabajo.

—Se podría decir —el enigmático comentario se perdió en el aire y con un gesto de la mano, ambos se despidieron. Juudai no dijo ni pío mientras se deslizaban por entre los pasillos forrados con una alfombra roja, aunque se le hacía demasiado raro que Johan lo acompañara hasta su habitación. No era necesario. Probablemente debía pensar que era corto de luces como para no poder encontrar su estancia o quizá sólo era muy buena persona.

Cuando Johan abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, Juudai se puso en tensión, ¿y si era un ladrón? ¡Ah, joder! ¡Y ahora estaba en su habitación! ¿Cómo despedirlo de manera educada? Necesitaba dormir urgentemente...

—Esto, Johan... gracias —empezó a decir, con un tono que claramente le indicaba que ya no necesitaba más de él. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido y su maleta cayó al suelo con un estruendoso ruido cuando Johan levantó su rostro con la mano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hasta su cintura.

—¿Y, entonces, qué es lo que vas a querer exactamente? Dependiendo de eso, te diré cuánto me pagarás —susurró en su oído, logrando que cualquier tensión se fuera, aunque en realidad, estaba demasiado confundido.

¿Pagar? ¿Pagar _por qué_? ¿Y por qué Johan lo sujetaba _de esa manera _tan extraña?

¿Dónde demonios se había ido a meter?

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Mi segundo longfic spiritshipping ;-;! Y ya lo tengo todo planeado~ pero creo que va a ser más largo, dado que estos dos apenas se conocen, eh? Y qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Juudai dejará que Johan... lo haga sentir mejor? hahaha x'DDD. Sobre Asuka y el fuera de carácter, realmente NO siento que esté fuera de carácter, sólo hay que ver cómo se comportó cuando Rei guiñó un ojo a Juudai en un capítulo y su enojo cuando el duelo de parejas en el turno 162, estaba tan enojada y le decía tantas cosas, de verdad no puedo con ellos juntos, así los veo yo si se quedaran juntos, peleándose, no son afines -w-. Pero dejando de lado mi obsesión anti-fianceshipping x'DDD, se van a aclarar muchas cosas en los próximos capítulos, por si ahora tienen dudas. Como es obvio, esto es un universo alterno, ¿por qué? Porque, además del final de Imperfection, no me puedo imaginar otro para la serie normal, así que creo estaré escribiendo longfics de universos alternos. Eso sí, trataré de respetar la personalidad y demás, habrá algunos personajes que saldrán después~

Si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario sobre cómo estoy manejando esto o algo que quisieran que sucediera (por ejemplo lemon), no duden en decirlo en un review, siempre me complace leerlos y ver qué tal me está yendo en la historia, si debo mejorar o continuar así, etcétera.

Para quien quiera leer más de esta hermosa pareja º-º, pues ya actualicé La maldición del amor, Melodías del Corazón, Our songs y Más que palabras.

Como siempre, el nuevo capítulo de éste fanfic estará el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere, así que nos vemos hasta ese día~

Gracias por leer estas locuras y comentarlas si tienen un poco de tiempo. Espero con ansias las opiniones :3.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo dos**

Juudai retrocedió todo lo que fue posible del rostro de Johan, aunque su mano seguía firmemente posada en su cintura, haciendo que se sintiera muy incómodo, incluso sentía sus mejillas calientes, aunque rezaba por no haber cometido la tontería de sonrojarse. Sin duda los franceses eran raros, ya sabía que se besaban para saludarse y eran muy unidos, pero ¿tanto así? Ambos se miraban a los ojos, mientras todos esos pensamientos atormentaban la mente de Juudai y el europeo interpretó esto como un consentimiento de seguir. Se acercó a él y estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, con un ademán bastante seductor, cuando Yuuki logró reaccionar:

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó, alzando las manos, como si eso lograra protegerlo de alguna manera, Johan dejó caer los brazos a un lado, sin tocarlo ya, esto lo tranquilizó.

Johan se llevó la mano al mentón, analizando la situación que se planteaba frente a él. Primero, un chico japonés se le acercaba y le pedía ir a un hotel. Y ahora que estaban ahí, se negaba. Quizá...

—¿Prefieres ser tú el que lleve el asunto? —musitó, después de unos momentos de silencio, pasándose las manos por entre el cabello azulado—. Realmente no me importa dónde tenga que estar —el tono en el cual agregó eso, logró que a Juudai se le pusieran los pelos de punta—. Claro que, si vas a ser tú, creo que debo pedirte que uses un preservativo, ya sabes por eso de las enfermedades de transmisión.

—¿EH? —la palabra 'preservativo' logró que Juudai se pusiera rojo como un tomate de toda la cara. Entonces su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información—. Espera, ¿tú y yo vamos a... vamos a...? —no pudo terminar la oración, estaba demasiado avergonzado. Johan soltó una carcajada que resonó por la pequeña habitación, de paredes color violeta.

Las manos de Juudai se posaron sobre sus mejillas y su mueca avergonzada se fue transformando en una más seria conforme los minutos empezaron a correr. El europeo decidió que debía aclarar la situación, le habían tocado muchos tipos y tipas locas, pero en ése en particular había algo especial.

—¡Pues claro que vamos a hacerlo! Me contrataste para eso ¿no? —cansado de estar parado, se sentó sobre la mullida cama, aún con esa sonrisa llena de diversión en el rostro. Sonrisa que se desdibujó un poco cuando Yuuki contestó:

—¿Te contraté? ¡Pero si yo sólo te pregunté dónde había un hotel! Yo no quería... Y además, ¿contratarte... cómo? —la pregunta se le atoró en la garganta, aunque su mente estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para saber por dónde iban los tiros.

Johan se dejó caer sobre la cama completamente, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Su voz sonaba firme, aunque evitó mirarlo a los ojos cuando le respondió, gesto que a Juudai le pasó desapercibido, pues estaba muy ocupado con su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Juudai, veámoslo así: me encontraste en la 'zona roja' de París, a las tres de la mañana —¡Ah, qué idiota había sido! Le empezaron a arder las orejas de la verguenza—, luego, cuando venimos aquí te pregunté por un preservativo. Dime, entonces, ¿qué soy?

—Lo siento —murmuró éste, escondiendo la vista con el flequillo castaño, mientras apretaba los puños. Él, muy deprimido por una estúpida relación amorosa y seguramente que Johan se la pasaba peor.

—No te disculpes —le palmeó el hombro el de ojos verdes, Juudai nisiquiera había notado cuando éste se había levantado y ahora estaba a punto de darle la vuelta a la manija de la puerta—. Fue un malentendido.

—¡Déjame al menos...! —Johan le guiñó un ojo, descartando la posibilidad.

—La primera va por mi cuenta —y carcajeándose de nuevo, salió de la habitación, Juudai lo oyó murmurar, ya cuando la puerta se había cerrado—: Mucha suerte en París.

Juudai se quedó estático. Parecía que el ambiente se había apagado y la soledad le pegó de lleno. No tenía amigos allí. No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía hablar francés. Por unos extraños momentos, se había sentido a gusto con Johan, había sido fácil hablar con él, como si fuesen amigos, aunque probablemente le había hecho plática sólo por el pago...

Soltando un bufido, se sacó la playera y la botó, quedando ésta tirada a muchos metros de él. Al menos tenía una habitación, se dijo, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón color grisáceo y lo dejaba caer, quedando en bóxers. Al menos era un lugar decente. No tenía por qué quejarse, él lo había decidido así y ahora no iba a echarse atrás, por mucho miedo que le diera.

Se tiró sobre la cama, sin destenderla y cerró los ojos. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Había vivido tantas cosas ese día, estaba tan cansado... no podía pensar en sus planes para semanas siguientes, si llamaría a su madre o no, si Asuka estaría enfadada o no, en nada, tenía embotado el cerebro, de lo único que fue consciente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, fue del perfume que flotaba y se había adherido a su cama. Algo relajante, varonil... algo que Johan había dejado antes de marcharse.

.

Unos estruendosos golpes en la puerta, al día siguiente, consiguieron sacar a Yuuki de su profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos tallándoselos con ambas manos, sintiendo que no había dormido casi nada y se dirigió hasta la manija para abrir. Cuando consiguió ordenarle a su embotado cerebro que le diera la vuelta se encontró con el dueño del hotel, el tal André, con cara de pocos amigos y extendiendo la mano groseramente.

—¡Mi pago! —le exigió—, y le informo que Johan no dejó ningún anticipo de que usted piensa quedarse, así que vaya desalojando la habitación.

Un remolino de imágenes cruzó la mente de Juudai, pasando por su enojo con Asuka, la nota que le había dejado a su madre, el avión a París, las calles desiertas y luego Johan sujetándolo 'cariñosamente'. Éste último recuerdo le puso las mejillas coloradas y negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar la sensación extraña en su estómago, gesto que el casero malinterpretó.

—¿No piensa pagarme? ¡Pues en este mismo momento llamo a la policía! —exclamó, tan fuerte que los vecinos de habitaciones contiguas se asomaron para ver qué ocasionaba tal alboroto. Juudai se puso aún más rojo y se apresuró a corregir—:

—Lo siento, es un malentendido, verá, yo si pienso quedarme aquí y tengo suficiente dinero para pagarle —esto calmó los aires malhumorados de André, quien había estado zapateando furioso sobre la alfombra roja—. Supongo que no debía esperar que Johan le pusiera al tanto.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Menudo muchacho que eres! ¡Salió más rápido que un rayo! ¡No le duraste nada! ¡Menuda decepción se llevó el pobre! —nuevamente el hombre se había puesto a gritar y carcajearse, con la poblada barba negra moviéndose al compás de su mandíbula y con los ojos azules entrecerrados de tanta risa. Esto volvió a llamar la atención de los vecinos.

—No-no es lo que usted cree —Juudai movió las manos en todas direcciones, tratando de calmar el ambiente—. Johan y yo no hicimos nada, ¡fue un malentendido! No sabía que él...

—Pobre chico —coincidió André, parando en seco su risa—, sí, bueno, te comprendo... cualquiera que lo viera no lo pensaría... La ha tenido tan dura para sobrevivir —el hombre se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que muchas cabezas curiosas se metían a sus propias habitaciones—. Necesito tu pago a más tardar esta noche.

Y se marchó murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Juudai cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando en las palabras del casero, seguramente que Johan la tenía muy difícil, ¿por qué más estaría en ese negocio? No era mucho más grande que él... ni tampoco creía que sus motivos fueran únicamente para sentir placer. Debía haber algo más... ¿pero qué? ¿Y por qué de pronto estaba tan interesado?

Volvió a tirarse sobre la cama, con el perfume aún llenando los edredones. El reloj sobre la mesita de noche indicaba que eran las ocho de la mañana, apenas había dormido cuatro horas. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle otra vez. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en Japón? ¿Asuka estaría volviéndose loca, junto a su madre, por su partida? Asuka... ¿por qué no podían llevarse bien?

Con el puño cerrado golpeó la almohada para así sacar un poco de su rabia. No tenía planes para ese día o para los siguientes de las próximas dos semanas. El curso de arquitectura tardaría en empezar. Y como estaba seguro que nadie lo buscaría (o al menos sólo André para joderlo con lo del pago) se decidió a seguir durmiendo por el resto de la tarde. O al menos, otras cuatro horas mínimo, después iría al banco a sacar algo de dinero para pagarle al tipo. Y a ver qué más le depararía París...

·

El cajero automático le dejó sacar dinero sin ningún problema, lo cual Juudai consideraba un poco extraño. Su madre debía estar furiosa ¿y qué mejor que castigarlo quitándole el dinero? Aunque quizá estaba preocupada y se le había olvidado congelar todas sus cuentas, ¡mejor para él! ¡Ya había retirado todo el saldo que tenía en efectivo! ¡Que trataran de imposibilitarlo ahora! Con un silbido confiado, echó a caminar por entre las calles repletas de boutiques con ropa de moda de chillantes colores y de montones de establecimientos dedicados al arte y la música. Si bien estaba en una ciudad desconocida no le apetecía ir de aventura a descubrir sus misterios, ni museos, ni personas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresarse a dormir, ese maldito cambio de horario no le estaba haciendo muy bien.

Mientras paseaba, se oían por todos lados voces en francés gritando con verdadera emoción: Francia vs México. Con curiosidad se asomó a un pequeño bar donde una multitud de hombres observaban idiotizados una pequeña televisión que mostraba un marcador de 0-0, pero decidió no quedarse porque aquél deporte poco le interesaba, entonces lo recordó: ¡Había quedado con Sho ese día para ver el dichoso partido, él sí que era aficionado...! Aunque estando en Francia, ya no era posible... ¿sabría él también de cómo había huido como un cobarde?

Abrió el celular arrugando el ceño al notar que nadie parecía extrañarlo, nisiquiera Asuka. La pantalla estaba en negro y por más que apretó sus botones con furia, éste no respondió. Dándose un pequeño golpecito en la frente, recordó que lo había apagado en un arranque de furia y se decidió a ver cuántas llamadas perdidas tendría desde ese entonces. Con una musiquita melodiosa, el aparato se encendió y la pantalla mostró una imagen de Asuka haciendo una pose de 'Gotcha' que él había inventado. Luego, empezó a vibrar y el mensaje: "50 llamadas perdidas" brilló para él, que tenía una expresión contrariada. Todas eran de ella, no había ni una sola de su madre o incluso Sho.

La próxima vez contestaría. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué iba a decirle: ¿"Me largué porque ya no te soportaba"? Eso sólo conseguiría ponerla de peor humor. ¿"Necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar"? Puaj, la idea le causaba repugnancia, se imaginaba en una teleserie barata, a pesar de que ese era su plan, un distanciamiento para ver si regresando todo iba mejor.

Pasó por un estrecho callejón que desembocaba en un parque donde justo después estaba la 'zona roja'. Con cierto bochorno, se preguntó si Johan estaría allí y si habría conseguido algún cliente que le dejara algo para comer, aunque realmente no debería de importarle... Siguió caminando unos minutos más y luego, lo que vio, casi lo deja sin aire: Johan. Parecía que lo había llamado con la mente o algo así, porque no estaba en su habitual 'puesto de trabajo', ni traía ese tipo de ropa de la vez anterior. Vestía bastante más elegante, con una camisa blanca, guantes de color café, pantalón oscuro y lentes negros. Si no hubiese visto ese alborotado cabello azul podría haber sido bien otra persona. Y lo más raro, es que iba con una mujer mucho mayor, quizá era su madre: tenía el cabello negro, era sumamente delgada y parecía bastante rica, al compartir ropas similares a las suyas.

Por un instinto que no supo de dónde salió, decidió seguirlos mientras éstos se dirigían a la salida del parque, la mujer tomaba del brazo a Johan quien le contaba algunas cosas en francés que la hacían reír sin parar. Entonces... si Johan tenía dinero... ¿por qué 'trabajaba' de eso? ¿De verdad era ese tipo de personas que sólo buscaban algo de placer y dinero extra? ¿André le había mentido para causarle simpatía? Estrujó con bastante ira el teléfono celular que llevaba en la mano, sin despegar la vista de la pareja que seguía caminando frente a ellos, hasta que chocó de lleno con una mujer.

—¡Qué te pasa! ¿No sabes con quién estás tratando? —el perfecto japonés lo asustó y no pudo atinar más que a quedarse callado contemplándola.

La pareja siguió caminando hasta desaparecer, pero él no podía hacerles ningún caso.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ***se esconde aquí también* Gomennasai, no pude ponerlos a hacer algo cuando apenas se conocen. Déjenme ser, romántica como soy, necesito que haya amor de por medio o nada! x'DDD. Ok, qué mal soné, pero les prometo lemmon, eso seguro, aunque no sé cuándo, podría ser al final... x3. Ahora, ¿quién es la mujer con la cual chocó? ¿Será que Asuka vino a atormentarlos? ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver? ¿Quién es la mujer que va con Johan? ¿Es su madre? Y si es su madre, ¿por qué lo deja trabajar en eso? ¡Ahhh, cómo me gusta tenerlos intrigados! Ya se verá, ya se verá, apenas estoy empezando y lo bueno viene por el capítulo cuatro, aunque no les diré qué por ahora x3.

Me alegra mucho que el fanfic haya tenido aceptación, no estaba segura de lanzar la idea porque tenía miedo de que la temática no se adecuara con lo que normalmente se lee, pero bueno, aquí estamos, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no les haya decepcionado tanto como creo que va a ser. Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, quisiera saber qué les gustaría que sucediera, además del obvio lemon, ¿Asuka debería ser mala o buena? Aún no lo decido...

Y como ya son ls 3.30 y ya no aguanto más, no agregaré otros comentarios, pero como siempre, recordarles que ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere :3.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo tres**

—¡Y bien! ¿No piensas contestarme? —la chica frente a él tenía unos ojos marrones sorprendentemente furiosos.

—Lo siento —Juudai hizo una reverencia, a lo cual la chica rió, de pronto más calmada. Esto le puso los pelos de punta al castaño, quien nunca había conocido a una mujer tan extraña, además de su madre.

—Soy Layla Saotome —se presentó ella, tendiéndole una mano—, parece que estabas muy interesado en algo de por allá. Lamento que te haya interrumpido, señor acosador. Aunque para superar la decepción y viendo que ya estás en camino, por ese lado —su mano enguantada señaló hacia la zona roja—, quizá haya cosas que te interesen.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó exasperado—. ¿¡Por qué todos piensan que soy un pervertido! —Layla continuó riéndose al ver su reacción.

—Me caes bien —declaró, mientras movía con fuerza su mano frente a la cara de Juudai—, pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre, eso es de mala educación, seas de donde seas.

—Juudai Yuuki —contestó, estrechando la mano que ésta le ofrecía. Luego, abstraído, se quedó contemplándola un rato, tras haberla soltado. Además de sus ojos castaños, tenía una abundante y larga cabellera de un tono azulado. Era menuda y pequeña, pero se veía en ella mucha determinación, tanta como para encarar a un extraño—. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabías que debías hablarme en japonés?

—¡Eres algo lento, ya me lo habían dicho! L'École des Beaux-Arts ¿te suena? ¿¡No! ¡Pero si vas a estudiar ahí! —la chica zapateó con ganas el suelo, con unos pequeños tacones rojos, él le sonrió a modo de disculpa—, vengo a darte la bienvenida, dado que aceptaste el intercambio y soy la única que habla japonés. Bueno y Martin...

—Ahhh, pues gracias —se pasó una mano por los cabellos y la dejó en su nuca—, gracias Reira.

—¡Layla! Mi madre es inglesa y mi padre es japonés, soy Layla.

—Rei... ra —trató de decir, pero sin conseguirlo—, Rei.

—Pues ya qué —suspiró Rei, tomándolo del brazo—, ven, tengo que hablar contigo sobre la escuela y las clases. Con mucha suerte di contigo, aunque claro, un japonés con el cabello tan extraño no es tan difícil de encontrar.

Juudai suspiró, pensaba que ya había salido del control que su madre y novia ejercían sobre él, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque la tal Rei se veía igual o incluso peor que ellas. De cualquier modo, no tenía otra opción más que seguirla. A eso iba a París, a 'estudiar'. No a olvidar a Asuka, no a zafarse de su madre y definitivamente no a espiar a un chico que apenas había conocido el día anterior. Aún así, mientras Rei lo guiaba al lado contrario del parque, sin duda a un café, no pudo evitar que su vista se perdiera por el camino que Johan y su misteriosa acompañante habían tomado, preguntándose miles de cosas.

.

Johan salió de la ducha secándose el abundante cabello con una pequeña toalla que le había sido regalada, las gotas de agua se escurrían por entre sus cabellos y se perdían en su mentón para ir a caer al suelo. Él no les hizo demasiado caso, le encantaba esa sensación de frescura. Tarareó sin muchas ganas una canción que había oído en la radio esa mañana mientras se arreglaba para su -pequeño- trabajo, parándose frente al espejo que también había sido un regalo. Se secó el resto del cuerpo, los brazos, el abdomen, las piernas. Luego se decidió a ver qué se pondría, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho de dónde escoger y tampoco es que le importara su apariencia demasiado, de cualquier manera, casi todo su trabajo consistía en estar desnudo, ¿qué le iba a importar a quien quiera que fuese a contratarlo si combinaba colores o esas tonterías?

Tras decidirse por una playera azul oscura y un pantalón blanco se dio por bien servido y colocándose un poco de perfume salió a la calle, no sin antes asegurarse de que su pequeña vivienda estuviese bien cerrada. No tenía mucho, pero lo poco que había ahí era casi como un tesoro para él y no pensaba lamentarse si lo perdía por un error.

Poco a poco el atardecer fue oscureciendo a la ciudad, pintando el cielo primeramente de colores dorados y rosados, hasta pasar a un azul salpicado de estrellas. A lo lejos podía ver la Torre Eiffel brillante y los edificios que opacaban el brillo natural en el cielo. Caminó con desgana hasta situarse frente a la casa para la cual él -trabajaba- y se paró, tieso como una estatua a esperar a su primer cliente.

Frente a él desfilaban un sinfín de hombres y mujeres, todos buscando un poco de placer, algunos se fijaban en él, otros no. Él trataba de poner su mejor cara, dependiendo de quién lo veía: si era una mujer, solía poner una mirada fiera en sus ojos verdes, pero si era un hombre trataba de hacerla un poco más sensible, si se daba el caso. Aunque a veces había unos locos que... un chispazo lo hizo sonreír con más ganas, ¿qué estaría haciendo el tal Juudai? Había acudido a su mente el 'malentendido' de días atrás, en el cual había pensado que sería 'abrazado' por el castaño, para luego descubrir que había sido confundido con un buen samaritano. ¿Estaría el muchacho bien? ¿O habría sido engañado nuevamente? ¡Parecía tan ingenuo! Johan soltó una carcajada al rememorar sus mejillas sonrojadas ante su avance y fue en esos momentos que una mujer se fijó en él seriamente.

Era alta, de ojos azules y cabello dorado. Parecía mucho, mucho mayor. Además, tenía algunos problemas para caminar y un poco de sobrepeso, pero sonreía desde el alma, buscando un poco de afecto, aunque fuese comprado... ella se acercó hasta donde estaba, acariciándole las mejillas, mientras en un gesto mudo le pedía que se marcharan de ahí.

El muchacho de ojos verdes no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar. Si conseguía hacerlo bien quizá habría un pago extra... y la noche aún era joven.

.

—¡Yuuki Juudai! ¿Podría atender, por favor? —el profesor, un hombre mayor con barba y cabello canosos le dirigió la vista a un chico que estaba cómodamente repantigado sobre su asiento, observando las nubes pasar.

—Perdone, profesor, es que no le entendí —replicó éste, poniéndose derecho sobre su silla—. Ya sabe, no hablo muy bien el francés...

—¡Pues tendrá que aprender! —vociferó el hombre, pegando un golpe en la mesa—. ¡Porque esta lección es muy importante! —Juudai asintió obedientemente, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, para volver a abstraerse en sus pensamientos, cosa que el profesor notó, porque agregó—: Y también —su tono de voz se iba elevando, para captar la atención de todos los curiosos que se reían del 'nuevo'—, porque deben de hacer un trabajo. Este incluye toda la arquitectura que existe en París, sean edificios comunes y corrientes, sean museos o escuelas. Para el próximo lunes, sin excusas. Quiero toda la información y un análisis concienzudo de los componentes de dichos edificios, así como quién lo diseño y construyó y en qué estilo está inspirado.

Juudai se quedó de piedra mientras observaba cómo el profesor repetía la información para todos en francés e inglés. Odiaba los trabajos, aunque le serviría en su carrera, no se veía recorriendo París. Menos solo. Y la posibilidad de ir con Rei y Martin tampoco lo alentaba, no quería ser el mal tercio y que Rei lo acosara todo el día. Bufó en respuesta y se concentró en el resto de la clase, a pesar de que se moría de sueño. Rei se le acercó dando saltos una vez terminó, como él supuso, para pedirle que fueran juntos.

—Eh... no, no te molestes, Rei —sonrió el castaño—. Ya me las arreglaré solo, no queremos que Martin se ponga celoso, ¿o sí?

Luego, se alejó riendo entre dientes, dejando a la mujer más colorada que la chaqueta que usaba ese día. Llevaba únicamente una semana en aquella Universidad y ya sentía ganas de marcharse, si bien las clases eran amenas y sumamente instructivas. Extrañaba Japón y sus costumbres, las aulas llenas de jóvenes intercambiando las últimas noticias de sus mangas favoritos y a las chicas regalándoles obentos a sus novios. Ahí todo era demasiado diferente, se hablaba de bandas de rock y fiestas, bailes, moda, Lady Gaga y quién sabe qué más. No se sentía a gusto, pero tendría que soportarlo, no había más opciones...

Se preguntó si André podría ayudarlo, siendo tan viejo en esa ciudad. Quizá podría indicarle cómo no perderse o algún buen lugar por el cual comenzar. Se dirigió a la salida con esa idea en la cabeza, caminando con rapidez, porque entre más pronto se quitara ese trabajo de encima, más tiempo le quedaría para dormir. En su camino a la salida, pasó por varios salones donde enseñaban dibujo y pintura: al menos aquello parecía más entretenido. Dibujaban a personas desnudas que posaban para ellos, paisajes, frutas, etcétera. Martín simplemente se hallaba en su elemento en esa clase. Él sonrió, debía de estar más agradecido por haber obtenido la beca, pero no podía...

Su celular comenzó a sonar cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación. El teléfono le indicaba que Asuka estaba del otro lado de la línea. No habían charlado desde hacía tres semanas, en las cuales Juudai se había enfocado a unas pequeñas clases de francés que daban resultados lentos pero seguros. Sabía que esa vez no podía colgarle con la excusa de estar estudiando, igualmente no quería hacer el dichoso trabajo. Contestó, mientras se paseaba por la habitación:

—¿Qué pasa? —la mujer frunció el ceño ante tal recibimiento—. ¿Asuka?

—Juudai, hola —su voz sonaba encantadora y preocupada—. Quería saber cómo te está yendo por allá.

—Pues... bien, supongo, todavía no hablo muy bien fránces, pero ahí voy. Las clases son interesantísimas, ¿y tú?

—Enojada —contestó sinceramente—, pero ya se me pasará. Siempre has hecho locuras y... no es como si no pudiera ir a Francia yo también ¿o sí? —su voz sonaba alegre, casi como si estuviese conteniendo una sonrisa. Juudai se puso en alerta, era demasiado pronto para verse.

—Bueno, ¿sabes? Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, además ¿no tienes clases tú también? Dejemos lo de tu visita para después, quizá en Navidad... —trató de hablar de manera jovial y desentendida para no hacerla enojar, a lo cual Asuka frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que más le valía no pelear o le colgaría el teléfono.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya has hecho algunos amigos? —trató de forzar la conversación a cambiar a otros rumbos.

—Mmmmm, sí. Reira y quizá Martin, aunque él no habla mucho que digamos... —salió de la habitación, cargando una pequeña mochila color café, llena de libretas y su cámara para tomar algunas fotos de los edificios que visitaría—. Escucha, Asuka, tengo que colgar ¿vale? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado...

—¿Con quién? ¿Con esa tal Reira? —y ahí estaba nuevamente su temperamento explosivo. El muchacho tuvo que alejarse la bocina del oído para no lastimarse ante sus gritos—. ¡Contéstame, Juudai!

—¡No tengo por qué darte cuentas! ¡Pero, por si quieres saber, Reira tiene novio! —y colgó el teléfono, para después apagarlo, pues estaba seguro que ella le volvería a llamar.

Pasó por el lado de André sin decirle nada, debido a que éste tenía una mueca curiosa en el rostro al haberlo oído y visto gritar. Prefería evitar sus cuestiones embarazosas, como casi siempre que llegaba de la Universidad y le preguntaba: "¿Hoy no te acompaña un buen samaritano?", antes de soltar una carcajada que conseguía ponerlo rojo como un tomate.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones que conducían a la entrada del hotel y siguió derecho, dando grandes zancadas sin saber a dónde se dirigía realmente. Su mente seguía ofuscada y su ánimo estaba del asco. Por unos momentos pensó en regresar, encerrarse y dormirse, para ver si así podía calmar su ira, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde cuando llegó a una zona que ni el mismo conocía y de la cual, obviamente no podía regresar al no saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Miró alrededor, tratando de buscar una persona que le ayudase, pero el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, a pesar de ser las 17:00.

—¿Perdido? —inquirió una voz que él conocía bastante bien—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Será gratis, lo prometo —y guiñando un ojo, Johan se acercó a él.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahora pueden comprobar que la mujer no es un carácter inventado por mi. Es Rei, la Rei de la serie, pero hice un juego de palabras con su nombre. La idea la tomé del manga NANA, que por cierto amo x'D. Hay un personaje que se llama Layla, pero le dicen Reira, porque los japoneses no pueden pronunciar la L. Por eso este extraño apodo~ Si, ya sé, qué tontería x'D. Dejen mis excentricidades (?, qué sería yo sin ellas? x'D. Anyway, pudimos ver un poco más de Johan, aunque todavía no pienso develar su pasado ni su vida al descubierto. Sin embargo, el próximo capítulo lo contendrá totalmente, a él y a Juudai, por fin, nuevamente reunidos~ ¿Para qué? ¿Habrá un romántico paseo por París x'D? ¿Johan le explicará quién es la mujer con la cual lo vio? ¿Le explicará por qué trabaja en eso? Ahh, el capítulo cuatro me costó escribirlo, pero ya lo verán, no quedó tan mal~

Me alegra tanto recibir tantos reviews, sus comentarios me animan a seguir con esto, de verdad, sonrío como tonta cuando leo lo que me escriben~ como datos extras, Yubel no saldrá, la odio demasiado x'D. Y eso será lo único que diré por ahora~

Ahm, ya es la última que copio esto x'DDD.

Hoy les tengo una sorpresa (?), además de los normales capítulos de La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras, Melodías del corazón y Our songs, he subido un One-shot de Haou&Johan, llamado tortura, por si alguien quiere pasarse por ahí también~

Gracias, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo; por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo cuatro**

Juudai le sonrió a Johan a modo de disculpa, pues aún recordaba que gracias a su estupidez había logrado quitarle valioso tiempo la noche pasada y no quería que se repitiera. Definitivamente no, ya se las arreglaría solo, después de todo, eran sus arrebatos impulsivos los que lo ponían en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Eh, no... no necesito ayuda —musitó el castaño, poniendo la voz firme para que no se notara su mentira—, yo sólo iba a... —miró a su alrededor varias veces, tratando de distinguir algo que consiguiera salvarlo, pero abatido se dio cuenta de que estaba tan perdido como al principio.

—¿A dónde? —la sonrisa de Johan se acentuó y dio un paso a donde Juudai, quien no pudo evitar pasar saliva, nervioso ante una cercanía que nuevamente no necesitaba—. Mira, no quiero hacerte daño —se rió—, ya sabes, yo trabajo en otra cosa... y eso, por supuesto, no hace daño a la gente, al contrario,_ los hace sentir bien._

-Mierda-, pensó Juudai, aquella voz había sido muy sugerente, le erizaba los vellos de la nuca tan sólo oírla. -Doble mierda-, pensó otra vez, ¿por qué tenía sentimientos tan raros? Miró a Johan, quien le había quitado el papel que sostenía entre las manos, en el que había anotado el dichoso trabajo del profesor. Ese día Johan vestía informal, pantalones de mezclilla y una playera verde que resaltaba sus ojos, parecía tan común como la gente que pasaba por allí. Realmente él no podía asociarlo con el hombre que había conocido hacía ya más o menos un mes, ¡es que era completamente diferente! Y aún así... lo hacía sentir igual de incómodo y extraño.

—¿Entonces... necesitas ayuda? Conozco varios edificios importantes en París y por supuesto, la Torre Eiffel está incluida —Johan le tendió el papel y esperó pacientemente a su respuesta, mientras miraba en dirección Oeste, donde a lo lejos se divisaba un edificio blanco como el mármol y donde empezarían si Juudai quería.

—Pero... ¿no tienes que...? —la pregunta embarazosa de si ese día debía trabajar se le quedó atorada a Yuuki en la garganta y para enmendar su error, también miró hacia el edificio, aunque sin distinguirlo realmente. Sentía los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápidos y aquello no era una buena señal.

—No tengo, también hay días libres ¿sabes? —el europeo no perdía su buen sentido del humor ni le había molestado la pregunta—. Eres muy tímido, Juudai —afirmó riéndose—, pero supongo que eso es un sí, ¿o me equivoco?

Juudai murmuró un -Sólo si no te causo molestias- que se perdió en el aire, pues Johan lo tomó del brazo para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el Oeste. No entendía por qué aceptaba su ayuda, aunque lo asoció a que estaba perdido y a él lo 'conocía', lo cual le daba cierta sensación de familiaridad. Después de un rato de caminar en silencio, mientras atravesaban una callecita pequeña con comercios a los lados, desde cafés hasta bares, dieron con una avenida. Juudai se reprendió mentalmente, estaban frente a la Catedral de Notre Dame y a él nisiquiera se le había ocurrido.

—¿Y bien, alguna idea de cómo empezar? —preguntó Juudai a Johan, quien se había cruzado de brazos mientras observaba el edificio.

—Bueno... no, pero es tu trabajo, yo sólo vengo de acompañante ¿eh? —respondió él, guiñando un ojo—, aunque ¿no sería bueno tomar algunas fotos?

—¡Cierto! —el chico sacó su celular y lo prendió, éste le indicó varias llamadas perdidas y empezó a timbrar unos segundos después, pero él colgó, pues no estaba de humor. Entonces lo enfocó hacia el edificio, cuyas luces empezaban a encenderse al estar cayendo el ocaso y lo pintaban de un extraño tono melocotón. La toma era perfecta y mientras lo observaba, desvió el celular hacia Johan quien al notarlo compuso su mejor pose, mientras ambos se reían.

Tras anotar las características del edificio, tomar unas cuantas fotos más y preguntarle a algunos encargados del lugar, ambos decidieron marcharse. Para esos momentos, Juudai ya tenía enfocada su mente completamente en el trabajo, distinguiendo perfectamente el estilo y componentes del edificio y de otros alrededor. Los ojos le brillaban al estar en su elemento y una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, que había estado serio antes de haber llegado allí. Johan podía notar cuánto le gustaba su carrera y de alguna manera, lo envidió, porque él no tenía nada de eso.

Inmediatamente después, se dirigieron a la Basílica del Sacré Cœur, donde hubo aún más fotos y donde la noche los sorprendió. Para esos momentos, ya platicaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida:

—¿Y qué te trae a París? —inquirió Johan, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, mientras caminaban alrededor de la Basílica, donde Juudai hacia apuntes de la estructura y adornos—, ¿Diversión, la escuela, una chica?

—Hmmm, la escuela, supongo —respondió el castaño, poniéndose el bolígrafo en la boca—, y las circunstancias... además —agregó, al ver la mirada curiosa en su acompañante—: no es que sea horrible, me la estoy pasando bien.

—Por el tono en el que hablas, diría que no veniste por tu propia voluntad —acertó el de ojos esmeraldas, tomando la mochila que el joven llevaba para que éste pudiese tener más libertad de movimiento.

—Pues no, me obligaron, de alguna manera.

—¿Quién? ¡Debe ser muy malo si te obligó a venir a la ciudad más hermosa del mundo!

Juudai se mordió la lengua e hizo como que estaba muy interesado en la decoración del techo. Johan, por su parte, no trató de reanudar la conversación, comenzaba a aburrirse y revisaba constantemente su teléfono a la espera de algo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Yuuki, cuando salieron del lugar y bajaban las escaleras para ir al siguiente lugar—, te aburres ¿no? Supongo que soy el único raro que disfruta de la arquitectura.

—Ja, ja, ja —soltó unas carcajadas el europeo, dándole una palmada en la espalda—, nah, yo también tengo algo que amo y entiendo tu fanatismo.

—¿Y qué es? ¡No me digas que...!

La mirada de Johan se ensombreció y Yuuki comprendió que había hecho mal al referirse a su trabajo como algo placentero, lo cual le dejaba aún más dudas, pero ¿debía preguntarlas? ¿Por qué había visto a Johan esa vez, usando ropa fina, pero éste trabajaba prostituyéndose? Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué?

Permanecieron callados el resto de la tarde, mientras acudían al Arco del Triunfo, el ex Hospital de Los Inválidos, el Panteón, el Arco de la Defensa, la Ópera Garnier o el barrio de Montmartre, entre otros. Trasladarse a esos lugares, alrededor de todo París, los mantenía lo suficientemente ocupados como para no reanudar su conversación y de cierta manera ambos lo agradecían, pues habían tocado el -punto débil- del otro, algo de lo que no se atreverían a hablar con un simple conocido.

—Nuestra última parada, la Torre Eiffel, tu trabajo no estaría completo sin ella —el taxi se detuvo frente al Campo Marte y ambos bajaron de él. A Juudai le empezaron a temblar las piernas, no le agradaban mucho las alturas y subir a 300 metros... ¡no podría soportarlo!

Se pusieron en fila para entrar con los últimos visitantes. Johan cerró su teléfono con cierta decepción en los ojos y se propuso terminar la noche bien con su nuevo... ¿amigo? Aunque también lo dejó curiosear un poco y hacer observaciones algo freaks sobre el estilo y acabado. Tomaron una soda y un sánwidch mientras subían, pues tanto estar caminando los había dejado agotados.

—Sólo París es digna de Roma; sólo Roma es digna de París —rompió el silencio Johan, recitando una vieja frase que había oído de su padre, Yuuki lo miró curioso—. Al menos eso dicen, ¿sabías que sólo la arquitectura romana se compara con ésta? ¡Son tal para cual!

Juudai asintió vigorosamente.

—¡Lo sé! El acabado, el estilo, el enfoque, no se pueden comparar con otras... ¡Esta ciudad es magnífica! —puso las manos sobre la baranda que los separaba de una muerte segura en el segundo piso, admirando las lucecitas lejanas que se extendían en todas direcciones a su alrededor, una ciudad en marcha, un mar de posibilidades, nunca antes lo había notado hasta que Johan lo había dicho, se sentía feliz de estar ahí y no era por el hecho de estar lejos de Asuka.

—¿Listo para subir? —Johan señaló hacia los ascensores, donde un grupito de personas se apiñaban en espera de subir al tercer piso, el más alto y en el cual sólo se podía llegar en ascensor.

—Me dan miedo las alturas —admitió Juudai, con las mejillas ardiéndole, mientras le daba un último mordisco a su sándwich.

—La ciudad se ve aún más hermosa desde ahí, además, prometo que no pasará nada —Johan volvió a tomarlo del brazo, sonriendo y ambos se encaminaron hacia los ascensores, junto con un grupo de 10 personas más, quedando ambos apretujados en la parte trasera del mismo.

Conforme subían los metros que faltaban para llegar al mirador, Juudai empezó a sentirse aún peor y las piernas las sentía de gelatina. Temblaba y jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón, pues a cualquier lado que veía sólo lo protegían unas rejillas y el piso que crujía ante el peso de tantas personas. Las luces a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más pequeñas y apenas podía distinguir el suelo... se aferró al brazo de Johan y escondió su rostro en él, para evitar el vértigo que de un momento a otro podría ponerlo a gritar.

Casi se sintió aliviado cuando por fin se detuvieron y salieron hacia la parte más alta, pero antes tuvo que justificar su actitud al muchacho que lo acompañaba, quien le sonreía divertido, Juudai esperaba no hubiese tomado eso a mal, como aquella vez... no quería dar pie a nuevos malentendidos entre ambos. Los dos se acercaron a un mirador y Juudai tomó sus últimos apuntes y fotografías mientras Johan enfocaba hacia el Barrio Latino el mirador y luego, un poco más a la izquierda, sin duda a donde estaba su casa. Desde ahí también podían admirarse las diferentes edificaciones y él le dio al castaño instrucciones por si quería visitarlas para completar su trabajo.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, mientras le cedía espacio para que él pudiese ver también, luego se colocó a su lado.

—Bueno, sí... —admitió Juudai, moviendo el aparato hasta enfocar algo, aunque no sabía qué exactamente—, aunque, bueno... no va a pasar nada, ¿verdad? ¡Eh! ¿Dónde dijiste que está el Jardín de las Tullerías?

Johan le pasó un brazo por detrás y se situó a su lado, a una distancia muy corta, sus cabezas chocaban lado a lado y Johan se rió al sentir las orejas calientes del muchacho hacer contacto con las suyas. Era muy tímido, gentil e inexperto en esos temas, podía notarlo... ¿de qué escapaba? ¿Por qué lo 'habían obligado' a ir a París? ¿Sería una chica... o un chico el causante...?

Se quedaron en silencio y las instrucciones para llegar al Jardín nunca salieron de los labios de Johan. Era cómodo estar así, aunque no entendían por qué. El calor del otro, el aroma, la cercanía, familiaridad... Juudai se sonrojó aún más, nunca se hubiese imaginado estando con un ¿prostituto? ¿Gigoló? viendo la ciudad de París, no cuando en las películas eso sólo se hacía con la persona amada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Johan, quien a su vez le devolvía la vista, quizá si le preguntaba en esos momentos obtendría una respuesta. Abrió los labios...

—Se les informa a todos que la Torre Eiffel está a punto de cerrar, por favor, diríjanse a los ascensores. Los esperamos el día de mañana de 8 am a 23 pm, gracias por su visita —la fría voz de la señorita los sobresaltó y se apartaron. Johan echó un suspiro contrariado, pero no discutió y se dirigió obedientemente a los ascensores sin decir una palabra, con el japonés detrás, tratando de contener su furia ante la interrupción. Ahora no podría preguntarle sin que éste le mintiera y de verdad quería saber por qué Johan trabajaba en eso.

—Uff, ha sido un día largo —exclamó el europeo, desperezándose y haciéndole la parada a un taxi—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, sobretodo si quieres llegar despierto a tus clases de mañana.

Se subieron al vehículo y este tomó marcha rápidamente hasta lo más recóndito del Bosque de Bologne, donde a unos cuantos metros más estaba la zona donde ambos vivían. Durante todo el trayecto, Johan fingió dormir para evitar cualquier pregunta molesta de su compañero, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en los raros sentimientos que tenía al estar cerca suyo. Una mezcla de familiaridad y paz, algo que lo hacía sentirse normal y no marcado por el estigma de venderse a si mismo, ¿por qué?

Pagaron al taxista y se detuvieron justo en la entrada del bosque, donde ambos se iban por diferentes direcciones. Juudai se sentía abochornado y como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Aún así, no vaciló cuando prendió su teléfono celular y musitó:

—¿Podrías darme tu teléfono? Ya sabes, por si necesito ayuda nuevamente —escondió el rostro, sintiéndose una de esas niñas tontas de la tele que se declaran por primera vez. También sentía que hacía una travesura, como si estuviese mal, pero necesitaba hacerlo de cualquier modo.

Johan dudó unos segundos y luego le dio el número.

—Cualquier tipo de ayuda —puntualizó, guiñando un ojo, mientras se daba vuelta para seguir hasta su casa—. Sí, eso va también por si te decides.

Juudai sonrió mientras lo veía marcharse, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de aquella oración.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este capítulo lo escribí hace ya muchísimo tiempo, bueno, como hace una semana y media lol, pero me estuve peleando mucho con él y al final no quedó tan bien como esperaba -w-. Al menos vimos un acercamiento entre ambos, cosa que va a crecer, el próximo capítulo y los siguientes, dado que Juudai ya tiene su teléfono y habrá una serie de circunstancias que irán revelando el pasado de Johan~ y de la misteriosa mujer, además de unos cuantos añadidos :3. Espero que estén acá para acompañarme en cada uno de esos capítulos :3.

GRACIAS por sus comentarios, me sorprendí al ver como 7 reviews en el capítulo anterior, casi muero de la felicidad, gracias, gracias, recuerden que pueden hacer cualquier tipo de sugerencia o comentario, trataré de tenerlos en cuenta todos :3.

Son las 5 am casi x'DDD. Lo que hago por el spiritshipping LOL. Mejor me voy, pero como siempre, recordándoles que ya subí los capítulos nuevos de todas más historias más el plus de una nueva historia de Haou y Johan llamada Guerra Interna, por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere. Y mientras, buenas noches x'DDD.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo cinco**

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacía allí, pero se aburría a mares. Llevaba casi una hora y media sentada en aquél mullido sillón, en lo más oscuro de un billar, mirando a Rei y unas amigas suyas jugar. Había cedido a acompañarlas porque no le daba confianza, pero aún así se arrepentía, pues el ambiente no era lo suyo. A su alrededor se apiñaban hombres apestando a tabaco y alcohol, droga y quién sabe qué más. Lo peor de todo es que le ofrecían y él denegaba una y otra vez. No es que no tomara de vez en cuando, es que quería estar sobrio para cuidar de Rei y las demás, ellas sí que estaban bebiendo y mucho.

Su celular empezó a vibrar suavemente y él lo levantó con una media sonrisa en los labios. Parecía mucho más fácil hablar con Asuka mediante mensajes, aunque estos se tardaran en llegar varios minutos. Así él evitaba decir cosas estúpidas y ella enojarse. Tenía un nuevo mensaje, lo único que lo salvaba de no ahogarse de aburrimiento en aquél sombrío lugar. La pantalla azul le indicó que decía:

_¿Qué haces? Te extraño. Espero al menos te estés divirtiendo._

Echando una rápida ojeada a Rei, quien estaba a punto de empezar otra partida de pull, se dispuso a responderle, con la esperanza creciendo en su pecho al ver signos de recuperación en la relación.

_Rei y sus amigas me trajeron a un billar, pero es aburrido. ¿Qué tal va la escuela? En lo que a mi respecta, es excelente. He estado aplicándome mucho, aunque sin ayuda de un amigo no hubiese sido posible._

Lo envió. Luego, se tiró sobre el sillón y suspiró, otra vez hacía días que no veía ni sabía nada de Johan y no se atrevía a mandarle un mensaje. Después de todo, ¿con qué intención sería? No tenía nada en particular que preguntarle. Se había referido a él como un amigo pero no lo era. Aunque en verdad quería hablarle y agradecerle por su ayuda, que le había valido la nota máxima en la clase de Historia de la arquitectura IV. Quizá si lo buscaba por el Bosque antes del anochecer...

Rei se aproximó a él tropezándose con todo lo que encontró en el camino. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y parecía poco capaz de distinguir el entorno que la rodeaba. Sus amigas iban por el mismo camino, aunque con menor intensidad, al menos podían reconocerlo, cosa que Rei no, pues se le había abalanzado sobre el cuello gritando "Mar-chi" cada poco. Estaba completamente ebria y él no sabía ni qué hacer.

El celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente y él revisó el mensaje sin leerlo realmente:

_Voy bien. Jim me ayuda mucho desde que no estás._

El cerebro de Juudai trabajaba a toda velocidad, aunque no estaba centrado en el mensaje. En esos momentos su pensamiento estaba con Rei, qué debía hacer, a quién debía acudir... nunca se había puesto tan ebrio como para perder la conciencia ni había visto a nadie así. No estaba seguro de las medidas a tomar, ¿era darle un litro de refresco o de leche? ¿Tenía que darle sandía o algo así? ¡Ahhh, no recordaba! ¡Y eso que Fubuki-san, el hermano de Asuka, quien se la pasaba ebrio los fines de semana, le había dado consejos!

Tomó el celular y se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello, mientras las escandalosas amigas de Rei musitaban por lo bajo que ya debían irse a casa. ¡Claro, eso era! Si alguien iba a pasar por ellas, también podrían llevarse a Rei y ayudarla.

—No podemos —negó una de ellas, de cabello castaño y ojos azules—. Si mi padre me ve llegar con Rei así, nos asesina a las dos.

—Yo tampoco —puntualizó la otra, al notar como Yuuki dirigía su mirada encolerizada a ella—. Verás, es mi novio el que pasará por mí, no creo que sea apropiado...

—Bien —dijo, con un tono frío que les puso la piel de gallina—. Ya me haré cargo yo. Y se dicen sus amigas...

Tambaléandose ante el peso muerto de Rei, quien yacía inconsciente, logró salir del billar y deambuló por las calles tratando de buscar qué hacer, hasta que dio con el Bosque de Bologne. Apretó nuevamente el celular con fuerzas, pero no había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo, no tenía los teléfonos ni de Martin ni del resto de sus compañeros, aunque... tenía uno, el de Johan, pero ¿estaría bien llamarlo? ¿Y si estaba trabajando? Eran casi las once. ¡Pero aquello era una emergencia! Nada perdía con intentarlo.

Recostó a Rei en una banca y se sentó a sus pies, vigilándola por si amenazaba con ahogarse. Localizó el número de Johan entre una lista que contenía a sus amigos japoneses, números inservibles en esos momentos, le temblaba la mano y pasó saliva varias veces, no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría si oía a Johan del otro lado del teléfono estando con alguna persona, probablemente colgaría groseramente y adiós a la poca amistad que habían logrado... pero Rei lo necesitaba, no era tiempo de vacilar.

El teléfono de Johan sonó dos veces antes de que contestara, para alivio de Juudai no estaba con nadie y por lo que llegó a entender, apenas salía para allá. A trompicones y presa del pánico al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, le explicó la situación, que estaba ebria, que se había desmayado, que no sabía que hacer, que lo necesitaba.

—Voy para allá —afirmó el europeo, después de pedirle la información de dónde se encontraban—. Sigue cuidando que no se ahogue y fíjate que respire.

Oír aquella afirmación tranquilizó el alma de Juudai. La voz de Johan era segura, estaba convencido de que sabría qué hacer. Esperó pacientemente sobre aquella banca, mirando a algunas cuantas personas pasar de vez en cuando, incluidas algunas prostitutas, que se rumoreaba trabajaban en ese parque. El tiempo se le hizo eterno cuidando a Rei, pero siguió su rumbo normal cuando Johan se hizo presente en el parque. Parecía que se había vestido apresuradamente, tenía la camisa desabrochada de la mitad de los botones y el chaleco azul un poco torcido. Había salido corriendo de donde quiera que estuviese (Juudai se daba una idea de dónde) para ir a su lado.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el castaño, cuando Johan se inclinó sobre la mujer para examinarla. Parecía que le estaba preguntando a un Doctor.

—Necesita devolver todo el alcohol que se ha tomado y beber mucha leche, quizá un café caliente o algo picante. Pero aquí no podemos dárselo, rápido, vamos a mi casa, queda más cerca —tomó de un brazo a la muchacha y se lo pasó por el hombro mientras decía todo aquello, indicándole con la cabeza a Juudai que lo imitara.

Entre dos el trabajo era incluso más fácil. Consiguieron salir del bosque rápidamente y se internaron en la zona roja, luego un poco más allá, donde había un montón de departamentos con aspecto sombrío y viejo. Estaban cerca y a la vez lejos del Barrio Latino, era la zona más pobre para vivir. Pero eso a Juudai poco le importó. Ni tampoco le importó que estaba probablemente por develar varios misterios de su amigo europeo, quizá hasta conocería a sus padres. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era Rei, estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para no pensar en nada más.

Johan se detuvo enfrente de una casita de paredes blancas, cubiertas completamente de polvo y musgo. Era pequeña, pero parecía propia. Un jardín mal cuidado se extendía a su alrededor y había más casas alrededor, cuyas luces estaban apagadas. Nadie vivía allí además de él: Era demasiado peligroso.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y ambos avanzaron hacia adentro, donde todo estaba cubierto de estantes, que apenas y se distinguían en la oscuridad. También había por lo menos tres habitaciones más, las cuales hacían la función de cocina, recámara y sala de baño. Sin embargo, en la penumbra era difícil saber si había alguien más allí, en el espacio sobrante, por lo cual supuso que quizá los demás habitantes (sus padres) dormían. El europeo encendió la luz y todo brilló efímeramente, cegando por algunos instantes al castaño, quien por fin pudo divisar que además de ellos tres, no había otras personas en el lugar. Johan vivía solo.

En el espacio que sobraba los estantes hacían la función de relleno, y todos estos estaban repletos de libros, cuyos títulos apenas entendía, pero muchos de ellos tenían que ver con el arte. Juudai se preguntaba por qué. El por qué de todo, de que viviera solo, de esos libros, de su trabajo nuevamente y también de su propia curiosidad al querer saberlo. Su acompañante lo apremió al notar cómo se había quedado embobado mirando la casa y cuando por fin salió de su ensimismamiento, tumbaron a Rei sobre el sofá.

—Debemos hacer que regrese todo el alcohol que se tomó —indicó resueltamente el hombre, caminando hasta el cuarto de baño, que estaba al fondo del lugar y que tenía paredes azul turquesa—. Limpiaré un poco aquí y luego la traemos. También debo conseguir una toalla.

—¿Quieres decir que debe vomitar? ¿Y cómo haremos eso? —el japonés arrugó la nariz ante tal perspectiva, mientras miraba a Johan, quien hacía mucho ruido en el cuarto de baño, quitando cosas y agregando otras.

—Tráela —ordenó, asomando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta. Cuando estuvieron allí exclamó—: Colócala con la cabeza sobre la taza, luego, pónte detrás de ella y oprime su estómago. Eso debería estar bien.

—¿Y-yo? Tú pareces saber mejor lo que se debe hacer, hazlo tú.

—No —Johan levantó el dedo índice para hacerlo callar—. No voy a arruinar este lindo momento con tu novia —se rió, saliendo del baño—, iré a preparar café para cuando termines.

—No es mi novia —puntualizó, tan bajito que no llegó a escucharse.

Entonces se quedó solo en el baño, oliendo el extraño perfume que se había quedado en sus edredones desde aquella vez. Probablemente provenía de algún shampoo o algo así. Había varias colonias acomodadas en un pequeño mueblecillo y también varios jabones, acompañando una botella de color negro. Si se acercaba podría descubrirlo, pero su curiosidad tenía que esperar. Suspirando resignado se colocó detrás de la mujer, siguiendo cuidadosamente las indicaciones que había recibido, la chica reaccionó favorablemente, para su desgracia.

Johan contuvo una sonrisa al oír los ruidos que provenían del sanitario. Eran una mezcla de dos cosas diferentes: asco y resignación, además, Rei también hacía su trabajo. No entendía por qué Juudai había acudido a él en primera instancia para ayudarlo, ni tampoco por qué había sugerido ir hasta allí, cuando habían podido hacer todo aquello en la calle. Pero ya estaban ahí y él iba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo para que la novia de aquél japonés se recuperara. Además, se sentía bien por saber que alguien confiaba en él. Era una extraña sensación, pero a la vez agradable y buscada. ¿Quizá había hecho un amigo...?

—Martin me deberá muchos favores cuando lo vea —vociferó el castaño por enésima vez. Rei seguía volviendo el estómago, pero cada vez con menor intensidad. El europeo quitó el café del fuego y se acercó a ver cómo iba todo.

—Con eso debería bastar —admitió, ayudándole nuevamente a llevar a Rei al sofá—. Una vez se enfríe el café tratemos de dárselo, estará mejor. Aunque mañana tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias —murmuró Yuuki, con las mejillas ardiéndole. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre que veía a Johan se sonrojaba? ¿Por qué se intimidaba ante su presencia? Quizá era más inteligente que él, quizá sabía más de la vida y todo eso, pero nada de aquello justificaba su actitud y le mortificaba no poder entenderlo.

—De nada —contestó él, sosteniéndole la vista sin miedo, mientras sonreía. Eso también era extraño, raramente sonreía de corazón a alguien, pero ese chico lo lograba sin intentarlo. Él nunca había tenido un amigo y ahora que parecía haber encontrado a uno, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque la sinceridad era el primer paso según su madre y dado que no tenía nada qué temerle a sus ojos, no vacilaba al mirarlo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación inmediatamente. Y ninguno de los dos hizo nada por recuperar la conversación. Ahora que sabía que Rei estaría bien, Juudai estaba dispuesto a curiosear hasta hartarse, dado que era poco probable que consiguiera otra oportunidad. Dirigió su vista hacia todos los rincones de la habitación, encontrando en uno la cama, que parecía matrimonial, cubierta con un suave edredón de color grisáceo. En la pared justo al lado de él había muchos dibujos hechos a lápiz de varias escenas cotidianas en París, hombres, mujeres y niños, paisajes, animales. Se notaba que, quienquiera que los hubiese hecho, había mejorado mucho, pues los primeros estaban mal trazados y los últimos rebosaban de perfección.

—¿Johan, tú dibujas? —Juudai le dio un sorbo a la taza de café de Rei por equivocación.

—Mmmm, se podría decir que sí —murmuró el europeo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la pared llena de dibujos—. Pero no soy muy bueno.

—¡Claro que sí! —de un salto, el castaño se puso de pie y se plantó enfrente de los dibujos. Había uno particularmente hermoso de dos niños pequeños dándole de comer a unos patos y él reconocía perfectamente de dónde era—. ¿Bois de Bologne? Tiene muy buenas proporciones y el sombreado, los rostros de los niños...

—Me halagas demasiado —se rió éste—. Sólo es pequeño pasatiempo, hay otra cosa que suele dejarme un poco de dinero —y señaló hacia un pequeño bote de galletas, que tenía un montón de dinero dentro, suficiente como para vivir decentemente un año.

—¿Por qué no...?

—¿... lo he usado? —con movimientos veloces, Johan se posicionó enfrente del bote—. Llámame extraño, pero siento que este dinero debe ser usado para algo especial. Y aún no encuentro qué exactamente. Sólo tomo lo necesario para vivir. A veces gano algunas propinas generosas, pero no es que me guste...

A Juudai se le aceleró el corazón, estaba escuchando justamente lo que quería saber de Johan: sobre su trabajo. Quizá si presionaba un poco, sólo un poquito, lo sabría todo. Aunque aún no pensaba en qué hacer con la información o para qué le serviría, sólo sabía que se moría de la curiosidad. Con suma cautela y fingiendo naturalidad, se acercó al muchacho, quien le dirigió una mirada igual de interesada. ¿Cómo plantear la pregunta de manera que sonara casual y desentendida? Y sobretodo, ¿cómo plantearla para que fuera resuelta? Dio un bostezo enorme, su mente no parecía querer ayudarle a descubrir la verdad.

—Johan, ¿tú me dirías... por qué estás en esto?

Y lo había hecho, al instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Johan tenía el rostro contraido en una mueca de sorpresa que luego se fue transformando en una máscara de frialdad y serenidad.

—Mi pasado no es importante, ni mi presente lo es. Esto es lo que hay, Juudai. Deberías de saberlo —mientras hablaba, se iba acercando más a Rei. ¿Sería que acaso los iba a echar de su casa en plena madrugada? ¿Había sido tan fuerte la pregunta?—. Ahora, démosle ese café, que no lo preparé en vano —sonrió, rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Parecía que ése era el único tema que le molestaba y Juudai se juró a sí mismo jamás volverle a preguntar, aunque se muriera de curiosidad.

—Bueno —cedió—. Pero aún no se despierta.

—Ya lo hará —murmuró—. Mientras... ¿dónde deberías de dormir?

Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a la única cama de todo el lugar y luego se apartaron, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Aún en la mente de Juudai estaba el 'accidente' del día en que se habían conocido y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero no había más opción ¿o sí?

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Como dije, aquí está el capítulo 5, un poco antes de tiempo~ sólo lo subí porque no quería dejarlas con la duda (? o algo así x'D. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aunque esto está basado en algunos hechos reales que ocurrieron en mi fiesta de cumpleaños x'DDDD. En el próximo capítulo, si mal no recuerdo, ahora sí conoceremos a la misteriosa mujer, ¿podría ser su madre quien regrese a su casa y los encuentre ahí dormidos juntitos º-º? Ok, ya babée de la visión x'DDD.

Este capítulo es muy largo, espero que compense mi ausencia la semana que viene, después de todo sí me voy y las extrañaré, así como al yaoi :(.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, me hace muy feliz :3, espero que les siga gustando e intrigando la historia, que es lo que busco xP.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes sin falta, a menos que pase otra cosa, esperemos que no.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo seis**

—No hace falta que duerma o algo así —tartamudeó el castaño—. Es decir, todavía que te estoy molestando quedándome en tu casa, sólo eso haría falta.

—No seas terco, necesitas dormir —Johan se sentó en el sillón más pequeño, mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel y un lápiz—, por otro lado, yo estoy muy acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela, así que a mí no me afectará, ¿no se supone tienes clases mañana?

¿Así que no iban a dormir juntos? Juudai exhaló un suspiro y se tranquilizó de inmediato, mirando a Rei, quien dormía plácidamente, cubierta por una manta que no sabía de dónde diantres había salido. Eran prácticamente las tres de la mañana y los párpados le pesaban, no tenía más alternativa que hacerle caso, dado que su cuerpo también se lo exigía.

—Con permiso —dijo, acostándose en la cama, con bastante incomodidad.

Johan se rió entre dientes, era tan típico de los japoneses avergonzarse por casi cualquier cosa.

—Buenas noches —dijeron ambos y se quedaron en silencio.

Juudai empezó a respirar acompasadamente después de unos cuantos minutos, cosa que le indicó al de cabello azul que ya se había quedado dormido. Trazó una línea indefinida, sin saber qué dibujar exactamente, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban a momentos atrás, a la pregunta molesta que le había hecho. ¿Para qué necesitaba Juudai saber eso? No era necesario contarlo ni recordarlo, no tenía nada de especial. Y se había jurado quitárselo de la mente, de cualquier modo. La historia estaba vetada. No había vuelta atrás. Y aún así... aún así, algo le pedía ser sincero con el extraño que había entrado a su vida hacía poco tiempo. Quizá era como una muestra de mutua ¿confianza? al haber acudido a él cuando su problema con Rei.

Se volteó a mirarlos a ambos. No había podido seguir 'trabajando' gracias a ellos, aunque no es que en realidad lo quisiese. No obstante, sí se aburría y si seguía así, terminaría durmiéndose. Volvió la vista hacia su boceto, de una única línea. ¿En qué podría convertirla? ¿Un dragón? ¿Un tigre? ¿Una mujer? Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un poco de inspiración, pero se sentía extraño, nunca había tenido a tantas personas en su casa al mismo tiempo. Rei parecía estar todavía semi-desmayada y Juudai dormía como bebé, con los mechones de cabello cayéndole graciosamente por el rostro. Se quedó mirándolo un rato y trazó otras cuantas líneas, cuando volvió a mirar su boceto, se dio cuenta de que había estado dibujándolo. Lo cual era bastante obvio, tenía un buen perfil, maduro y a la vez inocente, diferente de los que hubiera visto jamás.

Su rostro era afilado en la barbilla, largo, de proporciones casi perfectas. La nariz era una línea fina, pero igualmente larga. Los ojos, cuando estaban abiertos, eran grandes, de un sorprendente color marrón, que lo hacían parecer un poco más infantil, mientras que cuando dormía eran rasgados, enmarcados por un montón de pestañas. Esas de las que se quejaban las mujeres sólo los hombres tenían. Siguió esbozando un rato más, mientras el reloj seguía con su marcha. Cuando se dio cuenta, había hecho un boceto de Juudai dormido. Aunque con muchísimos cambios. No lo estaba viendo de lado, lo había dibujado como si estuviese viéndolo por arriba y éste se acurrucaba contra una superficie aún sin dibujar, profundamente dormido. Incluso se podría decir que se veía adorable. Cerró los ojos. Pero él no era ninguna niña enamorada.

El teléfono de Juudai empezó a sonar cuando dieron las siete en punto de la mañana, hora en la cual siempre se levantaba para asistir a la Universidad. El pitido lo despertó inmediatamente y se sobresaltó al no reconocer el lugar en el cual estaba. Vio a Rei tallándose los ojos unos cuantos metros más allá y a Johan, dormido en el pequeño sillón con su lápiz aún en la mano. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada.

—Calla esa cosa —le pidió Rei, tomándose la cabeza como si le fuese a explotar—. Demonios... ¿Dónde estamos? —sus grandes ojos chocolate se abrieron aún más, presas del pánico, recorriendo todos los rincones de la habitación.

—Es la casa de un amigo —puntualizó Juudai, levantándose, mientras señalaba a Johan, quien empezaba a moverse gracias a que el castaño aún no apagaba su alarma.

—¡Calla esa cosa! —le pidió Rei una vez más, incorporándose sobre el sillón.

—Buenos días para ti también —se mofó Johan, quien ya se había despertado. Se talló los ojos unos momentos y luego los dirigió a su dibujo, escondiéndolo de los demás.

—Lo siento, no buscaba despetar a nadie —el japonés hizo una reverencia pronunciada y se acercó a Rei—. ¿Te sientes bien ya? ¡Me llevé un susto de muerte!

—Jaja, lo lamento, Juudai-sama, ahora, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de bajar la voz? No me siento bien.

—Pues claro que no —se rió el europeo—. Tienes resaca y te va a durar unas cuantas horas más.

Rei le dirigió una mirada valorativa, al parecer, decidió que podía confiar en él.

—¿Tendrás algo para esto? —inquirió, cubriéndose de nuevo con la manta—. Siento que me va a explotar el cráneo o algo así.

—Toma —le tendió una enorme tableta—. Calentaré el café nuevamente.

Entonces desapareció en la cocina. Rei lo siguió con la vista todo lo que le fue posible, dado que le parecía bastante atractivo. Aunque, bueno, ella le era fiel a Martin, no le hacía mal ver a otras personas de vez en cuando ¿no? A Juudai le molestó el gesto, aunque ya le habían advertido que los europeos eran de moral distraída, no le hacía gracia y lo atribuyó a que Martin también era su amigo.

—Aquí tienes —tras unos cuantos minutos, el anfitrión le dio una taza de café bien cargado—. Asegúrate de tomarlo todo.

—Gracias... ¿y tú eres?

—Johan Andersen —se disculpó, soltando un bostezo—. Y tú eres la novia de Juudai, ¿no es así?

—¡Ya te había dicho que no! —vociferó el aludido—. Reira es mi amiga.

—Layla Saotome —se presentó la mujer, haciéndole ojitos a Johan, e ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo—. Mucho gusto en conocerte, gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste.

—De nada.

—¿Y ehm, quién eres exactamente...? Es decir, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? —preguntó, al ver cómo sus coqueteos no servían de mucho.

Juudai se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió a su amiga una mirada que pretendía ser decepcionada y enfadada, como la de un padre o un hermano a punto de soltar un sermón. En ese momento, el celular de Johan comenzó a sonar y salió para contestar, dejándolos solos, momento en el cual, Juudai puso a Rei al corriente de casi todo lo que había pasado, incluido también un poco de la vida de Johan.

—¿Haydée? —contestó Johan, saliendo al frío viento de la mañana—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito verte —le respondía la voz de una mujer—. ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

—Claro, salgo para allá inmediatamente, sólo... sólo no hagas una tontería ¿vale?

El europeo regresó a la habitación.

—Lo siento, debo salir urgentemente, se quedan en su casa —tan pronto dijo eso, se posicionó frente a la puerta—. Nos vemos en otro momento, Juudai. Adiós.

Nisiquiera les dio tiempo de despedirse, Johan ya había salido. Pero ¿a dónde iba? ¿Por qué los dejaba así? Juudai arrugó el ceño y Rei se rió entre dientes. Otro momento... ¿cuándo? Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón y cerró los ojos sólo unos instantes, oyendo la risa contenida de su amiga.

—Vámonos o no llegaremos a Historia de la arquitectura IV —dijo firmemente, lo cual paró la risa de Rei en seco. ¿Todavía tenía que ir a clases con ese dolor de cabeza?

.

El transporte a esa hora de la mañana estaba repleto de gente yendo a sus trabajos, de niños a sus escuelas y adolescentes regresando a sus casas. Johan se recargó en una esquina del andén, el metro se estaba llenando y él no bajaría hasta la última estación, por lo cual prefería no molestar a nadie y hacerse minúsculo, con el fin de dejar espacio a los demás. Los párpados le pesaban, había dormido poco y nada, pero aquello era más importante, ya dormiría después. Estaba preocupándose. Haydée solía ser una persona bastante impulsiva y paranoica. Temía lo peor, como encontrarla desangrándose o alguna tontería. Pero eran gajes del oficio, cuando te relacionas tanto con una mujer (y sobretodo una que está sola), inevitablemente terminas enredado en la misma espiral de dolor que ella, aunque no lo compartes, sólo la ayudas. Él había aprendido a hacer eso, a conocer a sus clientas, o a las que querían dejarse conocer. No obstante, nunca pensó que terminaría de esa manera.

Salió a una bonita zona residencial con edificios enormes llenos de departamentos donde se rumoreaba sólo vivían celebridades. Haydée no lo había vuelto a llamar, ¿estaría bien o mal? Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta, que aún tenía torcida desde la noche anterior y revisó su aspecto en el cristal de un automóvil deportivo. Lucía aceptable. Al menos lo suficiente como para que el guardia de la entrada no lo fulminara con la mirada.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones de un brillante edificio cubierto de vitrales, ignorando al tipo de la entrada. Luego, saludó a la recepcionista, quien ya lo conocía y lo requería en ocasiones, antes de seguir derecho hacia los elevadores que lo dejaron en la cuarta planta. El departamento que buscaba estaba ahí, así como también su inquilina. Avanzó con rapidez hasta posicionarse frente a la puerta, teniendo preparado ya el número de emergencias. Tocó a la puerta tres veces, murmurando un suave "Haydée, es Johan, abre por favor" y esperó con un tic en la pierna. Tras varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos, alguien abrió y una llorosa mujer se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Otra vez, Johan! ¡Otra vez mi marido ha apelado en contra del divorcio! —la mujer levantó sus ojos azules hasta encontrarse con los de su acompañante. Despedía un olorcillo a alcohol bastante desagradable y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme libre y ya?

—Cálmate, preciosa —a ella le gustaba ser llamada así—. Vamos a sentarnos, ¿vale? —cerró la puerta y se dirigió dentro del departamento sosteniéndola contra su pecho—. Sólo tienes que permanecer firme, sabes que los abogados harán su parte.

—Aún así, aún así... —sus manos resbalaron por los pliegues de la playera que Johan usaba—. No quiero darle mi dinero a ese maldito. Ya se ha llevado a mis hijos, eres lo único que me queda.

Johan prefirió no puntualizar que sólo estaba ahí porque era su trabajo y se dedicó a acariciar su cabeza mecánicamente, mientras pensaba que estaba a punto de dormirse. Ella se fue relajando poco a poco y terminó con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía mucho más animada y más ebria.

—Te amo, siempre me haces sentir tan bien —esta vez la mujer capturó sus labios en un vano intento de atraer su atención. Johan parpadeó para sacarse el sueño de encima, pero no dijo nada ante la afirmación que le había hecho Haydée.

De alguna manera, ella sabía por qué estaba Johan ahí y eso le dolía. Era una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, en proceso de divorcio, cuyos hijos estaban lejos de casa y se sentía sumamente sola, así como también necesitada. Lo único que encontraba para llenar el vacío en su interior era ese muchacho que había conocido por casualidad, a pesar de que éste era 20 años menor. Lo deseaba, él la hacía sentir bien, querida, aunque todo fuera falso, lo cual le daba seguridad.

Sus manos, que ya presentaban unas cuantas arrugas bajaron por el cuerpo del joven, sintiendo los músculos que yacían ahí y luego siguieron bajando hasta quedar sobre sus piernas. Aquella era claramente una invitación a 'llenar el vacío'. Johan se tensó al saberlo, pero... era su trabajo y debía cumplirlo. Correspondió el beso con toda la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo pues estaba por caer dormido, sintiendo también cómo era arrastrado al tapizado suelo. Se preguntaba si Juudai y Rei estarían bien, incluso le divertía la situación en que los había dejado. Ellos eran tan normales... los envidiaba tanto. Pero a la vez, aquello le hacía sentir que no podía ser sincero con Juudai. Él no tenía por qué enterarse con lujo de detalles sobre sus actividades, sobre eso en particular, ¿qué imagen dejaría, además de la ya clásica 'pobrecito chico'?

Él quería estar a la altura de Juudai, de Rei, de los universitarios... pero no podía. Había elegido no hacerlo y así sería toda su vida.

—Eres mío —susurró Haydée, apartándose el largo cabello negro del rostro.

Johan sabía que eso era cierto.

Él siempre sería sólo un pedazo de carne vendido al mejor postor.

Y un pedazo de carne no podía tener sentimientos... ni mucho menos amigos.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ya sé, ya sé, me quieren linchar. Pero es que no puedo enamorarlos así nada más como si nada. Necesito poner unas cuantas cosas antes, pero las cosas se van a dar en dos o tres capítulos, aunque no sé si favorablemente para la 'pareja' o no, hahaha, me encanta ser mala con ellos, ok, en realidad no, pero me encanta ponerles trabas que sólo hacen más fuerte su amor º-º (qué cursi soy x'DDD). Por fin conocimos a la mujer con la que estaba Johan esa vez, por qué presiento que odiarán a Haydée? Y con lo que me gusta ese nombre, lo tomé de uno de mis personajes favoritos del Conde de Monte-Cristo (qué libro, ojalá pudiera escribir así algún día), porque me pareció elegante como el personaje. Veamos cómo se desenvuelve en la historia, qué papel va a tomar, etc~

Me alegra sobremanera que les esté gustando e interesando, a pesar de que no haya mucho romance por el momento. Prometo que lo habrá y que habrá cosas que los dejen con los ojos bien abiertos y quizás hasta babeando, ya se verá~

Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia :3.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, vale? x3

Ja ne

*ahora si se va a dormir hasta las 5 de la tarde (? x'DD


	7. Chapter 7

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo siete**

Haydée tarareaba bastante animada una canción que había oído el día anterior en la radio, mientras removía el contenido en una olla sopera. ¡Hacía tan bonito día! Ya nisiquiera le dolía la cabeza debido a la resaca. Sonrió al recordar cuál era la causa de su felicidad y cómo éste descansaba en la sala de estar. Tenía que compensarlo un poco, ¿y qué mejor que una buena comida?

Se asomó para ver si Johan se había despertado, pero lo vio tan dormido como siempre, casi babeando sobre su alfombra nueva. La visión la enterneció y regresó a tararear, planeando el resto de la tarde y quizá de la noche, con su amado acompañante. Estaba por agregar unas cuantas papas al guisado, cuando el sonido de un celular la sacó de sus quehaceres. No reconocía el timbre, ella no tenía una canción de Metallica como tono...

Con paso veloz y cuidando no despertar a Johan, buscó entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo hasta hallar sus pantalones y levantó el teléfono, comprobando que la llamada era para él. ¿Estaría bien contestar? Algo dentro de ella le indicó que sí, después de todo Johan estaba en su casa y en esos momentos le pertenecía. Nadie tenía el derecho de incordiarlos cuando estaban juntos. La pantalla le mostró el nombre de Yuuki Juudai, uno que jamás había oído. Normalmente las llamadas las hacían sus -rivales-. ¿Sería esa tal Yuuki Juudai una de ellas? Antes de poner en orden sus pensamientos para decirle a la tal Yuuki que se alejara de Johan, el celular dejó de sonar e indicó una llamada perdida. Ella lo arrojó sobre el sofá, esperando que no hubiera más llamadas, antes de regresar a la cocina.

Johan abrió los ojos cuando un delicioso olor a comida inundó todos sus sentidos. Estaba tendido en el suelo, pero cubierto con una manta calentita y usando una almohada. Parecían ser las tres de la tarde o quizá más. Se talló los ojos con parsimonia mientras se incorporaba, sintiendo cómo la alfombra se despegaba de su espalda, toda su ropa estaba esparcida a su alrededor y él empezó a tomarla, al tiempo que Haydée se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Mejor después de una larga siesta? —su mano acarició sus pómulos—. He preparado algo de comer, ven —tirando de su mano, consiguió ponerlo de pie.

—Espera, espera, aún no estoy vestido —Johan se cubrió con la manta azul que había estado usando todo ese tiempo. Su marcado abdomen brillaba un poco a la luz de la tarde, que se colaba por las ventanas.

—No seas tonto —se rió—. ¿Eso qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —musitó cohibido—. Sólo tomará un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer compuso un puchero pero asintió, taconeando todo el camino de regreso al comedor, donde ya había predispuestos dos platos. El cielo se iba tiñiendo paulatinamente de color melocotón, ella suspiró al ver que se hacía tarde, excusa que Johan tomaría para salir de ahí. Si tan sólo pudiese tenerlo un poco de tiempo más... o quizá para siempre...

—Listo, ¿ves? No me ha tomado ni un minuto —el hombre tomó asiento a su lado, mirando su plato con verdadera hambre—. Gracias, no debiste molestarte.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte —tomó su cuchara y la dirigió a la boca de su acompañante, quien negó con la cabeza. No quería ese tipo de trato. Haydée frunció el ceño, pero terminó comiéndose lo que tenía. Aún tenía curiosidad por la llamada y se preguntaba si debía ahondar en la cuestión. Con aire bastante casual y viendo que Johan parecía más tranquilo al no tenerla encima, murmuró—: Te llamaron, aunque no contesté. ¿Yuuki Juudai?

Johan casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja. Se levantó de un salto y fue a buscar su celular, dejando a la mujer bastante enfadada, ¿así que ella era importante? El hombre por su parte, pensó que las cosas habían salido mal de alguna manera o que había ido alguien a molestarlos mientras estaban en su casa. La llamada tenía una hora de haber sido realizada, ¿estarían bien? Sin vacilar siquiera, marcó a Juudai, esperando con un tic en la pierna a que contestara. Se oyó timbrar tres veces y la apenada voz de su amigo le respondió.

—¿Johan? ¿Qué sucede? —había un montón de risitas y otros sonidos a su alrededor.

—Me llamaste hace rato ¿no es así? Disculpa por no haberte respondido, ¿necesitas algo? —en el momento en el cual formulaba la pregunta, Haydée se asomó a mirar qué pasaba, encontrándose aún más molesta.

—¡Yuuki Juudai, apague ese teléfono por favor! ¡Estamos en clase! —el eco sonó lejano pero nítido.

—Eh, ya voy, profesor —contestó Juudai en francés, Johan sonrió al oírlo y ver cómo había mejorado, eso sólo logró contrariar más a la mujer. ¿Qué tanto le decía a SU Johan como para que sonriera así?—. No es buen momento, Johan, gomen. ¿Te parece si te llamo más tarde?

—Seguro, estaré esperando —cerró el aparato soltando un suspiro de alivio. Al menos sabía que habían salido ilesos de su casa, pensándolo detenidamente, había sido una total estupidez dejarlos solos en la zona, pero se alegraba de que estuvieran bien. Aunque ahora tenía curiosidad de saber para qué era la llamada, sino era para pedir ayuda nuevamente.

Regresó al comedor y empezó a tomar la sopa sin decir una palabra. Entonces casi volvió a atragantarse de nuevo al recordar el boceto que había hecho de Juudai. ¿Y si lo había encontrado? ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado? Debió haberlo escondido mejor, tendría que pensar en una buena excusa por si le preguntaba.

—Entonces, ¿ella está bien? —rompió el silencio la mujer, cuando regresó de la cocina con el plato fuerte. Johan enarcó una ceja—. Tu amiga, Yuuki Juudai.

Él se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

—Juudai es un amigo mío, varón —puntualizó, mirando con ganas el contenido de la cacerola que ella había llevado—. Estuve ayudándole ayer, tuvo un problema y lo dejé solo en mi casa para venir a verte.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto tranquilizador en ella. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de confianza. Era la respuesta que quería oír, que inconscientemente o no, Johan le pertenecía. Le dirigió una sonrisa más animada, observando cómo el ocaso teñía las nubes de un tono rosado y melocotón. Aún tenía mucho tiempo para estar con él y no iba a desperdiciarlo...

.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases de la tarde sonó, llenando el ambiente de un tono festivo. Tendrían libres toda la noche del sábado y el domingo, cosa que entusiasmaba a los estudiantes en grado sumo. Juudai se desperezó en su asiento antes de levantarse, mirando a Rei, quien parecía querer matar a medio mundo. La había obligado a asistir a clases, aún con resaca y en esos momentos se preguntaba si había sido la mejor opción; parecía una fiera y respondía con secos monosílabos. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella y a su grupito de -amigas-, a las cuales, al parecer, ya había perdonado por haberla abandonado.

—¿Eh, Rei? —ella se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Estás bien? —por toda respuesta, asintió enérgicamente, volviendo a asentar en la cabeza del japonés el pensamiento de que era muy extraña.

—Gracias, Juudai-sama —dijo, al salir al pasillo para encontrarse con Martin, quien no estaba enterado del pequeño incidente—. No le digas nada, ¿vale?

—¿A quién? ¿A Martin? —el castaño lo vio acercándose, con la misma cara seria de siempre—. ¿Por qué? ¡Tiene derecho a saber, es tu novio!

—Vale, vale —asintió, con una mueca divertida en el rostro—. Pareces mi hermano regañándome o algo. Le diré, no te preocupes.

Martin llegó a su lado todo cubierto de pintura, pero esbozó una sonrisa a todos quienes estaban ahí, era bastante tímido, pero no una mala persona. Rei y el contrastaban demasiado, lo que hacía curioso para Juudai que estuviesen juntos, pues ella era más extrovertida y alocada, a veces tanto, que el pobre muchacho no podía seguirle el ritmo. Para él, ese tipo de relaciones amorosas eran extrañas, él prefería a una persona afín, con la cual compartiera gustos y pensamientos similares. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, con Asuka no era siempre lo mismo... desechó el pensamiento amargo de su mente negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que retomaba el hilo de la conversación que los otros habían mantenido.

—¡Será genial! ¿Verdad que irán, Martin, Rei, Juudai? ¡Es la fiesta del año! —una chica de largo cabello rizado, amiga de Rei, de la cual no se había aprendido nunca el nombre, les lanzó una mirada entusiasmada mientras decía todo aquello.

—Sabes que yo no me pierdo ninguna fiesta —se ofendió Rei, echándose el largo cabello azul sobre el hombro—. Por supuesto que iremos, ¿verdad, Mar-chi?

El aludido apenas murmuró un audible sí, antes de que los ojos castaños de Rei se dirigieran a Juudai.

—¿Irás, Juudai-sama? —su mirada parecía taladrarlo—. ¡Nunca vas! Ya va siendo hora de que te unas al grupo, ¿o prefieres quedarte en casa como niño bueno a dormir? Bah, eso es aburrido.

—Hmmmm, déjame pensarlo —Juudai no quería ni pensar en qué sucedería si Rei volvía a ponerse tan ebria como la noche anterior. No quería volver a lidiar con ella así—. Te digo después —entonces se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dado que estaba agotado.

—¡La fiesta es dentro de dos semanas, que no se te olvide!

Él hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de desaparecer, sabiendo de antemano que no asistiría a ninguna fiesta.

.

Johan estaba deseando darse un baño cuando el auto de Haydée se detuvo frente a su casa. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, impenetrable y misterioso, la luna no sonreía a París esa noche, lo cual realmente agradecía, pues haría más difícil a los policías encontrarlos si había alguna redada. Se bajó del auto y cerró de un portazo, dirigiéndose a abrir su vivienda, con la mujer siguiéndolo de cerca. Juudai y Rei habían dejado todo como lo habían encontrado, ordenado y limpio, incluso habían lavado las tazas de café utilizadas. No parecía que hubiera dormido alguien ahí. Encendió las luces y se tiró sobre el sofá, nuevamente estaba exhausto, ¿cuánto más le exigiría Haydée? Y lo peor, tenía que ir a trabajar. Sería mejor darse un baño.

Johan entró a la ducha, despojándose de su ropa una vez estuvo adentro. El otoño estaba por caer y hacía frío, pero a él no le incomodaba en absoluto el viento que le rozaba la piel. Su mente estaba enfocada en Juudai y en lo que quería de él. Así como también maquinaba posibles excusas para su boceto, bueno, sencillamente le diría la verdad, dado que no había ningún motivo extraño para haberlo dibujado. Estaba aburrido y le había salido así nada más, no había segundas intenciones. Pero, ¿cuándo le llamaría Juudai? Empezaba a impacientarse, ya era lo suficientemente tarde. ¿O quizá ya no le hablaría, dado que lo consideraba un pervertido por dibujarlo? El shampoo se le resbaló de las manos. Si no le hablaba ya tendría que hacerlo él.

Salió del cuarto de baño colocándose un chaleco de color azul sobre una camisa blanca que tenía bolsillos en el pecho. El reloj de pared indicaba que eran las 23:29, pronto tendría que salir a ganarse la vida, así que debía despedir a Haydée.

—Te veré luego, ¿verdad? —preguntó, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras depositaba un gran fajo de billetes en una de las bolsas que tenía en la camisa. Era siempre su manera de pagarle y despedirle. Aunque esa vez se atrevió a un poco más, robándole un rápido beso.

—Llámame si me necesitas —era la respuesta automática que siempre salía de los labios del europeo—. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti —y tras decir eso, se subió a su auto y salió disparada de ahí.

El de cabellos azules suspiró y entró a guardar el dinero donde siempre lo dejaba, antes de salir, no sin antes haber cerrado con extremas precauciones su casa. Entonces se encaminó hacia el Bois de Bologne, pensando en qué y a quiénes encontraría ese día, además de cuánto dinero ganaría. En eso estaba cuando por fin recibió la llamada que había estado esperando, Juudai se hallaba del otro lado del teléfono y parecía tan tímido como de costumbre.

—¿Johan? ¿Es un buen momento? —al europeo le llegaban sonidos que lo hacían pensar que Juudai estaba a punto de acostarse, pues había mucho silencio, sólo opacado por el sonido de sábanas y un perro ladraba a lo lejos.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió, mientras seguía derecho por la zona, dejando atrás su casa y adentrándose en el Barrio Latino, en el cual ya casi no había personas.

—Hmmm, bueno, en realidad tú me hablaste primero —murmuró el castaño y entró en las cobijas, antes de apagar la luz. Johan se rió melodiosamente del otro lado.

—No es verdad, ¡tú me hablaste primero! —sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando no te contesté.

—Oh, sí —Juudai se dio la vuelta en la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas, como si eso pudiese borrar también la verguenza que sentía—. Bueno, yo te llamaba para... para... invitarte a una fiesta —demonios, había mentido... ¡Que Johan no dijera que sí!

—Me encantaría ir, gracias. ¿En calidad de qué voy? —se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde solía ponerse regularmente, pues quería terminar la llamada antes de trabajar.

—¿En calidad de...? ¡Pues de mi amigo, claro! —saltó el japonés, incluso se oyó cómo se removía en la cama.

—Vale, vale —volvió a reír el otro—. Luego me pasas los datos por un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo que irme, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Juudai maldeció para sus adentros, él no quería ir a ninguna estúpida fiesta. La primera vez que lo había llamado había sido para darle las gracias, pues se había marchado tan precipitadamente que no había podido hacerlo, pero en el momento en el cual contestó esa vez las palabras le parecieron estúpidas y lo único que se le ocurrió fue mentir. Ahora tendría que ir a la dichosa fiesta. Bueno, viéndole el lado positivo, al menos podría pasar más tiempo con el que posiblemente era su único amigo varón además de Martin.

Cerró el celular después de darse cuenta de que había permanecido en la misma posición desde el término de la llamada y lo colocó sobre su mesita de noche, sonriendo. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, le hacía sentir bien la risa de Johan.

Y con ese recuerdo se quedó dormido.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ajá. Juudai está empezando a tener pensamientos extraños sobre Johan. ¿Será que empieza a gustarle el hermoso europeo º-º? *se babea* Bueno, el siguiente capítulo decidirá el rumbo de la historia, y créanme aún le quedan muchísimos más (creo que van a ser como 20 capítulos x'DDD) Así que... ¿qué les está pareciendo? Ya sé, voy muy lento en cuanto a su relación, pero en el sig capítulo todo va a cambiar. ¿Rei se pondrá tan ebria que terminará nuevamente en la casa de Johan y con Juudai? ¿Habrá alguna escena romántica por fin? ¿Me dignaré a contar el pasado de Johan? Mwhahaha, ya lo sabrán, ya lo sabrán. El siguiente capítulo es la fiesta. Fiesta salvaje, según Rei, veamos qué tanto pasa. No me he olvidado de Asuka, también sabremos... aunque no les diré cuando. No crean que Juudai se va a enamorar de Johan tan fácil, no con Asuka como su novia y enemiga. Ahh, ya estoy diciendo mucho, mejor me voy a dormir, el reloj dice 5:23 am.

Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, fangirleo, lo que quieran, aquí estoy :333. Espero que les guste el capítulo x3.

btw, ya están arriba los nuevos fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere :3.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo ocho**

Juudai se miró en el espejo una única vez decidiendo que estaba aceptable. Traía la misma ropa de siempre, con la diferencia de que ese día no lucía nada de color rojo -su favorito- y había optado por algo más casual y menos notorio de color negro. No quería que ninguna tipa o tipo extraño se le pegara si llamaba mucho la atención. Quería permanecer tan al margen como fuese posible en el antro al cual iban, a pesar de que a Rei la idea no le hacía mucha gracia.

Empezó a tambalear el pie con impaciencia mientras el reloj que yacía sobre la pared se movía, lento pero seguro, avanzando hasta la hora señalada de la reunión. Se verían en el metro más cercano y de ahí, según Rei, se perderían toda la noche. La idea no le entusiasmaba, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían en ponerse tan ebrios como para hacer un desfiguro? Y peor aún, ¿sería él quien tendría que lidiar con los borrachos? Al menos Johan sabía qué hacer, agradecía sobremanera que él pudiese ir. Una mano extra nunca era mal recibida.

El crepúsculo pintó todas las calles de un bonito tono naranja antes de que las primeras estrellas hicieran su aparición, trayendo también consigo el azul profundo que anuncia la noche. Cuando Juudai notó que el calor empezaba a extinguirse y que el bullicio fuera del edificio iba en aumento, supo que era tiempo de salir. Tomó un poco de su dinero y su celular antes de salir en búsqueda de Johan.

—Que te vaya bien —dijo André cuando pasó por su lado, sonriendo extrañamente. Él le dedicó un gesto de la mano antes de salir.

—Veamos... si recuerdo bien, Johan dijo que nos veríamos en el parque —sus pasos de dirigieron veloces hacia allá y conforme se acercaba, su nerviosismo crecía.

Cuando por fin llegó se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Las copas de los árboles se movían apaciblemente y las personas empezaban a irse. No había señal alguna de Johan, aunque quizá era porque él había llegado unos cuantos minutos más temprano. Como quince o veinte quizá, no mucho. Se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano, sintiendo su textura rugosa en la espalda y el olorcillo a vida que éste desprendía al tiempo que sacaba su celular. Si Johan no llegaba pronto se iría. Pero ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? Quizá lo mejor era llamarle...

Asuka le sonrió cuando abrió el teléfono, con su clásica pose de gotcha. Él, quien siempre sonreía o se indignaba ante tal visión, esa vez no sintió nada y la ignoró olímpicamente. Estaba un poco dolido y enfadado por la falta de contacto. Y definitivamente no iba a ser él quien cediera esa vez, él ya no era esa persona.

El reloj dio las diez y pasó. Luego, las diez y cuarto. Juudai estaba por llamar a su amigo cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, logrando que diera un salto digno de un campeonato.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el europeo, respirando con dificultad, dado que había corrido para llegar hasta allí—. Mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno, terminé del otro lado del parque antes de darme cuenta.

El castaño le pegó una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

—No te disculpes conmigo, Rei nos va a matar a los dos, tendré que sacrificarte —se rió el japonés, indicándole con un movimiento de la cabeza para dónde debían caminar—. Créeme, ella es de temer.

Johan compartió la risa mientras se ponían en marcha uno al lado del otro. Hasta ese momento Juudai no había podido apreciar a su amigo, pero la luz de los farolillos del parque una vez empezaron a caminar le dejaron ver cómo vestía y unos extraños celos se extendieron por su cuerpo. Sin duda él no se vería así de bien ni soñando. Johan usaba unos pantalones de color negro de mezclilla, que estaban bastante ajustados de la parte de arriba (Juudai supuso por qué) y una camisa sin mangas, en la cual se marcaban sus brazos y abdomen cuadrados, de color azul oscuro. A su lado, nadie notaría a Juudai. Y aunque eso buscaba, no se sentía bien. Orgullo de hombre, supuso.

—¿Qué no tienes ropa más decente? —lo bromeó Yuuki mientras descendían por las escaleras hacia los andenes del metro.

—Nop —le siguió el juego Johan—. ¿Por qué te molesta? ¡Ajá! Porque eres un enclenque —Juudai se sonrojó y sonrió a la vez, mientras el europeo lo aprisionaba en un abrazo por el cuello.

—No soy un enclenque —se quejó, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, aparentemente enfadado—. Soy bastante normal ¿sabes? ¡Raro tú! Que tienes tumores por todos lados —afirmó señalando sus brazos marcados y grandes—. ¡Eso si es raro! —entonces para demostrarlo comenzó a picar con el dedo uno de los brazos de su amigo, quien sólo atinaba a reírse.

—No, no —dijo testarudamente el europeo—. Los enclenques son más raros, mira tus brazos parecen dos palillos —cerró su puño alrededor de uno—. No tienes músculos —su mano se deslizó hacia sus hombros—. Aquí tampoco —volvió a mover la palma hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de su cuello. Juudai se paralizó, pero en ningún momento tuvo el impulso de detenerlo. Simplemente porque quería saber qué se sentía.

—¡A ver ustedes, par de enamorados! —la voz de Rei logró sobresaltarlos, la chica se dirigía hacia ellos con los brazos en jarras, sacando chispas por los ojos—. Váyanse a un hotel mejor y dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo esperándolos.

Johan se rió nerviosamente y soltó a Juudai, quien parpadeó varias veces para aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? ¡Y lo peor es que Rei los había visto!

—Lo sentimos —murmuraron al unísono al tiempo que se reunían con los demás. Rei parecía un poco más calmada, aunque el muchacho no estaba seguro de si era por su disculpa o por causa de Johan, quien como había predicho, llamaba mucho la atención del público femenino.

El metro iba lleno de gente a esa hora, con excepciones en algunas estaciones que se vaciaban o recogían de más. El grupito, conformado por seis personas, entre ellas Rei, Martin, dos amigas de Rei, Johan y Juudai, se posicionó en una de las esquinas más alejadas para platicar con comodidad sobre las expectativas y planes para aquella noche. Todos parecían entusiasmados y un poco de ese entusiasmo se le pegó al muchacho, quien comenzó a ver todo más divertido.

Se encaramó sonriendo y bromeando en la pared y comenzó una animada plática con Johan sobre todo lo que se les ocurriera en el segundo. Escuelas, gustos, creencias, música, comida, etc, descubriendo con bastante asombro que compartían los mismos intereses. A ambos les gustaban los mismos grupos de rock, veían casi los mismos programas -aunque en las versiones propias de sus países-, creían en las mismas cosas (aliens, fantasmas), le temían a los mismos rumores, etc. Al final del pequeño recorrido Rei ya los había bautizado gemelos perdidos, aunque con un toque muy raro en la voz, perspicaz y pícaro.

La fila para entrar al club nocturno era bastante larga para cuando llegaron y en la entrada estaba el clásico matón musculoso y con pinta de asesino que escogía a quienes podían pasar, esperando a por ellos. No obstante, no tuvieron ningún problema con él gracias a Rei, quien ya lo conocía y pronto se vieron sumergidos dentro de un mar de gente, en la semi-oscuridad, levemente iluminada con luces de colores y llena de olor a alcohol y tabaco. La música resonaba en sus oídos, era algo electrónico en inglés, bastante movido y el sonido parecía que también hacía vibrar su corazón. Juudai ya había entrado a una o dos en toda su vida, pero aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el mar de gente que encontró dentro y ante el bullicio descontrolado. El título 'Fiesta salvaje', era más que apropiado. Aunque aún no sabía cómo encajaría él allí.

Buscaron una mesa desocupada en la cual sentarse. Juudai ya había puesto el trasero en el sillón cuando Rei le dio un tirón del brazo y lo levantó murmurando un: ¡Vamos a bailar! Al cual todos accedieron, mientras otros iban a buscar bebidas y otros más se unían al pequeño grupo. ¿Bailar? El japonés negó fervientemente con la cabeza, presa del pánico. Aquello era lo que peor se le daba, tenía pánico escénico, dos pies izquierdos y mala coordinación. ¿Acaso lo habían llevado para hacer el ridículo? ¡No era para nada divertido!

—No quiero —afirmó tercamente, sin despegarse de su cómodo asiento. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

—Juudai-sama ¿entonces a qué veniste? —reclamó acalorada la francesa, cruzándose de brazos mientras alentaba a sus amigas a que bailaran, diciéndoles que ella las alcanzaba pronto—. ¡Si hasta Johan está bailando y todo!

El castaño buscó con la mirada a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, Johan lo había traicionado y bailaba animadamente con una de las amigas de Rei, quien sonreía como idiota de tan sólo mirarlo. Él se enfadó y frunció el ceño. Traidor. Y además bailaba bien. Ahora no podría escudarse con la frase: Estoy acompañando a Johan. ¿Qué podría salvarlo de la humillación de bailar?

—Traigo las bebidas —gritó Martin entre la multitud, acercándose con un montón de vasos de figuras y colores extraños llenos a rebosar. Yuuki tomó una de inmediato.

—Bailaré nada más termine mi bebida —prometió, tomando un vaso de color violeta que olía mucho a cerveza. Rei suspiró resignada y le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: 'Si no queda de otra', antes de perderse en la pista de baile también junto con el apenado Martin.

Él le dio un largo trago a su bebida y la cerveza le quemó un poco la garganta al tomarla. Las luces y la música conseguían abrumarlo, pero tendría que estar un buen rato ahí si no quería sufrir la ira de Rei. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Asuka en esos momentos? ¿Y Sho? ¿Y su madre? Volvió a darle un trago. Y luego otro y otro. El vaso se terminó. La gente seguía bailando a su alrededor, más música electrónica, más vibraciones en su pecho. Un nuevo vaso y un nuevo trago. La amiga de Rei parecía querer algo más de Johan, aunque éste parecía algo reacio a sus intenciones y se ponía a platicar con ella. Juudai los miró de reojo, luego le dio otro trago a su vaso. ¿Por qué se negaba a decirle sobre su pasado? ¿No eran ya buenos amigos? Otro largo, largo trago.

—En un segundo vuelvo —susurró Martin a Rei, mientras volvía hacia su mesa, donde varios de los vasos que había llevado ya estaban vacíos. Tenía sed y regresaba por el suyo, sólo para encontrarlo entre las manos del japonés—. ¿Quieres otro trago, Juudai? —inquirió, tomando todos los vasos vacíos—. Iré a la barra por más.

Yuuki estaba a punto de decir que no cuando notó la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga.

—Sí, por favor —no tenía más opción. Ni loco iba a bailar.

—Vamos, Juudai, te ves muy aburrido —comentó Johan una media hora después, había ido a sentarse ya cansado de tanto bailar—. ¿Tanto odias el baile? Al menos en eso somos diferentes.

Juudai enfocó sus ojos en Johan, aunque le costó bastante trabajo, sentía embotado el cerebro y todo parecía moverse más de lo debido. Incluso la voz del muchacho le sonó extrañamente lejana. Miró sus manos y la mesa frente a él, en la cual estaban apiñados como soldaditos de guerra un sinfín de vasos, aunque no estaba seguro si eran suyos o no.

—Johan... —no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Simplemente se quedó así, mareado y callado, observando aquellas orbes verdes que a su vez lo examinaban con curiosidad y preocupación.

—Juudai, estás ebrio —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El europeo le dio un rápido trago al único vaso que todavía conservaba su contenido antes de levantarse. Pero cuando miró alrededor para buscar a alguien que lo ayudara se dio cuenta de que todos se habían dispersado tanto que no podía distinguirlos entre las personas que ahí bailaban—. Levántate —pidió, tomándolo del brazo y poniéndolo de pie. El muchacho se tambaleó un poco—. Bailar te ayudará a que bajes el alcohol, no puedo hacer otra cosa por ahora. Y suelta ese vaso.

—No quiero —se aferró, torciendo el gesto. Todavía no podía enfocar nada y se sentía muy inseguro estando parado.

Johan se echó a reír, aunque su risa no se escuchó debido a que una nueva canción estaba empezando.

_I'm really wanna be, wanna be with you. So trust me, trust me, trust me._

La voz del tipo irritaba a Juudai, era demasiado alta y pegajosa. Dirigió sus ojos chocolates, enfadados y dilatados hacia las bocinas, como si eso pudiese detener la música.

—Y además eres un borracho de los que se enoja —su risa se hizo aún más evidente y lo miró con cariño—. Sin duda necesitas moverte y sacar ese alcohol en tu sudor, así que vas a bailar.

Juudai sintió cómo era arrastrado hacia la pista de baile y también sintió como otros cuerpos chocaban con el suyo, que estaba estático.

_I'm here... I'm right here, call me, I'm right beside you, Trust me, You don't need to fear anything anymore._

—Muévete —le indicó Johan a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, también haciendo lo mismo.

—No sé cómo —respondió el castaño.

—Sólo muévete.

_My dear, we're connected by, trust me, an invisible thread, so feel my warmth by your side._

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Juudai lo obedeció y con el primer intento vinieron sus risas. Se sentía gracioso y extraño a la vez eso de bailar. Su cuerpo parecía no tener ningún control, sólo fluir y fluir y no ayudaba el hecho de que todo estuviese borroso y movido. Aún así, le gustaba hacerlo. Era diferente. Sonrió a Johan y éste a su vez, le sonrió. Juudai no podía creer lo impresionante y a la vez común que podía llegar a ser Johan. Era justo como sus ojos color esmeralda, algo brillante, extraño, pero a la vez alcanzable. Sus pies tropezaron un poco al acercarse más a él. Su acompañante ladeó la cabeza curioso ante lo que fuese a pasar, esperando que no fuese un vómito repentino sobre su mejor ropa.

Las manos de Juudai resbalaron por los pliegues de su camisa, como si estuviese sosteniéndose a fin de no caer al suelo y se quedaron estáticas al tiempo que subía el rostro hasta mirar fijamente a los ojos del europeo, quien se había quedado sin habla. Al menos sabía que no era vómito lo que se avecinaba, aunque de cualquier modo, no sabía cómo actuar.

¿No se suponía que Juudai tenía novia? ¿Y que lo había rechazado?

_I want to tell you, no matter how many times, you're not alone, love that never changes, is right here._

Y aún así, aún así...

No, no podía ser.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Gosh, este capítulo sí que me costó, aunque la idea la tenía desde antes de empezar el fanfic. ¿Qué creen que hizo Juudai? ¿Lo besó por fin, por fin después de 8 capítulos? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Johan? ¿Y Rei? Ahh, el capítulo que viene es decisivo, e implícito, cómo me encanta hacer cosas implícitas~ son más lindas y además, los dejan en suspenso, mwahahaha. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Incluí algo de camaradería y algunas cosillas subconscientes, por ejemplo, esa manoseada (? de Johan a Juudai x3. Y ya se llevan mejor, verdad? Es que ellos son tan compatibles [/fangirl], esto me está encantando, sobretodo porque no se dan cuenta o fingen no hacerlo, pero ¿no se nota ya que empieza a salir algo de todo esto? Lento pero seguro, supongo que algún día alguna de ustedes me golpeará porque esto va muy lento, pero es necesario, es necesario, la gran escena que estoy planeando necesita eso, para que se queden impactadas~

Sobre la canción, sí existe y la estoy escuchando en este preciso momento, es traumante, muy traumante. ¿Adivinan cuál es? Trust me de Yuuya Matsushita, amo esta canción (L!, es el primer ending de Durarara! Sólo que la traducí al inglés. Más o menos en ella vienen implícitas algunas cosas que sucederán en los próximos capítulos, cuando la oí supe que era perfecta para esta historia pero no pienso usarla toda como un songfic, aunque si la buscan y la leen, es posible que averiguen por dónde va todo esto. ¿Se nota que me encanta basarme en música para mis fanfics LOL?

Bueno, eso~ Ya sé que no tiene que ver, pero agregaré que mi Johan, mi gato, ya está bien :3. Gracias por sus ánimos x3.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo lunes :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero les agrade.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo nueve**

Las manos de Juudai resbalaron por los pliegues de su camisa, como si estuviese sosteniéndose a fin de no caer al suelo y se quedaron estáticas al tiempo que subía el rostro hasta mirar fijamente a los ojos del europeo, quien se había quedado sin habla. Al menos sabía que no era vómito lo que se avecinaba, aunque de cualquier modo, no sabía cómo actuar.

¿No se suponía que Juudai tenía novia? ¿Y que lo había rechazado?

_You're not alone, I'm here just at your side, call me i'm always here, trust me._

Y aún así, aún así...

Juudai lo besó. Sus labios estaban impregnados del sabor amargo del alcohol y _las palomas _que se había tomado. Fue algo estático pero duradero, nunca se involucró nada más que sus labios, que permanecieron pegados por uno o dos minutos. Johan podía sentir el calor que desprendía el rostro de su ¿amigo? y también los mechones de cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas y el resto del otro. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el beso, dándose cuenta al abrirlos de que Juudai aún permanecía en la misma posición.

Cuando por fin Juudai decidió dejar de absorber el alma de Johan por los labios, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. Además de mareado se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué había seguido dicho impulso? Maldito alcohol. ¡Vaya que lo había inhibido! Al menos no había besado a Rei...

No quería ni mirar a los ojos de su amigo, sería demasiado humillante y extraño, no se le ocurría una excusa válida para lo que acababa de hacer o al menos una creíble. Quizá hasta eso se malinterpretaría dado Johan ya le había -ofrecido- sus servicios.

Del miedo hasta el alcohol parecía desaparecer de su sangre. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? O más bien, ¿por qué demonios dejó de pensar? ¿Por qué dejó que el alcohol lo manipulara? ¡Y ahí enfrente de todos! Sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían. Sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban. Quería correr pero parecía pegado al suelo con cemento. Joder, terminar así con tan buena amistad, qué imbécil...

Johan parpadeó para poner en orden sus ideas antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, para que éste por fin lo mirara a los ojos. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de suceder, pero el mundo no se había detenido para ellos y eran constantemente empujados por otros cuerpos en movimiento, por lo cual tenían que salir de ahí y después aclarar la situación. Aunque quizá no había mucho que aclarar, Johan comprendía que Juudai estaba ebrio y obviamente fuera de sus cabales. Incluso parecía semi-dormido cuando lo llevó hacia la mesa, ante la inquisitiva y emocionada mirada de Rei.

—Está ebrio —puntualizó Johan antes de que la chica se abalanzara sobre él llenándolo de preguntas, estaba claro que había visto el beso y se moría por saber—. No sabe lo que hace.

—¿Y pensaste que unos buenos besos lo ayudarían a despertar? —se burló la mujer soltando una carcajada y pegándole en el hombro al mismo tiempo.

Johan sintió un calorcito en las mejillas.

—Esto es serio, Juudai está muy ebrio, tenemos que irnos —pidió, mirando alrededor. Sólo Rei y Martin seguían en la mesa, si lograba localizar a las otras dos chicas entonces podrían irse.

—No sé dónde están —respondió Martin a la pregunta que aún no había formulado el europeo—. Dijeron algo de un dinero y también que ya regresaban.

—Tenemos que esperarlas —se angustió Rei—. No podemos irnos sin ellas.

El europeo maldeció por lo bajo y se sentó al lado de Juudai, aceptando resignadamente la situación y vigilando que su amigo no hiciese cosas extrañas de nuevo. De pronto la noche se había tornado amarga ante la preocupación y ninguno de los presentes se levantó más para bailar o tomar. Todos permanecieron al lado del japonés, quien sabía perfectamente qué ocurría a su alrededor conforme los minutos corrían. Aún se sentía mareado y la cabeza amenazaba con dolerle, pero todo se volvía más nítido, incluidas las voces de los demás. Lo estaban pasando mal y era por su tremenda estupidez. Al final había terminado bailando y hasta más, ¿de qué había servido tomar? Ahora todos se aburrían.

Sus ojos castaños se despegaron de la mesa, lugar en el cual habían estado clavados desde que se había sentado y vagaron recorriendo sus manos y las manos de Johan, que yacían sobre las piernas de su propietario, con un tic que lo hacía golpear constantemente el suelo. No se atrevía a mirarlo, no podía, pero debía informarles a todos que estaba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Rei había esperado aquella fiesta durante semanas y arruinársela así le parecía de muy mal gusto. Trató de subir la vista de golpe, pero no lo consiguió. La mirada castaña de Rei, a la vez curiosa y perspicaz logró avergonzarlo. Qué joda. ¿Así que todos habían visto el beso?

Volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez con más lentitud. Su vista empezó posada otra vez en sus manos, que estaban un poco sucias, quizá por estar dibujando antes de ir al encuentro, luego fue subiendo a las muñecas, el antebrazo, los hombros, el cuello (pasó saliva antes de seguir subiendo, con el corazón martilleándole al ritmo de un tambor), el mentón pronunciado, enmarcado por unos cuantos mechones de cabello, los labios (pensó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en ese momento), la nariz y los ojos. Johan fingió no darse cuenta del escrutinio del cual fue parte y con la naturalidad que le fue posible le devolvió la mirada. Había algunas palabras que necesitaban decirse, pero ése no era el momento de hablarlas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el de ojos verdes, mientras trataba de componer una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¿Mareado, con ganas de vomitar? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Conforme se iban nombrando, Juudai iba negando con la cabeza. Aunque tenía un poco de los tres debía fingir que no para que todos disfrutaran.

—Estoy bien —dijo, con una imitación pasable de su mejor voz—. ¿Por qué no van y se divierten un rato? No quisiera que por mí se quedaran aquí sentados.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada escéptica. Para mostrarles que no mentía se levantó y dio una vuelta que casi consigue hacerlo vomitar, aunque no lo reflejó en su semblante. Rei pareció aplacada una vez eso sucedió y empezó a mirar todo con los ojos de costumbre, llenos de ganas de hacer y hacer. La música electrónica seguía sucediéndose y aunque acordaron ya no beber, sí decidieron volver a la pista de baile. Aunque eso era lo que quería, Juudai no había contado entre sus planes que Johan se quedara con él. Seguía sin inventarse nada bueno para justificar sus acciones. Su acompañante, notando la incomodidad del momento se levantó para ir al sanitario, dándoles a ambos más tiempos para preparar una conversación.

Juudai se quedó solo en la mesa, jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente. La única explicación que le hallaba al beso, además de estar ebrio, le asustaba demasiado como para descartarla. Él nunca había tenido inclinaciones... hacia los hombres durante sus veintitrés años, ¿por qué habría de empezar ahora? Y sin embargo... sabía que había algo raro en todo aquello, en su relación, en la fluidez que compartían ambos estando juntos. Era algo que lo reconfortaba y hacía feliz, aunque fuesen escasos los momentos en los cuales podían verse. Sumado al misterio de quién era Johan y a la rivalidad que parecían compartir por algo no definido. Era como un lazo. O quizá únicamente curiosidad. Probaría con la excusa de la ebriedad primero. Si eso no servía... bueno, se ya vería, pero confiaba en que su estupidez lo salvara.

Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, las luces y la música le hacían doler la cabeza, tanto como para querer ir a vomitar, pero debía ser fuerte por los demás, no iba a decirles, simplemente no, ya se le pasaría. Ellos tenían que disfrutar.

Pronto se sumió en la inconsciencia, a pesar de que seguía escuchando la estruendosa música. Su mente divagaba entre formas y colores, personas y cosas, todas y cada una de ellas diferentes, pero que al mismo tiempo le trataban de decir algo importante. Qué lástima que él no fuese un buen psicólogo innato y desconfiara de los reales.

El malestar no se iba. Abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ciertamente había menos gente, eso podía notarlo. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Una potente luz naranja iluminaba el lugar, a su lado no había nadie. Se alegró al saber que habían seguido su consejo. Él sólo tendría que soportar un rato el dolor por ellos, por Rei y Martin, quienes bailaban animadamente a unos cuantos metros de él, con sonrisas cómplices pintadas en el rostro; por aquellas amigas de Rei, a quienes aún no podía perdonar, por Johan quien estaba con una de ellas bailando... Tuvo que parpadear para fijar la imagen en su mente como algo verdadero. ¿Quizá eso significaba que el accidente estaba olvidado? Suspiró, aunque no supo exactamente por qué. Quizás de alivio, quizás de frustración.

Se colocó la chaqueta que había llevado al empezar a notar cómo el frío le calaba todo el cuerpo, haciendo que deseara estar más que nada en su mullida y calentita cama. Se preguntó si ya podría sugerir que se fueran, dado que su reloj marcaba las 3:36 am. Se lo preguntaría a quien fuera cuando se acercaran, mientras tanto tendría que seguir matando el tiempo. Había sido una mala idea asistir, siempre lo supo, sin embargo nunca pensó que sería exactamente por sus desfiguros. ¡Ah! ¿Otra vez pensando en eso? ¡Si ya estaba olvidado, según se veía! Para ninguno de los dos tenía significado, ¿qué caso tenía seguir dándole vueltas?

Abrió el celular con bastante fastidio y revisó sus mensajes. Asuka había mantenido un silencio sepulcral desde la noche en la cual Rei había estado ebria y en problemas. ¿Le había dicho alguna cosa grosera o malinterpretable en alguno de sus mensajes? No podía recordar. Volvió a re-leerlos con una sensación rara en el estómago, un malestar diferente al del alcohol. Los mensajes reflejaban que todo iba bien, que -su relación- se recuperaba y aún así ya no había contacto. Incluso comenzaba a temer que el distanciamiento, en lugar de ayudar, iba a terminar separándolos.

_Aquí está todo bien, Jim me ayuda mucho desde que no estás._

Ése era el último mensaje recibido. Era obvio que era su turno de contestar, pero por estar cuidando de Rei no lo había hecho, cosa que la había enojado. De cualquier modo, ¿qué podía decir a eso? Nisiquiera estaba seguro de con qué intención le había hablado de Jim. Si bien él no era de esas personas celosas y posesivas. Contó mentalmente cuántas horas se llevaban de diferencia y se dio cuenta de que en Japón eran las siete de la tarde. Podía mensajearla sin ningún problema, aunque no se le ocurría bien qué decir.

_Hey, estoy en una fiesta. Besé a un chico. ¿Qué tal tu vida?_

Incluso sin escribirlas las palabras sonaban estúpidas. Desvío la vista de la pantalla del aparato, que sólo había conseguido ofuscarlo más y la dirigió a la pista de baile, parecía que por fin Rei se había cansado de tanto alboroto, pues se estaba quitando las zapatillas y le indicaba a Martin con un gesto de la cabeza que fueran a sentarse, lo cual podría significar que por fin tendría su cama calentita.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy exhausta —comentó Rei, tirándose teatralmente sobre el mullido sofá y quedando de cara a Juudai, quien sólo atinó a parpadear mientras cerraba el teléfono, pues no tenía nada qué decir.

—¡Sí, ya vámonos! —exclamó el castaño con evidente alegría en la voz.

—Se nota que no te gustan las fiestas —se encogió de hombros la francesa, con una media sonrisa que conseguía hacerla lucir como de comercial. Martin también sonrió, a él tampoco le gustaban demasiado—. Aunque, si te aburres, no deberías andar besando gente —se moría por saber del tema, así que no iba a dejarlo en paz tan fácilmente. Si Johan no le iba a dar su versión de los hechos, tendría que conformarse con la de Juudai.

—Yo... yo... estaba ebrio, Rei —contestó, fingiendo calma aunque algo se removió en su estómago, como si tuviese alguna clase de animal dentro—. No sabía lo que hacía, ¿correcto?

—Si tú lo dices.

La chica consiguió incorporarse en el asiento y se sentó, frotándose los pies con verdadera calma, mientras miraba de un lado para otro a la escasa gente que ya quedaba. Juudai sintió un fuerte respeto por ella al ver los tacones enormes que llevaba en una mano, de punta de aguja y saber que había bailado con esas cosas. Vaya que era aguantadora.

—¿Y dónde están Johan, Marjorie y Analeigh? —inquirió Martin, quien había estado haciendo lo mismo que su novia y quien también presentaba signos de querer dormir urgentemente—. Ah, Marjorie está por allá —contestó a sí mismo su pregunta, llamando a la chica de cabello rojizo con la mano—. Quizá ella sepa dónde están.

Marjorie, así que ése era su nombre. Juudai soltó una risita, bueno, lo recordaría para la próxima vez, ya consideraba muy grosero el no hablarles, para que cuando lo hiciera no supiera sus nombres. Ella se acercó con paso veloz hacia la mesa, también con la cara llena de sufrimiento ante sus enormes tacones, parecía menos embustera que Analeigh, Juudai se preguntó por qué nunca le había hablado correctamente, su fachada era la de alguien inteligente, hasta agradable. Debía no aprender a prejuzgar, eso era seguro.

—¿Ann y Johan? —la muchacha se rascó la cabeza, antes de hacerse lugar entre el grupito de amigos para sentarse—. Bueno... —parecía bastante apenada por lo que iba a decir, como si fuese un secreto terrible o embarazoso—. Como Rei nos comentó acerca del trabajo de Johan y bueno, a Ann le gustó, ella... —se encogió de hombros, como si se disculpara por el comportamiento inmoral de su amiga—. Ella le pagó.

Rei soltó una exclamación parecida a un: _Ohhh_. Martin no dijo nada. Juudai, en cambio, frunció el ceño. ¿Y quién era Rei para andar divulgando esas cosas? Había llevado a Johan para que se divirtiera, no para que trabajara. Lo ponía de muy mal humor imaginárselo, cuando ése no había sido el plan.

Tratando de disimular su enfado, dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile, que lucía extrañamente vacía sin él ahí. Un pesado malestar se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero esa vez estuvo seguro de que no se debía al alcohol, al tiempo que Rei murmuraba:

—No te preocupes, estoy bastante segura de que él prefiere a los hombres.

Pero la broma no había funcionado.

Él nisiquiera la había oído.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Joeeeeer, por fin me digné a que se besaran después de tantos capítulos, este capítulo es un tanto decisivo en cuanto a los demás, ya verán por qué en el siguiente~ cuando Johan hable con él sobre el pequeño incidente x3. Y no, no es lo que piensan, Analeigh no va a ser una rival, ni para Haydée ni para Juudai, aunque tendrá sus breves apariciones x3. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿A que Juudai está celoso x3? ¿Y por qué no ha salido Asuka? Ah, el sig capítulo me gusta porque es tan º-º, ok, ya x'DD. No tengo mucho que decir porque no quiero revelarles nada, quiero que sea sorpresa x3.

Espero que les agrade el capítulo, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, es bien recibida como siempre :3. Y los fangirleos también, que para fangirls aquí hay una escribiendo esto, so, se comprenden x333.

Arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos el próximo lunes si Dios quiere x3.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo diez**

Juudai se sentía tan ofendido y enojado con Analeigh que cuando volvió a verla unos días después, se portó muy grosero con ella. En cuanto a Johan, no había sabido nada de él, nada además de un simple mensaje que le contestó al día siguiente: "Estoy bien, gracias." Había sido muy estúpido el creer que después de esa fiesta todo sería diferente, como si Johan fuese parte de su grupo de amistades o algo similar. Había sido estúpido creer que podrían verse más seguido y charlar, que eran amigos normales. Estaba seguro que la única manera de poder pasar tiempo con el europeo sería pagándole, de otro modo, él estaría demasiado ocupado. Frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento y presionó con demasiada fuerza las teclas frente a él, mientras trataba de iniciar sesión en el messenger.

Tenía que hacer un ensayo sobre la Revolución Francesa y sus consecuencias en la arquitectura de su época y sin embargo, prefería chatear. Tampoco es que fuese muy asiduo a la computadora, pero con tal de escapar de un trabajo molesto haría lo que fuera. Su messenger, de un color rojo brillante y cuya imagen mostraba la foto de su gato Faraón, lo recibió con quince personas conectadas, entre ellas su novia. Se preguntó si debía hablarle. Aún no había solucionado el problema de los mensajes. Bueno, no es que ella pudiese golpearlo o mirarlo feo desde allí, no perdía nada con intentar.

La saludó con un simple _Hola, ¿cómo estás?_ Antes de abrir su archivo de word, que estaba en blanco esperando por su tarea. Tecleó el título del trabajo y su nombre, luego, se reclinó sobre su asiento con verdadera pereza. Aunque quisiera, no iba a poder concentrarse con semejante ruido (los huéspedes de habitaciones continuas siempre estaban en movimiento), se había quejado con André pero éste se excusó diciendo que al ser un hotel no podía hacer nada, dado que los clientes, al estar ahí sólo por un día o dos, necesitaban de toda la libertad que fuese posible, lo cual incluía la de hacer ruido.

Se llevó un pocky a la boca antes de cerrar los ojos, rememorando la escena de unas noches atrás. Había cometido la idiotez de besar a su amigo. Y sin embargo, éste parecía tan tranquilo como si él fuese una clase de chica ligándolo o algo así.

—¿Otra vez pensando en esto? —se recriminó, terminándose el pocky y relamiéndose también al sentir su sabor a chocolate—. Si no me ha dicho nada es que no le ha dado importancia, justo como yo. El asunto está terminado —declaró al aire, como si estuviese peleándose con alguien muy testarudo—. Hmmmm, pero, ¿y si en realidad sí le importó y por eso me dejó de hablar? ¡Quizá piensa que soy un aprovechado!

El sonido del messenger lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Asuka se había dignado a contestar después de unos diez minutos. Juudai nisiquiera se acordaba de ella, ni mucho muchos de su trabajo. Tenía que dejar el asunto de Johan a un lado por un rato, luego, ya vería... ¿O quizá Johan gustaba de Analeigh y se había enfadado al saber que la había tratado mal? ¡Ah, joder!

Abrió la ventaja del msn sin siquiera darse cuenta. Asuka usaba un bonito tono azul turquesa para escribir y al verlo, el recuerdo de su amigo volvió a asaltar su mente. Entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse en el mensaje, éste decía:

_Ah, vaya. Te has acordado de que existo, Juudai._

Ok, había sido una pésima idea hablarle. Detestaba cuando Asuka se ponía molesta, era insoportable, aunque mucho más en persona, cuando tenía que aguantar su cara furiosa, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos echando chispas. Trató de encontrar una manera civilizada de hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo único que se le ocurrían eran mentiras.

_Lo siento, he tenido unas semanas bastante pesadas._

Bueno, aquello era cierto, a su manera. Rei estando ebria, sus clases de francés, sumadas a las de la Universidad, la fiesta, el tema de Johan... no lograba concebir cómo su mente había sobrevivido a todo eso. Pero no confiaba en que ella lo comprendiera tampoco. Decirlo y vivirlo eran cosas diferentes, con percepciones obviamente distintas.

_¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Cómo está mi madre, y la tuya? ¿Y Sho? No he sabido nada de nadie._

Iba a obligarla a hablar, así le costara toda la tarde. Incluso haría el -penoso- sacrificio de dejar la tarea para otro día, con tal de que ya no estuviera molesta.

_Sabrías de todos si te dignaras a llamar. Todos estamos bien, gracias a Dios. Tu madre se muere por darte unos buenos golpes, aún. Y Sho, bueno, te extraña, como siempre._

La rubia contestó a la velocidad de un rayo. Luego sonrió. Ella no podía estar enojada con Juudai, si él decía que tenía una semana pesada, debía creerle. Era un poco torpe y descuidado, seguro que se había dejado varias tareas inconclusas y había sido castigado por ello. Y sobretodo, lo más importante, había empezado disculpándose, cosa que le valía su perdón.

_¿Juudai? _  
_¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _  
_¿Podrías poner la cámara web?_

El chico sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, nunca le había gustado eso de la cámara, pero se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo. Además, parecía que ya no había hostilidad en sus palabras. Parecía que volvía a creer cuando le decía lo siento, parecía que de verdad, a pesar de algunas semanas sin contacto, todo volvería a estar bien.

Después de un par de horas, en las cuales Juudai no supo exactamente en qué perdió el tiempo, Asuka se despidió. Tenía clases al día siguiente y se había quedado hasta las 3 am sólo por hablar con él. Sobretodo poniéndolo al tanto de las novedades en Japón (se habían estrenado muchas series que él había planeado ver), también sobre la vida de sus amigos; Manjoume, quien estaba por recibirse como abogado; Sho, quien seguía trabajando arduamente para ser arquitecto; Jim, quien seguía con sus estudios en arqueología; Fubuki, tan despreocupado como siempre y ella, apasionada por ser profesora.

Dirigió sus ojos chocolate hacia el reloj que yacía en una esquina del escritorio, dándose cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano y no podría usar la excusa de la hora para dejar su todavía vacío trabajo por la paz. Trató de recordar algunos de los datos más importantes de sus clases de Historia, también buscó en ciertos sitios especializados y al final, encontró una Biblioteca online, pero aún así no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Una vez Asuka se marchó, sus preocupaciones volvieron a él tan fuertes como siempre. Dado que ya estaba casi integrado a Francia, dado que ya había conocido a personas allí... Se sentía con la imperiosa necesidad de arreglar cualquier cosa que estuviese mal en su entorno y lo que le gritaba en esos momentos era el asunto de Johan.

Ya se había repetido miles de veces la misma conclusión: que a ninguno de los dos realmente le había importado, pero aún con todo eso, la cuestión seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, como una luna orbitando alrededor de su ofuscado cerebro. Y él definitivamente no entendía por qué. Quizás si Johan se lo decía de su propia boca se quedaría calmado, pero, ¿y si no se lo decía? ¡Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita duda! Sonrió rindiéndose a sus impulsos y cerrando la laptop. Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que había sido obligado a ello, sí, que había sido obligado a ir a buscar a Johan.

Tomó la llave de su apartamento y bajó rápidamente, hasta que pronto se encontró cara a cara con la solitaria y extraña calle. ¿Dónde sería bueno buscarlo? Llevándose una mano al mentón trató de recordar si el europeo le había mencionado algún lugar preferido, pero sin encontrar la respuesta. ¿En su puesto de trabajo? No, era muy temprano todavía y de cualquier manera, no estaba seguro de querer verlo -en ese ambiente-. ¿Su casa? Sí, probablemente estaría allí todavía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que solía hacer cuando no trabajaba, además de dibujar...

Su cara se iluminó justo como un día soleado y no pudo evitar echar a correr en dirección hacia donde él -sabía- que Johan estaba. Era seguro, casi podía apostarlo. Patinó sin la gracia de un cisne por las aceras, siempre a punto de caerse y quedar inconsciente, hasta que vio el Bois de Bologne extendiéndose frente a sus ojos. Johan tenía muchos dibujos de dicho lugar, de los árboles, de las personas, de las flores, de lo que fuera, los recordaba nítidamente al cerrar los ojos. Y nada perdía con intentar probar su corazonada, pues había un lugar que Johan no tenía pintado y ése era el Lago del centro del Bosque, lleno de cisnes y patos, que seguramente para esa hora ya estaba siendo bañado por el ocaso.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al límite que daba con el lago, que era una pequeña extensión circular de agua, en la cual también alrededor había muchas banquitas y puestos de comida y curiosidades. Empezó a buscar una alborotada melena azulada o al menos, a algún tipo musculoso entre la multitud, mientras su cerebro se volvía a plantear la pregunta de qué decirle. Bueno, al demonio, haría lo que sus instintos le indicasen, pensar demasiado sólo conseguía abrumarlo.

Por fin lo localizó sentado a unos treinta metros más allá de donde estaba, justo como pensó que estaría: dibujando y parecía muy concentrado, conforme Juudai se acercaba a él podía darse cuenta de cuán importante era eso para Johan; tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados fuertemente, mientras sus manos, llenas de grafito, se deslizaban velozmente por el papel que sostenía, casi como si danzaran encima de él.

—¡Johan! —le llamó con tono jovial, al tiempo que una sonrisa se desdibujaba en sus labios y caminaba hacia él—. ¡Te estaba buscando!

El aludido levantó los ojos verdes para terminar sonriendo ante la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Juudai? —preguntó, levantando el montón de cosas que tenía en una mochila de su lado, dejándole asiento a su amigo—. Perdona por haberme ido... cuando la fiesta, ya sabes. Ella fue muy insistente y al trabajo uno no le dice que no...

—No importa —dijo, aunque se contradeció al fruncir el ceño—. Bueno, en realidad sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Johan dejó el boceto en el cual todavía seguía trabajando y se puso a ver a su amigo cuidadosamente. ¿Se trataba de verdad de ese beso...? ¿Ese beso era...? No, imposible—. ¿No me digas que te gusta Analeigh?

—¡Claro que no! —Juudai le pegó un golpe en el hombro a modo de juego, haciéndose el ofendido—. Es que... ¡No puedo creer que me dejaras solo con Rei y Martin!

La melodiosa risa del europeo resonó por el lugar, mientras miraba con cierta melancolía al lago, que se pintaba de un tono rojizo y anaranjado, colores que le recordaban a Juudai.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, pero... Sólo si me prometes una cosa —pidió, alzando un dedo frente a él, el meñique—. Que no volverás a ponerte tan ebrio como para hacer desfiguros.

Juudai sintió como su cara se teñía de rojo, porque empezó a sentir un calorcito bastante desagradable. Si con desfiguros se refería a besar a tu mejor amigo...

—Sobre eso... Lo siento, yo no quería... No sé qué estaba pensando —musitó de todo corazón, porque aquello era cierto, aún no podía descrifrar su mente para encontrar el significado de dicha acción—. No es que yo piense que tú... bueno, no...

Johan soltó una carcajada esa vez, tomando a su amigo por el cuello con el brazo. Era obvio que no había significado nada, pero una parte de él se sintió triste al saberlo, pues de alguna manera el japonés había entrado a su vida más que ninguna otra persona y deseaba que el vínculo fuese más fuerte en lugar de más débil cada vez. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que aquello era un precio que debía pagar.

—Mira, ya he dicho que no es nada —afirmó con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos, que estaban muy cerca de él al tenerlo abrazado—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¡No fue nada! Tanto que...

Con verdadera sorpresa, Juudai sintió cómo sus labios eran aprisionados por los del otro en un toque casi tímido y superfluo. Si había estado sonrojado anteriormente, en esos momentos casi pudo jurar que se podría freír un huevo en su cara. Sentir a Johan tan cerca, saber que aquello no era nada... Le causaba mucho malestar y otras sensaciones extrañas. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba estático? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Se sentía como alcanzado por el rayo más caluroso de todos los del sol: hirviendo. Tenía que parar eso.

Johan se separó de él después de unos... ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? No estaba seguro. Y continuó dibujando como si nada pasara, dejando al castaño bastante perplejo, pero más seguro que nunca de que hablaba en serio. Si había vuelto a sus quehaceres como si nada, de verdad, de verdad no significaba nada más que un amigo para él y eso -debía- de ser tranquilizador.

—¿Entonces me lo prometes? —rompió el silencio el de ojos verdes después de un rato en el cual Juudai había estado extrañamente callado mirando hacia el agua—. ¿Que no harás desfiguros la próxima vez? —agitó el dedo meñique frente a él.

—Lo prometo —afirmó con voz pastosa, similar a la de alguien muy enfermo, luego llevo su meñique al de su amigo y los entrelazó. No estaba seguro de cómo Johan conocía ese tipo de costumbre japonesa, pero tampoco le importaba. Ya se había jurado a sí mismo nunca preguntarle y cualquier misterio acerca de él se quedaría así. Lo único que tendría de Johan sería su amistad y su compañía, pero nunca nada más profundo que eso.

—Vayámonos —pidió Johan levantándose precipitadamente una vez vio que el sol se metió por el horizonte—. No es muy seguro estar aquí.

—¡Como si no pudieras darles unos buenos golpes a los -malos-! ¡Con esos músculos que tienes no te creo! —exclamó Yuuki, tratando de estar más animado y poniéndose de pie también.

—Es que no quiero que te asustes cuando veas mi fuerza —se rió su interlocutor, empezando a caminar con verdadera urgencia hacia la salida del parque—. ¡Además debo de llevarte sano y salvo hasta la calle o nunca me perdonaré! ¡Con lo inocente que eres!

Juudai ya no llevaba la cuenta del número de veces que se había sonrojado ese día, pero volvió a sentir que le ardían las orejas.

—¡Eso fue un error! Es que como no sabía hablar francés...

—¡Dí lo que quieras! —siguió riéndose Johan—. Ambos sabemos que no fue un error.

El castaño lo alcanzó con una media sonrisa en los labios. ¿Para qué necesitaba más de Johan? ¿Por qué había tenido ese absurdo pensamiento? Qué estupidez, estaba bien así.

En cuanto a Johan... empezaba a pensar seriamente que debía contarle a Juudai de su pasado. Si el chico lo había aceptado con todo, entonces habría de comprender también por qué estaba donde estaba. Era su amigo, ¿no? Pero aún faltaban más pruebas para decidirse a decirle.

Algo que de verdad demostrara su verdadera amistad, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **There you are, ppl x3. Primero aclararé lo de Asuka y por qué siento que está dentro de carácter. Si la vieron en el duelo del cap 162 no me dirán que no se pone echa una fiera cuando se enoja? El ceño fruncido, comentarios sarcásticos, asgadf, cae mal cuando se pone así, porque generalmente es genial (? x'D. Juudai la ve así también. ¿Será que ya se le está quitando lo enamorado x3? Ahahaha y qué les pareció que Johan le devolviera el beso x3? A pesar de que 'no significara nada', oh, c'mon Johan, todos sabemos que sí. Pero cuando me dignaré a que ustedes lo admitan? Ya está cerca, estamos en la ronda de capítulos decisivos donde van a pasar un montón de cosillas interesantes, Haydée, hospitales, Asuka, viajes, Jim, celos, Sho, etc x3. Sólo una pequeña prueba de lo que será la historia en el futuro x3. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me encantó escribirlo.

Críticas, sugerencias y comentarios son apreciados x3.

El último copy/paste del día.

Ya están arriba las continuaciones de:  
Guerra Interna  
Más que palabras  
Melodías del Corazón

Y además, dos one-shots.  
Sólo para practicar (Haou&Johan), traducción.  
Hands/Manos (Johan&Juudai!mujer)

Gracias por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere, para más intriga (? *se siente como anunciadora de telenovela x'D

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo once**

Juudai divisó los límites del bosque con pesar debido a que la noche todavía era joven y larga, y por supuesto, él quería pasarla junto a su amigo, divirtiéndose y no en su habitación recordando fechas y a Napoleón. Sin embargo, el viaje había terminado. El camino desde la banca del parque hasta la salida se había acabado y ahora estaban justo frente a la salida. Durante el camino, habían bromeado y charlado como siempre, con la poderosa y extraña magia que los hacía tan compatibles, no obstante, Juudai sentía cómo sea magia se desvanecía conforme los minutos corrían y Johan le decía que tenía que marcharse.

Si tan sólo él no tuviese ese horrible trabajo... Si tan sólo fuera un amigo más de su escuela...

—¿Por qué no vienes a estudiar Arte y Dibujo en donde yo estudio? ¡Lo harías muy bien! —no pudo contener el torrente de palabras que su mente había estado pensando durante semanas y que de alguna manera egoísta, le proveían una razón para poder verlo más. Johan le miró con una extraña mezcla de incredulidad y lástima.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ya he dicho que no es necesario saber por qué —puntualizó con el semblante serio, como pocas veces lo había visto. Al parecer ese era otro de los temas que prefería evitar—. Nos veremos después, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas tonterías —y tirando de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba consiguió sonreír.

Juudai lo vio echarse a caminar en dirección contraria y también cómo unas chicas lo miraban con cierto entusiasmo desde la distancia. Parecía que de alguna manera se conocían. Y él definitivamente no quería estar enterado del por qué. Se dio la vuelta con resignación, escuchando los chillidos excitados que daban las dos mujeres y cómo empezaban una plática con su amigo, pues el silencio del lugar era profundo y hasta el roce de sus zapatos contra el asfalto se llegaba a escuchar.

—¡Oh, Johan, pero si llevas las manos sucias! —exclamó una de ellas en francés. O quizás había dicho otra cosa, no estaba seguro. Juudai arrugó el ceño, claro que las llevaba sucias, había estado dibujando y el carboncillo se le había pegado en las manos. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Lo decía como si fuese un crimen asqueroso—. ¿Prometes que te las lavarás?

—Haré lo que quieras, linda —replicó el aludido como un autómata. Juudai pateó con fuerza una lata que estaba en el suelo al oírlo. Le repugnaba tanto esa actitud de servilismo... ¡Estaba seguro de que Johan quería estudiar! ¡De que quería tener su propio tiempo, no para estar con mujeres, sino para dibujar, para divertirse! Y sin embargo estaba ahí, humillándose por dinero, a pesar de que tenía lo suficiente guardado como para sobrevivir. Simplemente no lo comprendía.

Con el ánimo peor de lo que había estado antes de hablar con él, llegó a su edificio y se puso a teclear sin muchas ganas las contribuciones de Napoleón hacia la arquitectura y el arte de París. Aunque en realidad su mente se encontraba en otra parte, ¡quería salvar a su amigo del destino que le había tocado! ¡Quería pero no sabía cómo sin que éste se enojara! Para empezar, nisiquiera sabía sobre su pasado, ni mucho sobre su presente (quizá porque todos los detalles le parecían desagradables). ¿A quién podía acudir? No tenía a nadie de confianza por allí, como Daitokuji-sensei en Japón, quien siempre le tendía una mano cuando estaba en apuros. Tampoco tenía a nadie que le pudiese dar un consejo sensato, como hacía su madre de vez en cuando y ni pensar en contarle a Rei. Soltó un suspiro de frustración. Su egoísmo lo llevaba tan lejos... No, no era egoísmo, él quería que Johan estuviese bien, no porque necesitara más tiempo con él, sino porque era lo correcto... ¿Cierto?

André pasó farfullando fuera de su habitación, parecía que un cliente había roto la tubería de su habitación en -un descuido- y a él le había tocado arreglarlo, para su desgracia y escarmiento por no querer contratar más personal. El castaño se recargó en su asiento mirando hacia el techo, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que otra persona también lo pasaba tan mal como él. Si André no fuese tan tacaño quizás... ¡André! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Estaba casi seguro de que André sabría algo sobre Johan, dado que se hablaban informalmente y las veces en que los veía charlar siempre era en un tono muy amistoso. Si alguien debía saber algo sobre cómo ayudar a su amigo sería él. Pero tendría que preguntarle después. Su reloj marcaba la 1:25 am y sus bostezos le indicaban que Napoleón le aburría tanto como para desear su cama. Revoloteó por la habitación con la pesadez digna de un elefante arrojando su ropa donde cayera, todavía sintiendo cierta adrenalina y ansiedad ante su nuevo plan.

Cuando cerró los ojos, en lo único que tenía puesta la mente era en ayudar a Johan.

.

Sho miró con el ceño fruncido y decepcionado la pequeña alcancía que Juudai le había regalado cuando eran apenas unos críos, dentro de ella el contenido era escaso e insuficiente para sus propósitos. Quería ver a su aniki, de verdad quería verlo y contarle muchas cosas, pero sus ahorros no le alcanzaban ni para la mitad del viaje hasta Francia y sabía que él no iba a regresar hasta que todo se apaciguara con Asuka. Él lo tenía lo suficientemente claro y sufría por ello, aunque no tanto como la chica. Aún recordaba cómo se había puesto cuando se había enterado de la noticia de la -fuga- de Juudai, aunque en realidad él lo llamaba -arranque de libertad-, primero furiosa y después angustiada. No había parado de repetir las mismas preguntas, mientras trataban de localizarlo a su celular. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si se equivocó de avión y está en problemas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no contesta? Tampoco podría olvidar su rostro aliviado al decirles que le había contestado, volviendo a su enfado momentáneo. Lo único que no entendía era cuándo se arreglarían las cosas y cómo sería ello. Apenas podían hablarse por los horarios distintos y lo hacían escasamente debido a sus responsabilidades. Si no supiera que aniki era muy fiel...

Soltó una risita al imaginarse tan remota posibilidad. Definitivamente él no haría eso. Pero, ¿cómo le estaría yendo? Él allí con tanta extranjera y Sho muriéndose de celos, no era justo.

Tomó la mochila y los planos en los cuales había estado trabajando, que eran tarea obligatoria para quienes habían reprobado el curso y salió de su casa pensando en su amigo. Se acercaba Halloween y justo después, Navidad. Sería la primera que no pasarían juntos y eso lo desanimaba. ¡Pero si ahorraba unos meses más quizás podría verlo! Asuka ya tenía el dinero suficiente como para ir, pero esperaría hasta esa fecha. Tenía que darse prisa si quería compartir el viaje.

Llegó con anticipo a la Universidad y los encontró a todos muy atentos a la laptop de Asuka. Jim, Manjoume y ella miraban con una sonrisa en los labios a Juudai y a otro chico que no conocía mientras charlaban mediante el messenger, parecían realmente divertidos todos, tanto que incluso sus preocupaciones parecieron desvanecerse un poco al verlos. El corazón de Sho se hinchó de pura alegría al ver a su aniki sano y salvo, incluso feliz. Sus brillantes palabras de color rojo en la ventana de la laptop le indicaban que él y un tal Johan trabajaban en un ensayo sobre la arquitectura histórica, pero que se aburrían y habían decidido mejor ponerse en línea, lo cual agradecía en sobremanera. El resto eran un montón de bromas y preguntas, incluso tenían el descaro de preguntar: ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? ¿Alguna representación? ¿Una cara tonta?

En esos momentos hacían una pasable imitación de un video muy popular en internet, un baile muy feo, por cierto y todos se desternillaban de risa. Hasta él tuvo que reírse cuando empezaron a hacer aún más el tonto. Al menos aniki se divertía, al menos tenía un amigo. Y qué amigo... Parecían tan cercanos. Una sensación desagradable se extendió por su cuerpo, aunque era lógico que él consiguiera amigos allá, le dolía un poco la camaradería que veía entre ambos en tan pocos meses, como si se hubiese olvidado de él. ¡Es más, hasta lo parecía! Ni una sola llamada, ni un mensaje, ni nada. El tal Johan y la escuela lo debían de mantener muy ocupado. ¿Pero tanto como para ignorarlo?

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor entrando al aula, con un maletín en manos y el gesto serio—. Levántense y saluden.

Asuka casi tiró la laptop al suelo cuando se sobresaltó al oír al profesor, por suerte, Jim logró rescatarla antes de que sucediera una desgracia. Él mudó el gesto a uno más triste, pues ya era hora de las despedidas y no había podido decirle nada a su aniki. Miró con decepción cómo Asuka se despedía rápidamente del castaño y de los demás, que tenían que marcharse por ser de áreas diferentes, Jim al edificio de Historia y Arqueología y Manjoume a la Facultad de Leyes.

—See you later, Asuka —dijo el vaquero guiñando un ojo, antes de acomodarse el sombrero y salir con paso veloz del aula. La rubia le dedicó un gesto de la mano antes de atender a lo que el profesor empezaba a decir.

Sho, en cambio, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de su mejor amigo cambiándolo por otro.

.

—¿Entonces nos ponemos al ensayo ya? —preguntó Johan estirando los brazos hacia arriba pues se sentía algo entumido y mirando el archivo a medias que tenían en word—. Digo, si es que quieres terminarlo algún día.

—¡Me ofendes! Claro que quiero terminarlo algún día, pero las tareas son aburridas —explicó el castaño, cerrando el messenger inmediatamente y poniéndose el dedo en el mentón para fingir que pensaba seriamente—. ¿Así que... qué pongo? —compuso una sonrisa de diculpa. A él no se le daba bien la historia y a Johan sí, aunque como siempre era un misterio por qué.

—Pues, podemos empezar por la arquitectura prehistórica ¿no crees? Es lo más lógico, ya sabes, esas cosas de que la gente de antes hacía sus casas de barro y todo eso —comentó sin darle mucha importancia, soltando un bostezo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres estar aquí? Es tu noche libre, ya sabes. Creo que puedo arreglarmelas solo con un buen buscador de internet —Juudai frunció el ceño en leve preocupación. Todavía no había podido hablar con André porque la escuela lo tenía muy ocupado, pero no quería que Johan la pasara aburrido antes de llevar a cao su plan tampoco.

—Nah, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer de cualquier manera —se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su boceto inconcluso, que consistía en el puerto de Marsella justo como él lo recordaba al ser un niño.

—¡Más te valía dar esa respuesta! —se rio Juudai más aliviado—. Como si de verdad te fuera a dejar ir quedándome a solas con los homo sapiens sapiens y sus casas.

El cabello color mar sonrió antes de ponerse a dictarle algunas cosas a su amigo y a discutir unas cuantas otras que consideraba apropiadas, al menos le consolaba el hecho de que devorar todos los libros de su casa era de utilidad para alguien.

—Entonces nos vemos después, Juudai —se despidió el joven, unas cuantas horas después, cuando el trabajo ya había sido terminado y ambos presentaban signos de querer dormir—. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Adiós, Johan y gracias por todo —le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta. Con ese trabajo terminado ya no tenía nada más de que preocuparse que por los exámenes de Noviembre. Y para eso faltaba muchísimo. Se tiró sobre la cama con los brazos estirados, ese tiempo extra y libre lo usaría para ayudar a Johan, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Pero, por el momento, su cama lo reclamaba.

El europeo bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde André lo esperaba con el mismo gesto aburrido de siempre, contrastando con la elegancia del lugar al ser él un tanto desaliñado. El reloj de la pared que rompía el silencio con su constante tic-tac le indicó que estaban por dar las dos de la mañana. No tenía miedo del barrio, para nada, pero un mal presentimiento le mantenía seca la garganta. Saludó al dueño del hotel con una inclinación de la cabeza antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la oscura y vacía calle, quedaba un buen tramo antes de llegar al Bosque de Bologne y a la Zona roja, que es donde más -irónicamente- se sentía seguro. Apretó el paso con sus bocetos firmemente agarrados bajo el brazo, pronto podría dormir un poco... Sí, tenía que darse prisa.

Justo cuando divisaba las copas de los árboles moviéndose dulcemente al compás del viento y a la Luna imponiéndose ante él con su deslumbrante brillo, supo que no iba a llegar a casa a dormir. Un grupo de tres chicos le cerró el paso, chicos que conocía muy bien y con los cuales ya había tenido problemas antes. Uno de ellos era el hijo de una de sus clientas y a él no le hacía mucha gracia que su madre le pagara a alguien unos cuantos años mayor que él, el dinero que bien podría gastarse en bebidas y videojuegos.

Todos ellos llevaban bates y sonreían de manera espantosa y altanera, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar sus identidades. También entendía por qué. No se le iba a ocurrir decirle a nadie lo que había pasado, no desde que la prostitución en Francia estaba siendo perseguida con más ahínco que en años anteriores, pues eso sólo serviría de excusa para las autoridades para poder encarcelarlo o peor. Tampoco podía atacarlos, la cárcel sería su destino de cualquiera de las dos maneras. Se estremeció al saber lo que se venía.

Aunque quizás... quizás con suerte podría sobrevivir.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ***se esconde debajo de la cama* (? OK, pero no me maten. Johan sobrevivirá (? esto tenía que pasar, ya sabrán por qué, ahora no pued o explicar demaiado, mis manos ya no s emueven normalmente, las siento raras :( quiero dormir x'DDD. So, sólo diré que este pequeño accidente puede desencadenar por fin a los sentimientos de Juudai y a conocer el pasado de Johan, Haydée saldrá prontito, a qué? Ya lo veremos x3 y tenía que poner a Sho con sus complejos de siempre x'DD. Ah si, pronto saldrá Fubuki-san, Navidad, Halloween... nada x'DDD. Jim, Asuka, más Sho. Etc.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ignorando el hecho de que Johan casi medio muere en el x'D.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: Guerra Interna, Más que palabras y Melodías del Corazón, además de ese oneshot que te hace llorar, cien días, por si quieren pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Doce**

Juudai soltó un amplio bostezo mientras se desperezaba sobre la banca del parque, había ido ahí con algunos -conocidos- de la Universidad y aunque se estaba divirtiendo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado de vez en cuando, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta o un permanente dolor en el pecho que le impedía concentrarse. Quizá le hacía mal desvelarse tanto, pero... ¡Los trabajos eran tan difíciles! Y sumado a que abría el msn la mayoría de las veces... Por suerte tenía a Johan para ayudarlo, de otro modo, estaba seguro que a esas alturas estaría más desvelado y por ende, más cansado. Suspiró al recordar por décima vez su plan, no encontraba la forma ni el momento para abordar a André sobre el tema que le interesaba sin parecer demasiado obvio, se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo, pero la oportunidad no parecía presentarse y empezaba a pensar que el destino estaba gravemente involucrado con su falta de información.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Asuka? —le preguntó a la chica, quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono, a pesar de las nueve horas de diferencia. Se había decidido a contarle lo que lo tenía tan preocupado y la mujer estaba bastante impresionada por todo el asunto. ¿Por qué Juudai tenía ese don para atraer los problemas? Porque Johan sonaba más como un problema que como un amigo. Y no le gustaba para nada en lo que estaba involucrado.

—Deberías dejar de verlo —comentó, con temple en la voz, pues la idea estaba firmemente instalada en su cabeza y para ella era correcta—. Juudai, si ese chico no quiere contarte su pasado, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que es por algo malo? Realmente no lo conoces. Podría ser un narcotraficante, secuestrador, asesino... ¡No lo sabes!

Juudai arrugó el ceño. No podía asociar ninguna de esas palabras con Johan. ¿Narcotraficante? ¿Secuestrador? ¿Johan? Aquello era más imposible que Manjoume siendo agradable. ¿Cómo podría ser Johan malo? La idea era absurda, el castaño estaba más que seguro de que su amigo era bueno, que era amable, divertido, justo como lo había conocido y justo como siempre se portaba con él. ¿Qué sarta de tonterías decía Asuka? No pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Justamente ésa era otra de las 'cualidades' de su novia que no le gustaba demasiado. Que era demasiado lógica y fría en ocasiones. Porque ella no podía ver al Johan que se presentaba siempre frente a él, sonriente y despreocuado y asociarlo con una buena persona inmediatamente. Ni ver ese extraño sentimiento removiéndose en sus ojos cada vez que le hablaban de su pasado o de su futuro, como una clase de tristeza mucho más poderosa que su vida misma, como si lo estuviese consumiendo... Juudai sabía lo que veía y definitivamente no era a un 'narcotraficante'. Pero, por supuesto, ella no podría entenderlo.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando —soltó Asuka tras un rato de silencio, negando con la cabeza repetidamente—. Juudai... ¡No puedes juzgar a alguien sólo por su apariencia! Hay gente que suele verse bien y es agradable contigo, pero sólo porque tiene malas intenciones. Y tú no sabes qué quiere Johan de ti. No es normal que alguien que trabaja... de eso, haga amigos.

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizá es mi amigo porque soy el único que se ha acercado a él? ¿El único que no lo ha prejuzgado? —trató de no subir el tono de voz, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa de disculpa a Rei, quien lo miraba algo curiosa.

—No tienes remedio, Juudai —la rubia se dejó caer sobre su cama, ya harta de la terquedad de su novio—. Está bien, te dejaré que te des cuenta por ti mismo. Pero... Prométeme algo, ¿sí? Prométeme que te cuidarás cuando estés con Johan, no confíes demasiado en él.

Juudai le colgó sin miramiento alguno. Que Asuka interpretara esa respuesta como quisiera. Al final, había sido mala idea contarle de su amigo y desde hacía tiempo su única preocupación. Qué iluso había sido al creer que ella podría ayudarlo y hasta alentarlo en sus planes, casi esperaba oírla decir: Sí, Juudai. Debes de ayudarlo. ¿Y qué obtenía a cambio? Acusaciones falsas. Para distraerse y desenfadarse, se quedó mirando las copas de los árboles, que se movían suavemente al compás del viento de otoño, contrastado con el cielo infinito y azul. Pero el problema seguía regresando una y otra vez a su mente. Y nisiquiera se bonito y pacífico día podría borrarlo. ¿Por qué a veces las cosas parecían ir bien entre ellos y en otras simplemente no? Podían hablar y eso, lo normal. Pero cuando concernía a problemas, ambos tenían diferentes percepciones.

Qué verdadero dolor de cabeza eso de las relaciones. Por eso nunca había querido tener novia, pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y en esos momentos, ya no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar en un futuro. Si es que llegaba a haber futuro para ambos. Su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente cuando se levantó para reunirse con los demás, quienes decían irían a una cafetería a pasar el rato.

Asuka sí que era buena insistiendo.

Miró la pantalla del aparato con desgrado y molestia, pero el número no era de ella. Unas letras brillantes indicaban que un desconocido trataba de ponerse en contacto con él y no supo qué pensar, lo único que entendía era que la sensación de malestar se había incrementado, casi como un mal presentimiento. Pasó saliva.

—Je peux vous aider? —murmuró, tratando de contener el miedo en su voz ante lo que podría oír. Le había preguntado en qué podía ayudarle, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo mientras empezaba a caminar aleatoriamente por el lugar, sin fijarse mucho en que Rei le seguía con la vista claramente enfadada.

—Vous Yuuki Juudai? —la voz de una señorita le preguntó su identidad, a lo cual él rápidamente contestó que sí—. Sa famille, Johan Andersen, est hospitalisé à l'Institut de Santé Messine. Présente de graves contusions et a deux chatouille cassé. S'il vous plaît venir le voir, il nous a envoyé votre numéro de téléphone.

—¿Qué? —el castaño no pudo evitar que dicha exclamación escapara de sus labios. Aquello que le decía era imposible, sin duda sus clases de francés estaban mal. ¿Johan hospitalizado? ¿Con dos costillas rotas? No, simplemente no podía ser. La noche anterior había estado tan bien... En perfecto estado, sonriendo y todo. Incluso hasta se dio el lujo de regañarlo por no querer terminar el trabajo... ¿Cómo había terminado en un hospital?—. Désolé. Pourriez-vous me donner l'adresse de l'hôpital, s'il vous plaît? Je vais là-bas immédiatement.

La señorita le indicó dónde quedaba el hospital y cómo podía llegar desde el Bosque hasta allá, lo cual suponía bastante tiempo de viaje, por supuesto, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Alcanzó la avenida más cercana corriendo como si estuviera en un maratón, ignorando los gritos de Rei y los otros, quienes le preguntaron a dónde iba al verlo tan angustiado y tomó el primer taxi que vio, indicándole su destino, mientras los nervios le carcomían el alma. Costillas rotas, múltiples contusiones... Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. ¿Acaso habían asaltado a Johan y también lo habían golpeado? Era la única explicación factible. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había retenido más? Era tan tarde... Tan peligroso...

—Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire quel est le quatrième de Johan Andersen? On m'a dit que j'étais ici —patinó por el brillante suelo del hospital y varias personas se le quedaron viendo claramente enfadadas, pero no le interesó. Necesitaba saber en qué cuarto estaba su amigo y cómo estaba, además, claro, de por qué había terminado así.

—Hmmm, salle 516 —la enfermera comprobó con cierta desgana el registro, pues estaba bastante ocupada pintándose las uñas y el que la interrumpieran no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Merci —no pudo evitar hacer una inclinación al más puro estilo japonés antes de ir hacia los elevadores a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó al cuarto no sabía que esperar, pero eso no pudo evitar el impacto de ver a Johan tendido sobre la cama, con los brazos descubiertos llenos de hematomas y un ojo morado, por no decir los vendajes que cubrían su pecho y abdomen. Era horrible, simplemente inadmisible. Sintió cómo la rabia corrompía sus pensamientos en ese momento. La persona que le había hecho a Johan dichas heridas iba a sufrir y él se encargaría personalmente de la venganza.

—¿Johan? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Cómo te sientes? —se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, recorriendo con los ojos cada uno de los manchones negruzcos que cubrían la blanca piel de su amigo, expuesta hacia el sol de la tarde.

—Gracias por venir, Juudai. No sabía a quién llamar, hacen muchas preguntas esos tipos, ¿eh? —trató de reír, pero al instante sintió cómo el dolor lo atravesaba, mandando descargas por todo su cuerpo. Incluso hasta el respirar resultaba un tanto molesto. Su ojo sano enfocó a Juudai, quien tenía una mirada asombrada y claramente enfadada—. No te preocupes por esto, no ha sido nada, gajes del oficio, supongo.

El japonés apretó los puños, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Que esa mentira se la creyera otro. Aquello era serio y le valía un comino si Johan no quería que lo supiera, ya se enteraría por André o por alguien más, pero pronto le pondría fin a todo aquello.

—Ha sido una suerte que no hayan terminado conmigo, me asusté cuando vi el bate, pero parece que sólo lo llevaban para asustar —empezó a explicar el de cabello azul, rindiéndose ante el pensamiento que había tenido la noche anterior, ése que le pedía que fuera sincero con Juudai—. Fueron unos chicos, Juudai. Digamos que la madre de uno de ellos me da el dinero que su hijo piensa debería ser suyo y por supuesto, eso no le hace gracia. Esta es una manera de recordarme que no soy más bienvenido en esa casa. Me alegra mucho que no estuvieras conmigo cuando eso sucedió, no podría perdonarme el que te vieras involucrado en asuntos tan peligrosos sólo por mi culpa.

—No seas tonto, ¿y qué hay de TI poniéndote en peligro TÚ SOLO? —Juudai miró con más ahínco los moretones y las vendas, como si deseara que sus ojos pudieran curar dichas heridas.

—El doctor me ha dicho que no es grave. Los moretones se irán en un mes y las costillas tardarán un poquito más, pero nada que una aspirina no alivie —cerró los ojos con aparente cansancio—. Una vez más me disculpo por haberte llamado. No... no tengo a nadie más. Quizá algún día lo sepas, pero por ahora no preguntes. Sólo... Sólo quédate aquí un rato, ¿vale? Me haría bien que alguien vigile mientras no veo —guiñó su ojo amoratado, haciendo después un gesto de dolor.

—Ése ha sido un mal chiste —suspiró Juudai, cediendo un tanto enternecido por la actitud de su amigo y también esperanzado de sus palabras. ¿Algún día sabría...? ¿De verdad?—. Bien, bien. Yo vigilaré, no te preocupes. Pero si tienes miedo del monstruo debajo de la cama, de ése no podré salvarte.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió riendo Johan, al tiempo que soltaba un largo bostezo que hizo que sus facciones se transformaran—. Hasta más tarde, Juudai.

—Bonne nuit, Johan —susurró el japonés, a lo cual el europeo no pudo evitar corresponder con una risita. Su francés era extraño pero aún así entendible. Luego le daría clases de eso, sus maestros eran bastante malos, según veía, pero por el momento, simplemente iba a dormir y dejar que su consciencia, sus miedos y deseos, fueran engullidos por la nada.

Juudai se quedó mirando a su amigo una vez vio que éste se durmió, parecía tan diferente cuando dormía, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan sereno, con los cabellos azules enmarcando su rostro inexpresivo, sin querer ocultar nada con una sonrisa ni borrar algo con un gesto frío, simplemente soñando y deseando cosas que él nunca sabría. Era tan... ¿Cómo podía pensar Asuka que él era malo? Si ella lo viera así, también sentiría empatía por él, estaba seguro. ¡Un momento! Ella podría verlo si él quería. Y Johan no tendría que enterarse.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y activó la cámara, que le devolvió la imagen nítida del muchacho al instante, profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Si le mandaba una foto suya, entonces lo sabría. Pero el ángulo no era bueno. No le gustaba su ojo amoratado, que se veía particularmente bien cuando estaba sano y abierto, con ese verde brillante tan lleno de vida. Movió el celular enfocando la parte que estaba casi en perfectas condiciones de su rostro y apretó el botoncito, instantes después un flash le indicaba que el momento había sido capturado y que Johan dormiría apaciblemente en su celular hasta que él decidiera borrarlo.

Sonrió.  
Quizá no necesitara borrarlo.

Unas cuantas horas después, mientras Juudai se encontraba cabeceando, con los mechones de cabello castaño moviéndose al compás de su cabeza y también recargado sobre la cama de Johan sobre uno de sus codos, la puerta se abrió súbitamente.

—Comment est-Johan? —los ojos azules de Haydée se posaron inmediatamente sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Al tiempo que Juudai se sorprendía de ver a la misteriosa mujer nuevamente.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueeeno... ¿A que se desesperaron cuando vieron a Juudai en el parque la mar de feliz? X'D. Bueh, él no podía saber de Johan. Digamos que alguien más lo encontró antes. ¿Quién? Ya lo descubriremos después, oh, sí. Tengo grandes planes para ese personaje, que no es inventado claro x3. Ahora bien, en este capítulo pasaron cosas bastante relevantes para la historia, primero que todo, Asuka. Todos me decían que ella y Juudai parecían estarse llevando bien en lugar de mal, pues ahora han encontrado su punto de quiebre: Johan. Asuka es una persona bastante prudente y ella cree que Johan es malo para Juudai, pero éste se aferra a su -amigo-, lo cual va a provocar algunas reacciones poco favorables en la relación y más con la entrada del personaje que dije antes~ y no, no es Sho x3. Luego, vimos algunas cosas en francés. Espero que se haya entendido, digo, no sé si sepan francés por eso expliqué al lado lo que quería decir cuando escribía en ese idioma. El francés va a ser un idioma bastante importante desde ahora, quizá porque mis cursilerías así me lo exigen. ¿Ya se pueden adivinar a qué vendrá~?

Y por último, tenemos a Haydée quien por fin se ve la cara con Juudai, ahora no sabemos cómo ella va a reaccionar, digo, she's nuts x'D. ¿Qué les pareció la interacción entre Johan y Juudai? Ya se están acercando al -amor-, sino es que más bien ya están ahí sin reconocerlo. Como dije, éstas cosas y otras tienen que pasar para que por fin podamos verlos juntos como queremos y ya tengo todas esas escenas planeadas~

¿Avances del próximo capítulo? Ok, no x'D. Algunas cosillas sueltas que se vienen en los sigs capítulos: André, el pasado de Johan, Haydée, clases de francés, mudanzas, viajes, Asuka, Halloween.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo sí. En serio que cuando escriba la parte impactante del fic, sabrán por qué tanto rodeo en su relación x3. De cualquier manera, toda crítica, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido y apreciado :3, por lo cual trataré de tomarlo en cuenta :3.

*el último copy paste del día x'D  
Bueh a ver, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra Interna, Más que palabras y Melodías del Corazón. ¿Qué dónde quedó el fanfic lemon que prometi? Se los debo para el viernes, lo juro x'D. Estoy documentándome un poco sobre historia, ya que planeo que sea un lemon con algo que solía darse mucho en la edad media, pero que no revelaré para no quitarles la sorpresa~ será un Haou&Johan.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos el próximo lunes :3.

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**I belong to you **  
**Capítulo trece**

—Comment est-Johan! —repitió la mujer en un grito bastante desesperado, apartando al japonés de su camino de un empujón, para sentarse ella en su lugar, tomando la mano del muchacho con evidente miedo en los ojos. Juudai no sabía que pensar y en esos momentos poco le importó la falta de educación que había mostrado, pues su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo posible sobre el encuentro. La mujer era alta y delgada, justo como la recordaba, incluso usaba esa ropa fina de la última vez, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro y largo, y a juzgar por las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en sus manos y debajo de sus ojos, era bastante más grande que ambos.

—Eh... Johan está bien. Verá... —Haydée dirigió su vista al castaño, como si no hubiera reparado en su presencia hasta el momento en que abrió la boca. Adoptó un gesto sorprendido que desapareció paulatinamente, siendo reemplazado por uno lleno de indignación y enojo conforme avanzaba el relato de Juudai—. Y bueno, el Doctor lo dará de alta a más tardar en una semana, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¡Oh, Johan! —exclamó la francesa, sin importarle en realidad el sueño del muchacho—. ¿Cómo es que alguien se atrevió a hacerte esto? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡A ti que eres tan perfecto! —los ojos castaños de Juudai no pudieron evitar seguir la trayectoria que las manos de Haydée empezaron a trazar. No le gustaba demasiado... Más bien, no le gustaba cómo ella lo tocaba. Era como si claramente dijera: Esto es mío. Y claramente, Yuuki no estaba de acuerdo. Porque, que él supiera, Francia era un país libre y Johan también.

—Hmmm, quizá debería dejarlo dormir —dijo con ímpetu, tratando en vano de alejarla de él—. Hace poco que se durmió. Necesita reposo. Y silencio.

Ella asintió levemente, aunque por dentro se molestó un poco de que un -mocoso- le dijera que hacer. Y sobretodo ése mocoso. Ya lo había visto antes y le molestaba sobremanera que Johan lo hubiera llamado a él en su lugar, cuando era obvio que ellos eran más cercanos. Cerró los párpados y la imagen regresó claramente a su mente, de unas cuantas semanas atrás, o quizá meses, ya no estaba segura. Había visto el boceto de un chico profundamente dormido sobre un lienzo sin definir entre las cosas de Johan y hasta ahora que se encontraban, nunca pensó que se basara en alguien real. Alguien que le importaba tanto como para dibujarlo. ¿Su mejor amigo, quizás? Pero Johan nunca le había hablado de algún amigo y aquél chico extraño tampoco parecía habituado al francés. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando a Juudai, quien sólo atinó a parpadear algo cohibido.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién eres? —inquirió con voz melosa Haydée, acomodándose como sin querer los pliegues de la falda color beige que usaba ese día—. Hmmm, nunca había oído a Johan hablar de ti.

Por alguna razón, a Juudai eso le dolió. ¿No eran amigos? Incluso más cercano que eso... ¿Mejores amigos? Arrugó el ceño, sin embargo, no fue por mucho tiempo, pues su mente le proporcionó la excusa adecuada al comportamiento de su amigo. Si ella era una de sus clientas, entonces de ninguna forma se podía sentar a -platicar- con Johan, lo cual le daba la excusa perfecta para su falta de información sobre él.

—Yuuki Juudai, encantado de conocerle, soy un amigo de Johan de hace pocos meses —se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia presentarle la nuca a una persona que no le había dicho su nombre.

—Haydée Delacour —murmuró en respuesta, sin agregar nada más, pues ya estaba implícito por qué conocía a Johan.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a pesar de que sentían que tenían muchas cosas que preguntar al otro para saciar su curiosidad. Cosas privadas, cosas íntimas, pero todas en relación al muchacho que dormía apaciblemente sobre aquella cama de hospital y que unía sus vidas de manera inexplicable, siendo ambos de mundos tan distintos. Haydée reconocía el nombre de Yuuki Juudai, lo hacía porque nunca había sonado el teléfono de Johan estando con ella, no hasta esa vez... Pero, ¿por qué Yuuki Juudai era tan importante? Su mente le daba un montón de respuestas, cada una más ilógica que la otra, cada una más triste que la otra. Johan no podía, NO PODÍA, estar cambiándola por... él. Le resultaba inconcebible la idea. Porque de otra manera, ¿cómo Johan podía estar con ella... siendo... así? Sabía que trabajaba con cualquier persona que lo contratara, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, que de verdad tuviera esas inclinaciones. ¿O eran sólo celos? ¿Veía a Juudai como un potencial rival, sólo por la -nimiedad- del dibujo? ¿La -nimiedad- del llamado? ¡Era una suerte que tuviera conocidos en tantos lugares! De otro modo, nunca se hubiera enterado de su hospitalización. Ahora, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era lo que debía de hacer.

Si preguntaba mucho a Johan sobre Juudai, se vería sospechoso. Pero si le preguntaba a él... Podría evitar las mentiras y la evasión del tema. ¿Qué sería bueno preguntar? ¿'Estás acostándote con Johan'? Hmmmm, parecía demasiado fuerte. Pero ése era el punto, de cualquier modo.

—¿Estás saliendo con Johan? —inquirió la mujer, recorriendo descaradamente al chico de pies a cabeza, como si no lo considerara digno. En realidad, era poquita cosa. No era extremadamente apuesto, ni parecía muy inteligente. No entendía por qué Johan se había fijado en él.

—¿Qué? —Juudai alzó las manos frente a él, como si tratara de frenar la afirmación que se había hecho. ¿Saliendo? Pues... Salía con él a dar paseos y solían hacer sus trabajos juntos, pero... ¿Salir?

—Lo preguntaré mejor. ¿Estás acostándote con Johan? —los ojos azules de la mujer se quedaron estáticos sobre los de su interlocutor, sin duda tratando de someterlos a su escrutinio también y doblegarlos ante su pregunta y poderío.

Juudai se puso colorado y no pudo evitar que las escenas del beso se reproducieran en su mente como una película nítida. La primera vez él lo había besado, llamado por el -mágico- efecto del alcohol. Aunque... ¿Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? Negó brevemente con la cabeza. La segunda vez, Johan lo había besado a él. Pero había sido para demostrar que el primer beso no había sido nada. Pero, ¿si no había sido nada, por qué no explicarlo con otras palabras? Y sin ir más lejos, también recordó la primera vez que se vieron y la escena del cuarto de hotel. Había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero se había frenado. En ese momento, claro. ¿Si volvía a suceder, se negaría? Ya no estaba tan seguro. La intimidad alcanzada entre ambos emocionalmente, era tan necesaria para Juudai que no dudaba demasiado en hacerla aún más estrecha, convirtiéndola también en una intimidad física. Física, más no sexual. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él, de cualquier manera? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto esa cercanía?

—¿Lo has hecho o no? —repitió Haydée, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras para sacar al castaño de su letargo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Johan y yo somos amigos —aquella era una verdad a medias. Sin embargo, él tampoco estaba seguro de cómo llamar a su relación aparte de amistad. Porque que él supiera no era nada más, pero tampoco nada menos. Tampoco se atrevió a desmentir su primer pregunta. También porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta. ¿Qué demonios era su relación, ahora que lo pensaba?

Haydée no sabía que creer. Aunque una parte de ella se aferraba a dichas afirmaciones, porque le era más fácil coexistir con ellas que quebrarse la cabeza -y de paso el corazón- pensando en si le mentía. Porque Johan era suyo. Le pertenecía a ella. Y sólo a ella. Juudai sólo era un pequeño aliciente a la felicidad de su Johan y no su totalidad, un pequeño amigo, que quizá le dejaría conservar. Sonrió aliviada, tras convencerse con esos pensamientos y miró el lujoso reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, bañado de oro y piedras preciosas. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde, aunque, por supuesto, ella no tenía nada qué hacer, ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta para que su indeseable acompañante se marchara.

—Señor Juudai, ¿no tiene algún compromiso importante? Se está haciendo de noche y probablemente su novia estará preocupada por usted —puso principal énfasis en la palabra novia y también en la palabra noche. Quería que se marchara, para después ser la única a la cual Johan viera, cuando abriera esos sorprendentes ojos suyos. El japonés claramente captó la indirecta, aunque no le gustó. Le había prometido a Johan quedarse ahí -a cuidarlo-, si se iba, probablemente iba a culparse durante el resto de la noche.

—No tengo —afirmó testarudo, refiriéndose solamente al compromiso. La francesa arrugó el ceño ante tal contestación. ¿No tenía novia y era amigo de Johan? Aquello cada vez le sonaba más extraño.

—No seas insensato, Juudai —la voz adormilada de Johan flotó por toda la habitación, consiguiendo, como si fuera un poderoso astro, que las personas en la habitación se fijaran en él inmediatamente—. ¿No tienes clases mañana? Deberías ir a dormir un rato, créeme que no me iré de aquí, aunque quiera —Johan abrió su ojo sano y dirigió una sonrisa sincera a su amigo, quien no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido, quizá porque su mentira había sido descubierta—. Una noche aquí con el monstruo debajo de la cama no me matará. Lo juro.

La risa del japonés rompió el ambiente, era automático su cambio cuando estaba con Johan. Si el francés lo hacía, Juudai lo imitaba. Como por arte de magia. Y ni el ceño fruncido de Haydée podía evitarlo.

—Hmmmm, no es que tenga que ir a la Facultad todos los días —declaró, rascándose la mejilla como si estuviera distraido y desviando los ojos—. Puedo quedarme... Si quieres.

—De hecho, me gustaría bastante. Aún no te he enseñado francés como Dios manda. Pero, los estudios están primero —alzó su dedo índice, conteniendo una mueca de dolor, sin siquiera dirigir la vista a Haydée, que sentía se estaba perdiendo demasiado de esa conversación en japonés, pues nunca se había molestado en aprender el idioma—. Ya quisiera yo estudiar, Juudai. Tú que puedes hacerlo, no debes desperdiciar la oportunidad —Johan se incorporó completamente sobre las almohadas y le dirigió un gesto falsamente severo al japonés, quien sólo atinó a devolver una tímida sonrisa, pero que no preguntó nada con respecto a dicha afirmación.

—Vale, vale —aceptó él, tomando su abrigo color café de la silla de Haydée—. Tienes mi teléfono por si algo necesitas. Pero nada de llamadas a la mitad de la noche, si quieres que duerma eso haré. Y a ti, que te coma el monstruo. Ja, ja, ja.

—Adiós, Juudai —su mano se despidió de él, aunque en realidad no quería verlo partir—. Descansa.

—Descansa tú —contestó, tajantemente, todavía viendo cómo los moretones seguían siendo de color violeta—. Adiós, Johan. Hasta luego, señora.

La 'señora' arrugó el gesto ante tal despedida. Primero, no se molestaban en hablar en un idioma que ella comprendiera, después sostenían una plática de lo más bonita frente a ella y luego la llamaba señora... ¡Definitivamente ese Juudai no era de su agrado! Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Johan cuando el japonés abandonó la habitación. ¿Por dónde empezar?

.

Durante el largo camino de regreso a casa, Juudai no dejó de agradecer que Johan le sugiriera irse, sobretodo porque le tomaba varias horas llegar a su hotel desde el hospital. Ya le preguntaría a Johan cómo había ido a parar tantos kilómetros tan lejos de su hogar, pero por el momento... Una chispa de comprensión cruzó su mente. André seguramente estaría desocupado y no pensaba en mejor ocasión para preguntarle. Si Johan había salido lastimado, era el tiempo de parar aquella locura. Y si para eso necesitaba preguntar a André primero que a él, lo haría. Después tendría que fingir bastante bien ante Johan cuando éste le contara, pero básicamente no era imposible.

Descendió del metro soltando un bostezo al aire estival del recién recibido otoño, mientras decidía cómo abordar la cuestión. Definitivamente no iba a dejarla para otro día. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia su hotel. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y su mente estaba hecha un caos, quería saber y... ¡Estaba tan cerca! Tan cerca de conocer todo de Johan...

Apretó el paso, esquivando a un montón de franceses en su intento desesperado por conocer la verdad y nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver el destartalado letrero del Hotel, ni mucho menos a André limpiando la entrada.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó el gerente, pasándose una mano por la frente, para secarse el inexistente sudor.

—André, quisiera preguntarle algo, si es tan amable...

¡Bingo! ¡Había ganado!

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿A que se nota un enorme progreso en su relación? Sí, no estamos cerca del final, pero sí estamos cerca de las escenas más importantes~ En el siguiente capítulo tendremos el pasado de Johan (¡Por fin!), entre algunas otras revelaciones bastante interesantes por parte de Johan~ ¿Qué les pareció Haydée? La mujer ya está mal~ pero va directo al punto, ¿eh? x333. Lo cual hace que Juudai se cuestione cosillas extrañas x33. Ahora que se ha quedado sola con Johan, ¿qué va a suceder? ¿Cómo le va a hacer Juudai para que ella se vaya y los deje en paz? x3. ¿Por qué André sabe del pasado de Johan? ¿Quién salvó a Johan y lo llevó a ese hospital? ¿Qué va a pasar con Asuka? Yay, pronto lo sabremos~ (siento como si estuviera anunciando una novela barata x'DDDDDD), bueh, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta escribir esta historia, porque veo cómo evolucionan mis personajes y a la larga entenderán por qué tanta cosa en medio de ellos dos~ Recuerden, el título del fanfic tiene mucho que ver: Pertenezco a ti. ¿Qué querrá decir~?

Bueh, ya dejo de intrigarlas y me voy a jugar KH 358/2 x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra Interna, Más que palabras y Melodías del Corazón (final), por si gustan pasarse a leerlas :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere.

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Catorce**

André entró al hotel con cierto paroxismo de cansancio, apoyándose en la escoba y resoplando de vez en cuando, pero eso no engañó a Juudai, ni tampoco le importó en absoluto, de cualquier modo planeaba que ambos se sentaran a charlar sobre Johan y si él le ahorraba la molestia de buscar una excusa con la cual eso sucediera, no iba a reprochárselo. Lo siguió dentro del edificio conteniendo la emoción que lo embargaba desde hacía días y pretendió estar bastante serio cuando ambos se sentaron en la barra vacía del bar.

—¿Qué pasa, chico? —le espetó el hombre, voltéandose para rebuscar entre las botellas de vino detrás suyo—. ¿De qué necesitas hablarme? ¡Si piensas que te voy a fiar un mes o dos de 'renta' ni te la creas! ¡Si veniste a hablar conmigo de eso, ya puedes ir empacando!

Juudai se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, sin que aún se le ocurrriera una buena manera para abordar el tema que era de su interés.

—No es eso —afirmó, alzando los brazos como si tratara de detener la afirmación con ellos—. No, sólo tenía una pregunta sobre Johan qué hacerle.

—¿Y por qué no se la preguntas a él? —contestó malhumorado, mientras se servía en una copa el contenido de una botella de color sangre—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? Apenas he hablado con él desde hace tiempo, aunque siempre lo veo contigo. No me digas que ustedes dos...

Las mejillas del muchacho se colorearon del mismo tono que la botella, pero aunque estaba sonrojado no pudo evitar tomar esa pregunta como un gancho hacia su verdadero objetivo.

—No está bien, él... —ya sin fingir ninguna seriedad, sino más bien sintiéndola, le explicó el 'incidente' que su amigo había tenido y todo acerca de su hospitalización.

—Pobre chico, no la ha tenido fácil —murmuró André, quien de un solo trago se tomó el contenido de su vaso y después se apresuró a llenarlo de nuevo—. Al menos está bien. O tan bien como podría después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Juudai se hizo hacia adelante con curiosidad, pero André no agregó nada y repitió el mismo proceso de vaciar y llenar su vaso al menos dos veces, hasta que el chico reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

—Johan no me ha dicho mucho, pero es por sus padres ¿no? —en realidad, Johan no le había dicho nada, pero en sus desvelos había llegado a la conclusión de que los padres de Johan tenían mucho qué ver con el actual 'empleo' de su hijo.

—Sí, así es —asintió André, mirándolo con los ojos un poco vidriosos—. El pobre chico... Creo que nunca creyó que sus padres morirían y míralo ahora... Dónde está, cómo acabó. Erio y Kyaro Andersen eran muy buenas personas, Kyaro era extranjera, recuerdo cómo un día llegó, justo como tú, desorientada a pedir una habitación, ella era una excelente profesora, muy culta sin duda, Johan tiene sus ojos —Juudai no podía ni creer lo que estaba oyendo y mucho menos que su plan hubiera terminado tan bien con tan sólo 'mentir' un poquito, estaba escuchando todo lo que quería, incluso la razón por la cual Johan tenía ese trabajo y quizá era más que nada a que André parecía un poco tomado—. Erio, mi hermano, en cambio era farmacéutico, tenía un establecimiento a pocas calles de aquí, les iba muy bien a los dos. Lástima que murieron tan jóvenes y lo dejaron solo desde pequeño.

La mente del castaño vagó hacia un pasado imperfecto, el cual se dibujaba en su mente conforme las palabras de André salían de sus labios, podía imaginarse a un mujer japonesa, casi igual a su madre, con los ojos verdes y a un hombre, muy similar a Johan, con su amigo de pequeño, siendo aparentemente felices.

—Naturalmente cuando ellos murieron, Johan se quedó solo —continuó con su relato el hombre, aparentemente olvidado de que al principio se había mostrado reacio a hablar de Johan—. Kyaro había venido a Francia porque no tenía a nadie más y los padres de Erio, quienes también eran mis padres, ya grandes habían fallecido muchos años antes de su encuentro. Aún así, le dejaron al chico todo lo que tenían. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás no era bastante, dado que el chico terminó mal. Pero su intención fue buena, eso no lo dudo. Quise ayudarlo, pero se negó. A la larga aprendí a no molestarlo y bueno... Parece saber lo que hace, ¿no? —parecía que de alguna manera se estaba disculpando por no haberlo cuidado mejor y Juudai arrugó el ceño. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que hacía? No sonaba lógico que el dejarse golpear sin acudir a la policia fuera un signo de madurez.

—Ajá —respondió el japonés, medio abstraido de la conversación una vez esta pareció terminar. Al final no tenía nada de qué sorprenderse, era obvio que Johan había sido orillado a emplearse en algo y como nunca había visto a sus padres sospechó de ellos. Además, aún tenía la frase que le había dicho en el hospital dándole vueltas en la cabeza: 'No tengo a nadie más.' Oh, pero estaba equivocado, sí que lo tenía, ¡lo tenía a él! Y él haría hasta lo imposible por persuadirlo de salir de ese mundo, si su tío no quería, él sí que iba a hacer algo por ayudarlo—. Vale, gracias, André, me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

—...nas noches —logró articular el hombre, que ya estaba medio ebrio—. ¡Eh, espera! ¿No había algo que querías preguntarme? Ya te dije que si es lo de la renta yo...

Juudai se despidió con un gesto de la mano y nisiquiera hizo caso a los balbuceos del francés, sino que subió a su habitación con el celular en la mano y preguntándose cuál sería el primer paso en su plan. Abrió el aparato y la pantalla lo recibió con la imagen de su amigo durmiendo, sabía que no podía hacer eso solo y entonces se decidió a enviarle a Asuka la fotografía, a modo que ésta le pudiera dar ideas para sus futuras metas. Escribió un texto breve y envío la foto, aunque Asuka no la recibiría hasta pasados unos minutos y quizás medio dormida, pues era madrugada en Japón. Entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, entrecerrando los ojos debido al cansancio. No le había contado a su 'novia' el pasado de Johan, porque confiaba que esa simple fotografía pudiera mermar su coraza de lógica, pero si era necesario, compartiría el secreto con ella también.

El sueño comenzó a invadirlo paulatinamente, trayendo consigo un estado de inconsciencia bastante agradable, sólo repleto de imágenes diferentes corriendo por su mente, imágenes que discurrian entre su día, su escuela y sus amigos, más específicamente él, Johan Andersen y toda la historia que había oído. Nisiquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido, no lo hizo porque su sueño estuvo plagado de imágenes de una imaginaria familia feliz, donde un pequeño Johan era cuidado y querido, no muy diferente a los pensamientos que había estado teniendo antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

En Japón, una mujer rubia miraba con el entrecejo fruncido la fotografía que, al llegar en un mensaje bastante ruidoso, la había privado de un sueño bien merecido.

—Así que éste es Johan —sus ojos vagaron por la pantalla, admirando la belleza europea de la que tanto hablaban sus amigas cuando se sacaba el tema de Juudai y los hombres extranjeros, el joven estaba dormido o fingía hacerlo, no estaba segura y aunque su rostro parecía pasivo, algo dentro de ella no se sentía cómoda con esa relación—. Juudai, con esto no podrás convencerme.

.

Johan admiró con cierta impaciencia cómo la luna iba subiendo sobre el cielo estrellado, similar a un largo manto cobijando la ciudad de París. Se aburría a mares estando ahí acostado sin hacer nada en particular, sabía que sus costillas estaban fracturadas y que no debía sobre-esforzarse demasiado, pero aún así no podía evitar la sensación de inutilidad estando ahí tirado. Además, tampoco tenía mucho con lo cual distraerse, había tratado encendiendo la tele, pero ésta lo desanimó al estar repleta de programas de farándula y telenovelas, por lo cual la había apagado, tan sólo diez minutos después de haberla encendido. Tampoco tenía su bloc de bocetos, ni nada a la mano con lo cual pudiese distraerse. Le costaba admitirlo, porque nunca había necesitado a nadie tanto así como a sus padres, pero extrañaba a Juudai. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde aquella extraña fiesta y ahora le parecía inconcebible estar un largo rato sin su amigo, sin oír su risa limpia y pura, sin poder regañarlo o instruirlo, sin poder nada...

En cambio, tenía a Haydée y no estaba muy seguro si eso lo alegraba, pues aunque no se sentía solo, era muy diferente su compañía a la de Juudai. Los temas de conversación se centraban únicamente en los problemas de la mujer, como si Johan no tuviera los suficientes por sí mismo; y si ese tema se agotaba, pasaban al tema de 'nosotros', aunque Johan siempre había dicho que esa palabra no existía entre ambos. No al menos en el contexto romántico que ella quería darle. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho para contradecirla, pues ella seguía siendo su clienta y él seguía acudiendo, por lo cual el 'nosotros' era más tangible. Después de todo, él siempre supo y bien se lo dijeron cuando empezó en ese 'empleo': 'Las mujeres francesas no se acuestan con nadie a quien no amen.' Él estaba jugando con fuego cuando empezó con ello, pero nunca pensó que de verdad llegaría a quemarse. La mayoría de sus clientas buscaban probar algo nuevo, luego ya no lo buscaban más. Otras lo encontraban bastante atractivo y por eso lo contrataban de vez en cuando, pero nunca encontró a alguna que de verdad quisiera algo con él, no hasta Haydée.

—Entonces, Johan, ¿ese Juudai es muy buen amigo tuyo? —inquirió ella, posando sus ojos azules sobre los de su interlocutor, tratando de ocultar las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa pregunta—. ¿Le aprecias mucho? Parece que él a ti sí, bastante —aquél comentario estaba cargado de doble sentido, pero el europeo no lo malinterpretó.

—Juudai es... —desvió sus ojos verdes hacia la luna una vez más, tratando de encontrar las palabras que definieran los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo, pero era algo extraño... No podía encontrarlas. Sí, lo apreciaba, lo quería. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la palabra 'querer' no le era suficiente y no encontraba sinónimos que abarcaran la magnitud de la gratitud y confianza que sentía hacia él—. Juudai es un buen amigo mío, lo conozco desde hace poco en realidad, pero realmente he llegado a apreciarlo. Diría que es mi primer amigo desde que... —dejó la frase en el aire, otra vez evitando el tema y desviando la mirada, como si de pronto la pantalla oscura de la televisión le pareciera fascinante.

Haydée arrugó el ceño, Johan no podía hablar de un 'nosotros' con ella, pero con Juudai las cosas parecían ciertamente diferentes. Sabía que el chico no estaba obligado a contestar y que probablemente si lo hacía, sería una mentira, pero no pudo contener a sus labios de preguntar:

—¿Lo amas, Johan? —su voz estaba impregnada de seriedad, ya no había ni rastro en su semblante de paroxismo de dolor o alguna otra cosa—. ¿Te gustan los hombres? ¿Te gusta él...?

El europeo se llevó una mano al mentón pensando seriamente en lo que le había sido cuestionado. Después, su mente inevitablemente vagó a los momentos que habían pasado juntos y los comparó con los que había pasado con otras personas, llegando a la conclusión de que nunca antes había sentido 'eso' y aunque era extraño, era totalmente cierto e imposible también.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió en un murmullo, siendo sincero consigo mismo y con ella. El único problema era que Juudai era visiblemente heterosexual, pues tenía novia. Nada ganaba admitiéndolo, salvo liberar el peso de su alma al estarse mintiendo durante algún tiempo.

La mujer no mudó el gesto, aunque dentro de su mente un torbellino de ideas daba vueltas. Después de tantos años de conocerse, de compartir tantas cosas juntos, aunque casi siempre la cama... ¿Él amaba a alguien más? ¿Él gustaba de alguien más? ¿¡De un hombre! Aquella era la peor afrenta que podría haber sufrido la mujer, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que el otro chico no le correspondería, no cuando Johan ya le había puntualizado anteriormente que él tenía novia. Y por supuesto, ella no se daría por vencida, no sabiendo eso.

Cuando Haydée finalmente decidió irse, Johan se cubrió perfectamente con las mantas y se hizo un ovillo debajo de ellas, lo cual le costó algunos grititos de dolor al sentir las costillas dañándolo un poco. Acababa de admitir algo que le causaba mucha incertidumbre y hasta terror, algo que nunca pensó que sucedería, pero admitirlo, como sabía, no lo llevaría más cerca de ser correspondido. Es más, ¿qué debía corresponderse? ¡Aquello estaba mal! Aún si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, la relación no sería correcta, tanto sociológica como psicológicamente hablando. Si ya de por sí la gente lo veía mal cuando se enteraban de su empleo, no quería ni imaginarse las miradas que le dirigirían a Juudai, sumando además las de los homofóbicos. Quizá el que se diera cuenta era un símbolo de algo, de detenerlo, por ejemplo. O quizá de no hacerle caso. Eran amigos, nunca entrevió algo de nada más. Sólo tenía que contenerse un poco, sí, ése era el aviso.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo ahora que ya se había dado cuenta?

.

Juudai no veía la hora en que sus clases terminaran, parecía que el reloj de pared situado justo encima de su profesor no se movía absolutamente nada, como si estuviese encantado para hacerlo sufrir. Aquella mañana y parte de la tarde se habían pasado extremadamente lento en su opinión, a la primera hora tenía Cálculo diferencial y... justo una hora después, Dibujo. ¿Dónde se había quedado el reloj? Sólo había pasado una hora de Dibujo y se encontraba sentado en Historia y luego...

Bostezó con evidente descaro cuando el último profesor de esa tarde dejaba las actividades extra-clase, todas ellas relacionadas con la materia que impartía, que era _Apreciación del arte y de los conceptos abstractos_, según veía, tendría que darse otra vez una vuelta por los museos, aunque al menos tendría con quién ir, si Johan salía del hospital pronto... ¡Otra vez Johan! ¿Cuándo se terminarían las condenadas clases para que pudiera ir a verlo? Ese maldito reloj debía de estar descompuesto.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de ese día resonó por los pasillos, logrando que una sonrisa se desdibujara en su rostro, pleno de felicidad se desperezó sobre su asiento y tomó su mochila de color rojo, antes de levantarse muy decidido a tomar un taxi hacia el hospital, sin tomar en cuenta que Rei parecía querer hablar con él, muy molesta por haberlos dejado plantados el día anterior.

—¡Juudai-sama, espera-un-segundo! —soltó de un tirón, sorteando la multitud de pupitres y alumnos a su alrededor, hasta conseguir tomarlo de la chaqueta azul que usaba ese día—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, no sin antes decirme por qué eres tan descortés. ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Por qué te marchaste tan repentinamente?

—Johan sufrió un accidente —respondió, soltándose con delicadeza de su mano—. Ayer fui a verlo y hoy también iré. ¿Ok? Si me disculpas...

Rei se echó a reír al ver el semblante serio de Juudai y luego se hizo hacia atrás, con la perspicacia reflejándose en sus ojos color chocolate.

—No se te va a ir, Juudai-sama —entonces se dio la vuelta y fue a reunirse con el resto de sus amigas, que comenzaron a chillar y murmurar muy agitadas, señalando hacia la puerta.

—_Ohayou_~ —musitó una voz alegre de varón y un chico de cabello castaño entró en la habitación, completamente vestido como si viniera de la playa—. ¡Juudai, mi hermanita tenía razón, estás aquí!

—¿Fubuki-san?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** So... en este capítulo descubrimos dos cosas importantes, primero que todo: André es el tío de Johan, así como también Johan tenía una madre japonesa, cuyo nombre, si es coincidencia con alguno de MSLN no es mi culpa (? x'DDDDD Ahí tienen el pasado de Johan, pero ¿en qué ayudará que Juudai lo sepa? ¿Qué planea hacer a partir de eso? ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora que Juudai lo sabe? Digo, una cosa es que lo sepa y otra que esté cerca de ayudarlo, así que... x333 ¿Y qué les pareció? Johan por fin ha admitido sus sentimientos~ aunque quizá no enfrente de la persona más adecuada, lo malo es que piensa que todo eso está mal y Juudai aún no se da cuenta de lo que siente~ ¿Qué hace Fubuking por ahí? Lo descubriremos el próximo capítulo, claro está~ Esta vez no quiero adelantar mucho de lo que va a suceder, porque es todo sorpresa e inesperado~ sólo puedo decir una cosa: ¿Qué va a pasar con Asuka ahora que su hermano está cerca de Juudai y eventualmente descubrirá la relación entre Johan y Juudai x3? Espero~ que no se le ocurra ir a Francia en un arrebato de locura cuando lo sepa (? Mwahahahaha~

Ya me voy, es tarde y no he lavado los trastes .-.!

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Guerra interna (final), más que palabras y el nuevo proyecto de Haou&Johan: Amor: virtud? por si gustan pasarse a leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere~

Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Quince**

El castaño entró dando saltitos al aula, con su aire de despreocupado tan característico, mirando de arriba a abajo a su cuñado y también de vez en cuando al grupito de mujeres que cuchicheaban unos pocos metros más allá de ellos. Juudai no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Fubuki parecía bronceado y ligeramente más alto, aunque no le sorprendía, hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de él, porque éste, como le explicó Asuka con un encogimiento de hombros, había decidido irse a recorrer el mundo. Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí y por qué? Sus pies no se movían, era tan extraño ver una cara conocida tan de cerca y no detrás de un monitor que estaba atónito.

—¡Cuñado! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? —Fubuki alzó los brazos al aire y avanzó resueltamente hacia la estática figura que era Juudai, quien sólo atinó a parpadear cuando fue abrazado por su 'cuñado.'

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti, Fubuki-san —dijo el japonés por fin, dirigiéndole una sonrisa bastante sincera, antes de echar a caminar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Tenjouin le siguió el paso, aunque de manera bastante parsimoniosa, pues en realidad quería quedarse y conocer a las 'amigas' de Juudai. Estaba tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para encontrarse ahí, porque no podía revelarle a su amigo que Asuka lo había mandado como el 'niñero' por un favor que le debía de hace años, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ella estaba genuinamente preocupada por su novio, pero él podría jurar que a Juudai eso no le importaría y terminaría molestándose, por eso tenía que mentirle sobre sus motivos para estar en la 'capital del amor.'

—Bueeno, pasaba por aquí... —sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, dándole un aire un tanto soñador—, venía de Londres, ¿sabes? Pero dicen que las playas de Francia son mejores, Cannes es maravilloso~ —su tono cantadito y soñador hizo que Juudai se riera, mientras su amigo le pasaba un brazo por los hombros—. ¡Y las mujeres...! —Fubuki le dirigió una mirada bastante perspicaz a su cuñado, esperando que éste dijera alguna cosa sobre las mujeres. Y si lo hacía, ¡ya lo tenía pillado! Esperó unos segundos, pero Juudai no agregó nada y eso lo tranquilizó—. Entonces me contacté con mi hermanita hace unos días y me dijo que estabas por aquí. Así que pensé en saludarte. ¿Acaso te molesta? —el hombre se vio bastante gracioso haciendo una mueca triste.

—No, para nada —a ese punto, ya habían llegado hasta la salida del edificio y junto con ellos, también Rei y sus amigas, unos cuantos metros por detrás, bastante mal camuflajeadas—. Sólo que no te esperaba, es todo. ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte? Tengo un hotel... No diré que es muy bueno, pero es cómodo y ahí he estado viviendo desde que llegué.

—Hmmm, ¿ah, sí? —Fubuki se sentía casi como un detective privado al pensar en que debía recolectar toda la información necesaria de Juudai, lo cual incluía por supuesto, su 'casa'; alguna de esas cosas le conduciría al tal Johan y entonces ya vería qué hacer, incluso hasta lo imposible si era necesario, con tal de que Juudai no siguiera con esa mala amistad—. ¡Claro, me encantaría quedarme unos días por acá~! Guíame entonces hacia tu morada.

Juudai se rió, pero justo cuando estaba por decirle a Fubuki dónde vivía, un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho le hizo recordar su propósito para ese día. Necesitaba ir a ver a Johan, ¿cómo se le había podido olvidar, aunque fuera momentáneamente? Se soltó del abrazo de Fubuki y miró la pantalla de su celular, si se daba prisa podría ir a verlo aunque fuera una hora. Incluso llevaba preparadas algunas cosas en su mochila para distraerlo, pues él había estado en el hospital en varias ocasiones y sabía lo que se sentía no tener nada qué hacer. Muy cuidadosamente guardados entre sus cuadernos, estaban un montón de fajos de papel y algunos lápices, así como también algunos libros que le había pedido a Martin que hablaban sobre pintura y dibujo, todo muy 'casualmente' para que Johan viera lo que se perdía cuando no iba a la escuela.

El mayor de los Tenjouin parpadeó un tanto confundido por el cambio de actitud que había tenido Juudai de un instante a otro, como si le hubiera picado un insecto o algo parecido. Tenía el semblante vacío, pero luego se iluminó al mirar su celular y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa que él conocía bastante bien, pero que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón, pues parecía no estar dirigida a su hermana y sí a lo que tuviera en la pantalla, luego hizo ademán de echar a correr hacia rumbo desconocido. Por suerte, logró tomarlo del brazo antes de que nada sucediera, lo cual pareció traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oh, lo siento, Fubuki-san, me he olvidado que he quedado con alguien y se está haciendo un poco tarde —Juudai se pasó el brazo por los cabellos, despeinándose un poco en el proceso, inmediatamente después volvió a mirar el reloj—. Creo que todavía puedo llegar...

—¿A dónde? —inquirió el hombre, pero usando un tono que no sonara acusador.

—Es una larga historia —admitió Juudai, localizando entre la larga avenida un taxi que pudiera llevarlo y deteniéndolo.

—Pues tengo tiempo para escucharla —declaró tajanmente el castaño, antes de subir al automóvil el también.

Al principio, a Juudai eso no le gustó, porque quería ver a Johan él solo, pero después lo reconsideró al pensar en que Fubuki podría ayudarlo. Sí, definitivamente una vez supiera todo (o casi todo) lo referente a Johan, convencería a su hermana de que estaba bien mantener esa amistad y entonces ya no surgirían más problemas entre ambos.

¿Verdad?

.

Haydée dejó vagar la vista por la desordenada casa de Johan, que estaba deshabitada desde la noche anterior del ingreso de su dueño al hospital, por lo cual estaba sucia y tirada. Pudo ver un montón de bocetos esparcidos por el suelo, haciéndole la compañía a varias mudas de ropa y restos de comida, así como también libros por aquí y por allá, como si los hubiera dejado nada más empezarlos. Se había ofrecido a llevarle a su amado unas cuantas mudas de ropa mientras estuviera internado y también algo con lo cual distraerse, por lo cual estaba allí, buscando entre tantas cosas algo que sirviera. En eso estaba cuando volvió a toparse con el dichoso boceto de Juudai, que seguía incompleto y servía como separador en un libro sobre la Historia antigua del arte. Arrugó el ceño al mirarlo, profunda y ficticiamente dormido frente a ella, con el rostro inocente de quien está sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

¿Cómo podía a Johan gustarle alguien como él? ¡Era tan extraño! Incluso tenía dos tonos de cabello, lo cual suponía o que usaba un tinte bastante bueno o que era realmente extraño, casi como un alienígena. ¿Cómo podía separarlos? Miró el boceto con rabia, esperando que un plan se escribiera mágicamente sobre la hoja, pero eso no sucedió y Juudai continuó durmiendo, con los desordenados mechones de cabello incoloro sobre el inalterable lienzo, que suponía casi como un tesoro para Johan. ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Un tesoro para Johan? Sí, seguramente, pero... ¿Y para Juudai? Si el castaño se enteraba de los sentimientos de su amigo, ¿lo aceptaría? No, ¡claro que no! ¡Él tenía novia! Si Juudai veía ese dibujo, poco podría hacer Johan para excusarse y tanto en el mejor como el peor de los casos, acabaría por aceptar sus sentimientos, lo cual conllevaría a una ruptura de tan dichosa amistad.

Sonrió al dibujo como si fuera uno de sus hijos y lo guardó cuidadosamente entre sus cosas, junto con un lápiz y unas cuantas hojas en blanco más, antes de decidirse a regresar al hospital. Cuanto menos tardara, más rápido podría llevar a cabo su plan.

.

Johan entreabrió su ojo sano cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta un tiempo después y consiguió incorporarse al tiempo que Juudai entraba en la habitación, seguido de Fubuki, el muchacho que lo había salvado hacia dos días.

—Nee, Johan —las comisuras de los labios del castaño temblaron un poco, como si estuviera haciendo un gran intento por no sonreír al verlo—. Espero que no te moleste el que haya venido un amigo esta vez. Él es mi cuñado, Tenjouin Fubuki-san.

—No hace falta que nos presentes —dijo Fubuki, aunque estaba visiblemente sorprendido de que el tal Johan fuera ese chico al que había encontrado medio muerto en la calle—. Ya nos conocemos.

—Sí —concedió Johan, un poco aturdido por la palabra 'cuñado' y la manera alegre en la que lo había dicho, malinterpretando el hecho de que la felicidad de Juudai no era precisamente que Fubuki fuera su cuñado, sino el verlo—. Hmmm, muchas gracias por haberme salvado esa vez —Johan hizo una pequeña reverencia al estilo japonés y Juudai se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle si su madre le había enseñado eso—. No la hubiera contado si no es por tu ayuda. Nuevamente muchas gracias.

—¡No hay de qué! —Fubuki le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro, aunque aún con eso, el francés hizo una mueca de dolor—. Oh, lo siento.

—¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Me están diciendo que Fubuki-san es la persona que te trajo a este hospital? ¿Por qué? —de pronto Juudai había recobrado el hilo de la conversación y se sorprendía de que el destino tejiera los hilos tan juntos, sobretodo cuando su plan se basaba en dos de ellos. Si Fubuki ya lo conocía entonces sería mucho más fácil convencerlo de que su amigo no era peligroso ni mucho menos, sólo una persona orillada a terminar como estaba.

—Bueno... —Tenjouin empezó a reír nerviosamente. ¿Qué excusa poner, además de que lo estaba buscando desesperadamente podría justificar su presencia cerca de su casa?—. Verás, me perdí y no sabía en qué parte de París te encontrabas, por lo cual anduve deambulando por allí~ Esa noche tuve la suerte de encontrar a Johan, o más bien, él tuvo la suerte de que lo encontrara.

—¿Y por qué lo trajiste del otro lado de la ciudad? —inquirió Yuuki, cruzándose de brazos sin entender nada en realidad.

—Ehm, lo que pasa es que no sabía dónde había un hospital cerca, así que tomé un taxi y le dije que me llevara al mejor hospital y he aquí... —aquello sí era totalmente cierto. Lo cual lo hizo respirar aliviado, engañar a Juudai a veces solía ser muy fácil, pero era en esa situación cuando más necesitaba hacerlo y aunque se arrepentía un poco, tendría que investigar un poco más antes de emitir un juicio de valor, pues hasta el momento Johan tampoco le parecía malo, pero... ¿Quién sabe? Sólo el tiempo podría decirle un poco más.

—... y además estos lápices también —durante el tiempo en el cual Fubuki se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos, los dos muchachos habían empezado una conversación y en esos momentos, Juudai se disponía a entregarle a Johan las cosas que le había preparado, tan emocionado como si fuese Papá Noel en plena Navidad—, pensé que así no te aburrirías tanto, ya sabes... No puedo estar aquí todo el día. Pero... ¡Podemos mandarnos mensajes, claro! —Juudai sacó su celular y lo agitó frente a sus ojos, antes de abrirlo, entonces los colores se le subieron a la cara y su sonrojo no pudo disimular el hecho de que escondió rápidamente el teléfono, que tenía la foto de Johan como pantalla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Fubuki, nuevamente desconcertado por el cambio tan drástico de actitud de su 'cuñado', el cual empezaba a tener un patrón, que sin duda tenía que ver con Johan—. ¿No me digas que traes pornografía en tu celular? A Asuka eso no le haría mucha gracia.

—¡Cómo crees! No es nada de eso, sólo una foto ehm, una foto que no quiero que nadie vea.

—No quiero saber —afirmó Fubuki, imaginándose las peores cosas. En cambio, Johan se rió y también sacó su celular, como si quisiera comprobar que lo tenía a la mano. Era de un tono azul eléctrico y la pantalla lucía un fondo del puerto de Marsella. Juudai se preguntó por qué. André no le había mencionado nada de ese puerto, pero Johan parecía muy apegado a él, quizá... ¿Por alguna persona? ¿Alguna... mujer? Negó con la cabeza, ¿y eso qué le importaba?

—¡Ahh! Pero me alegra saber que podré dibujar e incluso leer, muchísimas gracias Juudai, de verdad —tomó entre sus manos el pesado volumen de 'Técnicas de dibujo actuales' y lo contempló con cariño.

—Sólo espero que no te vuelvas un nerd —se burló el castaño, sonriendo al ver que el libro era del agrado de su amigo—. No quiero tener a un amigo nerd, porque eso me obligará a quitártelo y créeme, no quieres eso~ La última vez Sho tuvo que jugar videojuegos conmigo toda una noche y todo un día completo.

—Eso en realidad no me importaría, ¿sabes? Hace mucho que no toco un videojuego, la última vez creo que se llamaba atari y no xbox.

Juudai se echó a reír mientras se sentaba, al tiempo que Fubuki se levantaba para contestar su teléfono, cuyo timbre había sido opacado por la risa de su amigo. Asuka parecía estar del otro lado del teléfono ávida de información del 'espía'.

Fubuki salió de la habitación excusándose con quién-sabe-qué cosa y abrió el teléfono para contestar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Cómo explicar todo lo que había visto? ¿Cómo explicar ese brillo en los ojos de Juudai...?

Sabía que él no quería herir a su hermana, pero si se lo decía, terminaría haciéndolo eventualmente.

¿Quizá debía decir más mentiras, hasta que lograra minar esa relación?

Sí, era lo más seguro...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **No odien a Fubu-king, él lo hace sólo por el bien de Asuka, quien por cierto, nos dará una sorpresa en unos dos o tres capítulos~ A quien deberían de odiar es a Haydée, mala mujer, ¿funcionará su plan? ¿Qué pensará Juudai cuando vea el dichoso dibujo? ¿Qué va a hacer Fubuki para separarlos? ¿Por qué Asuka nos dará una sorpresa? ¿Algún día Juudai dejará de ser tan despistado y se dará cuenta de lo que siente? ¿O Johan tendrá que tomar la iniciativa? Hmmmm, ya lo veremos (peligrosamente nos acercamos al capítulo 20 y no veo que esto acabe x'DD, no sé si eso es bueno o malo o.o, todavía faltan tantas cosas por suceder D:, aunque creo que después del siguiente capítulo todo irá más rápido y tomando la forma que yo quiero del final), sooo, sean pacientes como siempre han sido ;-; lamento dar tantos rodeos, juro por mi madre que son necesarios .-.! Y bueh, ya me quiero ir a dormir así que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado~

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud? y Más que palabras por si gustan pasarse a leerlos~

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Dieciséis**

La vista desde aquella ventana no conseguía subirle lo suficiente la moral, pues ésta daba hacia una estrecha calle, rodeada de edificios de aspecto descuidado y aparentemente vacía. No sabía qué le había pasado por la cabeza cuando había aceptado ir allí, pero se arrepentía mucho de ello. Se suponía que no debía de acercarse más a Juudai, no debía darse más falsas e inútiles esperanzas y sin embargo, yacía en su 'pequeño departamento' (Juudai se negaba a llamarla habitación de hotel porque sonaba, según él, muy feo) mirando la puesta de sol que se sucedía en su soledad, mientras Juudai seguía en clases. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucha alternativa, bien podía regresar a su casa y cuidarse solo; o, como le recordó Haydée, ir con ella para que 'se hiciera cargo.' La primera no era tan imposible, ya se había hecho cargo de sí mismo durante años, pero con esas heridas no estaba tan seguro y aún temía que los chicos que lo habían golpeado trataran de hacerlo nuevamente. E ir con Haydée... No estaba loco, así que... ¿Qué le había quedado?

Recorrió con la vista la habitación de paredes color vino, con una alfombra a juego. Aquél sitio no tenía mucho de acogedor y sin embargo, Juudai lo había transformado de manera que parecía más hogareño que de costumbre, con algunas prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo y una gran cantidad de borradores de trabajo tirados en el suelo. Hacía mucho que no sentía la cercanía de una persona de esa manera, no desde sus padres, que también habían tenido sus pequeñas manías a su tiempo. Suspiró con frustración y volvió a aplacar los desbordantes sentimientos que amenazaban con hacerle explotar el pecho, porque nuevamente estaba faltando a su palabra de olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por Juudai. Y esos sentimientos incluían verlo a él como un hogar al cual regresar.

Apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano, volvió a repasar la calle, como si esperara que de pronto apareciera algo que lo hiciera olvidarse de Juudai, pero ésta siguió tan impasible como siempre. Incluso el edificio frente a él, de un desvaido tono rojizo lograba hacerle pensar en su amigo. ¿Por qué demonios había sucedido algo así? Su primer amigo desde que sus padres habían muerto y él estaba a punto de arruinarlo con esa tontería. ¿Qué había salido mal? Siempre había sido impersonal con sus clientes y conocidos, siempre un autómata listo para decir lo que se esperaba oír. Pero con Juudai... No se sabía qué esperar y quizás esa personalidad indefinida y extrovertida había logrado minar sus defensas, hasta convertirlas en simples trincheras sin hombres. Y ahora, el mal estaba hecho, pero no iba a darse por vencido. Encontraría la manera de que todo terminara bien y sus sentimientos bien enterrados cien metros bajo el suelo. Aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde o cómo empezar. Y estaba claro que seguir el boceto que Haydée le había llevado por error al hospital hacía varios días no era un signo de recuperación, pues el dibujo ahora tenía más elementos, entre ellos... A él mismo.

Los suaves trazos del lápiz de grafito que había estado usando destelleaban un poco a la luz del crepúsculo, dándole cierto brillo al lienzo, que además de Juudai dormido, acomodado en posición fetal, también lucía a Johan a su lado, en la misma posición simétrica y estática. Si él lo veía...

Negó con la cabeza y empezó a sombrear su propio cuerpo, engañándose a sí mismo también.

¿Qué tenía de malo un poco de sano entretenimiento dibujando?

.

Juudai hizo sonar sus bolsillos removiéndolos un poco como si quisiera comprobar que había dinero en ellos, por suerte, el suave repiquetear de las monedas le indicó que sus planes para esa noche no se estropearían. El profesor había salido ya del aula y él se levantó de un salto, tomando su mochila y empezando a divagar. Tenía el dinero suficiente, pero... ¿Qué le gustaría a Johan de cenar esa noche? Había insistido demasiado en llevarlo a su 'casa' y lo mínimo que podía hacer era brindarle una estancia agradable, lo cual incluía comida y cama. Bueno, Johan era francés, mucho más francés que japonés, pues había vivido en Francia toda su vida. Seguramente preferiría un plato local, pero él no sabía hacerlos y la bullabaise tan famosa sólo le daba asco. Luego buscaría en internet algo apetitoso y fácil, esa noche, Johan tendría que conformarse con alguna fritura. Quizá un curry...

Asintió para sí y comenzó a bajar los escalones que daban hacia la salida con ímpetu, mientras Rei, Martin y sus amigas se reían a sus espaldas, con la vista clavada en él.

—Apuesto lo que quieran a que se trata de Johan —vociferó Rei, buscando que Juudai la escuchara, cosa que no sucedió—. Ahora que Juudai-sama sólo piensa en él, ya no le importamos —concluyó con un dejo de dramatismo que sólo hizo a sus amigas reír más fuerte, Martin, en cambio, alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba sugiriendo Rei lo que él creía...? De cualquier modo, no estaban seguros de que su aparente alegría tuviera que ver con Johan, por los Dioses, ¡las mujeres sacaban conclusiones demasiado rápido!

—Pero, ya en serio —preguntó Marjorie, sin rastro alguno de risa en la voz, como si el tema se hubiera tornado más serio—. ¿Juudai no tiene novia? —Rei comenzó a tener un ataque de tos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero aún así siguieron fijos en la espalda de su compañero, que seguía bajando las escaleras aparentemente abstraido del mundo que lo rodeaba.

—Bueno, eso puede cambiarse —declaró con rotundidad la muchacha, como si no pudiera concebir la idea de Juudai teniendo novia, no después de todo lo que había visto—. ¡Eh, Juudai-sama! —esta vez el grito fue claro y fuerte, y dejó paralizados a todos los presentes, quienes de pronto consideraron el tema de conversación demasiado escandaloso e innecesario. El muchacho se dio la vuelta, parpadeando más de lo normal y regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta plantarse enfrente de todos ellos, quienes le devolvieron la vista como si miraran a un espécimen raro de circo—. Nee, Juudai-sama, ¿estás ocupado hoy? Hay una fiesta y... —por supuesto, no había dicha fiesta, pero si las cosas iban como ella creía, él le daría una excusa a su mentira.

—Lo siento, Rei —el castaño miró con algo de impaciencia su reloj, notando a su vez cómo los rayos naranja del ocaso se volvían azules y la luz comenzaba a extinguirse—. Tengo que irme a casa, verás, Johan se está quedando y debo de verlo. Además, no he comido nada e iba a comprar lo que necesito para la cena.

Rei les dirigió una significativa mirada a sus amigas y novio, como si las estuviera retando a contradecir sus argumentos después de tal prueba, pero luego decidió para cerciorarse, hacer otra prueba más.

—¿Y no podemos ir contigo? Hace mucho que no vemos a Johan, creo que Analeigh quiere verlo también, ¿no es así, Ann? —la chica, confundida y un tanto ruborizada asintió, más que todo por el codazo que recibió.

Juudai entornó un poco los ojos. La última vez que había oído las palabras 'Analeigh y compañía', no había sido de su agrado el resultado. Adoptó una expresión de leve desconcierto y con voz falsamente cortés declaró:

—Ehhhh, quizás otro día, ¿vale? Johan necesita reposo y no creo que todos apretujados en mi habitación logremos darle precisamente tranquilidad —luego esbozó una sonrisa amable, como si de verdad sintiera mucho el no poderlos invitar—. Ahora, si me disculpas, es tarde~ ¡Te veo después! ¡Adiós!

Echó a correr y bajó de dos en dos los escalones, sin importarle si se mataba en el intento. Por suerte, la universidad a la cual asistía estaba cerca de grandes distritos comerciales y no le costó demasiado trabajo encontrar un establecimiento donde comprar ingredientes para hacer un curry. Aún no entendía cómo había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo, probablemente la comida chatarra le había salvado la vida, así que el curry le caería de las mil maravillas a ambos.

Sonrió mientras miraba hacia los largos pasillos del centro comercial... Lo que fuera con tal de tener a su amigo satisfecho.

.

Lo único que logró sacar a Johan de su ensimismamiento, unos cuantos minutos después, fue el sonido de la puerta, más específicamente cómo alguien la aporreaba sin piedad. ¿Acaso Juudai se había dejado las llaves? O quizá sólo era su tío, molestando para variar. Decidió que era lo segundo y que no correría ningún peligro, dejó su boceto sobre la mesita de noche que estaba justo a mitad de la habitación y abrió la puerta, pero lo que encontró detrás de ella no era ni su tío ni Juudai, sino más bien al sonriente Fubuki.

—¡Ah, Johan-kun! —la sonrisa de Tenjouin fue deslumbrante y avanzó resueltamente hacia la habitación, sin notar la incomodidad de su interlocutor, quien de pronto comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¡había dejado el boceto a vista de todo mundo!

—Fubuki-san, ¿ha sucedido algo? —aparentando toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el europeo se deslizó hasta la mesita y la inquisitiva mirada del muchacho lo siguió, sin dejar pasar el hecho de que parecía esconderle algo. Al parecer, las sospechas de Asuka podrían estar bien fundamentadas y eso lo desconcertaba—. ¿Qué escondes? —preguntó, acercándose a él y tratando de mirar por encima de su hombro, donde el boceto descansaba peligrosamente mirando hacia él—. ¿Eh, qué es eso?

Al estar Johan tan débil, sus vagos intentos no le sirvieron de nada y el boceto fue tomado por las manos de su acompañante, quien no pudo evitar recorrerlo de arriba abajo con una mueca sorprendida en el rostro.

—Es... Bueno, un dibujo que estaba haciendo. No quería que lo vieras pues es muy malo, ¿no? —como siempre hacía, Johan trató de tapar la verdad con una mentira, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ésta fuera a funcionar—. Es sólo... Sólo un experimento extraño.

—Ya veo —respondió Fubuki, aunque en realidad no se creía nada de lo que decía, entonces se llevó una mano al mentón. Había visto el brillo en los ojos de Juudai, pero... ¿Dónde estaba el brillo extraño en los ojos de Johan? ¿O sabía ocultarlo tan bien que sólo através del dibujo podía darse cuenta de lo que había estado tratando de negar?—. En realidad creo que es bastante bueno —comentó, tratando de borrar todo rastro de sentimiento en su voz, pues podría delatar sus intenciones de informar a Asuka y a su vez, el que ya hubiera descubierto los sentimientos de ambos. Por suerte, el tiempo corría a su favor. Podría terminar con ello antes de que empezara, pues estaba más que seguro que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que era 'correspondido'. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

—Gracias —murmuró Johan, suspirando visiblemente aliviado.

Sin dejar que ninguno de los dos agregara nada más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió tras un pequeño 'clic' y Juudai apareció por el umbral, cargando un montón de bolsas de papel llenas de víveres. Fubuki se apresuró a esconder el dibujo y a su vez Johan se lo agradeció. ¿Quizás con ayuda de Fubuki podría 'olvidar' a Juudai?

—Hey, ¿qué hacen? —el castaño nisiquiera se dio cuenta del ambiente de tensión que reinaba en la escena y comenzó a depositar los víveres en la pequeña mesita de noche—. Vamos, no se queden ahí parados, si quieren cenar hoy deben de ayudarme.

Ellos asintieron.

Al menos Juudai no se daba cuenta de nada, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, de otra manera... La historia sería muy diferente.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahora Fubuki lo sabe! Y le dirá a Asuka o no? Ahora sí en el próximo capítulo ella nos dará una sorpresa, y qué es eso de que "¿Quizás con ayuda de Fubuki podría 'olvidar' a Juudai?" y qué hará Rei para que sus planes no se arruinen, porque créanme, Rei es una fan de verdad el spiritshipping y hará lo que sea porque se de (? x'DD me encantó cuando le dio celos a Juudai con Analeigh x'DDD~ oh sí, el próximo capítulo contiene más sorpresas de las que debería, lo hice más largo sólo porque pensé "soy mala dejando todo en suspenso siempre", aunque después de ese capítulo alguien me va a querer linchar .-. x'DDD y no debería decir demasiado~ Yo creo que: O Rei le grita a Juudai: ¡Joder que amas a Johan! o formula un plan más astuto, pero ya se verá~ el próximo capítulo le dará pie a Rei para actuar y a Fubuki también, pero a favor de quién? y cómo saldrá Haydée beneficiada de todo esto~? No se lo pierda en su telenovela favorita (? x'DDD. Ok, ya .-. 4.43 ya no ando en mi sano juicio (alguna vez lo estuve x'D?) ven a lo que me refiero D:? Ya mejor me voy, pero espero les haya agradado~~~

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud?, Más que palabras y una traducción llamada "Spike the chips", que tiene que ver con alcohol, pijamadas y spiritshipping x333.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Aquella noche, la cena transcurrió en un inusitado e incómodo silencio, que se extendía por toda la habitación, dejándola ciertamente sin vida. Juudai no entendía el por qué de aquél tenso ambiente y trató de trabar conversación con sus amigos varias veces, pero las respuestas que éstos le daban eran cortantes y vagas, como si tuvieran cosas mejores en qué pensar. Por un lado, Fubuki estaba planteándose seriamente su siguiente movimiento y el cómo llevarlo a cabo sin que nadie sospechara. Aún no tenía alguna prueba sobre si Johan era malo o no, pero eso realmente ya no le interesaba y su máxima prioridad se había convertido en hacer que Asuka fuera feliz, lo cual incluía terminar con esa relación antes de que empezara, porque si ambos se daban cuenta, entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás. En cuanto a Johan, sopesaba las posibilidades que tenía de hablar con Fubuki y también cómo explicarle lo que sentía sin que se lo tomara a mal y lo ayudara de cualquier manera para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hallaba una respuesta satisfactoria a sus problemas y se limitaban a gruñir de vez en cuando, aumentando la tensión en el aire.

Unas cuantas horas después, cuando Fubuki decidió que ya estaba cansado de jugar al investigador, preguntándole casualmente a Juudai por su vida en Francia, se despidió de los chicos, rogando que no sucediera nada entre ellos y una vez él se marchó, el ambiente volvió a un estado relajado y armónico. Johan se sentó en el alfeizár de la ventana y enterró el rostro en el libro de dibujo que le habían prestado, un tanto aliviado y alegre de estar a solas con su amigo. Juudai, en secreto, compartía el pensamiento con el europeo y lavó los platos de ese día sin rechistar, preguntándose de vez en cuando por el motivo de tan tensa reunión.

Quizás... ¿Quizás Asuka había mandado a Fubuki a hablarle a Johan? Aún recordaba la cara de su 'cuñado' cuando había regresado de hablar con ella en el hospital, no era del todo agradable, a pesar de fingir varias sonrisas y bromas. Pero... ¿Asuka se atrevería a eso? ¿De verdad lo haría? Y si era así, ¿Fubuki le había dicho algo malo a Johan sobre él? Apretó un puño mientras miraba de soslayo a Johan, quien dormitaba con el ceño fruncido. Probablemente esa había sido la causa de tan lamentable cena y no sabía con quién estaba más furioso. Si consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo o con ella por desconfiar tanto de él. Suspiró con cierta frustración y dejó el último de sus platos sobre la mesa, pues no tenía otro lugar dónde dejarlos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquél lugar era bastante incómodo para vivir. No tenía muchas de las cosas que necesitaba. Le habían ofrecido hospedaje gratis en los dormitorios de la Escuela de Arte, pero él, por alguna extraña razón, aún no había decidido tomar la oferta. Bueno... No lo necesitaba. No cuando se pasaba todo el día preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo y el estar cerca era su única opción.

—Nee, Johan —tras terminar su pequeña e infructuosa limpieza al lugar, Juudai se dirigió a su amigo y lo movió un poco, tomándolo de los hombros, éste entreabrió los ojos con evidente somnolencia—. Johan, ¿por qué no te duermes en un lugar más cómodo? A menos que te quieras lastimar la columna.

—Ajám —respondió éste y se levantó, casi como un zombi, sin mirar mucho alrededor y dirigiéndose hacia el único sillón de la habitación.

—No seas tonto, ¿cómo vas a dormir ahí? Si lo haces creo que vas de vuelta al hospital, ese sillón es maligno, créeme —Juudai lo guió, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, hacia la cama en la que alguna vez pensó que harían algo más y desechando los vergonzosos pensamientos que habían hecho que sus mejillas se tiñieran de carmín, agregó—: La cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambos, pero si te molesta puedo dormir en el sillón maligno. Digo, no es como si fuéramos a... O como si tú fueras a violarme o algo —rió nerviosamente y dejó que Johan se acostara, mientras él iba a apagar la luz.

—...nas no me faltan —Johan balbuceó algo casi incomprensible a lo cual él no hizo caso y luego se metió en las cobijas, ambos dándose la espalda. Aquello era demasiado para Juudai, quien se acomodó en posición fetal y trató de ignorar el ardor que sentía en la cara—. Nee, Juudai... ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar? —Johan aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el sueño amenazaba con vencerlo, pero la curiosidad lo mantenía todavía en sus cabales.

—La hermana de mi madre, Midori Hibiki-san —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño al recordar a su tía, una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, quien muchas veces hacía más el papel de madre que la verdadera—. Mis padres nunca solían estar en casa cuando yo era pequeño y al ser hijo único... Pero Midori-san cuidó de mí, me hizo aprender a valerme por mí mismo y bueno... No diré que cocino excelente, porque no es así, pero de algo vale, ¿no?

—Cuando uno no tiene más opción hay que hacerlo, ¿verdad, Juudai? Hay que madurar —Johan dejó que su cerebro se apagara lentamente, sumiéndose dentro de la calidez de las mantas y el mullido colchón—. Gracias por todo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió un sorprendido Juudai, antes de cerrar los ojos. Entendía a lo que se refería con esas palabras, pero no podía delatarse a sí mismo, no podía decirle que ya conocía su historia. Tendría que esperar... Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más? Comenzaba a desesperarse...

.

Fubuki se tiró sobre su no tan mullida cama y miró las luces tintineantes que proyectaban los carros sobre su ventana al pasar. La única solución que se le ocurría era lo suficientemente descabellada como para descartarla. Él quería que la relación de su hermanita con Juudai marchara bien, pero no veía ningún inconveniente en que éste siguiera siendo amigo de Johan, no si ambos se mantenían tan callados sobre sus sentimientos como siempre. Sin embargo, que se hubieran mantenido callados durante tanto tiempo no le garantizaba que fuera para siempre, eventualmente uno de ellos rompería el silencio y entonces...

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, revisando a su vez la hora en su reloj de mano. Era la una de la mañana, por lo cual en Japón debían ser las nueve. Si quería que todo funcionara para su hermana, entonces tenía que hacerlo. Marcó con rapidez el número de Asuka, esperando que ésta no se encontrara en clases y esperó, con el corazón martilleándole rápidamente contra el pecho, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura, a que la chica le contestara.

En Japón, mientras tanto, Asuka esperaba a que su profesor llegara, como siempre, acompañada de Sho y Jim, quienes solían usarla a ella como su centro de gravedad a falta de Juudai, con quien sin duda se llevaban mejor. La rubia tenía su mentón recargado sobre la palma de su mano y observaba sin interés al resto de sus compañeros, quienes intercambiaban los chismorreos habituales, no platicaba con Jim y Sho, porque éstos hablaban de deportes y eso apenas le interesaba. Pero su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa y ése, por supuesto, era Juudai. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él, porque siempre terminaban enfadándose debido a su diferencia de criterios, pero extrañamente, eso ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Era apenas casi un malestar el imaginar que su relación se estaba deteriorando, aunque sí estaba genuinamente preocupada por sus amistades y compañías en un país extranjero. ¿Aquello qué podía significar? Su vista pasó de Sho a Jim y de éste a la pizarra en blanco. ¿Quizás ella ya no...?

Su celular comenzó a sonar discretamente, con una melodía suave, desbordando las notas del piano. Ella, quien había estado muy ocupada cavilando sobre sus sentimientos, lo abrió con sorpresa y su asombro se incrementó al ver a su hermano al teléfono, a tan pocos días de haber hablado con él.

—Escucha —pidió Fubuki, usando un tono de voz realmente serio, nada propio de él—. No creo que Johan sea una mala persona, ¿sabes? Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que... Asuka, quieres que todo vaya bien con Juudai, ¿no? —la mujer se mordió el labio y evitó responder, aunque al parecer, Fubuki no esperaba una respuesta, porque prosiguió—: Pues bien, ¿no piensas que es malo que estén separados? Llevan varios meses así ya. Y no creo que sea lo mejor para mejorar la relación.

—Hmmm —ella no sabía qué decir exactamente y su indecisión llamó la atención de sus amigos, quienes dirigieron toda su atención a la muchacha—. ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Y cómo sabes que Johan es de fiar?

—Simple corazonada —respondió éste, tratando por todos los medios de evitar decir: 'Porque Johan lo ama'—. Eso no importa, Asuka, si quieres arreglar todo con Juudai, entonces debes hablar con él. De nada sirve que alguien más lo vigile por ti. Tienes que venir a Francia y tienes que verlo, es la única manera de que esto acabe bien para ustedes.

—Bien, yo... —nunca se había sentido tan indecisa, no entendía, de verdad no entendía por qué dudaba tanto, cuando eso era lo que había querido durante tantos meses—. Ahora no puedo, Fubuki, estamos en medio del semestre. Se acercan los exámenes finales y hasta Navidad no podré.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga hasta Navidad? ¿Seguir vigilándolo? —era plenamente consciente de que él no podría entrometerse si Juudai y Johan decidían empezar algún tipo de relación y eso le preocupaba bastante.

—Por favor, Fubuki, continúa vigilándolo... Yo-yo estaré allí en Navidad sin falta.

—Bien —contestó secamente el mayor de los Tenjouin y cerró el teléfono visiblemente enojado, dispuesto por fin a ir a dormir.

—¿Qué pasa, Asuka-san? —inquirió Sho y dirigió sus ojos claros hacia la mujer, quien parecía bastante agobiada por sus dudas y problemas—. ¿A quién vigilas? ¿Ha pasado algo con aniki? ¿Por qué hablaste de Navidad?

Asuka cerró los ojos lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de contener sus emociones y luego puntualizó:

—Fubuki está cuidando de Juudai por ahora, me ha pedido que vaya a ver a Juudai para arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible, pero le he dicho que no puedo, ya sabes, pronto entramos en exámenes —sus ojos dorados se posaron en el celular, evitando la sorprendida mirada de Jim, quien no se podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Estás vigilando a Juudai? —preguntó el vaquero, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía—. ¿A eso te refieres con 'cuidar'? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en él?

Sho le dirigió una mirada dura.

—¡Aniki nunca te engañaría! ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de él de esa manera?

—Si quieren llamarlo vigilancia... —Asuka soltó un suspiro—. De cualquier forma, no puedo ir allá hasta Navidad, así que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—No, lo mejor que puedes hacer es confiar en él —respondió Jim, con tono cortante y se alejó de su asiento a enorme velocidad, decidido a no volver a entablar conversación con ella nunca, a pesar de que la idea le resultaba dolorosa. Sho, a su vez, hizo lo mismo.

¿Por qué nadie entendía que ella lo hacía por el bienestar de Juudai? ¿Por qué todos podían confiar tan ciegamente en su criterio, un tanto infantil e irracional? ¡No lo entendía! Pero tampoco le importaba. Aún así, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano hacia la frente, como si eso pudiera borrar la expresión de asco de Jim de su mente.

.

Varios días después, Johan se levantó con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios al ver cómo los moretones se tornaban amarillos y palidecían hasta casi desaparecer. Incluso las costillas le dolían cada vez menos, señal inequívoca de su rápida recuperación. Pronto podría salir de ese cuarto de hotel y de los sentimientos que encerraba en él, esos que con mayor frecuencia le pedían decirle a Juudai la verdad.

El japonés se había portado excelente con él y tras pensarlo mucho tiempo, había decidido que esa tarde le contaría el pasado que tanta curiosidad le daba. Juudai le había demostrado que se podría confiar en él y que realmente lo consideraba un amigo, así que... ¿Por qué retrasarlo más? Sin embargo, antes tenía otros asuntos que atender y salió de la habitación, tras ducharse y vestirse rápidamente, para ir a conseguir unos lápices que necesitaba.

Por el camino se encontró a su tío, André, quien parecía bastante borracho y despedía un olor a tabaco nada agradable. No obstante, ni él podría apagar la llama de optimismo que había crecido en su pecho o eso pensó, hasta que le dio los buenos días.

—¿Te estás quedando con el japonés? —indagó el hombre, haciendo bizcos, como si tratara de enfocar la posición de su sobrino—. ¡Claro! ¡De él sí aceptas ayuda, pero de mí no! ¿Qué dirían tus padres si lo supieran? —Johan negó con la cabeza al ver cómo André se tambaleaba—. Incluso tienes la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de tu familia, eres muy cercano a él, Johan... Espero-espero que sean muy... fe...

—¿Espera, qué? Yo no le he hablado sobre mi pasado aún.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero que todo me disculpo por no haber actualizado el día viernes. Resulta que el sábado fue mi aniversario con mi novio ehm, cuasi esposo x'DD y como vivimos juntos pues no ha podido ser que actualice nada, más que todo por cansancio y porque me la pasé todo el fin de semana con él so... Hoy sólo actualizo esto porque ya tenía el capítulo escrito, me siento agotada como para escribir otra cosa pero juro y perjuro que el viernes ya están las actualizacioens de todo lo que debo.

Hablando del capítulo, para quienes sepan leer entre líneas, Asuka acaba de haber un descubrimiento importante que no pienso revelar aunque creo que es bastante obvio º-º al ser yo tan fangirl y a partir de este capítulo es cuando empezamos con el ehm, ¿verdadero drama? x'DDD No sé cómo llamarlo, pero definitivamente de ahora en adelante Johan y Juudai tendrán que verselas con sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo reaccionará Johan al saber que Juudai ya sabe? ¿Lo enfrentará? ¿Y si eso pasa, qué le dirá Juudai?

Bueh, nos vemos el próximo lunes para el cap de este fic y el viernes para los de siempre.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer :333.

Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Dieciocho**

Tratando de convencerse de que su tío deliraba a causa del estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, Johan decidió dejarlo solo y continuar con su plan para aquél día, que consistía en conseguir unos lápices nuevos y algunas revistas de arte que le llamaban la atención. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar en el asunto, popularmente se decía que 'los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad', pero... ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? Jamás se le había salido alguna palabra de más sobre sus padres o sobre su educación, mucho menos la razón por la cual trabajaba en las calles y sin embargo, André había puntualizado que Juudai lo sabía. Pero, ¿quién se lo había contado? Él no y no conocía a nadie más que pudiera hablarle de su caótica infancia y adolescencia. A nadie más que a su tío...

Pagó los lápices y las revistas sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se dispuso a regresar al apartamento. Tendría que preguntarle a su amigo sobre dichas acusaciones en su contra, esperaba que fueran falsas, porque sino... Apretó los puños sintiéndose traicionado, no podría soportar algo así, no cuando él había prometido esperar a que estuviera listo para hablar de ello. Se subió al andén del metro y dejó que éste avanzara mientras él yacía recargado y con la mirada perdida sobre una de las esquinas. Fue entonces cuando su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, sacándolo de su estado de letargo. La pantalla le mostró que Haydée necesitaba hablar con él y pese a que la idea no era nada tentadora, se obligó a contestar.

—Johan, ¿cómo estás? —la mujer nisiquiera había esperado a que éste contestara y en su voz había un matiz un tanto desesperado—. ¿Ya te has recuperado? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? He ido a buscarte a tu casa, pero nunca estás... Pensé que... Pensé que... —la voz se le quebró y sus sollozos atravesaron el auricular para irse a estrellar contra sus tímpanos, agudos y molestos.

—Estoy bien —declaró el hombre y cerró los ojos—, me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo, sólo por seguridad, ya sabes.

Haydée frunció el ceño del otro lado del teléfono y el cucharon con el que estaba moviendo la sopa cayó al suelo con estrepito. ¿Un amigo...? ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡El único amigo que Johan tenía era Juudai! ¿Así que se estaba quedando con él? Reprimió el impulso de rechinar los dientes y suspiró pesadamente antes de responder, con una voz mucho más alegre de lo habitual:

—Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras —trataba de ser discreta, pero sus verdaderas intenciones saltaban a la vista conforme las palabras salían de sus labios—, no es bueno que incomodes a tu amigo tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Aquí puedo cuidarte todo lo que quieras, puedo hacerte de comer, mimarte...

—No, gracias —respondió Johan tratando de adoptar un tono cortés y despreocupado—, prefiero molestar a mi amigo que a una clienta como tú, no te preocupes por mí, de verdad, estaré bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas qué hacer por ahora.

La mujer no llegó a responder nada, el teléfono le indicó que habían colgado, dejándola con un palmo de narices.

.

Juudai se desperezó sobre la cama, que le pedía a gritos quedarse media hora más a descansar, era una espléndida mañana de domingo y la perspectiva de todo un día libre le proveía más horas de sueño. Aún así, decidió que ya estaba harto de su cama y se levantó de un salto, par admirar cómo los rayos del sol iban ascendiendo paulatinamente por el cielo, parecían ser las once de la mañana a más tardar y fuera, en las calles, se veían a un montón de familias francesas, rubias y de ojos claros, andar en dirección al parque. Quizás si Johan quería podrían ir también.

Tomó las cosas que necesitaba para darse un buen baño y salió de su habitación hacia las únicas regaderas que había en el edificio, cuyo uso era bastante limitado al quedarse todos los huéspedes una o dos noches a lo sumo. Por el camino iba repasando mentalmente las clases de francés que había recibido de su amigo y también impresionándose de cuánta mejoría parecía haber logrado. Claro que, una cosa era entenderlo y otro hablarlo. Todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo hacer los sonidos sin que estos parecieran como si fuera a lanzar un escupitajo. Sonrió cuando a lo lejos oyó una canción en francés, pues por fin entendía muchísimo más que antes.

_Rèponds a ma tendresse..._

Soltó un bostezo y entró a las duchas pensando si se animaría o no a ir a la fiesta de Halloween de la que Rei solía hablar últimamente. Coincidentemente o no, se sentía con más ganas de hacer cosas que anteriormente no le habían atraido, incluido, claro está, ir a fiestas. Quizás fuera porque ya le estaba agarrando 'la maña' a Francia y ya no le parecía una tortura estar ahí, quizás tuviera que ver con Johan... Negó con la cabeza suavemente, a pesar de que sabía que en cierta medida, la presencia del europeo le hacía más divertidas las cosas rutinarias. No era bueno depender mucho de él, como decía Fubuki a veces y muy de la nada, como si esperara que esas advertencias de improviso fueran a asustarlo. Si dependía mucho de él, entonces sería peor para cuando regresara a Japón.

El jabón casi resbala de sus manos. Regresar a Japón... Sí que extrañaba su tierra natal y a fin de cuentas, el intercambio de escuelas sólo era por un semestre. Probablemente no volvería a ver un otoño en Francia y mucho menos a su amigo, quien se quedaría allí. El tiempo corría veloz, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre... No tenía mucho tiempo y ese pensamiento le oprimía un poco el pecho, más cuando sabía que aún faltaban muchas cosas que solucionar, entre ellas y la más importante, el sacar a Johan de ese empleo. Se iría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo estudiaría Arte y que Rei y Martin lo tendrían vigilado, pero esa meta todavía le parecía muy lejana, pues no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en conseguirla realmente.

Pegó un golpe sobre la pared llena de mosaicos azules con figuras extrañas. Lo había decidido, esa tarde, pasara lo que pasara, abordaría a Johan sobre la cuestión.

.

Un desconcertante silenció se extendió por la habitación unas cuantas horas después, cuando ambos lograron reunirse con planes similares en mente. Juudai había estado leyendo con el entrecejo fruncido sus apuntes de Historia mientras decidía qué tipo de estructura debía de hacer para su tarea, pero levantó la vista inmediatamente Johan entró a la habitación y sus apuntes quedaron a un lado, esparcidos sobre su cama, sin que éste les prestara ya el mínimo interés. Johan, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo para dejar sus lápices y fingió que examinaba una de las revistas que había comprado antes de decir, con voz queda y carente de entusiasmo:

—Juudai, hay algo de lo cual quiero hablarte, ¿es buen momento? —el europeo se sentó elegantemente sobre el único sillón de la habitación y contempló sus manos, que había entrelazado sobre sus rodillas con gesto preocupado.

El castaño se incorporó de un salto, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente contra el pecho, amenazando con salirse de su cuenco de la emoción. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento en el cual oiría la historia que ya sabía de su propia boca? ¿Acaso había llegado el momento en el cual tendría que fingir asombro y expresar el dolor que compartía con él ante su destino? Permaneció expectante y como el muchacho no agregó nada más, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Pasa algo, Johan? —sus vivaces ojos castaños recorrieron la expresión del francés, que tenía los ojos semiocultos por el flequillo de cabello azulado y los labios firmemente apretados—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —respondió vagamente el otro, ahuyentando el tema con la mano—, sólo que esta mañana, André me comentó algo que me pareció muy extraño y quiero saber si es cierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? —el muchacho no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía ser, pero tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si éste hubiera caido al suelo súbitamente lo cual no podía presagiar nada agradable.

—André me dijo que tú sabías, que tú sabes de mi pasado —lo dijo con voz serena, a fin de cuentas, eran los delirios de un hombre borracho. Lo que no se esperó fue la reacción del muchacho, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y en cuyo rostro se dibujó claramente la culpabilidad—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Yo, bueno... Yo... —¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo decirlo? Aunque ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos, las palabras no acudían a los labios del japonés, cuyo corazón ahora parecía a punto de estallar del miedo. Entonces decidió que debía ser sincero, pues él era su amigo y seguro que comprendería—. Sí, lo sé todo.

Johan parpadeó un tanto asombrado, pero no dijo nada, pues estaba sopesando cómo debía reaccionar y a su vez, permaneciendo callado le daba pauta, o más bien, obligaba a Juudai a contar lo que sabía.

—Sé que tus padres murieron cuando eras pequeño —comentó el otro, con un tono bastante delicado, pues no se tomaba a juego ese tema—. Sé sus nombres, Erio y Kyaro —su voz trató de tomar un matiz más divertido, como si los nombres fuesen de personas que él admiraba y quería—. Sé también que te viste obligado a trabajar en esto y que André es tu tío.

El repentino y tenso silencio que siguió tras estas declaraciones, Juudai nunca pensó que podría convertirse en otra cosa, ni mucho menos pensó que Johan se pondría de pie de un salto, con el semblante cargado de furia para gritarle:

—¡Crees que lo sabes! ¿Me vi obligado? ¿Eso es lo que crees? —el hombre apretó los puños fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. ¡Seguramente que sentías lástima por mí, el pobre huérfano obligado a prostituirse! ¡No seas ingenuo, Juudai! ¡Yo no fui obligado a esto! Mis padres murieron y yo elegí la salida fácil. Yo quería dinero, no estudios. Yo tenía caprichos que los libros no podían satifacer. Me sentía solo y pensaba que la escuela era una pérdida de tiempo. ¡No pienses que nadie me ha obligado a tomar este camino! Lo he elegido yo y me mantendré en él hasta el final. Lamento mucho que se haya roto tu pequeña burbuja y que no puedas seguir sintiendo lástima por mí y por ende, no puedas ayudarme.

Juudai se quedó anonadado, sin saber qué decir. Había destruido la confianza que Johan le solía tener, pero no estaba preparado para que éste se enfadara ni mucho menos le gritara. ¿Sentir lástima? ¿Cómo podía creer que sentía lástima de él? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Realmente le importaba, con cada partícula de su ser, él le importaba! Despegó los labios para decir lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, pero antes de que sucediera nada más, Johan salió dando un portazo de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada entre dolida y desdeñosa, tras lo cual se perdió de vista.

El japonés se quedó plantado justo donde estaba, sin atreverse a hacer algún sonido, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer. Entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta y una tupida melena castaña entró a la habitación, con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Ne, Juudai, me pareció oír la dulce voz de Johan —Fubuki le pegó un golpecito en la espalda y su sonrisa resbaló de su cara como una mancha de jugo, al ver cómo el japonés parecía estar en un extraño estado de shock—. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

.

Johan sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con que hubiera recorrido poco más de cinco cuadras corriendo. En su mente reinaba una vorágine de confusión que sólo lo conducía a otro laberinto de dolor. Él, quien quería, a quien le importaba Juudai... ¿Por qué había sido traicionado por él de esa manera? ¿Acaso toda la ayuda que le había prestado, todas esas risas, esa camaradería... Habían surgido de la lástima? Por más que quisiera negarlo, una pesimista voz en su cabeza le decía que sí una y otra vez. Así que definitivamente siempre sería un pedazo de carne, uno que no debía involucrarse más con las personas de lo necesario, no si deseaba evitar escenas como esa. No quería que nadie sintiera lástima por él, mucho menos Juudai. ¿Y qué podía hacer en esos momentos?

Apretó su celular con fuerza dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans y recordó una conversación sostenida apenas unas horas atrás, pero que le parecía de una vida muy lejana. Estaba cometiendo una locura cuando subió al andén y mucho más cuando se detuvo frente al apartamento de Haydée. Pero ya no importaba, pues parecía que ella era la única persona que se preocupaba por él más allá de los sentimientos de lástima. Ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho muchas veces y él esperaba que ese amor lograra subsanar las heridas que yacían latentes en su cuerpo tras haberse acercado demasiado a Juudai, tanto que éste era parte de él.

—¡Johan! —la mujer se abalanzó sobre él sin notar, o sin querer notar el semblante deprimido que adornaba sus hermosas facciones—. ¡Qué gran...!

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo un tiempo? —le cortó él, entrando al apartamento.

Haydée le sonrió antes de darle un beso. Parecía que las cosas habían salido justo como lo había planeado... O en cualquier caso, incluso hasta mejor.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras. Incluso para siempre.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Los estándares que tenía de este capítulo eran bastante altos y sin embargo, siento que quedó pobremente explicado y lleno de tonterías, pero cuando quise hacerle cambios, mi mente se bloqueó y ha sido una causa perdida para mi, que he estado agotada estos últimos días. Aún así, espero que entre tantas vagas e imprecisas ideas, cosas que no pude plasmar de la manera en la cual siempre visualicé en mi mente (y créanme tengo escenas tan detalladas en la mente que a veces sólo pongo las manos en el teclado y se hacen solas, casi como si describiera una película), hallen algo que les guste. La reacción de Johan era predecible, pero no creo que lo sea la posterior reacción de Juudai que ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo y, aparte, la reacción de Haydée, que también se verá en el siguiente. Ahora que parece que han 'cortado lazos', no crean que ella no se va a aprovechar y... Tenemos a Asuka de vuelta, por supuesto, otra que podría o no, aprovechar esta pequeña pero necesaria ruptura.

Mis sinceras disculpas por no actualizar lo de siempre T-T, no sé por qué pero he estado tan agotada estos días que no puedo creerlo .-.. Y esto me ha hecho tomar una decisión y es que, sí, terminaré todos mis proyectos individuales de spiritshipping, pero creo que cuando los termine, sólo seguiré haciendo longfics de esta pareja y quizás traducciones, pero ya no más series de drabbles y/o similares .-., sobretodo porque pronto volveré a ponerme a estudiar como poseida para entrar a la universidad y debo darle prioridad a eso. Además de que todo lo que se me ocurre ahora son longfics x'DDD y porque también ya van varias personas del fandom en inglés que quieren que traduzca mis historias a ese idioma y eso me quitará tiempo. Pero bueh, igual todavía le queda bastante a todo lo que tengo pendiente por mis retrasos x'DDD. Espero poder actualizar el viernes, debo un regalo a una persona y aparte, soy juez de un concurso de escritos y... sí, quita tiempo x3. Lo siento de antemano.

Y ya se acaban mis estúpidas notas x'DD. Parece que las hago para desahogarme o algo (?

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia y también, para leer la tontería y media que son mis notas x3333. De verdad lo aprecio :333.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes con otro cap de esto x3.

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Diecinueve**

Todavía sin salir de su estado de asombro y negación, Juudai se sentó en el único sillón de orejas que había ahí y se puso a leer una de las revistas que Johan había llevado a la habitación, con la esperanza de que nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que la presencia de dichos artículos le indicaba que sí. Tenía el cerebro como embotado, pero su resolución no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y no se arrepentía, de ninguna forma, de lo que había hecho. Después de todo, no había matado a nadie, simplemente había averiguado parte de la verdad. Y eso no tenía nada de malo. O al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras pasaba con parsimonia y sin ver realmente las hojas de la revista que tenía entre las manos. A Johan no le había gustado que él lo supiera, pero era porque le avergonzaba y eso tampoco tenía nada de malo. Entonces... ¿Cuándo volvería?

Soltó un bostezo al tiempo que dirigía sus ojos marrones hacia la ventana, donde la tintineante y dorada luz del atardecer traspasaba los cristales, tiñendo sus cosas de color anaranjado, parecía lo suficientemente tarde y sin embargo, Johan no estaba ahí. Trató de dirigir su mente por otros derroteros y se acordó del extraño hecho que había acontecido algunas horas antes: Le había explicado a Fubuki la mayoría de las cosas que habían sucedido y éste, tras escucharlo, no había hecho ningún comentario, cosa que aún lo mantenía desconcertado. Y es que Juudai no sabía... ¿Cómo podía Fubuki decirle algo, si él también estaba haciéndole lo mismo, por petición de su hermana?

Oyó a André dando tumbos por los pisos inferiores y dio el día por perdido. Al día siguiente tenía clases y confiaba en que éstas lo distrajeran lo suficiente. Al menos tanto como para contener el impulso de ir y darle un puñetazo a su amigo por ser tan cobarde. Estaba pensando en la mejor manera de abordarlo con la cuestión cuando su celular comenzó a sonar melodiosamente, vibrando por sobre la cama, reclamando su atención. Se preguntó quién sería y si, por algún arrebato de suerte, Johan estaría del otro lado de la línea disculpándose por su exageración, por eso, cuando vio el nombre de Asuka, no se sintió para nada satisfecho. Además, ¿no eran las tres de la mañana en Japón? ¿Había pasado algo malo...?

Con el corazón hecho un nudo en el pecho, atendió la llamada. Hacía meses que no oía la voz de su novia y se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que tampoco había pensado mucho en ella, ¡pero había tenido tantas cosas que hacer!

—¿Juudai? —la mujer no había podido resistir el impulso de llamarlo, no después de las advertencias de Fubuki, que sonaban lo suficientemente graves para angustiarla—. ¿Es buen momento? Puedo llamar mañana, si quieres... —en realidad, había llamado por puro miedo a su hermano y a que éste se enojara al ver que ella no ponía de su parte para mejorar la relación, estaba avergonzada de sí misma por su comportamiento y no estaba segura de si podría sostenerle una conversación a su novio sin delatarse. Por eso rezó para que él le contestara que no.

—Hmmm, ¿qué pasa, Asuka? ¿Está todo bien? —inquirió el castaño, paseándose sin muchas ganas por la desordenada habitación y echando fugaces miradas a la puerta, esperando que ésta se abriera.

—Sí, claro —respondió la rubia—, sólo quería saber cómo estás, hace bastante tiempo que no hablamos.

Aquellas palabras construyeron un muro de incomodidad entre ambos, pues los dos se culpaban un poco por aquél distanciamiento y también, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, por el cambio que habían sufrido sus sentimientos en el proceso.

—He estado ocupado —se disculpó Yuuki, colocándose la mano en la nuca—. Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Johan, por ejemplo... —pero no terminó la frase. ¿No se había dicho a sí mismo que no era su culpa?

—¿Johan? No me digas que tenía razón, ¿te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? —sus ojos de color ámbar se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la almohada en la cual estaba apoyada, como si ésta pudiera ayudarle a soportar la noticia—. ¡Fubuki me había dicho que estaba todo bien! —añadió, más para sí misma y sin embargo, él la escuchó.

—¿Fubuki-san te dijo? —preguntó él, entendiendo que su cuñado le había contado parte de la historia que él mismo le había relatado horas atrás, misma que exoneraba a Johan de cualquier acusación de ser peligroso—. Pues sí, ha sido por eso. Se ha enojado porque lo sé. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar el tono suplicante en su voz, que parecía salir de un profundo pozo de tristeza.

—Claro que no Juudai, la culpa es suya por no decirte antes —al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía de lo que hablaba el otro, pero las palabras, efectivas y mortíferas estaban minando sus débiles defensas—, ¡ya te decía yo que no había nada bueno en ese chico! Es una tontería que se haya enojado porque lo sabes, ¡vaya descaro! ¡Como si tú tuvieras la culpa de la persona repulsiva en la cual se convirtió!

—¡Pero, ¿qué dices? —saltó el otro, montando en cólera. Ya estaba enojado desde antes, pero esas palabras habían terminado de joderlo—. ¿Cómo puedes decirle así? ¡Él no tiene la culpa! Se ha enojado por una estupidez, pero yo no lo culpo ni lo juzgo por lo que ha pasado. En serio, Asuka, te desconozco.

—¡Y yo a ti! —afirmó ella, con voz cansina, ya no aguantaba más esas peleas, ni mucho menos estar jugando a llevarse la contraria.

—Si es así, ¿no sería mejor terminar con todo esto? —Juudai cargó de rabia cada una de las sílabas y el rostro enfadado de Johan cruzó su mente, aumentando su malestar—. ¡No nos entendemos para nada! Esto no funciona más.

Ella en silencio le dio la razón.

—Sí, es mejor —puntualizó, su voz tenía un matiz irreconocible entre enfadado y triste—. Hay que terminar con esto —después de un largo silencio, en el cual los dos esperaron ser detenidos por el otro, agregó—: Bueno, es tarde y mañana tengo clases. Buenas noches.

—Adiós —la cortó secamente el muchacho, todavía echando chispas. ¡Justo cuando de nuevo empezaban a comprenderse y salía con eso! Debió de terminar con ella desde hacía meses, desde que lo había obligado a huir a ese país, pero había sido tan terco al afirmar que podría arreglarse... Ahora, estaba todo acabado. Y por alguna razón eso le aliviaba. Era como pensar: 'Un obstáculo menos'.

—¿Juudai? ¿Pasó algo? —Fubuki tocó a la puerta varias veces, pero él no respondió. Si le decía que acababa de terminar con su hermana por teléfono, seguro se ganaba una golpiza. En su lugar, se metió a la cama, a pesar de ser las siete de la noche y cerró los ojos.

A lo mejor, cuando despertara, se daría cuenta de que todo era una horrible pesadilla.

.

Si se había sentido mal al terminar de hablar por teléfono con Juudai, al día siguiente, el malestar de la rubia se incrementó, casi como si un vendaval se hubiera instalado en su agotada mente, destrozando poco a poco todo lo que tenía a su paso. Y la mirada enfadada que le dirigió Sho no ayudó demasiado, ¿lo sabría ya? ¿Le daría la razón a Juudai? Exhaló un suspiro de resignación, esperando que con éste se fueran todos sus males, pues necesitaba estar concentrada para las clases, dado que los repasos requerían de gran agilidad mental y si ella estaba atascada pensando en: ¿Habré hecho bien o no? Sin duda reprobaría los exámenes.

Así pues, le dirigió un saludo cortés con la mano a Manjoume cuando éste pasó hecho un bólido hacia su clase y casi le sonrió a sus amigas, quienes apenas se dieron cuenta de su estado. Y volvió a enojarse consigo misma por haber desconfiado de él y mucho más porque apenas y le dolía ese atisbo de separación. Algo, plenamente consciente dentro de ella, sabía que era en parte su culpa. Y ahí, sentada sobre una banca desgastada y sucia frente al edificio de arquitectura, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, como si éste fuera a caérsele de la verguenza, unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos. 'Cosechas lo que siembras', aquellas palabras acudieron a su mente, ella había sembrado desconfianza y cosechado separación.

—¿Asuka? —a pesar de que se había jurado y perjurado nunca volver a dirigirle la palabra, pues consideraba una afrenta considerable dudar de un amigo, Jim no pudo evitar detenerse frente a ella y escrutarla con su ojo sano, deseando que la intensidad de su mirada pudiera curar el dolor que se percibía en su semblante—. ¿Estás bien? —dejó sus libros de arqueología justo en medio de ellos, como si eso pudiese darles un poco de espacio personal y su brazo vaciló un poco entre rodearla o no.

Pocas veces la mujer se había mostrado tan vulnerable, siempre solía tener una mirada serena o desafiante, dependiendo del motivo de su escrutinio, por eso, el verla así, era casi insólito y mucho más porque no sabía qué hacer. Ella levantó el rostro después de unos minutos y trató de mostrar tranquilidad en lugar de desesperación, pues aún recordaba que éste le había dicho que no volvería a hablarle y una parte de sí misma, la que era bastante orgullosa, le indicó que no debía mostrar su debilidad a alguien que seguramente se regodearía con ella.

—Estoy bien —puntualizó, con toda la templanza que le fue posible y sosteniéndole la mirada—, es sólo que Juudai... —¿Cómo explicar que habían terminado? ¿Cómo explicar que no le dolía? ¿Cómo explicar que parecía quererlo como a un hermano? Si pronunciaba las palabras incorrectas, seguramente el hombre se enfadaría aún más y ése no era su objetivo, no estaba con ánimos de pelea. Bajó la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, de un suave tono azulado, tranquilo como el mar, no pudo evitar soltar todo lo que la aquejaba, empezando por Johan, los pensamientos que tenía Juudai sobre éste, la llamada y trabajo de Fubuki, así como la posterior hecha a Juudai y los sentimientos que ésta había desencadenado.

Jim la escuchó con calma, como si no le importara la clase que se estaba perdiendo en esos momentos, donde estudiaban los hallazgos del antiguo Egipto y sus posteriores contribuciones al ámbito de la arqueología. No la interrumpió en ningún momento y sólo cuando ella acabó de expresar la preocupación genuina por Juudai, fuera éste o no su novio, él habló.

—Ve a verlo —le aconsejó con seriedad—, habla con él sobre todo esto. ¡Él no puede saber lo que estás pensando! Así como tú tampoco puedes juzgar a personas que no conoces. Quizá si lo hablan, podrán solucionarlo, ¿sabes?

Hasta esos momentos ella le había sostenido la mirada, pero la apartó un poco dolida por su 'apoyo' a una relación que no quería continuar. Y estaba mal, como muchas otras cosas que había y no había hecho, pero en ese punto tenía razón. Debía hablar con Juudai y dependiendo de eso, aclararía sus posteriores y confusos sentimientos hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado. Pues era demasiado pronto y quizá también, demasiado tarde como para rectificar sus errores.

—Lo haré —afirmó, levantándose y mirando sin mirar a su reloj de pulsera—, parece que he perdido la clase. Quizá hoy sea mejor faltar, no estoy muy bien. Gracias por haberme escuchado.

—De nada, Tomorrow Girl —contestó el australiano y la vio marcharse sin decir una palabra, tratando de asimilar, a su vez, el consejo que le había dado y que, aunque sabía que era lo correcto, terminaba por afectar sus sentimientos también.

.

La inesperada libertad, de quien se sabe libre del trabajo u otras obligaciones, no le hacía mucha gracia a Johan, quien no había variado su monótona rutina al haber cambiado de domicilio. Si bien antes había estado sentándose a dibujar en el alfeizár de la ventana de Juudai, ahora lo hacía en el balcón del lujoso apartamento de Haydée, quien le había asegurado que no era -necesario- que él se molestara trabajando, o, dicho de otro modo, que no era -necesario- que él viera a nadie más que a ella. Así pues, los días se le antojaban aburridos y tremendamente serenos, nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre desde que sus padres lo cuidaban y se preguntaba si sería mejor alejarse de ella también y recomenzar en otro lugar. Quizás Marsella... la tierra de su padre, ahí, donde nadie supiese ni pudiese contar nada sobre él, donde simplemente volviera a ser un pedazo de carne vendido al mejor postor. Pero no tenía el valor, no quería alejarse de la capital, pues aguardaba la estúpida esperanza de que, mientras ambos residieran bajo el mismo cielo, algún día podrían volverse a encontrar y quizás limar asperezas que habían sido causadas por ambos y unos cuantos malentendidos. Juudai...

Admiró el brillante y sofisticado apartamento del cual era invitado, antojándosele éste como apático y similar a una prisión. No había color ahí, salvo los sillones de cuero negro que adornaban la salita y la pesadilla de recordar el hospital donde había estado su madre muchos años atrás, lo asaltaba con frecuencia. O con tanta frecuencia como Haydée lo permitía, pues estaba la mar de encantada de que el muchacho se quedara ahí y no había ni un segundo en el cual no se despegara de él, lo cual, en cierto sentido, le hacía recordar su 'trabajo', aunque mucho mejor pagado.

Estaba por prender la televisión y hacer zapping a su antojo, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la dueña del mismo entró, con aires de gran emoción y satisfacción adornando sus facciones y procurándole unas cuantas arrugas más al sonreír.

—¡Johan! ¡Me ha dado el divorcio! —anunció, como si el muchacho estuviera esperando la noticia tanto o incluso más que ella—. ¡Por fin soy libre de él! —y como si no pudiera contenerse, echándole los brazos al cuello, agregó—: ¿Crees entonces que podrás casarte conmigo ahora?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ***silba disimuladamente* Ok, pasó lo que todos queríamos o no (?, Asuka y Juudai terminaron º-º (a que no creían que sucedería x3?), por otra parte, tengo mi momento tomorrowshipping, lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz, pero como esos dos son completamente sensatos creo que no lo voy a completar en este fic, al menos su historia no, o quien sabe, calculo que esto tendrá máximo unos veintiséis capítulos, pero como dije, quién sabe x33, ahora... No sé por qué veo venir el club anti-Haydée x'ddd, veamos qué le responde Johan ahora que se ha peleado con Juudai y cómo demonios van a arreglar las cosas cuando el japonés está a punto de regresar a su país pues el semestre está tocando su fin x3. Sobre mis otras historias, les juro por mi madre que sí las continuaré, pero ahora la musa no está inspirada y no me gusta subir cosas mediocres no planeadas con antelación (estos capítulos, por ejemplo, los hago con una o dos semanas de antelación y mediante una meta fija que tengo en mente para alcanzar), pero ahora mismo no he tenido ideas, siento la cabeza agotada y mejor dejarlo así, pero las terminaré eventualmente, i swear it! por el momento eso es todo, iré a ver videos de HP7 y fangirlearme porque ya va a salir la película, muchos saludos :333.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veinte**

Las palabras tardaron varios segundos en hacer efecto en la mente del muchacho, que se quedó petrificado en una pose estúpida tratando de asimilarlas. ¿Boda? ¿Él? No acababa de encajar con sus pensamientos y sin embargo, sabía que no estaba soñando porque sentía cómo las uñas de la mujer le hacían daño al deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella en cambio no reparó en su reacción y le sonrió encantada, a pesar de que aún no había recibido una respuesta. Ya se imaginaba su futuro juntos, incluso tenía planeado un itinerario por los países de Europa para su Luna de Miel y, sin ir más lejos, también se estaba planteando seriamente volver a la maternidad _sólo si él quería_, claro. Si Johan hubiera sabido eso, habría salido corriendo, pero esos pensamientos no se volvían translúcidos a través de los ojos de la mujer como para que él los conociera, así que Haydée tuvo que sacarlo de su pequeña burbuja de estupefacción, comentando muy casualmente:

—¿Y qué me dices? ¿O crees que es muy pronto? Puedo esperar... Podemos... Naturalmente Richard lo verá mal, pero no me importa, si ya me ha quitado a mis hijos, entonces tú eres lo único que me queda, por lo cual no queda más que esperar —hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y todavía tratando de obtener una respuesta, murmuró, ya con un dejo de desesperación en la voz—: Vamos, Johan, sabes que conmigo has estado bien, y lo único que pido a cambio es que...

—No —respondió él, evitando más comentarios embarazosos por parte de ella—, he tomado muchas decisiones egoístas en mi vida, muchas de las cuales ahora mismo me cuestiono. Si yo me casara contigo sólo por mi bienestar, esa sería nuevamente una decisión egoísta. ¿Realmente crees que esto te haría feliz?

Ella murmuró un sí que Johan fingió no escuchar.

—Lo pensarás, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella tras un minuto de silencio en el cual casi estuvo segura de que Johan le diría que no la amaba y que se marchaba, cosa que quería a toda costa evitar—. Yo sé que esto no es lo convencional, lo habitual en las parejas, pero si algún día tú... Sólo piénsalo, ¿quieres? —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa fingida con la cual pretendía engañarse también a sí misma—. Ahora haré de comer, debes de estar muriéndote de hambre...

La vio alejarse hacia la cocina todavía pretendiendo estar feliz y jovial, en cuanto a él, se sentó nuevamente sobre el alfeizár y clavó la vista sobre su boceto, pero no lo miraba realmente. Y entonces se preguntó cómo sería su vida si no hubiera tomado las decisiones incorrectas o si aún conservara a sus padres, probablemente tendría planes de boda (aunque claro está que no con Haydée, pero sí con alguna compañera de la Universidad), ¿o no? ¿Habrían sido diferentes sus sentimientos? ¿Si estuvieran ellos ahí, aún así le gustaría Juudai? Trató de engañarse diciendo que no. Lo que se esperaba de él y lo que realmente quería eran cosas diferentes y tan opuestas que, temiendo perder una, no podía darle la espalda a la otra. Y esas eran su 'trabajo' que era una condición estable que le proveía cierta seguridad y la otra, que era Juudai, quien se había convertido en una persona tan cercana a él y quien además le había proveído de nuevos, fascinantes y quizás también dolorosos sentimientos, que no quería perderlo.

Pero él sabía que llegaría un momento en el cual tendría que decidir por una de ambas. Y temía las consecuencias, como si hubiera equivocado todas las señales, así pues, seguía mirando hacia el pasado, pensando, siempre pensando y hacia el futuro, sólo con miedo y duda. Había tanto que perder... ¿Y qué dolería menos perder?

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el temor se impregnara en su sangre y fuese llevado por todo su cuerpo, porque la respuesta estaba tan cerca que si seguía pensándola, terminaría saliendo de su ojos en forma de lágrimas. La 'separación' con Juudai dolía. Sí que dolía...

.

Un manchón de color anaranjado y negro pasó repetidamente frente a su rostro. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Parpadeó para salir de la especie de ensueño en el cual se había sumergido una vez vio a su profesor salir del aula, tan sólo para encontrarse con Rei frente a él, repartiendo volantes a todo mundo, volantes que precisamente, entre brillantes y vivos colores naranja, anunciaban la próxima fiesta de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo en el auditorio de la Universidad. Ella volvió a agitar el papel frente a su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndole caso y poniendo los brazos en jarras, le espetó, con una mirada autoritaria:

—Irás —no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación—, en el volante están detallados tanto la hora como el lugar. Es de disfraces, pero si no quieres ir disfrazado no importa —luego miró en derredor tratando de localizar a quienes no tuvieran invitación todavía—. Le he dicho a Martin que usaré un disfraz y él prometió hacerlo también. Será divertido. Quizás deberías intentarlo, porque con esa cara realmente das pena.

Yuuki no dijo nada. La última vez que había ido a una fiesta de Rei las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo al plan, pero claro, esta vez Johan no lo vería hacer desfiguros, lo cual debía suponer un alivio, aunque no fuese así.

—Vamos, Juudai-sama, tienes que ir —suplicó ésta, preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo, pues ya llevaba una semana o quizás un poco más bastante alicaído—, pronto regresarás a Japón ¿y cómo quedaré yo cuando le cuentes a tus amigos que no asististe a ninguna fiesta? ¡Debes procurar que Francia quede bien parado! —el comentario humorístico no le sacó nisiquiera una sonrisa al muchacho—. Bien, no me importa, vas a ir y te vas a divertir, por el bien del tiempo que te queda aquí —y él seguía sin decir nada, cosa que realmente estaba exasperándola, pero no quería ser demasiado indiscreta debido a la razón, pues podría o no deberse a sus sospechas, o quizás algo mucho más grave y personal—. Por cierto, ¿invitarías a tu amigo japonés que vino hace unas semanas?

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Yuuki alzó la vista.

—¿Fubuki-san? —hacía algunos días que trataba de evitarlo lo más posible, pues sus contrariadas miradas le indicaban que no le hacía mucha gracia que él y su hermana hubieran terminado por teléfono. Aunque también a veces lo miraba con profunda preocupación en el rostro, que sus cejas delataban al juntarse casi como las de un halcón al atacar, él no entendía por qué, pero ninguna de las miradas le gustaba demasiado, por eso, el pensar en que debía invitarlo no lo alentaba mucho.

—Síp —puntualizó la francesa sonriendo muy a su pesar al recordar el cinismo de una de sus amigas—, no lo presentaste cuando vino hasta aquí y Ann se muere por saber.

—¿Así que Analeigh sigue haciendo de las suyas? —preguntó él tratando de disimular un deje de hastío.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sigues enojado por eso? —esta vez se le escapó una risa que repiqueteó por el salón similar al sonido de las campanas de la catedral—. Ann ya se ha disculpado. ¡Además ella no tiene la culpa! —añadió con gesto teatral y levantando un dedo acusador—. ¡Johan no iba vestido precisamente como un...! ¡Y él aceptó! ¡Así que no culpes a mi amiga! ¿Quién te mandó a llevar a un amigo tan _charmanté_ con un grupo de solteras?

Las comisuras de los labios de Juudai temblaron sospechosamente, pero se detuvieron al instante, lo cual hizo pensar a Rei que había sido un efecto óptico. El japonés casi sonrió al recordar a su amigo y esa extraña noche en la cual había surgido algo muy extraño entre ambos, pero su alegría se apagó al saberse el destructor de ello. Así que para no pensar en él, volvió a dirigir la conversación hacia Fubuki.

—Le preguntaré si quiere ir, es seguro que así sea, a Fubuki-san le gustan mucho las fiestas —eso era totalmente cierto, Asuka solía quejarse más de él que de Juudai, lo cual no suponía mucho consuelo a efectos prácticos—, estará encantado de ir.

—¡Qué bien! —saltó ella, bastante emocionada de saber que la fiesta daría de qué hablar, aunque faltaban unas cuantas cosas más por arreglar—. ¿De dónde conoces a Fubuki? ¡No me digas que es otro gigoló! ¿De dónde los consigues?

El tono de sorpresa y enojo hizo que Juudai se riera fuertemente. ¿Fubuki un gigoló? Poco le faltaba.

—No, Fubuki-san es el hermano de mi ex-novia —puntualizó aún sonriendo, aunque pronto sintió que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia abajo, al recordar la posterior pelea con Asuka, porque seguía sin entender cómo podía ella hablar así de Johan—. Aunque admito que a veces...

Rei lo dejó hablar sin hacerle caso realmente, no se le había escapado la palabra 'ex-novia' ni mucho menos que la había pronunciado con una sonrisa que se había esfumado. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, haciendo conjeturas y especulaciones. ¿Y si Juudai había cortado a Asuka para estar con Johan? Pero entonces... ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿O sólo se sentía culpable por ella? ¿Acaso estaba viendo a un hombre que ya compartía más que la casa con su amigo? A pesar de que no le afectaba directamente, la mujer sintió su corazón ensancharse y empezar a palpitar a gran velocidad, ¡sentía tanta emoción por él! Y sin duda necesitaba saber los detalles, así que, interrumpiendo el sano balbuceo de su amigo, quien le contaba una historia sobre Fubuki y un tal Ryo, hermano de otro de sus conocidos, que involucraba varios cartones de cerveza y a la policía, exclamó:

—Nee, ¿Johan irá? —era lo más casualmente que podía preguntarlo. Ella le había dado una invitación a él y si en realidad estaban saliendo, no se podían presentar el uno sin el otro. Espero pacientemente a ver si las mejillas del castaño se coloreaban de carmín o si mostraba signos de estar abochornado, pero nada sucedió.

—No lo sé —contestó mecánicamente Yuuki, fingiendo estar interesado en el volante que ya había leído por lo menos tres veces—. No sé nada de él desde hace tiempo, así que supongo que no. Pregúntale tú si quieres.

¡Bingo! El tono casi despreocupado pero falso, los interminables días de caras largas y absentismo. ¡Ahí estaba la razón! ¡Se habían peleado! Pero si quería saber la razón no podía preguntársela a él. Aunque quizás con Johan no tuviera mucha más suerte. ¡Qué bueno que Analeigh aún conservaba su teléfono! Y si, de cualquier manera, él no quería decirle el por qué, no importaba. Planeaba que esa fiesta fuera lo que Fernando Mondego había sido para Mercedes*, o sea, la oportunidad perfecta.

—¡Ah, bueno! —murmuró con un dejo jovial en la voz e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano para despedirse y seguir repartiendo volantes antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase—. Te veo más tarde.

Ahora... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Analeigh?

.

Si no hubiese sucedido una vez anterior, Haydée se habría convencido de que deliraba. Pero ya prevenida del sonido, pudo localizar rápidamente su causa: el celular de Johan repiqueteaba con su estruendoso y casi molesto sonido sobre las paredes pulcramente blancas del apartamento, indicándole que alguien necesitaba contactarlo. Ella frunció el ceño y rezó porque no fuese Juudai, porque había muchos síntomas de aparente perdón en su amado hacia él y si le contestaba el teléfono, podía decirle adiós a los planes de boda que todavía no estaban asegurados.

Así pues, sintiéndose lo suficientemente a gusto con el hecho y excusándose también con que el hombre era casi su prometido, levantó el aparato y contestó, con una voz que pretendía ser amigable, aunque en realidad estaba tragándose unas cuantas malas palabras que escupiría si era alguien no deseado.

Una tímida voz de mujer le contestó y eso sólo consiguió irritarla.

—Hmmm, ¿podría hablar con Johan por favor? —pidió la mujer con un francés tan fluido que sólo podía ser una de sus compatriotas.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió ella, alzando la vista altivamente a pesar de que la otra persona no la veía—. ¿Qué asunto tienes con él?

Se oyó un forcejeo y también las voces de dos mujeres discutiendo en voz baja, aunque la francesa llegó a escuchar que una reprendía a su amiga por ser tan cobarde.

—No es necesario que lo sepa, es asunto nuestro —de pronto, la voz había sido reemplazada por una mucho más confianzuda y resuelta, por lo cual no pudo evitar imaginarse a una muchacha de armas tomar que, en su delirio, pensaba podría ser muy problemática para sus planes—. Dígale que soy Rei y que necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

Buscando una manera de evadir la petición sin salir perjudicada, la mujer se dio la vuelta como si tratara de buscar una buena excusa en los muebles de la habitación, pero no fue lo demasiado rápida y Johan entró al lugar, secándose el cabello mojado para darse cuenta de que estaban usando su teléfono, que al momento le quitó de las manos con toda la delicadeza posible. ¡Si era Juudai...!

Entonces se decepcionó al saber que Rei y Analeigh se acordaban de él y que eran las únicas detrás del teléfono. Pero él no sabía las buenas noticias que tenían ni mucho menos el plan establecido por la menuda Rei. Quizás si lo hubiera sabido, habría contestado mejor a sus preguntas.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Como siempre las mujeres debemos de arreglar estos líos amorosos (? ok, no x'DDDD, pero como sé que es Rei, juro por lo que quieran que ella no se quedaría así como así, veamos si el ambiente caldeado de la fiesta, la poca iluminación ¿y por qué no? la ayuda de unas cuantas bebidas, liman las 'asperezas' que han surgido~ dios, me emociono tanto con el capítulo que sigue y el siguiente~ todo por eso que ya sea lunes de nuevo º-º! Ok, ya dejo el fangirleo por la paz. Ahora sí debo anunciar que el viernes llueva, truene, relampaguee, me de hipotermia (?, ya estarán las actualizaciones de lo que debo. Sobretodo es porque Merii aka yukimin, tuvo un sueño profético en el que yo odiaba el spiritshipping y eso me asustó x'DDD (? cómo podría odiarlos si son tan cuteosos los dos D:? Es sólo que estoy trabada con uno de los temas que siguen en las tablas, pero ya buscaré la forma de salir del trance, así le de 4 re-watch a la temporada 3 x'DDD...

Sobre el capítulo, pues como ya dije Rei hará de las suyas, Juudai y Johan no estarán muy predispuestos a sus planes, ya veremos que pasa en la dichosa fiesta en el siguiente capítulo~ y awww, me dieron ganas de hacer un dibujo de lo que pasa en el sig cap y en el de después, pero por el frío tengo las manos entumecidas y mejor no, según mi termómetro estamos a 4ºC, así que mejor no arriesgarse (?

Muchos saludos, ya el viernes con todo lo que debo, lo juro!

Gracias por leer y comentar x3, nos vemos pronto.

Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veintiuno**

El estruendoso sonido que para algunos era molesto, así como las brillantes luces que se colaban desde el Auditorio del Colegio de las Bellas Artes hacia la avenida llena de automóviles, atraían mucho la atención de los que por ahí pasaban esa noche. El edificio, de un blanco espectral, contrastaba con el negro y velado cielo donde no se distinguían las estrellas debido a la contaminación y se revestía de tonos anaranjados debido a las luces colocadas en la entrada; por sus altas ventanas lograba verse un poco del ambiente que dentro se sucedía, casi podría jurarse que era un castillo embrujado, salido de esas películas estrambóticas de Hollywood y claro, eso le encantaba al comité encargado de la organización, entre ellos la nerviosa Rei. No obstante, no conformes con llamar la atención de esa manera, también desfilaban por el boulevar nutridos grupo de personas vestidos extravagantemente, entre ellos había momias falsas, Frankentseins, brujas, diablos y todo tipo de monstruos salidos de películas de terror.

Fubuki dirigió sus ojos hacia la edificación y sonrió tristemente, tratando de no recordar el semblante de Juudai cuando lo había invitado a asistir, el muchacho nisiquiera lo miraba a los ojos y cuando se creía solo, se conformaba con lanzar sendos suspiros al aire, como si éste fuera a brindarle algún consuelo. Lo sentía tanto por su hermana, y también por sí mismo, pues viendo tan grandes muestras de afecto entre Johan y él, no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que su separación nada había ayudado a sus propósitos de ayudar a su hermana y que, en su lugar, deseaba fervientemente reparar el daño hecho a su ex-cuñado, ayudarlo a recuperar el ánimo que había tenido alguna vez, aún si eso significaba fomentar esa relación tan perjudicial a los intereses de Asuka. Aunque, si hacía eso, ella lo colgaría. Por lo cual sólo podía contentarse con esperar un descenlace afortunado para la historia, uno que, milagrosamente, satisfaciera a todos.

Se ciñó su traje de color púrpura y revisó que su capa estuviese en su lugar antes de avanzar resueltamente hacia la entrada, donde dos angelitos daban la bienvenida. Conforme se acercaba y la música inundaba sus sentidos se sentía más confiado y hasta sonriente, después de todo, aquél lío no era enteramente de su incumbencia y no debía preocuparse, pues siendo todos adultos responsables y lógicos, hallarían la mejor forma de acabar con ello. Y si no... Bueno, ni modo. En eso estaba, ya casi totalmente animado, cuando su celular le borró la sonrisa al ver a su querida hermana tratando de contactarse con él.

—¡Fubuki, tengo los boletos! —le informó la rubia, con un dejo de júbilo en la voz, él asintió con solemnidad—. ¿No te irás hasta que yo vaya, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, hermanita —contestó el hombre—, quizás si tengo suerte pueda hallar una esposa francesa, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo está Juudai? —ignoró su broma la mujer, jugando con el par de boletos que tenía en la mano—. ¿Sigue deprimido?

—Sí —y no pudo evitar pensar que no era precisamente por ella, lo cual le causó bastante malestar—, ya lleva así mucho tiempo, empiezo a preguntarme cuánto más seguirá así.

—Hmmm —no concretó sus argumentos su interlocutora, si estaba deprimido precisamente por ella, como suponía, ¿si le decía que de verdad ya no quería seguir... sería malo? ¿Sería egoísta de su parte?

Pero ella ya no lo amaba de esa forma... Ya no más...

Miró el segundo boleto preguntándose si sería capaz de dárselo a Jim.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, fuese cual fuese su decisión, alguien sería infeliz. Esa era la cruda realidad.

.

Por décima vez aquella noche, Johan jugueteó impacientemente con el nudo de la capa que usaba, era de una tela parecida a la seda y tan negra como la noche que se entrevía por los cristales del baño, la cual componía la mayor parte de su disfraz improvisado y confiaba en que, por alguna casualidad, eso bastara para aplacar a Rei, quien le había insistido hasta el cansacio para que fuera a su fiesta. No tenía mucho entusiasmo de salir, en los últimos días, más bien no tenía entusiasmo por nada y empezaba a temer el convertirse en un zombie si seguía de esa patética manera. Exhaló un suspiro de evidente frustración y mirando alrededor, supo que nada podría salvarlo del pensamiento que lo aquejaba desde que había decidido ir a la dichosa fiesta. Estaba seguro de que Juudai iría y ya fuese que éste le había pedido a Rei que lo obligara, tanto como si no había sido así, el hecho es que iban a verse las caras después de algunas semanas de tenso e incómodo silencio.

El reloj de pared que estaba elegantemente colocado sobre la sala de estar dio las nueve de la noche y el europeo decidió que ya era hora de encarar lo inevitable, aunque también seguía negándose un poco a su deseo secreto de hacer las paces con su amigo, más que todo por dignidad. Se miró por última vez en el espejo del baño y luego salió rápidamente de ahí, sin contar con que su huida sería detectada por Haydée.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió la mujer, tratando de reducir al mínimo el dejo acusador de su voz.

—Hmmm, a una fiesta —respondió él, sintiéndose de pronto como un niño regañado por su madre al ser descubierto cometiendo una travesura—, es en el Colegio de las Bellas Artes, me invitaron hace poco, ya sabes, Rei, la que habló la otra vez por teléfono —conforme las palabras salían de su boca, más se daba cuenta de que seguía excusándose.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible arruga cruzó la frente de Haydée, pues no le gustaba demasiado eso de la fiesta y menos con una invitación expresa por parte de una mujer, sin embago, sus instintos le decían que era mejor dejarlo ir, no hostigarlo con su presencia, de manera que el joven se diera cuenta que al estar con ella estaría casi igual de libre que siempre, salvo los pequeños e ineludibles compromisos maritales. Compuso una sonrisa radiante, no por eso menos fingida y se dio la vuelta para que no le mirara la cara antes de decir:

—Vale, ten cuidado, avísame si vas a llegar tarde —sus palabras claramente trasmitían que Johan podía llegar tarde, más no ausentarse toda la noche. Sí, le daría libertades, pero no demasiadas.

—Ok —respondió el hombre, tartamudeando a causa de la impresión, pero que decidió tomar la oferta antes de que Haydée cambiara de opinión y lo atara al sillón, salió echo un rayo hacia la fiesta, con el corazón martilleándole fuertemente contra el pecho.

.

Tal como Juudai había previsto, aquella fiesta no le estaba siendo agradable y no era por el hecho de que se sentía incómodo entre tantas personas, ni mucho menos porque la música no le gustaba, simplemente era porque odiaba ese tipo de eventos por instinto y siempre solía evitarlos, pues sólo conllevaban a dejarlo aislado en alguna mesita u oscuro rincón, justo como estaba en esos momentos, jugueteando con la sombrillita de su bebida de Halloween, mientras Fubuki hacía tremendos avances 'sociales' con algunas amigas francesas de Rei, quienes sin duda lo adoraban por su carácter extrovertido.

Una canción comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo en que se sentía transportado a algunos meses atrás y aunque el tema no era el mismo, el sentimiento de extrañeza y necesidad sí. Incluso hasta creyó ver a Johan bailando sin muchas ganas (contrario a ese día) a unos cuantos metros de él, pero claro, eso no podía ser, como siempre, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. ¿Cuándo podría largarse oficialmente?

_You just being you, and me just being me,_  
_if we could understand each other completely..._

Conforme iban desentrañándose las palabras de aquella melosa canción, muchas de las personas iban desapareciendo de la pista de baile e iban a apiñarse a las hasta hacía unos momentos, vacías mesitas con calabazas, cuyas sonrisas malignas iluminaban lo necesario como para dar un poco de intimidad a sus ocupantes. Pensó que nadie llegaría a donde él estaba, y poco le importó, cuando vislumbró a Rei dirigiéndose hacia él, con Martin (quien componía una sonrisa de disculpa), sus dos inseparables amigas y llevando a rastras a Johan. Entonces fue ahí cuando supo que podría estallar la revolución francesa otra vez y no le importaría, se sintió visiblemente aliviado, hasta casi entusiasmado... Pero el sentimiento se borró de pronto, siendo reemplazado por el enojo, pues ya se había convencido a sí mismo de que no había hecho nada mal y que el que necesitaba la disculpa era él. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, señal que Rei no consideró como apropiada y que hizo que Johan comenzara a enojarse también.

_The seasons have come and gone so many times _  
_since that day and even today I'm so grateful._

—¿Qué hay, Juudai-sama? —inquirió Rei al llegar a la mesa, como tratando de sopesar el ambiente—. ¿Igual de amargado como siempre? Te veías más divertido la primera vez que nos reunimos, supongo que es cierto ese rumor que dice que las primeras impresiones no siempre son ciertas.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa semi-circular y esperaron a que algo sucediera, aunque no estaba en sus planes directos lo que Johan dijo a continuación, con una voz que denotaba un profundo enfado:

—Sí, ¿verdad? Eso de las primeras impresiones suele ser muy engañoso —luego tomó un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo que similaba ser sangre y se lo bebió groseramente, pero no fue eso lo que molestó a Juudai, sino el tono en el cual lo dijo.

—Y sin embargo, a veces son las correctas —sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie y encaraba al hombre frente a él, le dolía saber que un par de estupideces por parte de ambos habían jodido la relación que tenían, pero él consideraba su postura correcta e iba a defenderla sin importar nada—. ¡Yo nunca quise ser tu amigo por lástima! ¡De verdad me importas, Johan!

—¡Claro y por eso espiaste mi pasado sin mi permiso! ¡Sin conocerme siquiera! —la pequeña pelea estaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta y aunque la melosa canción seguía sonando, casi ninguna pareja bailaba ya y todos seguían los movimientos de uno y otro, como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tennis bastante interesante.

—¡Porque quería conocerte, por eso lo hice! ¡No querías decirme nada, así que tuve que averiguarlo yo!

_Grabbing my hand so hard it almost hurts _  
_you pull me along as you move forward._

—¡Te prometí decírtelo en su momento! ¿Por qué no pudiste mantener la promesa que te hice? ¡La única razón que se me ocurre es que no confíes en mí! ¡O que me tengas lástima y no hayas podido esperar a sentir más conmiseración por el pobre huérfano! —para ese punto, ambos tenían las manos apretadas en puños y se miraban tan cerca que casi podían leerse sus pensamientos más profundos y vergonzosos.

—¡Ya te dije que estaba preocupado por ti! ¿Cómo querías que esperara a que me contaras, cuando estabas en el hospital y yo no podía hacer nada para sacarte de ese trabajo? ¿Cuando seguías arriesgándote estúpidamente para ganarte la vida sin importarte tu propia seguridad?

Aquella situación habría sido una fuente bastante segura de cotilleo para Rei, e incluso le habría parecido graciosa si hubiesen sido otras personas, sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo distaba mucho de un espectáculo gracioso y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza conforme sus argumentos iban saliendo al aire, porque notaba un sentimiento aún más grande entremezclado entre esa sarta de quejas, algo que sin duda sobrepasaba y era el verdadero motivo de su pelea.

—¡Vamos, cálmense! —dijo ella con voz autoritaria, pero fue igual que si no hubiera dicho nada, nadie le hizo caso, nisiquiera sus amigas que seguían absortas en una pelea que no comprendían, pero que era bastante apasionada según se veía.

_Shyly we stared at each other _  
_and the kindness overflowed._

—¡¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda pasarme? ¿Por qué hasta tal punto que te entrometes en mis asuntos? —aquél momento pareció hacerse interminable y Rei supo por fin que aquello había valido un poco la pena, si Juudai decía lo que necesitaba decir... Las palabras de perdón se sucederían de las bocas de ambos como bálsamos sanadores y entonces no existiría ni rastro de esa pelea.

—¡Porque yo...! —pareció quedarse sin aire y se acordó de los estúpidos programas cursis de la televisión en las cuales las declaraciones de amor surgían de la nada para apaciguar los conflictos. Su boca se abrió varias veces, emulando a un pez fuera del agua en busca de un poco de oxígeno, entonces bajó la mirada, admitiéndose de pronto derrotado. No iba a decirlo, no aunque lo supiera en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Era estúpido, ilógico, innecesario. Y aún así, ese sentimiento era el que lo había motivado a mentirle.

Fubuki se removió en las sombras, cien por ciento seguro de las palabras que se habían quedado atoradas en la garganta del castaño. Y como en anteriores ocasiones, el malestar lo invadió como veneno. Asuka estaría pronto en Francia, no tenía una fecha exacta, pero pronto... ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con esto? Porque estaba seguro de que la batalla estaba perdida, completamente perdida, sus refuerzos estaban muertos, y el enemigo estaba en la línea delantera, con la bandera de la victoria ondeando por sobre el raciocinio de Juudai.

Como ocurre en las películas, Johan también estuvo bastante seguro de lo que Juudai iba a decir o se engañó a sí mismo completando la frase. De inmediato, cualquier señal de enfado, su rostro crispado, las cejas fruncidas, los puños apretados... Todo desapareció dejando un semblante neutro, posterior a un estado de shock.

Nadie dijo nada y la fiesta se reanudó poco a poco, aunque de vez en cuando alguien echaba miradas curiosas hacia la mesita que ocupaban, esperando que sucediera otra cosa digna de comentar. Rei parpadeó, tratando de fijar la escena en su mente y darle un significado, mientras que Martin se sentía extrañamente abochornado y Analeigh y Marjorie ponían en común los puntos que sabían de ambos, a manera de entender mejor la escena ocurrida.

_No matter how small the happiness is I feel we'll be able to find it._  
_I was able to be kind thanks to you._

Johan se sentó al lado de Juudai. El corazón le palpitaba como a cien mil por hora y rezaba a Dios que no hubiera malinterpretado las señales, que no hubiera completado la frase mal, la frase que él no había dicho, pero que en sí, expresaba más que sus palabras. ¿Sería tan afortunado como para que fuera real...?

Simulando estar bastante interesado en la bebida que anteriormente se había tomado, se quedó aparentemente absorto en los vasos que yacían sobre la mesa, cuyo contenido reflejaba las luces del lugar y con sumo cuidado, deslizó su temblorosa mano hasta donde sabía que estaba la de Juudai. Fue un movimiento lento y suave, similar al de una serpiente deslizándose por la arena, y para él duró una eternidad, pero cuando por fin llegó y apretó la mano de Juudai por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, supo que había hecho bien y una sonrisa auténtica se dibujó en sus labios. Juudai, a su vez, también sonrió y terminó por cerrar los dedos alrededor de los de Johan.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado todo tan bien?

Definitivamente iba a recompensar a Rei por eso.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

Not**as de la Autora: **¿A que pensaron que nunca sucedería? Pues sí sucedió~ Por fin los dos se dieron cuenta de que se aman y viviran felices para siempre jamás y tendrán muchos hijos (? y... ok, me emocioné x'DDDD, me encantó escribir este capítulo, aunque lo sentí un poco cliché en partes. La canción queda genial con los momentos~ es de Amagami, una de las mejores series hetero del mundo, ok, ya, siempre termino emocionándome x'DDDD. Ahora pues, aunque ellos ya están 'juntos' todavía quedan unas cuantas cosas por arreglar, Haydée, Fubuki, Asuka, que Juudai va a regresar a Japón, la reacción de la madre de Juudai... todavía le queda un poco más a este fic~ y unas cuantas sorpresas (no sé por qué alguien querrá lincharme en el capítulo veintitrés (?) y luego me amarán después (? Ahora como hará Juudai que siempre creyó que era heterosexual con Johan~ owww, esperen al siguiente capítulo siii~ *fangirlea *fangirlea, el siguiente capítulo es amooor~ *fangirlea más x3

Bueh ya mejor me voy, no es tan tarde como siempre, pero quiero ver animé antes de dormir x3.

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud? y Más que palabras por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veintidós**

Ya fuera porque había tomado más de la cuenta o porque se la estaba pasando de maravilla, la fiesta de Halloween se le antojó a Juudai como demasiado corta; cuando las luces anaranjadas comenzaron a apagarse, dando la clara indirecta de que debían marcharse, empezó a protestar como nunca nadie lo había oído, pero no eran gritos enfadados, lucía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y aunque se quejaba, parecía jovial, más bien como si fuera un chiquillo al que le prohiben una travesura, pero que sabe es por su bien. En cuanto a Rei, no podía contener una sonrisita de suficiencia e incluso le lanzó una mirada airada a sus amigas, retándolas a que la contradecieran cuando la prueba más grande ya había sido superada, porque aunque todos fingían que no se daban cuenta, las manos de dos personas habían estado unidas durante todo el evento (o el resto, después de la escandalosa pelea) junto con sendas sonrisas de triunfo.

—¡Ha sido divertido, Rei! ¡Gracias por invitarme! —vociferó Juudai, parándose exageradamente frente a ella y componiendo un mohín, su parecido con un chiquillo se acentuó más y la mujer desdibujó su rostro en uno de ternura al imaginarlo de pequeño.

—De nada —guiñó sus ojos castaños hacia él y luego nuevamente a Johan, quien parecía un poco cohibido con la situación, pues estaba seguro que no se le había escapado nada a ese par de ojos castaños sobre lo sucedido entre Juudai y él—. Ya nos veremos mañana, o no —se echó la larga melena hacia atrás y despidiéndose con la mano empezó a caminar con Martin a su lado, quien tenía el torcido traje de vampiro y se peleaba por quitárselo.

Juudai no se esperaba que los dejasen solos tan fácilmente, con lo pesada que a veces se ponía su amiga, por eso cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos ahí, cualquier pensamiento se quedó embotado en su cerebro. Era cierto que había correspondido al cálido apretón de manos que había recibido y que, a su vez, se sentía inmensamente feliz ante ese mínimo contacto, pero no estaba seguro de qué significaba y el preguntar le suponía pasar una pequeña verguenza, misma que se hizo visible cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, tratando de darle un tono despreocupado a su voz, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era la cuestión equivocada, pues su acompañante también se puso nervioso.

—Quizás es necesario que hablemos —respondió Johan, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y echando a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba el museo de L'ouvre, atravesando un gran puente.

—Vale —asintió, sin una pizca de valor—, aunque, a menos que quieras ahogarme antes, no deberíamos ir por allí. ¿Por qué no vamos a los dormitorios mejor? —luego de un instante en el que ambos se miraron perplejos, Juudai se corrigió a sí mismo—: Afuera de los dormitorios, mejor dicho.

—No sabía que tenían dormitorios —reflexionó el europeo llevándose una mano al mentón para después asentir con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no son dormitorios en sí, pero al haber tantos Colegios aquí cerca, los hoteles casi se podrían llamar así —luego señaló el Colegio Nacional de Medicina justo al lado y el resto de las Universidades que había.

—Espera, ¿no se suponía que vivías en donde André? —inquirió el de ojos verdes, parándose en seco para mirarlo de hito en hito, no podía creer que el no fuera el único que había cambiado de 'dirección'.

Juudai esperaba que esa pregunta se planteara después, pero aún así la respondió.

—No soportaba estar ahí —se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia y compuso un gesto más propio de él, un rostro de tremenda energía y felicidad—, además, ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera uso del alojamiento gratis que me ofrecieron, casi no me queda dinero ya. Seguro que a André no le hizo gracia, juraría que me dijo algo en francés cuando me di la vuelta...

Sin embargo, Johan estaba ignorando el balbuceo del castaño, concentrado en el hecho de que Juudai había afirmado que 'no había soportado' estar ahí. ¿Sería acaso por él? ¿Porque la pelea le había causado el mismo malestar a ambos?

—Lo lamento por haberme enojado por ya sabes qué... —se habían detenido en la esquina de la calle, donde aún se veían a varios rezagados de las diferentes fiestas que habían surgido—. No me gustan las mentiras, aún cuando yo mismo sea un mentiroso. Pensé... —pero no se atrevió a completar su frase, pues era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que había tenido miedo. Juudai no se dio cuenta de esto, ya que llegaba la hora de las disculpas, ahora se sentía también en la necesidad de ofrecer una.

—Nee, no importa, de cualquier modo también fue estúpido de mi parte —nuevamente se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarse el tema molesto de encima, pues temía también en secreto que volviera a estallar otra pelea—. Y ahora que hemos admitido que la jodimos, estamos en paz, ¿no es así?

—Si tú lo dices —se rió el otro y le ofreció una mano que el otro estrechó y que no soltó tampoco—. Ahora, sobre otras cosas... —de pronto todas las semanas, días y horas que había estado aguantándose las ganas de besar a su 'amigo' le cayeron encima y sintió las piernas de gelatina, temblorosas y amenazando con dejarlo caer. ¿Se atrevería? Juudai no decía nada, allí, recargado en la pequeña esquina de un edificio de color arena, sólo se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, mismos que tenía a similar altura, con el corazón bombeándole a toda su capacidad. Sí, lo había admitido, le había costado semanas de negación y estupidez, incluso hasta de miedo por los principios que le habían inculcado sus padres, pero al final había aceptado que se sentía física y emocionalmente atraído por Johan y en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era concretar lo que veía en sus ojos.

Oyó que alguien silbaba a lo lejos, pero no le importó quién era, ni qué quería. Johan, en cambio, desvió un momento la vista hacia la fuente de ruido y se puso pálido, pues ahí estaba el único obstáculo palpable para que pudiera realizar lo que quería: Fubuki Tenjouin. Su rostro, que estaba a escasos centímetros del castaño, se separó bruscamente, pero su mano siguió firmemente unida, como si pensara: 'Es demasiado difícil dejarlo completamente'. El japonés, igual que en toda la velada, no se dio cuenta de nada que no fueran los gestos de su acompañante y algo molesto de que el momento fuera interrumpido (aunque anteriormente le hubiera dado un poco de pena y miedo), no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa? —no quería sonar desesperado o algo por el estilo, aunque ciertamente empezaba a impacientarse un poco. Si ya lo había admitido, que sucediera de una buena vez.

—Hmmm —Johan pareció dudar en cómo plantear la cuestión, pero al final decidió irse sin rodeos—: ¿No se supone que tienes novia? ¿Asuka?

Yuuki casi se puso verde del susto.

—Bueno, sí, _tenía_ —remarcó la última palabra.

—¿Y por qué la dejaste?

—¿Acaso te quejas? —inquirió el castaño haciéndose el ofendido, pero no pudo evitar arruinar su actuación sonriendo levemente.

—No realmente —¿Qué importaban los motivos? ¿Qué importaba cualquier cosa? ¿Qué importaba la hora, el frío, el tiempo, las personas, Haydée y Asuka?

—Te estás tardando —se quejó Juudai y como si no pudiera evitarlo o como si lo hubiera planeado a manera de no sentirse 'menos varonil' fue él quién por fin concretó el beso.

No era tan diferente a besar a una mujer, pero ya fuera que tenía las hormonas alborotadas después de tanto alcohol o que de verdad lo estaba deseando, ese beso le pareció condenadamente bueno, a pesar de su torpeza inicial por el ya mencionado miedo que tenía. Para Johan era pan comido, pues solía trabajar con clientes de ambos sexos, pero él parecía un pollito indefenso que acaba de salir del cascarón y de pronto se encuentra con un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Pero, como ocurre con los cachorros e incluso con los bebés, los descubrimientos le parecían fascinantes y sentía la necesidad de saber más en lugar de intimidarse ante esas cosas nuevas. Era extraño y a la vez familiar la sensación que obtenía del cuerpo de Johan pegado al suyo, tanto que se le erizó la piel, aunque a la vez, se sentía como lo correcto. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no era nada extraño ni diferente. No supo por qué, pero lo sentía... Bueno, cualquiera habría creído hasta lo imposible mientras era besado de esa manera.

Consciente de que si seguía jugando con fuego se quemaría esa noche, Johan decidió separarse de los labios de Juudai tras un buen rato de interacción -no verbal- entre ambos y miró a su reloj para que éste le diera una excusa para no caer ante sus instintos, encontrándose con que eran las tres de la mañana.

—Quizás va siendo hora de que me retire —musitó con una sonrisa—. O Haydée me linchará —pensó, ya tendría que ingeniárselas para quitarse a la mujer de encima, no le había importado antes, no hasta esa noche. ¿Y qué mejor que llegar temprano para mantenerla calmada y libre de sospechas que sólo conseguirían hacer más difícil la 'separación'?

Juudai pareció sopesar las palabras que tenía que decir, cuidando que tras ellas no se entrevieran segundas intenciones, aunque igual no le habría importado, dar ese paso en particular lo aterraba sobretodo tan rápidamente, pero si podía dejar en claro que era una velada un poco más cercana, sin llegar a tercera base, daría por ganada la noche.

—¿Por qué no te quedas acá? ¿De verdad tienes que regresar hasta Bologne?

—Ajá —dijo solemnemente el otro—. Y no me tientes. Es demasiado pronto para eso —luego se echó a reír ante el rostro avergonzado de Juudai—. Como soy todo un caballero te llevaré a tu dormitorio y luego me retiraré.

—Oh, vamos —Juudai le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, aún más avergonzado por la clara indirecta de que él sería el 'pasivo' en la relación o como le decían en Japón, 'el uke'—. ¿Y quién ha afirmado que no te llevo a mi habitación para violarte o algo similar? —siguieron caminando hacia la esquina de esa calle riendo sin parar y luego doblaron a la izquierda, justo detrás de los edificios de los Colegios, en el hotel Saint Gauché—. Supongo que te veré después.

—No supongas, es seguro —luego bajó varios escalones de golpe, con un gesto burlón en el rostro—. Buenas noches —se había abstenido de darle un último beso a Juudai por varias razones, pero las más importantes eran: que no podría detenerse después de hacerlo, que había mucha gente curioseando como para que se sintiera a gusto y que quería dejarlo con las ganas.

Juudai arrugó el ceño y entró al hotel, aunque conforme avanzaba, su rostro empezaba a lucir mucho más tranquilo, después extasiado y por último, emocionado.

¿Y qué esperaba, un beso de las buenas noches? Se rió de su idea y se metió a su habitación, lujosamente arreglada. Paso a paso estaría mejor. ¿Aunque, podría aguantarlo?

.

Cuando Johan abrió la puerta del apartamento, con la copia que le había sido entregada por su dueña en un claro intento de decirle que ésa también podría ser su casa si quería, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible y se sintió casi como un adolescente escondiéndose de su madre, una madre excesivamente celosa y protectora. Por suerte, Haydée no estaba ahí y no pudo evitar respirar aliviado y dirigirse de puntitas hacia la habitación que había estado utilizando desde su pelea con Juudai, si tenía suerte, se levantaría antes que ella, tomaría sus cosas y se iría, pero era vital hacerlo todo en silencio. En cuanto llegara a su habitación, repasaría las cosas que llevaba, las guardaría y se iría a dormir, volvería a Bologne por la mañana, a la pequeña casita heredada de sus padres, llena de libros y tonterías. Luego... ¿Quién sabe? De lo único que estaba seguro es que Juudai entraría en sus planes o se acoplaría a los de él. Estaba delirando con esos ansiados deseos, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo esperaba en su habitación y aunque no parecía con ganas de 'requerir de sus servicios' era bastante obvio que no iba a marcharse.

Haydée yacía de espaldas a la puerta, acostada en la misma cama donde dormiría él y se hacía la dormida para sacarse la duda de qué sucedería después, probablemente esperaba que el europeo se acostara junto a ella y la abrazara, probablemente lo deseaba, pero ninguna de esas cosas sucedió ni se le pasó por la mente a Johan. ¿Así que la huida no iba a ser tan fácil? El muchacho salió de la habitación y se tiró sobre el sofá que era poco cómodo y sumamente frío, dispuesto a no dejarse manipular por las tretas de la mujer, a pesar de que inconscientemente las había estado alentando. Sin embargo, el frío que sentía ahí acostado poco y nada le importó, mucho menos pensó en Haydée cuando se decidió a ir al mundo de los sueños, quien se tragaba las lágrimas y la rabia en su habitación, su mente sólo tenía un único interés, y ese interés era castaño y con ojos a juego. ¿De verdad no estaba soñando? ¿De verdad no se desvanecería todo a la doceava campanada del reloj?

Cerró los ojos y una mueca de profunda satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, que poco a poco fue sumiéndose en un estado de sopor.

—Juudai...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Adoro este capítulo~ Es que ellos son así, funcionan con naturalidad, no tienen necesidad de formalidades, nada más se acoplan º-º :fangirl: x'DDD, aw, los amo~ espero les haya agradado este capítulo, después de taaaantos en que no sucedió nada ahora es cuando empiezan a pasar las cosas interesantes :L, aunque parece que Haydée sigue sin querer dejarsela fácil, veamos cómo se resuelve o no esto en el siguiente capítulo~ ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué hará Haydée? ¿Juudai regresará a Japón ahora que su tiempo está por agotarse? ¿Fubuki hará algo? ¿Cuándo irá Asuka a Francia y cómo reaccionará? x333 Aw, el suspenso~ (?, okay pero esperen otro cap medio cursi en el sig x3 y otras cosas x3. Por ahora eso es todo~

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras por si gustan pasar a leerlos x3.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo veintitrés**

Aquella mañana el cielo apareció azul y despejado, deslumbrando con sus rayos de luz a la ajetreada ciudad, donde un sinfín de cosas sucedían o no al mismo tiempo, entrelazándose en una red interminable de coincidencias, esta claridad era tranquila, incluso pacífica o más bien, los sentidos enamorados de Juudai así la percibían, como si un velo cubriera sus ojos de las cosas malas, mostrando a la gente más amable (a pesar de sus codazos en el transporte), más hermosa (a pesar de sus miradas ceñudas) y a la ciudad aún más deslumbrante que cuando la pisó por primera vez. Quizás también ayudaba un poco el hecho de que tenía una habitación hermosa y lujosa y el olor de la comida, buena comida, inundaba sus sentidos nada más despertarse.

Entreabrió un ojo y lentamente empezó a sonreír, pues recordaba las últimas semanas como un ensueño y siempre temía que ese despertar lo llevara a una realidad donde Johan y él no estaban juntos; por suerte, la misma realidad lo desmintió de sus delirios y su celular comenzó a sonar con un ritmo pegajoso y alegre. Era relativamente temprano, tanto que a muchas otras personas les hubiera molestado ser despertadas por el sonido, pero para él, esa rutina que se había vuelto costumbre era maravillosa. El mensaje era, por supuesto, de Johan.

Las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon aún más, pues los resortes que tiraban de sus músculos reaccionaban a su felicidad y creaban un rostro relajado, feliz y amable ante todos, incluso ante las bromas pesadas de Rei sobre su -aún inexistente- vida sexual con Johan. Abrió el aparato con rapidez, casi rayana en la imprudencia y se encontró con las mismas palabras que siempre lo hacían sentirse incluso mejor, tanto así de grande era la magia que operaba en su corazón.

_Buenos días. ¿Has pasado bien la noche sin mí?_

Su respuesta inmediata, aún si no podía mostrársela a su remitente, era un vivo carmín adornando sus mejillas, que luego se transformaba en un gesto cómplice y pícaro, con el que terminaba respondiendo el mensaje.

_Creo que sí. Pero no prometo nada para mañana. ¿Y tú?_

La lluvia de mensajes seguía durante el resto de la mañana, mientras Juudai tomaba una ducha, se vestía y desayunaba para después ir a la Universidad. No podían verse todos los días y aún si era posible, no tenían todas las horas disponibles, pero lo habían solucionado con esos convenientes mensajes, en los cuales charlaban de cosas triviales como el tráfico, las personas, las clases de Juudai y poca cosa más, dejando los temas 'importantes' para cuando estaban frente a frente y que a veces, rápidamente eran olvidados para pasar a cosas más 'interesantes' que un sano parloteo.

Juudai se llevó el cucharón lleno de cereal a la boca mientras revisaba los mensajes que habían sido enviados desde días anteriores. ¿De verdad nadie le estaba jugando una broma? La respuesta de Johan lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, esas que tenía de vez en cuando, para confirmar los planes para ese día.

_Te veo a las cinco para la película._

Claro, un lugar oscuro, casi solitario... No podía esperar.

.

El europeo miró con decepción a su celular, como si éste lo hubiera ofendido fuertemente, antes de guardárselo de un golpe en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzar a mirar con gesto aburrido las cosas que lo rodeaban, todas de un apagado tono blanco, constrastando con los muebles negros y lujosos, así como también con el ambiente un poco esnob del lugar. No entendía por qué aún no se iba de ahí, por qué había cedido a las peticiones de la mujer, que entre lágrimas le había suplicado que se quedara. Pero ahí seguía y no sabía cuándo podría irse, ni cómo decirle a Juudai sin que ocasionara tantos problemas. No es que hubiera hecho algo con ella, ya tenían suficiente intimidad mucho antes de que él llegara, sino más bien que sentía como una traición quedarse en su casa cuando bien podría estar pasando tiempo de mejor calidad a su lado. Por suerte, se había negado terminantemente a los demás caprichos de la francesa, por lo cual no había llegado a tocarla más que para pasarle un plato o un vaso. Era lo menos que le debía a Juudai y había funcionado a la perfección, pues si Haydée podía chantajearlo, él podía jugar a lo mismo. Recordó sus palabras, claras y fuertes, así como la sensación de poderío que obtuvo tras decirlas.

—Si quieres que me quede, no puedes obligarme a hacer nada más. O me quedo o me acuesto contigo, una de dos —no pudo evitar murmurar por lo bajo las palabras, al tiempo que miraba por el alfeizár de la ventana. Se las había dicho hacía ya unos días y ella había cedido con tal de no verlo marchar, lo cual le proveía una vida un tanto lujosa y acomodada sin tener que hacer nada.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan simple y una vocecita, una que siempre ha sido llamada consciencia, solía susurrarle que todo estaba mal y que debía largarse de ahí para no hacerla sufrir más y para no seguir de vago. Aunque casi siempre conseguía acallarla, sobretodo cuando estaba con Juudai y no era necesario pensar en problemas y demás. ¿Qué importaba? Se lo explicaría todo y si él quería que se marchara, entonces lo haría.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, con esos ojos color esmeralda, que bien podían ser tratados como joyas clavadas en una espada. Juudai no había contestado su último mensaje, pero adivinaba la razón. La hora le indicaba que sus clases ya estaban en curso y que probablemente estaría siendo sermoneado por un profesor en su semana de exámenes.

Tendría que esperar un poco más. Y el reloj se movía tan lento, que dudaba que pronto fueran las cinco de la tarde.

.

El mismo sol, destelleante y cálido, le dio la bienvenida a un grupo de alumnos a las inmediaciones de un bonito parque en el cual se planeaba construir un edificio donde las familias pudieran recrearse; el lugar estaba lleno de florecillas y árboles a medio morir, pues el otoño estaba avanzado e iba tiñendo todo de un tono chocolate, justo como el de los ojos que observaban todo el lugar sin saber exactamente qué iban a hacer ahí. Aunque podía darse una idea porque llevaba sus instrumentos de dibujo, Juudai se resistía a creer que su examen consistiera en dibujar ese bosque particularmente bonito y tranquilo. No fue hasta cuando Rei le dio un codazo, mientras le murmuraba 'Como te tiene Johan' que se dio cuenta de que su objetivo era crear un diseño para el próximo edificio recreativo en el lugar. Por supuesto, no era seguro que ninguno de los proyectos llegara a su fin y se construyera, pero el profesor creía que era un buen examen y por ende, práctica, para ejercer la carrera.

El hombre los situó a todos alrededor del bosquecillo, otorgándoles banquillos cómodos y mullidos, dándoles a su vez diferentes ángulos desde los cuales se podía ver el edificio ficticio. Tenían dos horas para crear algo decente y eran las diez de la mañana. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Johan? El castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse eso mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor estructura y accesibilidad para el lugar. ¿Estaría dibujando? No estaba muy seguro de sus actividades ahora que no trabajaba oficialmente, había sido implícito entre ambos el abandono de dicho 'empleo', pero aún así no se podía explicar qué hacía él por las mañanas. ¿Estaría durmiendo? Negó con la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en su pequeño boceto, que mostraba un diseño bastante más moderno, que desentonaba un poco con los edificios alrededor del parque, de estilo más barroco. Si seguía pensando en él le pondrían cero. Y nada, nada podría ayudarlo. Bueno, quizás un poco de comunicación no verbal entre ambos, recordaba la última vez que se besaron y... ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! Rei soltó una risita a unos cuantos metros de distancia, indicándole con una mirada cómplice que mejor siguiera con su examen. ¿Por qué podía leer tan fácil su rostro?

.

El cine ese viernes estaba atestado de gente debido a los estrenos e hizo que el rostro del japonés se contrajera en un gesto de disgusto al ver la larga fila de personas en la taquilla, se suponía que iban al cine para encontrar un lugar tranquilo y oscuro, no para escuchar a los niños gritar ni a los freaks emocionados por Harry Potter. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado un poco por esa emoción abrumadora emanada por tantas personas, mucho menos aún cuando uno de esos fanáticos era su propio novio. Aguardó con paciencia en la fila, viendo cómo ésta se acortaba cada cierto tiempo y cómo nutridos grupos de personas hablaban extasiados sobre sus expectativas, sin embargo, eso no evitó que comenzara a aburrirse y para salir de su letargo dirigió al vista al europeo, quien lucía igual de extasiado que los demás, pero que aún así no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Nee, Johan —se alegraba de comprobar que él seguía siendo más importante que un mago ficticio—, bueno, sabes... —¿Cómo preguntarlo? Le parecía verse a sí mismo como una típica chiquilla de serie de televisión, nerviosa y sonrojada—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿desde cuándo correspondes...? Bueno, ¿desde cuándo te gusto? —sonó un poco rudo y balbuceó rápidamente una disculpa antes de fijarse como un enajenado en el póster promocional de la película que estaba colgado enfrente de él. Había sido una estupidez preguntar, ¿verdad?

Su interlocutor rió entre dientes, sopesando cómo responder. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, pero el verdadero detonante había sido una pregunta de Haydée, por supuesto, sería una imprudencia mencionarla, por lo cual debía pensar en otra cosa.

—No estoy seguro, ¿sabes? —contestó con sinceridad, cuando por fin el castaño regresó a mirarlo y avanzaban unos cuantos pasos en la fila—. Supongo que fue en algún momento durante mi hospitalización o quizá antes.

—Oh, ya —se removió algo nervioso en su lugar, tratando de no sentirse demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo y a la vez, repasando todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos desde su encuentro, tratando de recordar si Johan había dado señales de que le gustara y él las había pasado por alto.

—Ya que estamos en la hora de las preguntas... —el muchaho de cabellos azules le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz con el dedo—. ¿Desde cuándo te empecé a gustar yo?

Eso era lo que más se temía que le preguntara, pero como entre ellos siempre era dar y recibir, decidió contestar.

—La fiesta de Rei cuando te fuiste con 'Ann' —aceptó finalmente, arrugando un poco la nariz a la mención de ese recuerdo molesto—. Ese día tuve tantos celos... Y luego bueno, te besé y eso. Creo que ahí comenzó todo.

Johan no hizo ningún comentario, pero Juudai pudo detectarle una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios, no estaba seguro si era porque estaban a dos personas de conseguir boletos o bien, por su confesión, el hecho es que realmente no le importaba. Tratando de no verse muy obvio, deslizó su mano por el aire, casi como si lo acariciara tiernamente y terminó por estrujar la mano de su acompañante, quien correspondió el apretón, logrando que el japonés pudiera sentir sus músculos moviéndose bajo su piel.

—Dos boletos para Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, en inglés —le pidió a la señorita del mostrador, completamente absorto en su febril obsesión por la película, sin siquiera notar que dos ojos color chocolate estaban fijos en él, examinándolo con detenimiento y a la vez, con cierto recato.

El recordar aquella fiesta le había traido otro tipo de recuerdos al cerebro de Juudai, más específicamente sobre el cuerpo del europeo, que en esos momentos más que antes, le parecía demasiado tentador en lugar de algo por lo cual sentir envidia. E inmediatamente las burlas de Rei se sumaron a sus pensamientos, así como también otros sentimientos, entre ellos el miedo y la duda. Johan solía vender su cuerpo para 'sobrevivir' según él, lo cual implicaba que se acostaba regularmente con diferentes personas, lo cual lo hacía preguntarse sobre su 'resistencia', dado que había dejado de trabajar, era más que obvio que Johan no había estado con nadie desde hacía algún tiempo, eso significaba, en consecuencia, que algún día (quizás no muy lejano), estaría de humor para ello de nuevo. En conclusiones rápidas y simples, cuyo contenido lo hizo sentirse de pronto avergonzado: Llegaría el día en que tendría que... hacerlo con él. Y aunque la idea le aterraba por muchas razones, tampoco podía afirmar que no lo estaba deseando. Después de todo, él también tenía hormonas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Johan haló de él para moverlo de la fila, donde un montón de fanáticos lo miraban con cara de querer asesinarlo por estar obstruyendo el paso. Juudai se había quedado con la vista fija en los brazos de Johan y parecía tan absorto que no notó nada hasta que éste lo llamó—. Vamos, debemos conseguir buenos asientos y juntos, espero no esté lleno de niños, odio cuando gritan y no me dejan ver la película...

—¿Y quién dijo que te iba a dejar ver la película? —respondió el otro, suspirando y con un deje de orgullo en la voz—. ¿Y qué tal si soy yo el que grita? —añadió en un claro intento de ser provocador, aunque el gesto se arruinó un poco cuando se cohibió.

Johan le guiñó un ojo. Quizás después...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Adivinen qué película fui a ver ese fin de semana en que hice el capítulo x'DD? Yeah, it was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ! Pero no voy a hablar de mi fangirles por esa película/libro/Rupert Grint/H-Hr x'DDD que no es el tema en cuestión aquí x3, un capítulo intermedio, la escena que los hará odiarme para siempre (? será en el siguiente, la recorrí por cuestiones técnicas (e igual pensaba recorrerla aun más pero ya no puedo esperar así que mejor en el otro x'DDD), en este sólo vemos a Juudai en su daydreaming de siempre (? ok, no x3, pero se nota que lo traen... Unas cuantas cuestiones que ya sabían (uds al menos) sobre desde cuando se aman y Johan pateándole el trasero a Haydée x333, aw amé esa escena x33, muere Haydée (? ¿Qué tendremos después...? No olviden que Asuka irá a ~Francia~, Fubuki tan nervioso como siempre, el semestre terminando, ¿qué haré que logrará que me odien y me amen después :3? Aw, ya lo sabrán x3, por ahora eso es todo, espero les haya parecido un capítulo al menos decente y les haya gustado x3.

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud? y Más que palabras por si gustan pasar a leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

Sudaba como un condenado, sentía cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por su frente y por su cuello, deslizándose hasta perderse bajo su playera de color negro. Aquél sueño se había estado repitiendo continuamente, desde hacía días, desde hacía semanas... Siempre lo mismo, siempre las mismas imágenes y sensaciones, estaba por volverse loco si no es que lo estaba ya. Se incorporó en la cama de su lujoso hotel y las sábanas se despegaron de su espalda, que también estaba bañada en sudor, haciendo un curioso ruido de succión. Entonces se mesó los cabellos con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, dejando que de nuevo ese sueño lo inundara como si fuese la realidad misma.

Podía recordar -siempre podía-, como Johan lo besaba, pero no se contentaba con eso y sus manos que siempre se quedaban firmes en algún punto de sus hombros, bajaban sólo un poco acariciando los músculos debajo de su playera, mientras de pronto el beso se hacía más intenso. También podía recordar o delirar con que éste lo despojaba de cada una de sus prendas y junto con ellas se iba su timidez y su miedo, podía ver vívidamente el cuerpo de su amante brillando levemente debido al sudor, podía ver...

Negó con la cabeza y sintió cómo se le subían los colores al rostro, definitivamente ya estaba loco. ¿Cómo podía soñar con algo así? ¿Cómo? Era tan vergonzoso saber que su cuerpo le pedía mayor cercanía a Johan, que lo necesitaba... Pero a la vez tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Esa experiencia en particular sería nueva, lo definiría por segunda vez como individuo, lo convertiría quizás en alguien diferente, en alguien con un -dueño-, en alguien que ya tiene a quien pertenecer. Y él no quería eso, no definitivamente. Era como perder la libertad. Pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, quería otra cosa...

—Debo de darme una ducha fría —suspiró cuando se vio fuera de la cama, cuando el suave sol acariciaba lentamente las paredes y el púrpura del cielo se diluía en un hermoso tono azulado—. Si no me la doy no sé qué será de mí...

Sin embargo, antes de eso tomó su celular y compuso el primero de sus mensajes matinales. Que tuviera miedo no impedía que le atrayera Johan, ni que empezara a sentir un cariño mucho más profundo por él.

Además, el miedo se iría... ¿no?

.

Fubuki se puso a afinar su guitarra con verdadero entusiasmo, mientras fijaba sus inteligentes ojos en las personas que pasaban por el parque ese día, si conseguía llevar su plan a término tendría montones de dinero al final del día y quizás un par de números telefónicos. El día lucía radiante en Francia, con un cielo tan profundamente azul que recordaba al mar, mientras que las personas que pasaban por ahí, alegres por el próximo inicio de la navidad, con sus bufandas y guantes, sonreían automáticamente a un clima tan magnífico, y ese humor se contagiaba como polvos mágicos tirados por un hada traviesa.

Estaba por empezar a tocar una pieza de su autoría que solía ser bastante animada y alegre cuando el ruido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y la llamada que tanto temía recibir se plasmó en la pantalla del aparato, dejándolo tan helado como si estuviera parado en medio del polo norte. Asuka no se había comunicado con él desde la fiesta de Halloween y de eso ya hacían dos semanas, pero a él le aliviaba esa falta de contacto porque así no tendría que mentirle sobre Juudai y ahora... ¿Qué podía decir? ¡Hey, Asuka, tu novio... tiene novio! Incluso sin decirlas las palabras sonaban ridículas y a la vez hirientes, por supuesto, él no quería herir a su preciada hermana pero la realidad sí y ocultarla era su mayor prioridad por el momento.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado sobre el banquito de un tono verde metálico sobre el que estaba sentado, mientras unas francesas a lo lejos se reían y lo señalaban con interés, al mal tiempo hay que apresurarlo, ya vería cómo resolver la situación.

—Hermano, ¿cómo estás? —inquirió la mujer nada más se oyó el sonido del dial siendo contestado. Tras murmurar que estaba bien y unas cuantas cordialidades más, Asuka no pudo evitar decir—: Han terminado los exámenes, así que pronto estaré por allá, sólo que antes debo de arreglar algo... —dudó, pues temía decirle a Fubuki que sus sentimientos parecían haber cambiado y que él estaba ahí para nada, pues seguro se enojaría—. ¿Cómo está Juudai? —preguntó, acobardada de pronto de sus propios pensamientos y sin saber que ponía en un aprieto a su hermano.

—Bien, es muy feliz ¿sabes? —consiguió articular una respuesta, pero al instante se corrigió, ¿no se suponía que Juudai no era muy feliz por haber terminado? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mintiendo cuando pronto todo sería descubierto?—. Asuka... en realidad... No sé si sea buena idea que vengas. Digo... Juudai está por regresar a Japón, el próximo semestre lo empieza de nuevo allá ¿no? ¿Qué necesidad hay...? —lo que el mayor de los Tenjouin quería era que no lo viera con Johan, cuando regresara a Japón podrían arreglar las cosas o no, pero la rubia no sabría de la relación.

La mujer, que había estado jugando con el control de la televisión mientras fijaba sus ojos ámbar en la pantalla sin ver realmente lo que sucedía, se mordió el labio, presa de pronto de una gran angustia, pues egoístamente había planeado todo de manera que ayudara también a encarar sus propios sentimientos y si Juudai volvía a Japón sin que ella pudiera decirle que ya no lo quería y que sentía algo por otra persona...

—Necesito hablar con él, Fubuki —dijo con voz firme y decidida, si había que decir algo, enfrentar algo, no debía de aplazarse. Eso sólo lo haría más difícil—. Tengo que decirle algo importante. Y quizás también debo de pedirte disculpas y contártelo a ti también.

El castaño supo que no tendría mucho tiempo ese día para su 'recital' en medio del parque de Bologne, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, pues conforme Asuka iba desentrañando los sentimientos que vivían dentro de su pecho, se iba sintiendo cada vez más tranquilo y hasta risueño de saber que el destino había hecho de las suyas para que no hubiera dolor en la separación. Si ella le estaba contando todo, entonces tenía que corresponder con lo mismo. Y luego que Dios y que ellos decidieran qué hacer.

—Yo también necesito contarte algo —afirmó de la nada, con la misma voz firme que ella había tenido momentos atrás y sin importarle cortar en seco la narración que le estaba haciendo—. Es sobre Juudai y Johan.

El viento frío comenzó a mover las copas de los árboles en un suave vaivén, mientras muchos kilómetros más allá, en Japón, las dudas de Asuka se disolvían.

.

El término de los exámenes era para los alumnos, sin duda, la mejor época del año. Después de enfrentarse a los retos que éstos significaban, de pasar horas y horas en vela estudiando, de sentir la presión aletargando sus cuerpos, el término de los mismos suponía una total libertad y desenfreno. Ya no había más estudios, sino fiestas; ya no había más presión, sino diversión; y las horas que pasaban en clases las invertían en tontear y planear sus próximas vacaciones invernales. Era como el paraíso y más cuando Rei se aferraba a decirlo de vez en cuando, haciéndolo aún más creíble, con cara de ensueño mientras contaba cómo se iría a esquiar a Londres en Año Nuevo.

Para Juudai, sin embargo, el término de los exámenes suponía el término de su estadía en Francia. El semestre estaba tocando a su fin y con el, el alojamiento gratis y el intercambio de escuelas. Pronto volvería a estar en el soleado Japón, oyendo el sonido del mar golpeando contra las costas, las conversaciones de las atribuladas personas paseando por las aceras, los fans del animé y manga, los cosplayers... Todo volvería, todo lo que añoraba y no a la vez. Porque eso significaba despedirse de Johan. Contempló su triste reflejo en la ventana justo al lado suyo, donde se veían los automóviles pasar, fijándose de pronto en que nunca volvería a ver ese paisaje y también pensando en que quizás nunca volvería a verlo a él. ¿Sería acaso tan valiente y tan estúpido como para quedarse? ¿Sería su vida satisfactoria en Francia? Algo le decía que no, que extrañaba su tierra natal... Y otra vocecita en su mente afirmaba que una vez en Japón, añoraría la compañía de él, su risa y bromas, así como la extraña sensación de libertad que obtenía al estar a su lado. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases de esa tarde retumbó con su potente sonido por todas las paredes del edificio, levantando consigo un sinfín de exclamaciones de júbilo y suspiros de anhelo ante las próximas actividades de los alumnos. Juudai se unió a esa masa uniforme de personas, con todos los síntomas de estar contagiándose de su emoción y su exaltación aumentó más cuando vio a Johan esperándolo fuera del edificio, tan jovial como siempre y evitando las miradas curiosas de Rei y compañía, que pasaron por su lado hablando de ir al centro comercial.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —preguntó nada más lo tuvo a su lado, sonriendo automáticamente.

—Bah, lo mismo de siempre ¿sabías que aprobé con excelencia el curso de Historia? —dibujó un gesto de completa satisfacción y empezó a caminar con su novio a su lado, camino a la estación del metro, pues esa tarde-noche tenían planeado pasarla en el Bosque de Bologne.

—De nada —se rió burlonamente el otro, al recordar que siempre había conseguido ayudarlo con sus trabajos, luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarlo a él, siendo inundado de pronto por ese olor tan característico del japonés, que le recordaba a alguna clase de té fuerte y cargado.

Juudai no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran sospechosamente, pero siguió manteniendo su rostro impasible ante la cercanía del europeo, desde que esos sueños extraños habían comenzado le costaba un poco más de trabajo mirarlo a los ojos, por el temor de que ahí se vieran reflejadas las mismas escenas que en su subconsciente. Sin embargo, también pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y ambos se alejaron caminando por las ajetreadas calles hacia los andenes, hablando sobre las clases aún y luego un poco sobre sus correspondientes vidas antes de conocerse.

—... así que solía dormirme en clases muy a menudo —se sinceró el castaño, mientras pagaba sus boletos y se unía al tumulto de gente que iba de regreso a casa.

—Me lo imagino —asintió el otro con un curioso brillo en los ojos—, no te ves de esa clase de personas que estudian, es como natural en ti o algo...

—Jaja, por supuesto —Yuuki se encogió de hombros y se paró a esperar el andén, mirando de reojo a Johan, quien seguía imaginándose al pequeño Juudai durmiéndose en clases y desobedeciendo a los maestros—. ¡Como si tú nunca hubieras hecho lo mismo...!

—Hmmm —su interlocutor se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar y luego asintió—: Recuerdo que también solía ser un poco problemático, ya sabes, llegar tarde a clases y eso —avanzaron dentro del andén vacío y en el camino fueron empujados por un sinfín de personas que querían entrar también, quedando arrinconados contra una ventana y la multitud cerrando el paso hacia la puerta.

Juudai tenía su cuerpo recargado sobre un pasamanos y Johan estaba frente a él, siendo empujado por otros dos hombres al lado suyo que parecían querer ocupar todo el espacio del mundo, dejándolos en una posición un poco comprometedora y más para la alborotada mente de Juudai que sentía que cualquier mínimo roce terminaría por ser el delator de sus pensamientos extraños. Parecía que Johan también se había dado cuenta de que la situación ya no era como para estar bromeando de la niñez, ni mucho menos para exteriorizar la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante toda la tarde, esa que concernía a si se iría a Japón o se quedaría ahí con él, porque en esos momentos sólo importaban ellos dos y la corriente eléctrica que unía sus labios.

.

La Navidad teñía todos los escaparates y fachadas de las casas de un alegre tono rojizo y blancuzco, Juudai amaba esas fechas porque estaban llenas de su color favorito y porque siempre significaban cenas llenadoras y ratos agradables, pero esa Navidad en particular lo sentía todo muy apagado, quizás se debía a que pronto debía volver a Japón, el semestre comenzaba en Febrero, pero tenía que estar ahí desde mucho antes y el tiempo se le agotaba. Aquella tarde-noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre, a pocos días de finalizar el año y con él su estadía en Francia, Johan y él se encontraban tirados sobre la cama de cualquier forma, con los restos de un pavo al lado y rostros que sin duda expresaban cuán bueno había sido el festín.

Durante la cena, que no había sido solitaria, aún a falta de amigos y familiares, se la habían pasado de maravilla, charlando como siempre de cosas triviales y no tan triviales dependiendo del ánimo del momento, e incluso para ese instante Juudai ya sabía lo que tanto tiempo especuló, que era la vida de su acompañante, su alegre niñez, la época oscura durante la muerte de sus padres, su miedo a lo que dirían las personas al verlo huérfano y la posterior decisión de no regresar a estudiar aunque luego se arrepintiera, las razones por las cuales había rechazado la ayuda de su tío, el nuevo y perturbante mundo que había conocido tras haber comenzado a trabajar en las calles, la sensación de desesperanza ciñéndose sobre él...

Todo, todo lo sabía y Juudai a su vez lo había puesto al tanto de su vida, que había sido normal y tranquila durante la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo por algunas ocasiones que se contaban en sus experiencias con Asuka. Durante un tiempo siguieron con esa plática, hasta que ya no hubo más pavo ni mucho menos de ese vino carísimo que se les había ocurrido pedir, entonces el silencio se agazapó sobre ellos, como los cánticos que venían de afuera, en puro francés, deseando feliz Navidad. ¿Cómo se había ido el tiempo tan rápido?

—Feliz Navidad, Juudai —murmuró el otro, posando su mano sobre su estómago para dar a indicar que estaba llenísimo y un poco abrumado.

—Feliz Navidad —contestó el otro simplemente, sin saber muy bien que agregar pues el momento le parecía demasiado íntimo y extraño. Quizás eso que temía podía suceder, quizás debía suceder.

—¿No se supone que debes de darme un regalo? —se envalentonó el europeo a decir, medio incorporándose en la cama cuyos edredones de color beige se deshicieron en arrugas al levantarse él, para quedarse mirando a su interlocutor desde arriba a cierta distancia.

—No tengo dinero —se encogió de hombros el castaño, sintiendo como si un cubito de hielo bajara por su garganta hasta su estómago llenándolo de ese pánico que solía aparecer tras sus extraños sueños todas las noches. Estaba por pasar, estaba por pasar... ¿Pero estaba listo para ello?—. ¿Qué más puedo darte?

—Se me ocurren varias cosas —se rió entre dientes Johan, clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en los de Juudai, como si con ellos quisiera transmitirle las palabras que le avergonzaba decir pero que al mismo tiempo lo estaban consumiendo.

—¿Cómo qué? —consciente de que no podía tontear mucho más tiempo, tragó saliva antes de incorporarse hasta quedar pocos centímetros de separación entre ellos. Tenía miedo, le trepaba por los músculos y le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía negar tampoco que bajo ese miedo una corriente de calorcillo luchaba por llegar a su cerebro y hacerle ver que él también lo estaba deseando.

Tal vez fueran las dotes naturales de Johan para ese tipo de cosas o quizás los años y años de 'práctica' que tenía con esos temas, el punto es que no le respondió verbalmente, sino que más bien compuso una sonrisa algo torcida y luego atrajo la cabeza de Juudai con la mano para besarlo, pero no como solía hacerlo a veces, lento, como si quisiera disfrutar el momento, como si fuera la última vez; el beso que compartían en esos momentos era más rápido, más salvaje, como si quisiera devorar su alma por la boca, como si de pronto nada fuera suficiente.

Juudai quedó rápidamente de nuevo tendido sobre la cama y la bandeja con las sobras del pavo que estaba precariamente acomodada en la orilla de la cama cayó al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso que ambos ignoraron, el miedo seguía bulliendo dentro de Juudai pero era casi una ligera brisa, su mente había apagado su lado racional y lo único que servía era su sistema nervioso, que por medio de sus inexpertas y temblorosas manos, se aferraba a la espalda del otro, moviéndose de vez en cuando de arriba abajo para sentir los músculos atrapados debajo de la playera.

—Joder —no pudo evitar musitar Johan, al más puro estilo español con la voz crispada, llevaba varios meses de abstinencia, quizás demasiados para el estilo de vida que tenía antes de conocer a Juudai. Nunca lo había hecho con ganas, sino más bien por obligación y respondiendo automáticamente, no obstante esa vez al ser diferente parecía que fuera la primera y real vez e incluso el pensamiento le pareció idiota, idiota pero real.

Su mano se deslizó por la espalda del hombre, bajo la playera negra que tanto le gustaba usar y su tacto suave le hizo desear saber cómo sabía y cómo se sentía dicha piel, así que pronto ese pedazo de tela salió volando unos cuantos metros para caer sobre los restos del pavo. Juudai tenía la visión y la mente tan nublados que no se dio cuenta del hecho, aunque probablemente nadie se habría dado cuenta cuando su cuello era atacado por los labios y lengua de otra persona.

No fue hasta que Juudai sintió que el cierre de su pantalón era removido cuando se quedó de piedra y se incorporó bruscamente. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Le daba demasiado miedo!

Buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiera ayudarlo, algo que lo salvara, pero no vio nada sobre la mesita de noche con una lámpara y el dinero que le quedaba regado por todos lados. No vio nada cuando miró al suelo, nisiquiera la cara de estupefacción de Johan. No vio nada, porque su propio miedo lo cegaba. Y entonces hizo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió, tomó un puñado del dinero que había sobre la mesa y se lo extendió al hombre, como si le dijera: _'Aquí está tu pago, no necesito nada'_. Y se quedó ahí, con el miedo atenazando su cuerpo, con la mano extendida y el dinero fuertemente apretado entre sus dedos, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta era cerrada con violencia y que de pronto estaba solo en la ahora fría habitación.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ***se esconde* Es obvio que Johan no fue por un refresco, ¿verdad? Juudai ya venía cosechando estas dudas desde hacía tiempo, pero explotaron en el peor momento posible. Y ahora... what will happen next? No les diré, no les daré ni una sola pista de lo que va a suceder porque soy mala y me encanta el suspenso~, sólo que es probable que esto termine en tres o cuatro capítulos más x'D. Estoy segura de que todas quieren matarme porque puse la parte que todos parecían esperar y de pronto, zas en toda la boca x'DDDD. Ok pero imaginar sus caras me hace pensar si no me he pasado demasiado, esta escena es una de las que tenía planeadas desde que esbocé mi idea original. La del tren igual, era más larga pero se fue la condenada luz cuando la estaba escribiendo, no se guardó y cuando quise escribir de nuevo se me olvidó lo que decía :/. Este capítulo es muy largo, pensaba sacarle la escena de Fubuki pero creo que así está bien~ ¿Qué pasará~? ¿Qué pasará~? Aún hay muchos personajes que no han tenido su 'conclusión' y aparte esto... ¿Se solucionará~? Ya estoy diciendo demasiado x'D. Bueh, espero les haya gustado o al menos no quieran matarme tanto como lo imagino, iré a esconderme de ustedes haha x'3.

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Amor:virtud? y Más que palabras por si gustan pasar a leerlos~

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.  
Gracias por los 102 reviews, los amo, nunca pensé que tendría tantos º-º.  
Nos vemos el próximo luneees~

Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veintinco**

El tremendo miedo que había sentido cuando Johan había alcanzado sus pantalones grisáceos se estaba evaporando y era reemplazado por una sensación de estupefacción, porque las escenas, pese a haber ocurrido hacía momentos, le parecían borrosas y confusas. ¿De verdad eso había pasado? ¿No estaba despertando de otro de sus sueños, que había terminado convertido en pesadilla? El frío de esa noche festiva le decía que no, pues le calaba los huesos y lo hacía temblar de vez en cuando, pues tenía todo el pecho descubierto. Y si era cierto... Si todo era cierto... El dinero que tenía fuertemente apretado en la mano cayó sobre el edredón destendido y se quedó ahí, apretujado, mientras su dueño se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que vendrían si no se apresuraba a corregir su enorme error.

Pero cuando tuvo las fuerzas para correr y abrir la puerta de un tirón, ya no pudo ver nada más que el pasillo vacío y pensó en que quizás se había quedado ahí como alelado mucho tiempo, tanto que quizás Johan ya estuviera en su casa. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se echó boca abajo sobre la cama, maldiciendose una y otra vez por su inmensa estupidez y miedo. Si podían hablar de todo, ¿por qué nunca le pudo decir el particular miedo que sentía? ¿Por qué no le pudo decir las dudas que tenía? Dudas y miedos que salieron a flote de la peor forma. ¿Podría perdonarlo? No, quizás no... Lo había ofendido de la peor manera posible, quizás hasta pensara que había jugado con él, que se burlaba de él...

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo regresar, si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que le contestaría una llamada telefónica, entonces le pediría perdón hasta de rodillas. Incluso tuvo el infantil pensamiento de que ése sería su deseo Navideño, su mejor regalo, el oír cómo tocaban a la puerta y verlo regresar, no enfadado, pero sí confundido. No enfadado, pero sí comprensivo...

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su cuenca cuando el sonido que estaba esperando se reprodució por todo el lugar, ese esperado sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente. ¿Había regresado? ¿De verdad? Nisiquiera le importó volver a colocarse la playera, quizás si todo salía bien no necesitaría volver a ponérsela. Casi riendo de puro alivio giró el pomo de la puerta y lo que vio casi le hace caer de espaldas: Asuka.

En cuanto a la mujer, se sorprendió visiblemente de encontrar a su... ¿amigo? en esas fachas, pues parecía que estaba vistiéndose cuando lo encontró o peor aún, desvistiéndose, según las predicciones que su hermano le había hecho cuando le había hablado por teléfono. Sin embargo, cuando echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación no encontró a nadie más allí, salvo huellas de una pequeña cena.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió con cortesía, meciéndose suavemente sobre las puntas de los pies, mientras trataba de adivinar qué en la tierra le causaba esa cara de estupefacción y dolor a Juudai. Si no supiera por Fubuki de lo que había pasado con Johan (y se sentía algo ofendida de que él no se lo dijera), habría jurado que esa mirada se debía a ella y a que la extrañaba, pero informada como estaba sólo podía encontrar o tratar de adivinar otra razón.

El castaño se apartó hacia un lado para dejarla entrar y ella arrastró su pequeñísima maleta hacia adentro, mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, incluida la playera negra que conocía era de Juudai sobre una bandeja con restos de pavo. ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo? Se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo y dirigió sus ojos ámbar hacia el baño que se entreveía en la esquina e incluso hacia el ropero junto a la cama, como si esperara que alguien hiciera un sonido delator, pero todo estaba en calma y silencioso, no había nadie allí más que ellos dos, más sin embargo, algo había pasado, estaba segura.

—¿Asuka? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Juudai no quería ser descortés, pero esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, no quería poner el asunto de Johan a un lado por ella, no al menos en esos momentos tan angustiosos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero se serenó lo más posible antes de contestar.

—Vine a hablar contigo sobre cosas importantes, _nosotros_, para ser más exacta —dado que no la habían invitado a sentarse y no parecía que eso fuera a suceder, ella misma se tomó el atrevimiento de hacerlo en un pequeño sillón movido hacia la ventana más cercana—. Verás, Juudai, Fubuki-niisan me dijo... Bueno, todo lo que ha pasado contigo y con Johan.

La mención de ese nombre logró que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta —añadió con sinceridad, pues era cierto, lo único que era realmente malo es que no se lo hubiera dicho propiamente, que no hubiera confiado en ella y la hubiera mantenido preocupada por sus propios y cambiantes sentimientos—. Bueno, sí, me molesta un poco, pero no por las razones que tú imaginas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Juudai seguía en pie, echando miradas de pánico hacia las ventanas y la puerta, como si estuviera pensando en la mejor manera de escapar. No entendía por qué Asuka no estaba molesta, no entendía por qué no estaba triste, por qué no lo acribillaba de preguntas sobre Johan y sobre su nueva preferencia por los hombres.

La mujer nunca pensó que el tema se tocaría tan rápido y comenzó a juguetear con el cierre de su pequeña maleta, antes de decidir que debía decírselo propiamente y no ocultarlo como él, pues podría causarle problemas.

—¿Ves esto? —señaló otro boleto de avión y lo agitó en el aire con parsimonia—. Iba a venir con alguien más...

—¿Con alguien más? ¿Te refieres a que...? —No podía ser cierto, no es que tuviera celos, es que el destino le parecía demasiado engañoso, tanto como para darles a ambos un motivo para separarse por las buenas y sin rencores y después quitárselos cruelmente.

—James —aceptó en voz bajita y cerrando los ojos, como si le diera verguenza aceptarlo abiertamente.

—¡Jim! —por primera vez desde que Johan se había marchado, Juudai sintió unas maravillosas ganas de reír, pues no concebía a personas tan similares como ellos—. ¿Cómo ha pasado? _¿Qué?_

—No lo sé, te fuiste y yo estaba enojada, muy enojada —su voz se remontaba al pasado como algo ya superado, una buena anécdota con moraleja—. James se enfadó conmigo cuando le dije que Fubuki te estaba cuidado, James estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo, más de lo que debería. James... —pareció quedarse sin palabras, abrumada de pronto por el conocimiento de los sentimientos tan fuertes que estaban alojados en su pecho y los cuales no podía expresar con simples y banales palabras—. No sé, Juudai. Es como si yo te preguntara por Johan. ¿Acaso hay razones verdaderas? ¿Acaso eso se sabe desde el primer momento? —negó con la cabeza, como contestando a sus propias preguntas y se quedó contemplando el boleto con aire ausente.

Juudai sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería, él tampoco podía precisar por qué, dónde, cuándo y en qué hora había sucedido, nunca tuvo certeza de la sensación de vértigo que danzaba por su estómago cuando estaba con Johan, nunca creyó que eso era más que una amistad un poco celosa pues con él se entendía mejor que nadie, nunca lo creyó... Nunca creyó que necesitaría nada más hasta esa noche de Halloween cuando sus manos se tocaron de una forma diferente a la cual lo hacen los amigos, esa noche de Halloween en que supo que quería más que hablar y salir de vez en cuando, por eso la entendía... Por eso se alegraba por ella. Pero si ese era el boleto de Jim, ¿dónde estaba él? Formuló la pregunta después de varios minutos de un silencio deseado, en el cual casi pudo jurar que ella también trataba de precisar el momento exacto.

—¿Dónde está Jim? ¿Por qué tienes su boleto? —nada mejor que ver una cara amiga, la cual quizás podría darle unos consejos para remediar su error. Le daba verguenza contárselo a Asuka y mucho más pedirle ayuda cuando ella había sido su pareja anteriormente.

La rubia sonrió con un dejo de tristeza e ironía en los labios.

—Es obvio que no ha venido —y antes de que su interlocutor pudiera preguntar el porqué, ella añadió—: Me dijo que no era correcto, que éste asunto sólo nos concernía a nosotros dos, Juudai.

—¿Pero él y tú están saliendo? —la sonrisa extraña en ella se acentuó más.

—No —dijo y lanzó un suspiro de resignación antes de sonreír de verdad, como si se acordara de algo agradable y típico del vaquero—. Le conté todo, tú, Johan, mis sentimientos, nosotros... No pude esperar otra cosa más de James, me dijo que si seguía sintiendo eso en un futuro que podríamos estar juntos, pero que ahora no era correcto, no cuando nosotros, tú y yo, estamos en este asunto. No cuando podría no ser real, sino más bien miedo de mi parte.

—¿Entonces él te quiere? —el silencio dijo más que las palabras y Juudai sonrió al saber que no había sufrimiento para ella en todo eso y que había encontrado a una persona que sabría comprenderla mejor que él—. Da lo mejor de ti, Asuka —le dirigió su pose de _gotcha_ y ésta se fue desinflando al recordar las escenas ocurridas anteriormente, cosa que Tenjouin no pudo dejar pasar.

—¿Y? ¿No piensas contarme sobre Johan? Estoy dispuesta a escuchar por primera vez —su mirada parecía invitante y escondía un brillo de curiosidad y alegría por él, como si fuera su mejor amigo enamorado por primera ocasión. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía cómo se comportaba en esos asuntos y el rostro que tenía en esos momentos delataba que algo andaba muy mal, aunque no estaba segura de qué, no después de encontrar hecho todo un desastre—. Por cierto, ¿podrías ponerte la playera, por favor? No creo que a Johan le guste que estés pavoneándote frente a tu ex en esas fachas.

Juudai recogió la playera del suelo automáticamente y se dio la vuelta para que no se le viera la cara.

—Si Johan está enfadado por algo sería por mi culpa y no la tuya, Asuka —sus ojos marrones se clavaron en la puerta, deseando que a pura fuerza de pensamiento ésta se abriera para revelar a la persona que quería ver.

Asuka ladeó la cabeza sin comprender nada en absoluto, como si se hubiera perdido una vida de Juudai y no siete meses. Su cabeza no le hallaba orden lógico a las cosas que le había dicho Fubuki y al estado en que se encontraba Juudai en esos momentos, como si un huracán hubiera dejado en ruinas una casita perfectamente construida un mes antes.

—¿Se han peleado? —vio como éste daba una seca cabezada, tratando de encontrar las palabras que pudieran describir la magnitud del hecho ocurrido—. ¿Por qué? ¿He tenido que ver con ello?

—No, ha sido mi culpa, yo... —se decidió a encararla y con sus manos abarcó la habitación entera, mostrándole indirectamente lo sucedido—. Si yo no hubiera sido un imbécil quizás nos habrías encontrado de otra manera, pero yo... Yo lo eché todo a perder.

Durante unos veinte minutos, Juudai habló de todo eso que siempre quiso decirle a Johan sobre cómo se sentía y también habló de las escenas ocurridas antes de la llegada de la rubia a la habitación, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable y con las ganas de hacer algo creciendo en su pecho, pero al ser víspera de Navidad, ¿podría encontrarlo en las calles atestadas de gente? ¿Se dejaría encontrar al menos? Sus manos se convirtieron en puños temblorosos a sus costados.

—Dame tu celular —ordenó ella tras oír el relato completo de sus andanzas juntos y darse cuenta de cuán destrozado estaba por su error. Él se lo tendió sin saber ni importarle para qué lo quería. Seguía pensando en él, en el daño que había hecho, en el estúpido miedo que lo había dominado, mientras su amiga buscaba rápidamente el número de Johan y le daba en el botón de llamada.

Por supuesto, nadie le contestó. El número estaba ocupado o fuera del área de servicio, según la fría voz de la señorita del otro lado del teléfono y tras varios intentos desistió de ello, para quedarse mirando con una sonrisa desvaída la foto de Johan, al cual conocía desde el día en que ambos les habían puesto la cámara web y que en el fondo de pantalla del celular lucía plácidamente dormido.

Juudai miró los vanos intentos de Asuka por contactar al francés antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, abatido por la desesperanza que amenazaba por comérselo. Johan no quería hablar con él, claro que no quería después de la estupidez que había hecho. Lo mejor era...

—Vas a ir a buscarlo Juudai, no importa si es hoy o mañana, o la semana siguiente, o cuando dejes de lamentarte, lo harás —Asuka solía hablar con ese tono demandante cuando estaba enojada, pero en esos momentos la preocupación teñía sus facciones y también la empatía, sobretodo tras mirar la gran galería de fotos de ambos y del mismo Johan solo, como un símbolo inequívoco de que el castaño sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Juudai debía ser feliz también, debía remediar el error cometido y ella lo ayudaría a buscar a Johan por mar y tierra antes de que ambos volvieran a Japón.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Eventualmente esto tenía que suceder, aunque la verdad nunca pensé que me llevaría todo un capítulo escribirlo. No podía terminar el fanfic sin arreglar la relación de estos dos, y qué bien terminó ¿no es así? Creo que es posible alcanzar ese nivel de entendimiento con una persona que no es tu pareja más, pero a la cual puedes convertir en tu amigo. ¿Les sorprendió lo de Jim? Yo lo pienso y lo veo así, no iría tras Asuka inmediatamente, él es bastante reflexivo y bueno, ni idea aún si voy a hacer algo por ellos en esta historia, que prácticamente tiene como tres capítulos más antes de terminar (y si agrego epílogo, quién sabe...), no pienso dar pistas de nuevo x'P estoy segura de que están casi a ciegas con lo que está pasando y sobretodo con el número de capítulos restantes~ son muy pocos para lo que ustedes piensan? Son demasiados? Haré algo muy feo al final o algo muy cursi de mi estilo x'D? ¿Y qué pasó con Johan? ¿Y qué con Haydée? x'3 El próximo lunes lo sabrán~ en su telenovela...! (? ok no x'DDD

Espero haya sido de su agrado x'3.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar, e incluso a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos aún si no comentan :3

Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veintiséis**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no esperaba la llamada de sus hijos, habían dejado de contactarla desde hacía meses, quizás envenenados por su padre, quizás enojados por las acciones que cometía. Haydeé no estaba segura, pero tampoco le importaba y fingía ignorar el inmóvil teléfono olímpicamente mientras hacía zapping en el televisor. Todos los programas tenían un tema navideño, ¿cómo no esperarlo? Era víspera, como bien sabía y la estaba pasando sola. Se acomodó mejor entre las mantas que había estado usando para cubrirse mientras pasaba esa solitaria Navidad y su mente divagó hacia Johan, quien en esos momentos era, como ella lo denominaba, lo único que le quedaba. Si antes había sido distante con ella, ahora lo estaba mucho más y la mujer fingía no saber la causa, repitiéndose una y otra vez la letanía que la salvaba de caer en un profundo abismo de depresión. Qué podía compartir, que no importaba, no importaba mientras estuviera con ella, mientras no estuviera sola en ese frío apartamento...

Quizás lo supo desde siempre, quizás simplemente había sido un capricho... Pero, ¿cómo hace una persona cuando le quitan su capricho? ¿A qué se debe recurrir? ¿Chantaje emocional? ¿Chantaje económico? La primera opción estaba descartada, la había usado tanto que el muchacho se sabía perfectamente sus trucos y los rebatía hábilmente; en cuanto a la segunda, podría ser una opción, pero considerando la dignidad que éste tenía no era un punto fuerte en el cual apoyarse. No podía retenerlo, si seguía allí con ella era por alguna razón desconocida (lástima, quizás), no podía retenerlo y sin embargo, tampoco quería quedarse sola.

Se detuvo a mirar sus manos llenas de pequeñas arrugas y también el reflejo que le devolvían los cristales de las ventanas frente al televisor. Sentía que aún podía querer a alguien, que aún podía ser necesitada por alguien, como cuando sus hijos corrían por toda la sala en navidad esperando la cena y ella les dejaba la cuchara del postre para que la degustaran; como cuando su esposo le pedía algún consejo sobre sus negociaciones a pesar de no saber nada del tema; quería saber que era útil y de importancia para alguien, pero Johan en vez de dejarle saber cuánto la necesitaba, se empeñaba en hacerle ver que era todo lo contrario y que la persona que él quería ver día a día estaba fuera de ese apartamento. ¿Y a ella qué le quedaba? ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Casi como una respuesta a la pregunta que la atormentaba todas las noches antes de caer rendida de sueño, la puerta del apartamento se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró Johan, con el rostro encendido, no supo si por el frío o por el enojo, pasó como bólido por la sala sin siquiera mirarla y se dirigió a su habitación donde lo oyó revolviendo cajones y aventando cosas a diestra y siniestra, logrando que su ya de por sí angustiado corazón se oprimiera más.

Asustada y dejando caer las mantas que la cubrían se levantó y avanzó rápidamente hacia donde provenían los ruidos, sólo para que al llegar el alma se le cayera a los pies. Johan empacaba sus cosas a una velocidad de vértigo, una tras otra, las prendas iban cayendo dentro de una pequeña y desacomodada maleta, la misma con la que se había mudado la primera vez y junto a ese revoltijo de prendas había además plumas, lápices y hojas, puestos de cualquier manera, como si de pronto ya no importara si se rompían o no.

—¿Johan? —su voz sonó más fuerte de lo usual en la habitación, pues tenía tanto miedo que casi consiguió gritar en el intento. El eco de la televisión en la sala de estar fue su única respuesta y avanzó tambaleándose hasta el centro de la habitación, tratando de intuir qué demonios había sucedido—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Johan? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ninguna de las preguntas tenía respuesta, parecía como si estuviera hablando con la pared. Pero si no hacía algo él se marcharía, tenía todas las intenciones y los planes extra en su mente para detenerlo ya se habían agotado. Trató de rebobinar las últimas semanas desde su negativa a dormir con ella, ignorando los impulsos dolorosos en su pecho que le indicaban que Johan veía a alguien. ¿Quizás esa era la razón? El hombre le había avisado que quizás no volvería por una noche o dos, pero si su razonamiento era correcto algo había salido mal con Juudai. Porque no era tonta, sabía que se trataba de Juudai.

—¿Ha-has peleado con Juudai? —el tornado que había estado azotando la habitación se detuvo en un instante y el europeo se le quedó viendo con miedo en los ojos. La mención de ese nombre evocaba algún tipo de recuerdo que le dolía y que le asustaba, pero como siempre, ella estaba a ciegas en ese tema.

—Me voy, Haydée —musitó con repentina calma el muchacho, con la expresión en blanco, como si fuera la sombra o el títere del hombre encolerizado de momentos atrás.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ha faltado algo? —Haydée alzó los brazos hacia él, casi pensando que podría detenerlo de esa manera.

Si Johan tenía una razón no quiso compartirla con ella, en su lugar logró murmurar:

—Lo siento, sonará cruel de mi parte pero... Estas últimas semanas, quizás desde siempre... Te he visto más como una madre que como otra cosa, eso no cambiará —podía decirlo con seguridad, era la única certeza de su vida en esos momentos—. No es cuestión de que me falte algo o no, es que no puedo continuar aquí. Sólo viviendo a expensas de la gente, sin siquiera hacer algo productivo de mí mismo... —negó con la cabeza como si el pensamiento lo avergonzara y terminó de cerrar la maleta, que se echó a la espalda no sin cierta dificultad.

—Te dije que a mi no me importa, ¡no me importa!

—¡Tú lo que quieres es no quedarte sola! —no quería desatar su ira reprimida con ella, pero si seguía obligándolo a quedarse no respondía de sí mismo en esos momentos—. Haydée, te agradezco que hayas sido comprensiva conmigo a tu manera, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto no es real, ni de mi parte ni de la tuya. ¿Por qué no buscas a tus hijos? Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ya.

La mujer nisiquiera logró articular un adiós ni cualquier otra palabra antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara con un golpe seco. Él tenía razón en muchas cosas, probablemente en todas, pero ella no quería admitirlo, no en esos momentos, no ese día en particular. Y sin importarle siquiera que la televisión estuviera encendida y que el frío se colara por la ventana abierta, se acostó en posición fetal sobre la cama que alguna vez había pertenecido a sus hijos y luego a Johan.

Nunca sabría qué razonamiento había llevado a Johan a terminar con todo aquello, nunca sabría más de él. Y eso era lo mejor. Porque siempre supo que era un capricho y que se podía superar.

.

Si bien Juudai había estado pletórico de ganas de buscar a Johan nada más éste salió de la habitación tras su estupidez, el miedo lo seguía inmovilizando y con la excusa de las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo no consintió en movilizarse hasta que éstas hubieran acabado, siempre alegando que bien podría estar con André pasándolo en familia (cosa poco probable), pues las demás alternativas sólo lo hacían temblar más y el reencuentro también, dichas alternativas incluían a varias mujeres entre ellas Haydée, no es que no se lo mereciera, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Que por su culpa Johan hubiera vuelto a lo que era antes... Era una idea demasiado horrible, inconcebible, destructiva.

Así pues, la mañana de Navidad la pasó con Fubuki, Asuka y algunos compañeros de la Universidad en un pequeño café cercano, mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas inquisidoras de todos y por supuesto, las murmuraciones de rigor, era casi un alivio saber que pronto no volvería a oírlos, tan pronto como encontrara a Johan y se fueran a Japón. En cuanto a su amiga y hermano, estaban preocupados por su salud mental y le habían asegurado que se quedarían con él y le ayudarían todo lo humanamente posible, aunque eso sí, limitados por las fechas en los boletos de regreso a Japón, que marcaban el primero de enero como fecha máxima; cosa que lo aliviaba en grado sumo, pues confiaba en que para antes de esa fecha todo se habría solucionado.

—No te preocupes, Juudai, se solucionará —afirmó Fubuki, afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra con entusiasmo y cuidado a la vez—. Esta vez la armaste grande, pero has salido de peores, sobretodo cuando antes fuiste novio de Asuka —la mujer alzó una ceja y su hermano guardó silencio al instante, tal era el poder de una mirada furibunda por su parte. Juudai rió sin muchas ganas. Les había explicado a ambos lo que había sucedido, quizás no completamente y con todos los detalles sobre su miedo y demás, pero tenían la idea y a su vez, la opinión de que había sido bastante idiota de su parte.

—Mas importante, ¿cuándo regresarás a Japón? Si las cosas no se solucionan... No te olvides que debes de regresar para el siguiente semestre —Asuka le dio un trago a su café caliente e hizo una pequeña mueca, aunque no estuvo seguro si porque se quemó o porque su hermano le hacía gestos a una chica a pocas mesas de distancia—. No puedes descuidar tus estudios por esto Juudai y mucho menos cuando tú mismo lo has causado. ¿No crees que lo vienes mereciendo? Es lo mismo que sucedió con nosotros —Fubuki pasó saliva y se las arregló para alejarse de ahí a toda velocidad, ahora que llegaba la hora de las verdades incómodas entre parejas prefería estar muy lejos—, no dices nada y uno sólo puede suponer.

—Corta el rollo —dijo cansinamente el castaño, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, era lo que menos le faltaba—. Lo sé, estoy consciente de mis errores. Tuve miedo de pertenecer y más estrictamente hablando, de lo que ser homosexual implica. Tuve miedo por los estúpidos conceptos que me inculcaron sobre que estaba mal y todo eso, debí hablarlo, no pensar que se solucionaría, pero ¿qué reprochas ahora? —se encogió de hombros y soltó un bostezo—. Ya lo hablaré con calma con él después.

Asuka se tragó las palabras que quería decir y frunció los labios. _Si es que él quiere hablar contigo_.

—Aún tengo el boleto de Jim por si quieres marcharte, vence el mismo día en que los nuestros —no estaba segura, pero debía ofrecerle una posibilidad, no para huir, pero sí para olvidar—. Y quedan tres días.

El chico fingió ignorarla olímpicamente. El tiempo se agotaba, de eso estaba seguro al oír cada tic tac del reloj, pero no conseguía hallar valor ni debajo de la cama, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones se había sorprendido ensayando las palabras que diría y el momento justo para hacerlo. Debía apresurarse, pues si todo salía como planeaba, tendrían poco tiempo para prepararse para ir a Japón. Tenía que apresurarse, tenía que...

—Buscaré a Johan mañana —le anunció de pronto al aire con un renovado ímpetu en la voz. No sería fácil ni esperaba que lo fuera, pero no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Asuka, quien seguramente tenía guardados muchos más reproches de los que había expresado y todo debido a su falta de comunicación.

—Así se habla —asintió Fubuki, tras regresar a la mesa con la impresión de una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

.

Johan no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir y por descontado había desechado a su tío, si no le había ayudado antes, mucho menos lo iba a hacer en esos momentos. Así pues, regresó al único lugar que siempre le había pertenecido y del que seguía convenciéndose nunca debió de salir. La pequeña casa en los barrios más alejados del bosque de Bologne, la pequeña casa de paredes color claro rodeada de peligros y la cual contenía toda su escencia familiar. Llevaba ahí ya varios días e incluso pasó la Navidad dentro, sin siquiera pensar en contactar a nadie. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus propias ideas, en sus propios deseos y problemas, que poco le importó el no comer pavo ni tener compañía. Una peligrosa idea surgía en su mente como veneno líquido y se instalaba hasta en los rincones más profundos de su ser y cuanto más lo pensaba, más tenía todo sentido. Juudai, su vida, su rechazo. Si lo atribuía todo a esa idea... Entonces todo tenía sentido y también todo podía solucionarse.

Aquella mañana, siendo el 30 de Diciembre, tras levantarse, ducharse y desayunar, comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias en grandes maletas que habían pertenecido a sus padres, desde libros de texto viejos e inservibles, hasta la ropa que no se había llevado a casa de Haydée. Plumas, bocetos, revistas de arte, incluso hasta los dibujos pegados en la pared escrupulosamente, desfilaron hasta perderse en las profundidades de las maletas y balijas, cualquier persona que se asomara por la ventana en esos momentos podría haber jurado que el muchacho se estaba mudando, pero nadie intuía el verdadero motivo detrás de todo ello.

Era más de medio día cuando tuvo la mitad de sus cosas guardadas cuidosamente y se dedicó a contar el dinero que había ahorrado por años y que por fin le serviría para un propósito que él no consideraba como egoísta sino más bien productivo. Tenía la suficiente cantidad como para cumplir varios de sus objetivos, pero a la larga sabía que debía de trabajar nuevamente. No es que le importara, si todo salía bien hasta iría corriendo al trabajo. Pero en esos momentos todos eran sueños y esperanzas que debía salir a cumplir. Luego se encargaría del resto, lo vendería quizás, no lo necesitaba más, no le era útil más que como valor sentimental.

Cuando el reloj de pared de la habitación indicó que eran las seis en punto, el muchacho detuvo su tarea, dándose cuenta de que aún le faltaba la mitad de ella y decidiendo dejarla para el día siguiente, tenía hasta el primero de enero después de todo, no había prisa. Se sentó en el sillón desde donde alguna vez vio a Juudai dormir plácidamente y recordó el boceto perdido que había hecho esa vez. Entonces su mente viajó aún más atrás, a recuerdos de sus padres y de cosas que había perdido y deseaba tener de nuevo. Qué ironía que fuera de esa manera, que pronto no volvería a ver nada de eso, solamente através de sus párpados en forma de recuerdos. Pero así lo había elegido y no todo estaba perdido.

Descansó su cabeza sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de uno de esos pocos momentos de paz, pero éste se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada. Genial, alguna visita inesperada, esperaba que no fuera Haydée.

—Ya voy —su voz retumbó por la habitación, sonaba cansina y apagada, lo que reforzó los sonidos en la puerta, como si alguien quisiera tirarla—. Ya voy, maldición.

Sus maldiciones se multiplicaron por tres una vez abrió la puerta y vio a Juudai frente a él, cubierto de pies a cabeza con un abrigo negro y calentándose las manos a base de su aliento. Tenía la cara roja por el frío y rehuía un poco su mirada, mientras que detrás de él, Fubuki le daba ánimos y una chica que reconoció como Asuka le daba un golpecito al otro. Sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Asuka...? ¿Juudai...?

—Johan, ¿puedo pasar? —considerando que la última vez que se habían visto Juudai había sido terriblemente descortés, por no decir estúpido, ese día trató de permanecer humilde y en sus ojos se entrevía el arrepentimiento.

El europeo no se apartó, seguía en estado de shock y no quería que viera el equipaje que había estado haciendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Juudai se acobardó muchísimo cuando vio que en primera no lo llamaba por su nombre y que además tampoco lo había dejado pasar. Asuka se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban yendo bien y le dio un codazo a Fubuki para que ambos se alejaran lo suficiente como para no oír cosas desagradables, seguramente Juudai no querría que lo vieran y si ellos estuvieran en la misma situación tampoco.

—Johan, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, yo... —subió sus ojos hasta encontrar los del otro y luego los desvió rápidamente, seguía siendo tan terco y miedoso, Asuka tenía razón, lo tenía bien merecido por ese carácter que tenía, pero ése era el momento de hablar, no había más tiempo, no podía detenerse ni aunque el miedo le cerrara la garganta y su orgullo el pensamiento—. Johan regresamos a Japón pasado mañana. ¿Vendrías conmigo...?

Nada, jamás, habría preparado a Juudai para la respuesta que iba a recibir, tan inesperada como una tormenta en medio del desierto.

—No.

Quizás lo tenía más que merecido.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ahora sí que debería de conseguirme dos buenos guardaespaldas x'D. ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿No? ¡Seguro que no! Ya puedo ver sus caras de _OMFG Quiero matarte_! x'DDD. Hay faltas que ni un perdón pueden remediar (y aquí explicaría mi pensamiento sobre eso pero no es el tema x'DDD), veamos qué sucederá, no quiero dar pistas, últimamente no quiero porque eso arruinaría las sorpresas~ que por cierto si mis cálculos no me fallan (y aun no escribo el cap climax/conclusivo/etc, lo escribo este miércoles), le quedan dos o tres capítulos a esto~ Ahora, ¿por qué Johan está empacando? ¿Y qué pasó con Haydée? ¿Y ahora que va a hacer Juudai-sama con ese NO por respuesta? ¿Lo hará entender a golpes x'DDD? Ok, no~ lo sabrán la próxima semana, of course. Lástima que éste sea un mal regalo navideño, me siento algo culpable x'DDD. Pero es inevitable, la historia es así y así seguirá. Pásenla bien en Navidad, coman demasiado o0o, sean felices, no me odien y esperense a lo que viene :333. Espero de verdad que no quieran asesinarme x'DDD no en vísperas de Navidad ;-;!

Arriba los nuevos caps de Más que palabras y Amor: virtud? por si quieren leerlos o algo x'3.

Muchos saludos, gracias por leer y comentar :33.

Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veintisiete**

Juudai no estaba seguro de cómo había salido del pequeño barrio escondido detrás del bosque de Bologne, sentía que el frío de Francia, ese frío navideño, se había colado dentro de su cuerpo, quitándole las ganas de cualquier cosa, incluso de moverse. Podía concebir vagos recuerdos de Asuka y Fubuki llevándoselo de ahí, la puerta cerrada en sus narices, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, un autómata cuya alma había sido robada, podía ver la casa alejándose, o quizás él se alejaba, quizás siempre se alejó. Pronto se vio envuelto por las calles de Francia, por el ambiente del fin de año, por el aroma del café caliente, y conforme esos elementos iban apareciendo delante de sus ojos, más palpable era la despedida, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que no volvería a ver eso nunca más.

Pero tenía que irse. _Debía irse_. Había marchado a Francia para olvidar, de algún modo y siempre pensó que nada lo ataba a las pintorescas calles, a los escaparates y monumentos. ¡Qué iluso había sido! ¡Qué iluso fue siempre! Mecánicamente fue empacando todas sus cosas frente a la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que parecían pensar que podía cometer una locura de un momento a otro, y conforme se guardaban los efectos personales, la ropa, los libros, también se iban guardando sus recuerdos de la ciudad, qué lástima que en su pequeña maleta no hubiera espacio para el olvido. Qué lástima que los recuerdos se habían colado dentro, haciendo más pesada la partida.

Y entonces el reloj comenzó a avanzar a saltos. El ocaso dio un último suspiro antes de desaparecer, trayendo consigo una de las últimas noches del año viejo, unos últimos momentos de excitación y alegría. Pronto llegó la noche, los cantos, la euforia previa al final del año. Del ciclo. Un noche más para el fin del 2010, un día más para atormentarse. Pero el frío dentro de su cuerpo no le dejaba nada, no sentía nada, sólo frío, ése que le calaba los huesos aún cuando estuviera abrigado, como si el torrente de acontecimientos festivos fueran fuegos artificiales, efímeros, que se esfumaban para dejar todo húmedo y gélido.

Asuka le dio las buenas noches en cuanto se dio cuenta de que quería estar solo y pese a la invitación de Fubuki para salir a echar un vistazo por las calles. Entonces Juudai se dejó caer sobre la cama, nuevamente por pura inercia de un cuerpo inconsciente y se convenció a sí mismo de merecerlo. Había hecho todo mal desde el principio. Mentiras tras mentiras, en un espiral sin fin que lo había dejado en el oscuro fondo. Escapes, porque sólo eso sabía hacer, primero de Asuka y luego de él. Qué ironía que Johan hubiera tomado su ejemplo, el de escapar también. Y entonces golpeaba esas almohadas que lo sostenían, como si fueran la causa de todos sus males. Y entonces marcaba con rabia el número telefónico sin recibir respuesta. Porque no había nadie allí para él, nadie soportaría más sus caprichos, su inmadurez. Rei estaba esquiando en Londres, ella no podría ayudarle. André sólo se burlaría. ¿Haydée? Una sonrisa irónica invadió sus labios, instándolo por primera vez a otra emoción que no fuera auto-destructiva, Haydée no lo ayudaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Es más! ¿Quién aseguraba que no estaba la mar de feliz con Johan?

Una sensación cálida invadió sus ojos y enterró aún con más fuerza su rostro en la almohada, a pesar de que no había nadie en la habitación que pudiera ver tal muestra de debilidad. _Dicen que de los errores se aprende_. Esa frase se repetía cientos de veces en su mente, confortándolo. Probablemente se había ganado esa reacción de Johan, es más, si no hubiera sucedido, quizás las cosas estarían peor; sin embargo, también había aprendido algo de ello. Había obtenido muchos conocimientos, tanto fuera de la escuela como dentro, se estaba llevando algo, a pesar de que no era lo que él quería. ¿De qué servía la rabia? ¿La auto-destrucción ¿La auto-compasión? Él no era así, nunca lo había sido, por mucho que el destino se empeñara en jugarle bromas. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miró su equipaje a medio hacer, seguía doliéndole, por supuesto que sí, aunque no lo pareciera tenía alma, pero había decidido llevarse consigo lo bueno solamente. Y eso incluía ese pedazo de papel arrugado que había encontrado en su habitación en el hotel de André, ese dibujo de sí mismo que lograba maravillarlo siempre que lo veía, acurrucado suavemente alrededor de otra persona, alrededor de _esa persona_. Era la perspectiva que Johan tenía de él y la conservaría junto con un montón de recuerdos más.

Porque ya no había marcha atrás, porque ya había tomado una decisión. Quedaba un día para volver a Japón. Y mucho equipaje que hacer.

.

Dicen que todas las ciudades desconocidas se vuelven nuestro hogar si encontramos en ellas algo que amar. Johan seguía convenciéndose de ello mientras permanecía parado en la multitud frente al arco del triunfo, adornado con sendos números y rodeado por millones de personas, el año estaba por exhalar sus últimos segundos y él a su vez, también. Había decidido marcharse, no huía, ya no más, pero estaba seguro de que no debía quedarse estancado en la vida que, precisamente, Juudai le había ayudado a olvidar. Se marchaba y estaba seguro de que allí a donde planeaba ir, todo sería, como quien dice la gente, un borrón y cuenta nueva. Así que asociaba los cánticos de despedida al año, los fuegos artificiales, la cuenta regresiva y las luces de colores, con su propia despedida de París.

No había vuelto a saber de Haydée desde que se había marchado, no es que le importara realmente, no al menos en el sentido estricto de una relación amorosa, pero esperaba que pudiera pasarlo bien sin él. El no ser necesitado por nadie era una sensación difícil de sobrellevar y casi lo hacía pensar en que era inexistente e incluso incorpóreo entre el mar de gente a su alrededor, brindando y besándose, ignorándolo olímpicamente. No obstante, seguía repitiéndose lo mismo de siempre, lo que había aprendido en esos fugaces y extraños meses. Que todavía podía mejorar, que todavía podía crearse una propia identidad en el mundo. Que nunca era tarde.

Un anciano medio ebrio lo abrazó cuando la cuenta llegó a cero, parecía eufórico e iba repartiendo abrazos a todo quien se cruzaba en su camino, lo cual le trajo a la memoria a su único pariente vivo. Su despedida con él sería todo menos nostálgica y estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos derramaría una sola lágrima. Tan grande era la muralla que ambos habían construido entre ellos a pesar de estar unidos por sangre. ¿Y qué más quedaba ahí...? Nada, sólo lugares, sólo caras, ninguno de ellos, ni de ellas, lo recordaría después de un tiempo. No hasta que se hiciera un nombre por el cual ser reconocido.

Se apartó de la marabunta de gente que empezaba a bailar y seguir festejando, con las manos en los bolsillos y el frío calándole los huesos, aunque parecía un frío sobrenatural, como si se hubiera imbuído con él y éste le hiciera daño desde dentro en lugar de fuera, ¿pero cómo no sentir ese frío crónico cuando todo estaba teñido de ese rojo familiar? Negó con la cabeza fervientemente, no debía olvidar su propósito, bajo ninguna razón, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por mucho que ésta fuera una fuente de deseo enorme.

El primero de enero despuntaba brillante y lleno de posibilidades, como un albor lleno de esperanza. O así lo veían sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella madrugada durmió sin que nada, incluso sus propios pensamientos sobre melenas castañas y ojos a juego, lo perturbaran. Su resolución mantenía a raya el frío, el miedo, el dolor y el deseo.

Su equipaje, por supuesto, estaba hecho.

Y el despertador puesto a las diez en punto.

Si no se equivocaba, su avión salía a las tres.

.

—¡Benditos huelguistas! —exclamó Asuka, mientras en la televisión se daba cobertura total a los aeropuertos franceses, quienes habían decidido entrar en huelga nada más comenzar el año—. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —sus ojos dorados se clavaron en sus dos acompañantes, la habitación estaba en silencio y el equipaje, predispuesto en un rincón. La pregunta parecía ser formulada para obtener una respuesta, pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. ¿Cómo iban ellos a saberlo?

—Escucha, debemos de ir al aeropuerto —comentó Fubuki con calma, mirando el reloj con impaciencia, pues las tres en punto se veían peligrosamente cercanas y si perdían el avión quién sabe cuántos días más se quedarían varados ahí—. Veamos qué puede hacerse, no han dicho cuáles vuelos se han cancelado, podríamos tener suerte, ¿no crees?

La rubia exhaló un suspiro de resignación, no quería ir a perder su tiempo a un aeropuerto atestado, pero a efectos prácticos tampoco quería pasar otro día más ahí, no cuando por primera vez desde que se lo había sugerido, Juudai estaba de acuerdo en irse. No estaba segura si era un ataque de locura, resignación o qué, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de sacarlo de ahí.

—Esta bien, paguemos en la recepción, antes debo llamar un taxi, espero no estén en huelga tampoco —se movió resueltamente por la habitación acomodando los últimos detalles, Juudai le ayudó todo lo posible, sin quejarse ni una sola vez y cuando todos salieron de la habitación para abandonar para siempre el hotel, se limitó a echarle una última mirada a la cama (y recibir un último tormento), antes de avanzar diligentemente hacia la salida, maletas en mano.

Por supuesto que no haría ese tipo de cursilerías de las películas, eso de recorrer los lugares que había visitado con Johan, auto-compadeciéndose de sí mismo, no era su estilo, no cuando había decidido seguir avanzando por el largo sendero de la vida. Lo único que se podía permitir lamentarse era el no haberse despedido de Rei ni de nadie, creyendo que podía estar mucho más tiempo en Francia, seguramente la pequeña francesa estaría que echa chispas en cuanto se enterara de su partida, pero confiaba en que pudiera disculparlo. No quería arruinar su tiempo de calidad con Martin ni mucho menos molestarla con mensajes de texto.

El vehículo comenzó a avanzar sorteando a muchos otros en su camino; frente a sus ojos se dibujaban las diferentes calles y personas, casi vacías al ser primero de enero, que evocaban una extraña metáfora de cómo se sentía esa tarde. Dentro de él en esos momentos no había nada, pero tan seguro como que los días siguen corriendo y las calles se atestan de personas, así lo estaba él de que pronto volvería a llenarse, quizás no con una nueva persona, pero sí con sus amigos, su madre y sus estudios. Y no tenía miedo, por primera vez, de lo que pudiera depararle el volver a Japón. Bueno, si es que volvía.

.

Johan maldijo por millonésima vez a los huelguistas mientras esperaba pacientemente en el aeropuerto, equipaje a un lado y furia en el otro. Tenía reservado su boleto para las tres de la tarde en punto y no admitiría un cambio de fecha, que le suponía casi como si estuviera cambiando su resolución. Sin embargo, nadie le decía nada y comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad, ya había ido al mostrador varias veces y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, _que nadie sabe, que no es seguro, que espere_.

Su pierna izquierda tenía un tic que casi parecía un ataque de epilepsia y las personas a su alrededor lo imitaban, esperaba que el asunto no se tornara tan serio como en España, pero si eso conseguía que llegara a su destino el día dispuesto, que así fuera. Bendita Francia, benditas huelgas, estaba acostumbrado a ellas, eran el pan de cada año en el país, pero no le hacían gracia cuando dañaban sus intereses personales, menos mal que a donde iba no había huelgas. Qué feliz estaría cuando respirara la brisa impregnada de sal marina y oyera el canto de las gaviotas, ¡qué feliz estaría! Ése pensamiento era lo único que lo mantenía en sus cabales mientras esperaba.

Las dos y cuarto, las dos y media. Volvió a acercarse al mostrador y la señorita, reconociéndolo y con un dejo de desenfado, asintió con la cabeza. Su vuelo estaría disponible para cuando quisiera marcharse y los pasajeros ya iban haciendo fila para subir al avión.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces el muchacho tomó su equipaje y fue a formarse con todo los demás. Ese mar parecía estar más cerca y el dolor más lejos.

.

Cuando Fubuki llegó patinando frente al mostrador donde un montón de ceñudas mujeres atendían teléfonos y personas sin parar, no se detuvo a pensar mucho en la cortesía. Su reloj le marcaba un cuarto para las tres y sus boletos su fecha de salida. Asuka y Juudai venían detrás de él, resollando y arrastrando sus maletas, pero igual de desesperados por conseguir un vuelo hacia Japón.

Por suerte, su vuelo estaba disponible y casi a punto de irse. La pequeña multitud formada en espera de poder subir se había reducido considerablemente y sólo quedaban un par de ancianos y una muchacha, lo cual los haría subir rápido al avión. Dejaron su equipaje en la banda correspondiente, para que fuera subido al mismo y ellos se pusieron a esperar con el resto de la gente, a la cual le hacían pequeñas pruebas de seguridad, que consistían en escaneos de cuerpo completo y a su vez, a sus mochilas de mano.

Cuando Juudai llegó al sensor éste no reveló ningún aparato extraño y lo dejaron pasar, quizás demasiado apresuradamente porque venía una familia detrás suyo, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de echar una última mirada atrás, como una metáfora de lo que estaba dejando. Pronto se vio inmerso en un pequeño pasillo de color blanco cuya alfombra aguamarina le recordaba _algo _en particular y con un grupo de gente mirándolo, a su vez que Asuka le hacía señas para que se sentara. Juudai sabía que no iba a suceder como en las películas, que Johan no iba a aparecer ahí para pedirle que no se fuera y luego aparecerían los títulos finales tras un último beso, pero no pudo evitar volver a voltear hacia la entrada, la familia que había llegado después de él estaba todavía siendo examinada y fuera de ellos no había nadie más, ni un sólo atisbo de una melena azulada, ni el brillo de unos ojos verdes.

.

Johan estaba sentado cómodamente junto a una de las ventanas, demasiado ensimismado con el paisaje que iba a dejar atrás, como si quisiera quemarlo en sus retinas a manera de recuerdo. Sostenía entre sus manos lápiz y papel, porque los vicios nunca mueren, y hacía un boceto de lo que veía y podía recordar.

El avión comenzó a moverse mientras fugaces destellos rojizos estallaban en su mente, como fuegos artificiales, conocía bien esos destellos y a quien pertenecían. Y mientras el avión despegaba, les dedicó un momento. _Un segundo, una eternidad_.

.

Juudai llegó a su asiento fingiendo no sentir alguna emoción correctamente. Asuka y Fubuki estaban sentados juntos, para desgracia de la muchacha, que estaba siendo asediada con preguntas sobre Jim y él compartía el asiento con una mujer mayor que parecía profundamente dormida.

Ya sabía que no sucedería. Que en su avión no estaba él.

Por eso le dedicó un _último pensamiento, un segundo, una eternidad._

_Gotcha, gracias, ha sido divertido._

No lo dijo en voz alta, nadie lo escuchó más que él mismo y el eco que retumbó dentro de su mente. Pero en el avión que iba hacia Marsella, un muchacho de ojos verdes no pudo evitar trazar unos ojos fijos en el papel, unos que él conoció muy bien...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Ahhh! Se suponía que este capítulo tenía que subirlo la semana pasada, pero me quedé sin internet por varios días y bueno, ningún esfuerzo sirvió. Mi plan consistía en dejarles este capítulo el año pasado y las conclusiones este, pero obviamente se tendrá que atrasar eso x'D. ¿Quieren lincharme? I know that you want to. Bueno, a simple vista no se podrían ver las motivaciones ¿o quizás sí? Creo que las dejé muy claras, por las cuales ambos se fueron en diferentes aviones hacia aparentemente diferentes vidas. Aw, ya quiero ver su cara cuando lean el que sigue y el epílogo~ ahora mismo sé que quieren matarme, siento su odio rodeándome (? pero me encantó escribir este capítulo, para qué miento. En este y en el que sigue, se van a desarrollar cosas que aparentemente no tenían importancia (por qué creen que se tardaron tantos capítulos en decirse que se gustaban :L?), cosas que nadie se esperaba (?, ok, no x'd. Quizás sí es demasiado obvio~ ¿Qué tal el Ooc? ¿Hubo mucho, no hubo, hubo poco? Juudai es medio emo en la tercera saga, pero lo supera, así que quise basarme en su reacción a la tristeza para solucionar este problema, en cuanto a Johan, nunca lo he visto triste (salvo esa escena del barco del cap 156) así que :/...

Comentarios, sugerencias? x'DD Bombas, asesinos? X'DD Ya saben, en el botón de review :L! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no haya sido precisamente la cosa más feliz del mundo x'3.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere x'3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **The song and the lyric doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Muse and their company, this fanfic and this chapter isn't made for profit and nor want the sort.

* * *

**I belong to you**  
**Capítulo Veintiocho**

La vista desde el avión ese primero de Junio era estupenda, indescriptible para cualquiera que la mirara por primera vez. El sol despuntaba suavemente con sus rayos a la ciudad de Dominó y el mar brillaba bajo sus pies, interminable e infinito, destelleante como el firmamento lleno de estrellas. Hacía calor, pero no uno sofocante, sino más bien agradable, como al estar cobijado por los brazos de tu madre, lo cual para Johan equivalía a estar casi en casa, pero no impedía que se estremeciera de nerviosismo en su asiento de vez en cuando, como si lo acometiera un dolor agudo, causando que todos los demás pasajeros centraran su vista en él. Tenía miedo. Sí, bastante. Cuanto más pensaba las cosas, más absurdas le parecían sus decisiones y cuanto más pensaba las cosas, más cabía dentro de su mente la posibilidad de que estuviera en un punto sin retorno en relación a él. _Juudai._

Pero ése no era el tiempo para miedos ni nerviosismo, ni mucho menos para tomar un avión de regreso a Francia, no cuando había aterrizado limpiamente en el aeropuerto del lugar y le fueron otorgadas sus maletas, y a su vez, simbólicamente, su nueva vida. Rei había sido de mucha ayuda, así que no podía decepcionarla y rió entre dientes al recordar su conversación con la pequeña francesa, que al regresar de Inglaterra estaba que echaba chispas porque no podía contactar con Juudai y se puso aún más furiosa cuando supo que éste se había marchado en muy malos términos con Johan y el resto de sus amigos. Por eso, cuando el muchacho le pidió casualmente su dirección, con cualquier pretexto, sus ojos brillaron con malicia antes de otorgársela, pues de alguna manera sentía que estaba 'haciéndole de cupido' sin que ellos supieran.

Y ahí estaba, en la ciudad de Dominó, agradable, no tan transitada como París, tratando de inventarse una buena excusa, o más bien... Tratando de buscar una manera de explicar todo lo que había sucedido. Para él había sido fácil marcharse, porque sus ideales estaban fijos tras aquél incidente en la habitación de Juudai, pero quizás él no lo comprendería de ninguna forma. Si Juudai lo había lastimado, entonces él también y de peor forma, si era posible. ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo explicar esa necesidad de ser alguien, de estar a la par con él, de no ser simplemente un inculto a su lado? ¿Cómo explicar esa extraña sensación de inferioridad que tenía de vez en cuando, al saberse privado de estudios y a Juudai casi como un licenciado? Una rivalidad que había surgido desde el primer momento y que sólo alcanzó su punto máximo esa desdichada noche de Navidad, de hacía casi seis meses, cuando el mismo castaño le confirmó, mediante un miedo que él nisiquiera podía explicar, que no era... casi nada comparado con él y quizás con Asuka, a la cual siempre había tenido cierto recelo.

Por eso se había marchado, por eso había tomado todas sus cosas, su vida, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos e incluso su propio miedo, para ir a estudiar a Marsella, lejos de los momentos que retenía en su mente, con la meta fija en ser alguien, en simplemente... encajar. Había estudiado un semestre de la carrera de arte en una escuela particular, quizás no demasiado prestigiosa ni costosa, pero que le había permitido continuar sus estudios en el extranjero al notar su talento innato para el dibujo y recientemente la pintura. Había trabajado duro, medio tiempo, sin importar nada, ni el clima, ni el cansancio, ayudando a los barcos de pesca a descargar sobre el muelle, a limpiar pescado, a lo que fuera necesario. Lo cual había dejado como fruto principal una pequeña fortuna, pues la anterior se había agotado con los gastos del viaje, la matrícula de la universidad y la renta de un apartamento, más sus gastos extra incluídos. Así que, cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho, cuando por fin sintió que se redimía de todos los males pasados, tomó el primer avión hacia Japón. Claro que, junto a él, en su equipaje pulcramente cuidado y que difería muchísimo de lo que anteriormente era, no venían palabras suficientes como para expresarse y se había colado un poco de miedo también, que le hacía pesado caminar, buscando la dirección apropiada.

El pequeño papel entre sus manos rezaba la dirección del castaño, casi como un mapa del tesoro, tan increíble que a veces se preguntaba si no estaba soñando, pues todo le parecía demasiado extraño, irreal, los rostros de las personas, los temas de conversación, la música... ¿Y si excavaba el lugar y no había nada dentro del cofre del tesoro? ¿Y si... Y si alguien más ya lo había encontrado? Sus puños se apretaban ante tal posibilidad, pero su mente también ofrecía la alternativa de la rendición. Juudai le había dado demasiado, no sólo una 'liberación' de su antiguo ser y otro tipo de cosas que consideraba embarazoso pensarlas, sino también una razón por la cual superarse, por la cual no seguir estancado en un espiral de destrucción y si no había redención en lo que estaba por hacer, lo aceptaría. Ya era suficiente con lo mucho que había cambiado gracias a su ayuda.

_Cuando estos pilares se derrumben_  
_Serás tú quien lleve la corona_  
_Y yo te lo deberé todo a ti_

Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un gran lote de manzanas, con jardínes pulcramente cuidados y tan simétricas que no parecían normales, avanzó sin que el miedo entorpeciera sus pisadas, ni mucho menos sus pensamientos. Dicen que hay que transformar el miedo en coraje y eso estaba haciendo. Aunque en cierta medida le causaba gracia imaginar a Juudai viviendo en un ambiente pulcramente cuidado, retuvo ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente, preparado para dejarlo salir si las cosas iban favorablemente y se dirigió al número 516, una bonita casa solariega de color rojizo, sin duda muestra de que era de él. Se detuvo frente a la puerta e inhaló con fuerza, como si el aire le recargara de valor. Estaba por tocar el timbre cuando alguien abrió antes de que se diera cuenta y le costó algo de trabajo distinguir entre la maraña de sombras de colores que cruzaron por su lado antes de salir, cuyas siluetas eran las de una mujer y un hombre con sombrero vaquero. Para cuando estos se alejaron, no sin mirarlo con cierta curiosidad (y el hombre parecía emocionado, además), Johan se dio cuenta de quién era la chica y se le hubiera helado la sangre del cuerpo si no fuera porque, algo en su interior, quizás sexto sentido, como se dice popularmente le indicaba... 'Una menos'.

—¡Jim, te he dicho que cierres la puerta! —la voz de Juudai rompió el silencio que se había instalado y a su vez, el torrente de pensamientos en la mente del europeo, que trataba de darle alguna explicación razonable al hecho de que Asuka tomara la mano de otra persona cuando la había visto claramente ese día en su casa, con Juudai. Estaba por decidirse entre entrar y posiblemente ganarse un golpe, o establecer bien las distancias y los hechos, antes de dejar que el otro hiciera su trabajo, cuando Juudai entró en su campo de visión, como un bólido, entre risueño y molesto, para cerrar la puerta, cosa en la cual falló miserablemente al quedarse como idiotizado ante la visión que estaba frente a él.

Muchas veces, después de su regreso a Japón, había alucinado con un momento similar y siempre que la puerta era tocada, se imaginaba que era Johan, pero con el tiempo y las decepciones, dejó de creerlo. ¿Estaba alucinando de nuevo? ¿Había sufrido una 'recaida'?

—Bonjour —en el momento en que esa palabra salió de su boca, Johan se maldijo por no haber sido más elocuente, pero tampoco es que tuviera nada planeado para romper el silencio desde el principio, que por supuesto, era tan incómodo como se lo había imaginado.

—¿Qué haces ahí en la puerta Juudai? ¿Ha venido alguien? —una mujer de cabello castaño, que llevaba recogido en un moño, salió con una bandeja de lo que parecía comida al encuentro mudo de esas dos personas y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, porque ella sabía quién era. Sus ojos, iguales a los de su hijo, recorrieron al misterioso invitado de pies a cabeza antes de asociarlo con el protagonista de un dibujo que Juudai conservaba en su habitación y del que poco le había hablado, a pesar de que lo había asediado de preguntas ante tan extraño lienzo.

—_Enchanté, Je m'appelle Johan Andersen _—parecía que la repentina aparición de la que presumiblemente era la madre de Juudai, le había despejado el cerebro al europeo e hizo una reverencia, al más puro estilo japonés, pero sin perder ese toque elegante y misterioso de un extranjero, antes de inquirir con la mirada a Juudai, el cual seguía en una pose estúpida mirándolo. Y entonces volvió a reír entre dientes.

—Pasa, muchacho —por su extraño acento al hablar, Yuuki Hiromi se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando con un extranjero. Y como se moría de la curiosidad, rasgo que su hijo había heredado, a pesar de su reticencia a que ése fuera alguien 'demasiado especial' para él, quien debía casarse con una mujer respetable, lo dejó entrar apresuradamente, poniéndole la bandeja de comida a Juudai sobre las manos y cerrando la puerta, tras alentar al extranjero a sentarse—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo? ¿Eres uno de los amigos que Juu-chan hizo en Francia?

Johan ya estaba sentado y miraba con interés el té negro que le habían servido, pero las preguntas y el Juu-chan lo tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que un poco de éste se derramara sobre sus jeans. Precisamente esas eran las preguntas que debía contestar en privado, porque lo que lo había instado a ir a Japón era Juudai y no sabía si eran amigos.

Tras salir de su ensueño y convencerse de que no estaba soñando como por décima vez, Juudai tomó las riendas de la conversación, notando de pronto que el asunto se estaba volviendo más privado. ¿Y cómo no?

—Mamá, déjanos solos un momento, ¿quieres? —la mujer se levantó de inmediato, pero sus ojos relucían cierta chispa de travesura, cosa que aseguró a su hijo que, aunque físicamente no se le viera en la sala de estar, estaría escuchando atentamente—. Johan, será mejor que no hablemos aquí —no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo referirse a él, porque parecía que había un muro de tiempo entre ellos, pero consiguió decir las palabras antes de manejarse para empezar a caminar hacia el pasillo, en dirección a su habitación—. ¿Qué pasa? —cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y dejó a la vista una habitación de color grisáceo, Juudai murmuró esas palabras. No concebía nada en el mundo lo suficientemente poderoso como para satisfacer su deseo y sin embargo, Dios ya lo había enviado, con seis meses de retraso y muchas cosas para hablar.

—Juudai, lo siento —nisiquiera se esperaba esas palabras, más bien, no esperaba nada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y eso le quitó el habla. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Lo sentía?

—Si en esas estamos, yo lo siento también —Juudai se dio la vuelta para encararlo y sonrió, aunque las comisuras de sus labios rápidamente cayeron, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo.

_¿Cuánto dolor ha quebrado tu alma?_  
_¿Cuánto amor puede repararte?_  
_Eres la luz que me guía_

Nadie dijo nada de nuevo y mecánicamente ambos se sentaron, quizás bastante separados para los propósitos de Johan. Juudai lo hizo sobre su cama, que lucía un edredón de color negro, mientras que Johan se sentó en un sillón reclinable de color arena.

—Yo... de verdad lo siento —el intento parecía desesperado, pero Johan no podía soportar más el silencio que reinaba, tan profundo que se podía oír a la madre del castaño haciendo la comida a unos cuantos metros más allá.

—Ya lo has dicho —Juudai no quería ser grosero, a pesar de que su tono no era demasiado amigable, cerró los ojos como si estuviera conteniéndose a hacer algo y suspiró, sí, ya lo había dicho, ¿para qué repetirlo si el que tenía que sentirlo era él?

Johan no tomó eso demasiado bien.

—¡Lo hice porque me sentía inferior a ti! ¡Porque tú podías estudiar! ¿Y qué hacía yo en ese entonces? ¡Esconderme en casa de Haydée, esperando a que salieras de clases, siendo un bueno para nada! ¡Lo hice... Me fui porque necesitaba ser alguien, alguien a quien pudieras aceptar...! —en la cocina el ruido de los platos cesó, pero a nadie pareció importarle que la mujer se enterara de sus asuntos.

—¡Claro! ¿Aceptar? ¡Yo siempre te acepté! ¿No es así? —de pronto se calló de nuevo y ese recuerdo que siempre lo había atormentado regresó con la fuerza de un vendaval a robarle el habla. No siempre lo había aceptado, pero... ¡No había sido por eso! ¡No se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza la diferencia en grados de estudios! ¡Era... Era otra cosa! Y la verguenza del pensamiento lo hizo contratacar con el mismo—: ¡No ha sido por eso! ¿Desdeñarme fue la mejor solución, con eso serías alguien?

—Jamás te desdeñé —un suave movimiento de su cabeza fue lo único que se necesitó para romper aquél ridículo argumento, eso y la voz calmada—. Pude haber aceptado tus disculpas en ese entonces, pero no me habría sentido bien siendo una lacra sin estudios en Japón, presumiblemente viviendo aquí sin hacer nada. Así que me marché, estudié, trabajé. Y estoy aquí, pidiéndote disculpas.

—¿Y crees que las disculpas lo arreglarán todo?

—Eso espero. Y tú lo pensaste también en su momento.

Aquello fue como un check que lo dejó sin réplica. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de explicarse también, de no ser el único genio malvado en la operación, pero como siempre, su oportuna madre entró a la habitación, visiblemente aliviada de que estuvieran a una distancia prudente y no tan cercanos como en ese dibujo junto a la ventana, del cual Johan no se había percatado al ser cubierto por el cuerpo de Juudai.

_No puedo encontrar palabras para decir_  
_que estamos atrasados_  
_He viajado medio mundo para decir_  
_'Pertenezco a ti'_

Tras dejar un poco más de innecesario té y unos aperitivos sobre el escritorio, la madre de Juudai se despidió ante las miradas airadas de su hijo, que no se sentía como para soportarla en esos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿estudias? —Juudai quería retomar la plática desde un punto de vista civilizado, aún le faltaba hablar a él, pero no lo haría hasta saber las intenciones de Johan.

—Sí, arte en Marsella, mi padre era originario de ahí, ¿sabías? —no esperó a tener respuesta y prosiguió, hablando de todas las cosas que adoraba de su escuela—: Es genial aprender todo eso, ¡había tantas cosas que no sabía! Aunque eso sí, no es recomendable hacer los deberes cuando tienes grasa de pescado entre las uñas.

—¿Ah? ¿Grasa de pescado? —la conversación, que había comenzado un poco forzada, parecía estar tomando un rumbo más fluido, como el té que se enfriaba a su lado y al cual nisiquiera le hicieron caso.

—De algo hay que trabajar, ¿sabes? —entonces le explicó sus pequeñas aventuras en el puerto de Marsella, el color que tomaban los barcos al zarpar en medio de la noche, el olor del pescado recién capturado, las anécdotas que se contaban en el lugar... Parecía feliz. Y eso hizo cuestionarse aún más a Juudai el por qué de que fuera a buscarlo, cuando ya parecía haberlo encontrado todo.

—Suena divertido —imprimió un tono jovial, interesado, no quería que se notara que en realidad no se sentía de esa manera—. Asegurate de pasar por los puertos de Dominó, así cuando vuelvas podrás contarles también. ¿No será genial un intercambio cultural entre pescadores?

—No voy a volver —eso dijo, pero en realidad no estaba seguro. Quizás las palabras adecuadas eran 'no quiero volver'—. Juudai, no estoy aquí de visita.

El aludido cerró los ojos, eso era bastante obvio y aún así, aún así... Dudaba de sí mismo. Johan -podía- aceptarlo, pero ¿él podía? ¿Podía superarse a sí mismo, a ese miedo que nunca trató de curar?

_Y me atacas como un león_  
_cuando mi corazón está dividido como un río_  
_y te aseguro que mis deudas son reales_

—Johan... —el ambiente pareció cambiar nuevamente, pues el tono que Juudai había impreso en sus palabras parecía serio, formal, casi hasta un poco frío. La poca charla trivial, la hora de evadir sus problemas había terminado y aunque Juudai siempre deseó algo similar, nunca estuvo realmente preparado para enfrentarlos, así que dejó que todos sus miedos, que todos sus prejuicios y las cosas que había callado salieran por su boca, esperando que de pronto todo hiciera click y encajara, milagrosamente, necesariamente—: Tenía miedo, en eso tienes razón. Pero mi fundamento nunca fue tu vida, Johan, ni tus estudios, ni de dónde provenías, ni mucho menos lo que fuiste y eres ahora. Nunca me importó. Y podría acotar esto con alguna frase cursi, pero prefiero no hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me avergüenzo de que no sea algo tan trivial como eso y de que, a la vez, tenga que desechar las esperanzas con las que vienes aquí.

Johan se limitó a mirarlo con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué le había pasado al Juudai que había conocido en Francia? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le habían...? No, más bien... ¿Qué le HABÍA hecho? ¿Y por qué de pronto todas las esperanzas que había cultivado durante meses, ilusos meses llenos de sueños, estaban derrumbándose como un castillo de arena, arrastrado por las olas de la distancia? Parecía congelado en su sitio, como si algún tipo de encantamiento lo estuviera atando al sofá, ¿era miedo? ¿Era incertidumbre? Si Juudai no lo rechazó por su estado económico y social... ¿Qué más podía haber? El infinito mar de posibilidades lo hacía aterrarse, pero la verdadera espada que terminó clavándose en él, fue mucho más horrible de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

—No tenía miedo de ti, mucho menos de lo que la gente dijera, siempre he pensado que nada de eso importa, lo sabes ¿no? —durante unos brevísimos instantes, la sombra del Juudai optimista se asomó por sus ojos, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por rechazo, que sin siquiera sospecharlo, era dirigido a sí mismo y no al objeto de escrutinio de sus ojos castaños—. Tenía miedo de lo que implicaba nuestra relación. Todos los prejuicios, las cosas que me enseñaron que estaban bien y que estaban mal, todas ellas pululaban en mi mente constantemente, me atormentaban en sueños. Y yo no podía escapar de lo que sentía. Sumado a eso, estaba la culpa. Asuka. Simplemente no pude soportarlo. La imagen de una familia feliz, la que me enseñaron, no incluía a dos hombres juntos, sino a un hombre, mujer y varios hijos, viviendo en aparente normalidad. ¿Significaba eso que yo no era normal? ¿Que algo se había arruinado en mi mente?

Tras una breve pausa, en la cual el sonido de la televisión del vecino se sumó al sonido de los automóviles en la calle, Juudai continuó. Parecía impasible, maduro y diferente. No era simplemente que su cabello estuviera más largo, ni que de pronto usara ropa más propia y seria, era... Era madurez. Sí, una madurez alcanzada tras pararse a pensar seis meses enteros en sus errores y en que quizás no tenían solución, en aras que había crecido con la misma letanía toda su vida.

—Decidí que no era mi mente la que se había arruinado. Después de todo, ¿qué es la normalidad? No, no, no... Johan... —como si de pronto se hubiera acordado que el otro muchacho estaba ahí, dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia su interlocutor, quedándose fija por primera vez en toda la tarde—. Yo tenía miedo de lo que ser homosexual implica, incluso creo que siempre lo tuve. ¿No bromee contigo sobre eso en ocasiones? ¿Sobre ukes y semes, sukes y toda la cultura en Japón? Eso demuestra que tuve miedo, siempre. Y sin embargo, egoístamente quise continuar con todo, sabiendo de antemano que algún día explotaría ese miedo en mi interior. Y lo hizo, de la peor forma. No tiene sentido, es inútil, es completamente inútil para mí resolver esto. ¿Y sabes qué es peor? Que la parte de mí que tenía miedo se sintió aliviada cuando me marché de Francia. Sabía... —sus manos se convirtieron en sendos puños de la desesperación—. Sabía que no iba a cambiar nada en mi, y no ha cambiado nada. Ni el miedo, ni los sentimientos de los cuales nació, pero sin ti alrededor como catalizador... ¿No sería mejor para mí?

Juudai negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. El peso que atormentaba a su alma se había aligerado hasta casi esfumarse, todas esas reflexiones las había compartido sólo consigo mismo y esa parte de su alma que todavía era infantil, pero ahora que Johan las había oído... Todo estaría bien, todo sería correcto. Incluso si él mismo se sacrificaba, incluso si él mismo tenía que vivir con ello, con todo lo que aún sentía... Estaría bien, todo sería correcto. Porque no podía llenar esa jaula de oro en la cual había crecido con un elemento extraño, incluso aunque quisiera, incluso aunque deseara tener un huésped, no lo soportaría, su culpa nunca se iría. Esa era la única opción.

_No encuentro palabras que decir_  
_cuando estoy confundido_  
_He viajado medio mundo para decir_  
_Que eres mi inspiración_

Parecía que la batalla estaba perdida y que el Rey, Johan, sería atrapado, pues ningún argumento podría refutar los sinceros pensamientos de Juudai, mucho menos alguna frase cursi y cliché. Johan lo sabía, pero no planeaba llevar la discusión por esos rumbos y tras tranquilizarse, tras casi echarse a reír de los puros nervios, consiguió tomar compostura. Probablemente para Juudai no había solución entre las sombras del laberinto de la desesperación, pero él podía encontrar fácilmente la salida. Juudai mismo se la había dado, unos días después de Navidad, frente a su puerta.

—Lo repito. Tú te disculpaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, si no creías que se solucionaría el problema? —de pronto se puso de pie, como si su argumento tomara más peso de esa manera, como si estuviera sosteniendo una espada llena de verdad en sus manos, tan pesada que sólo poniéndose en pie podía sostenerla—. Creíste que las disculpas lo arreglarían. Y yo lo creo también. Lo siento —repitió—, tú lo sientes. ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? ¿Por qué te sigues escudando en el miedo, creyendo que eso podrá salvarte? Podrías evadir el miedo, pero la culpa no, Juudai. Puede que hayas cambiado, no, más bien, has cambiado. Pero sé que no eres esa clase de persona que se lamenta por toda la vida, que se culpa toda la vida, como un patético sin esperanzas. Lo sé. Y lo repito nuevamente: Creíste que las disculpas lo arreglarían todo, ese día. ¿Sigues creyéndolo o también has desechado esa esperanza por toda la vida?

—... —sí que era fácil dejarse vencer por el miedo, rendirse. Juudai solía vivir normalmente fuera de ese tema y aunque sus risas eran mucho más difíciles de oír, todavía podía emitirlas de vez en cuando. Lo único en lo cual se había dado por vencido era eso. Lo único que le daba miedo, lo único que de verdad deseaba tener de vuelta con toda su alma.

—Estudié y trabajé bajo el ideal que creí correcto y mucha de mi culpa, más todo mi miedo se fueron. De ninguna manera estoy afirmando que esto es tan fácil como eso, pero... —tras la que parecía una conversación demasiado trágica, incapaz de dejar que sus debatientes se acercaran en lo más mínimo al otro, Johan trató de romper la premisa de Juudai. E incluso se tragó una sonrisa cuando pensó Es ahora o nunca y con voz temblorosa sugirió una solución que quizás era más egoísta que verdadera—: ¿Por qué no superar el miedo enfrentándolo? Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, ¿verdad? —de pronto y en un parpadeo, Juudai se dio cuenta de que tenía al otro a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero éste no parecía querer hacer algún intento demasiado arriesgado y simplemente permanecía ahí, impasible, mirándolo a los ojos como si de un hipnotista se tratase, perforando con la 'verdad', aquella alma tan temerosa—. Podrías intentarlo y darte cuenta de que puedes superarlo o por el contrario, darte cuenta de que no es así.

Johan se rió ante las cosas tan incoherentes que decía, siempre movido por el anhelo que lo había llevado a Japón, ese en el que todas las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Su aliento removió los mechones de cabello castaño de Juudai e incluso más que eso sin saberlo. Algo dentro de su mente quería que contracara, que dijera que ya había intentado y fallado; pero la voz que también quería que todo volviera a ser lo mismo, que aún guardaba esperanzas, era mucho más fuerte y algo de luz regresó a sus ojos al oír esa risa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una cosa, si es que su cerebro había ideado una, Johan rompió a reír genuinamente, pues había descubierto, al estar de pie, algo detrás de la espalda de Juudai, un dibujo, para ser exactos.

—Entonces, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Qué opinas? —casi como un vidrio rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo, así mismo cayó la cortina de tensión y silencio que los rodeaba, por alguna extraña razón que Juudai no podía ni llegar a imaginar, Johan había recuperado su espíritu y parecía jovial, pletórico de alegría. Incluso hasta tuvo el descaro (y Juudai tuvo que reconocer que no le molestó en lo absoluto), de empezar a jugar con su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa? —su voz, por primera vez en toda la tarde, comenzó a temblar, como brisa, como un árbol sacudido por una ráfaga de viento. Esa sensación que crecía dentro de su estómago... Era cálida, era casi como droga. Hacía mucho que no la experimentaba y lo trajo más a sus sentidos de lo que lo hubiera hecho un golpe.

_Réponds, réponds à ma tendresse_  
_Responde, responde a mi amor_  
_Pertenezco... a ti, únicamente._

Sin realmente responder con palabras, Johan se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, llevándolo consigo, para que quedara a la vista el dibujo que una vez él creyó perdido y el que, presumiblemente, había desencadenado sus propios sentimientos esa noche de hacía casi un año.

Juudai sintió que la vergüenza se le subía al rostro. Y tuvo que admitir que la carta de triunfo, el _checkmate_ de su oponente, fue limpio y perfecto. No habría excusa perfecta para el dibujo y éste sólo significaba que aún había esperanza. Así que ningún argumento, contraataque o pesimismo rompería la burbuja de esperanza que Johan había encontrado súbitamente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo? —contradiciendo un poco sus palabras y sin realmente importarle, Johan hizo todo su camino hacia la puerta, hasta que la espalda de Juudai pegó con la pared, imposibilitando a alguien de entrar y él quedo frente suyo, con una mirada que sólo recordaba en sus sueños más profundos—: Podemos ir lentamente. Podemos empezar de cero. Planeo quedarme aquí, estudiar, buscar un apartamento. No ser una carga —las palabras que Juudai murmuró no causaron efecto, o al menos, eso creyó él, eran más bien como 'nunca fuiste una carga'—. Podemos intentarlo, más lento. Con más calma.

Considerando que de pronto Juudai se veía acorralado por el otro, no entendía dónde estaba el concepto de calma, pero su sangre comenzó a calentarse y removerse bajo su piel, como la advertencia de que terminaría cediendo, como la confirmación de que aún sentía esperanza.

Probablemente no se daría, probablemente sí. Nadie podía garantizarlo. Pero el ser humano está hecho para intentar y fallar, intentar y fallar. Juudai lo había intentado con Asuka y había fallado, tras largos años de inestabilidad. Ahora era tiempo de otra cosa. No vería al futuro imaginándose lo peor, no vería al pasado recordando sus acciones. Simplemente existiría.

Existiría como ese mismo momento, como su espalda tocando madera y el sonido del pestillo cerrando la habitación. Existiría como los ojos de Johan clavados en los suyos, como sus labios cerrándole el paso. Como un torrente de emociones, de pensamientos.

No sería fácil. Pero al menos nunca afirmaría que no lo había intentado.

Porque a veces pertenecer a un lugar no es inmediato, sino que toma tiempo y esfuerzo.

Y si Juudai pertenece a Johan... Si Johan pertenece a Juudai...

Sólo el tiempo podrá decirlo.

Y por supuesto, su madre, cuando encuentre una manera de abrir la puerta.

_No puedo encontrar palabras para decir_  
_que estamos atrasados_  
_He viajado medio mundo para decir_  
_'Pertenezco a ti'_

**Fin del Capítulo.**  
**(Continúa en el Epílogo)**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **En parte no puedo predecir su estado de ánimo ahora que han llegado a este punto. Iba a subir esto la semana pasada, pero no lo tenía terminado y tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sumado a un montón de pendientes, así que preferí no apresurarme y subir algo mal hecho, pero por fin está aquí, tras un arrebato de inspiración, el capítulo final. Aparte de eso tengo que disculparme por toda la terminología que usé, eso de checkmate, contraataque (y creo que se me escapó una 'verdad azul' por ahí), vienen de Umineko x'D. Estoy leyendo las novelas visuales (estoy en la 5 y completamente enganchada (L)), así que mucho del vocabulario se me ha pegado, so, lo siento :/. No quería que se viera tanto como una pelea, pero así fue. ¿Era muy obvia la razón por la cual Johan se había marchado o logré mi penoso intento de sorprenderlas? El orgullo del ser humano es muy grande, si lo hieres, causas mucho mucho daño mental. Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Johan, no se sentía a la altura, no se creía a la altura, pero buscó su manera de superarse. Y es lo mismo que le pidió a Juudai. Como a Johan, que le costó encontrar el punto en el cual se sentía tranquilo, así mismo le pasa a Juudai, pero ya veremos el verdadero capítulo auto-conclusivo si no pasa nada, en la siguiente semana.

La canción lleva el mismo nombre que el fanfic y es de Muse. ¿Soy sincera? El fanfic nació de la canción y no alrevés. A veces con ciertas pistas suelo imaginar escenas o palabras inconexas y con ellas armo una historia, éste fue el caso. Lo que me sorprende es que al final la letra encajara, porque no la revisé ni me acordé ni una sola vez que me estaba basando en una canción para escribir y al final, ¡bam! Encajó perfectamente. En fin, que aquí lo que yo opine no cuenta tanto.

¿Alguna buena o mala impresión? ¿Cualquier cosa? Saben que me hacen tremendamente feliz cuando me dejan un review. Sobretodo considerando que son 28 capítulos de un probable nonsense. ¿Quedó creíble? ¿No quedó? ¿Hay decepciones? ¡Háganmelo saber! Y como ya me estoy extendiendo demasiado, mejor me marcho, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y entendido, no quise hacer el brusco salto de tiempo, pero era necesario.

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	29. Epílogo

**I belong to you**  
**Epílogo**

Las sábanas están calentitas, llenas de ese aroma a detergente que lo hace sentir en casa... No, más bien, está en casa. Han pasado muchas cosas, siempre se lo repite a modo de no olvidar sus sufrimientos. Han pasado muchas cosas y el tiempo sigue moviéndose hacia el futuro, con ellos sorteándolo éxitosamente. Todavía vienen a él los recuerdos de los días posteriores a su arribo a Japón, el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el cual Juudai y él se trataron como amigos, sin estar presionados por el tiempo, sin sentirse inferiores a alguien más, sin tener complejos. Sí, el tiempo sigue corriendo, siempre lo hace, pero esta vez es un catalizador a cosas más grandes y no un impedimento, un acelerador de problemas. Así que aunque al principio comenzaron como casi dos buenos amigos, ayudando a Johan a encontrar un apartamento, un trabajo y su Universidad, pronto su relación pasó a otra etapa, obviando el único beso que se habían permitido el día de su llegada.

Asuka se había puesto echa una furia y su madre también. La indignación que sentían ambas por razones diferentes los habían mantenido con la cabeza fría, pero una vez ambas mujeres cedieron, una vez se dieron cuenta de cuán duro lo estaban intentando para obtener su 'aprobación' (y sólo la de ellas, pues la sociedad no importaba), fue cuando decidieron que debían continuar, que no era un capricho causado por el gusto al riesgo o al melodrama de saberse próximamente separados (como en París), sino algo que podría convertirse en duradero.

Y ahí estaban, muchos meses y acontecimientos después, disfrutando de la Navidad, a más de un año de haberse conocido.

A más de un año de haber conocido a Rei, quien estaba a punto de casarse, ¡y ella misma había pedido la mano de Martin!

A casi un año de haberse despedido de Haydée, quien había encontrado estabilidad cuidando a sus hijos.

A menos de un año de que Asuka lo dejara ir y comenzara a salir con James.

Todo el mundo lo habría llamado destino, ellos lo llamaban trabajo duro, esfuerzo, dedicación. Porque cuando trabajas por algo, siempre sabe mejor. Porque cuando trabajas por algo, lo disfrutas más. Así que ahora son tesoros los momentos en que pueden verse, no todos los días ni a todas horas, son tesoros porque siguen esforzándose, rompiendo metas y miedos a su paso.

Johan sigue estudiando para convertirse en diseñador gráfico. Juudai es casi un arquitecto. Y ninguno de los dos tiene miedo. Ya no más.

Así que esa noche de Navidad, yacen el uno al lado del otro, sonrientes y arropados por las sábanas, pensando, recordando sin saberlo. Y la calidez que inunda la habitación va más allá del simple contacto físico, los hace sonreír, está dentro de ambos.

—Así que pronto serán dos años... —Juudai rompe el silencio, al mismo tiempo que suelta un bostezo enorme, pues son altas horas de la madrugada.

—Ajá —corrobora el otro con voz cansada, pero sin ese dejo de felicidad que casi se rompe en una sonrisa.

—¿Creíste que llegaríamos a esto? —Juudai se ríe y señala la habitación, con cosas desperdigadas por todos lados, con las cortinas corridas y el olor a pavo que se cuela por la cocina.

—Sí —Johan se tarda en contestar, porque un nuevo recuerdo llega a su mente—. Si me hubieras dejado, desde la primera noche que estuviste en París.

—No seas ridículo —la verguenza tiñe sus facciones por un segundo, al tiempo que le pega un ligero puñetazo en el hombro desnudo—. No me refería a esto.

—Ya sé, sólo que no pude evitar acordarme —se encoge de hombros y le dirige un gesto cómplice—. Pero mi respuesta no cambia.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo —le dice el castaño y también bosteza—, veo que no es sólo Rei, sino todos los franceses.

—Bah, bah, lo de Rei no es nada, si quiero puedo hacerlo yo también —se incorpora sólo un poco, tratando de adivinar lo que hay detrás de los ojos de su interlocutor ante semejante afirmación, pero tras de ellos sólo hay curiosidad, que lo alienta a seguir hablando—. Yo también podría pedirte lo mismo. Es más, ¿qué tal si te lo pido ahora?

—Tomaste demasiado, Johan —dice, pero en realidad no puede evitar contener la respiración. Su parte racional se queja, manda una alerta que dice 'Vas demasiado rápido', pero es pronto ignorada, ya nada puede ser demasiado rápido entre ellos.

—Claro que, si lo pido... Tendríamos que escaparnos del país, tu madre nos perseguiría hasta Estados Unidos y moriríamos antes de cualquier cosa —su tono bromista logra desanimarlo un poco, pero a la vez lo hace entender que también piensa lo mismo, que es demasiado rápido y quizás innecesario, porque ningún título puede cambiar o agregar más cosas a su relación.

Quizás no son anillos de oro, ni palabras dichas frente a un sacerdote y los ojos de Dios, pero para él tienen el mismo valor. Así que olvidándose de su broma, consigue murmurarlas, mientras se acerca a él por segunda vez en la noche.

_Jet aime._

Que bueno que aprendió francés.

Y que aún queda mucho más tiempo esa noche y muchas más.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Realmente no es muy largo porque no había mucho más que pudiera ser dicho (sobretodo porque quería aclarar qué pasó con los otros personajes que no incluí en el capítulo anterior), sí, ya todo mundo sabe que tengo un trauma con los finales felices, quizás no totalmente pero felices al fin (L) x'DDD. Así que no hay que sorprenderse con este, ahora, sé que todos quieren matarme por no poner lemon, pero con los traumas de Juudai eso iba a ser difícil~ al menos aquí lo di a entender (? o eso pretendí, quería hacer un epílogo a lo Rowling, corto y confuso (? ok, no x'DDD. Anyway, realmente no puedo creer que haya llegado al final de esta historia, lo veo y no me lo creo. Siete meses, casi siete meses de estar planeando, maquinando, pensando... Pasaron muchas cosas ahora que lo pienso, no sólo en la historia sino en mi vida, así que despedirme de ella me duele un poco. Bueno, me duele bastante, ¿para qué miento? Sobretodo porque creo que esta historia fue la que formalizó un poco más mi estilo de escritura y me ayudó a no irme por las ramas con mis historias mal hechas de antes (si... miro a mis historias de Naruto ahora x'DD), so...

Gracias por acompañarme siete meses, por aguantar mis desvarios como autora, mis desvarios como persona, todo lo que hice y subí, seriously, nunca he escrito específicamente para obtener reconocimiento ni mensajitos de esos que me suban el autoestima, pero encontrar que hay gente que le gustó me hace taaan feliz~

Gracias por los reviews a...

Johana-Andersen  
NetRys-san  
vanessa anderson  
samatha  
pandora x yusei  
ILZzE  
judy-andersen  
Dask Visconti  
Jadenyugi9  
Gene-chan x3  
VampiryFairy  
Akia-Usagi  
XxkuroheartsxX  
Yagami Ukyo  
RIkku-hatsune  
Shokan Yuki xD

¡Vaya! Son bastantitos ahora que lo veo. Nunca pensé llegar a tanto, lo sigo repitiendo, me siento orgullosa de mi misma T-T y de verdad que los aprecio mucho por dejarme aunque sea un pequeño comentario o agregarme a favoritos, alertas o incluso irme a acosar a otras paginas donde pierdo el tiempo, GRACIAS YOY *abrazo virtual (?

Bueeeno~ como yo nunca paro, and that's pretty obvious, la semana que sigue empezaré un nuevo longfic (¿pueden creer que yo no encuentro el final de mi etapa con el spiritshipping :(? un día de estos todos madurarán y yo me quedaré aquí fangirleando x'DD) sip, es un nuevo longfic. Les dejo el summary por si alguien se interesa~

_The last night._  
_Situado en la Inglaterra victoriana. El dicho establece que hay que vivir nuestras vidas al máximo, pero hipócritamente la sociedad desecha eso. ¿Qué tanto puede vivir uno al máximo cuando está obligado a seguir las reglas de la sociedad? ¿Cuando uno desea estar con un hombre y no con una mujer como es 'normal'? ¿Cuando la facha que pones esconde muchos más secretos de los que nadie puede imaginar?_

Así que, para quienes no leerán esto, es la despedida (? gracias por apoyarme, ya en serio. Parezco miss universo repitiendo esto, pero no cabo en mí misma de felicidad y satisfacción x'D. Nos leeremos después, espero y sino, mucha suerte~

GRACIAS por leer y comentar~

Nos vemos el lunes algunos, otros después~

Ja ne!


End file.
